Schwarz Mitternacht
by trabeck
Summary: AU Reno's love dies as a result of the Holocaust. Will Reno eventually be able to love again? Maybe the dark haired man he is put with to work? Yaoi, no like no read! Bit of a Crossover!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy 8 or Gundum Wing fandoms! Nor do we make any profit from this.

~We're back! We hope you like this story, warning it's not for the faint of heart! It takes place during one of the worst things to happen in human history.~

A deep, dense fog rolls into Heidelburg, Germany's countryside. The thick soup surrounds a small dwelling hidden by trees. The sky is blotched black with clouds covering the moonlight, along with sturdy, but quick marches of boots filtering through the forest undergrowth. A sudden loud knock, and a violent kick to a wooden door cracks and rips apart the midnight's silence. Muddy boots desecrate the dwelling as the furniture is torn and searched. The Gestapo raids the once cozy home to find the owners asleep in their bed. The strong odor of alcohol fills the bedroom as the Gestapo tears the residents from their beds and breathe in the two resident's faces.

Reno: Ay! What's the meanin' of this yo? Ye' destroyed my 'ouse! *Glares at the uniformed man holding onto him and his lover.*

Ruhig sein! One of the officers hits Reno in the face with the butt of his gun. The Gestapo over turns the bed mattress and remove any money and valuables hidden and kept in the room. They then drag the two residents out of the bedroom by their arms. The rest of the officers jump on the two biffed home owners and they begin to beat the men with their fists and the metal butts on their firearms.

The two red headed men try to protect their bodies by curling in a tight ball on the floor, only to be pried apart by one of the officers. One officer holds the man with the longest red hair on the ground as another officer hits him in the face.

Reno: (Damn it! Why they doin' this to us yo? Axy, where is he?) *Tries to protect himself from the hits, knowing if he fights back it will be worse for him and his lover.* Warum Sie tut das?

The officers ignore the piece of dirt speaking to them and drag both men out of the house. They march and push the men down a hill to where a German humvee is waiting for them, the back packed with prisoners.

Reno: (Where they takin' us yo? We did nothin' wrong!) *Looks over at his red haired lover.* Axy, ya 'kay?

Axel: *He wipes his bloody lip and nods silently, too afraid to speak out.*

Streifen der homosexuellen! The officers push the two men against the humvee and begin to rip their clothes off by force. The prisoners already taken on the humvee close their eyes as the officers brutally beat the two men as they are stripped.

Reno: (Damn it! How they find out yo? Fuckin' town folk, they must'a told!) *Groans as his clothes are ripped off and his body beaten, reaches his arm out to hold onto Axel.*

An officer hits Reno's arm with a baton and presses his head tight against the cold, dirty metal of the vehicle. The Gestapo rip the earrings from Reno's and Axel's ears, causing their ears to rip and bleed. The Gestapo force open Reno's and Axel's mouths and search their teeth for possible metal fillings. An officer inspecting Axel nods and smirks as he gets a pair of pliars from his pocket. Diese hat ein Füllung... The officer forces Axel's mouth to stay open as he reaches inside Axel's mouth with the pliars to completely remove the molar with a gold filling. Axel's screams of stinging pain echo through the night as the officer begins to completely remove the gold filled tooth.

Reno: No! Stop ya ya, gits! Take mine, not 'is! *Shudders in pain as blood drips onto his shoulders from his ripped ears.* (My babe's hurt, I can't stop it!)

Axel screams as the nerve to his tooth is severed and completely removed. Axel is then thrown onto the back of the humvee. The officer who removed Axel's tooth smirks as he inspects the shining gold cemented in the tooth. He brings the bloody tooth over to Reno to show what was done to his lover. The officer's smirk grows as he walks ever closer to Reno against the humvee. He then throws Reno as well on the back of the dirty vehicle, causing him to land on Axel.

Reno: (I'm gonna kill 'im! I swear, I'll find that git!) *Groans as he lands on top of Axel, quickly turns to look him in the face with sad eyes.* Axy, ya 'kay baby? *Wipes off the blood coming from Axel's mouth.*

Axel: My...jaw hurts. *He rubs the side of his swollen jaw where the officer removed his molar.*

Reno: Guess we shouldn't hav' gotten that tooth fixed, huh? *Chuckles sadly, trying to lighten up the mood. Softly kisses Axel's jaw, ignoring the looks of disgust from the others in the humvee.*

Axel: Don't do that, Reno. My jaw even 'urts from a kiss.

Reno: I'm 'orry, babe.. *Holds on tightly to Axel, getting comfort from his lover.* I wish I knew wha' was happenin', we never did anything bad here yo! *Sighs, rests his head on Axel's shoulder.* I wonder where they're takin' us..

Axel: Don't wanna know... *He shakes his head as he watches a dirty, naked little girl cowering behind her father.*

Reno: We can get through it, Ax.. We've been through worse yo, as long as I hav' ya, we'll make it.. *Comfortingly rubs Axel's back, feeling how tense he is.* (They're as scared as we are... Why would they take the lass?)

Axel: The poor babe... *He sends a smile through his eyes to the frightened girl.*

Everyone in the humvee jumps at the sound of the loud engine starting up

Reno: Fuckin' loud engine! *Holds on tighter to Axel, hiding his fear about what may happen.* Maybe we should 'ave stayed in the green isles, Ax..

Some of the frightened children piled in the huvee begin to cry as the humvee begins to move. Axel tries to hide his tears from the pain still radiating through his jaw.

Axel: There's...nothing we could 'ave done. *He draws his fingers into a tight fist from the pain.*

Reno: (He's to pure ta go through this.. Damn it, I thought I did the right thing comin' 'ere!) *Moves so he's covering Axel's face, knowing he doesn't want anyone to see his tears.* Just.. think of us playin' in the lake, me singin' ya to sleep.. *Places his hand over Axel's.*

Axel: I'm tryin'... *His shoulders begin to shake as he hears cannon blasts quite close by.*

Reno: I'm gonna keep ya safe, bonnie.. I won't let anything happen ta ya yo.. *Kisses Axel's forehead, keeps rubbing his back.* (He's not used ta violence.. I'm the one who did the dirty work.) Do..Um..Ya always feel better when ya pray..I'll..join ya..

Axel: *He lowers his head slightly and begins to saw his favorite Irish prayer.* May God give ye...

For e'ery storm, a rainbow,

For e'ery tear, a smile,

For e'ery care, a promise,

And a blessin' in each trial.

For e'ery problem life sends,

A faithful friend to share,

For e'ery sigh, a sweet song... *He looks up from hiding his face to notice others on the back of the humvee have joined him in prayer.* And an answer for each prayer... (They know I'm praying...Eventhough they speak another language.)

Reno: And an answer fer each prayer... *Finishes along with Axel, smiles sadly when he can see the Axel's face.* See, ye give e'eryone 'ere faith, my sweet bonnie..

Axel: It's better than havin' no faith at all.

Reno: Hey, I hav'..some faith yo.. But ya have enough fer the both of us, ye worry 'bout that and I'll work on keepin' us alive. *Kisses Axel's forehead again.* Lov' ye..

Axel: Doesn't it feel better when ye pray with me?

Reno: Yeah, it does I guess.. But holdin' ye helps even more yo.. I lov' how pure ye are.. *Strokes Axel's back notices it's a little less tense since they prayed.*

Axel: Those soldiers...are real cans of piss, ye.

Reno: Yea! They're nasty lil' gits that need a boot in the arse! *Holds on tighter to Axel as the humvee goes over a bump.* I'll make 'em pay yo..

Axel: They need to drink a few more pints of Arthur's, aye. *He mumbles to himself.* We could use a few good pints from home. An' some crisps.

Reno: Aye, an' some fags.. Lord, I need one right now yo! *Sighs, holding Axel closer to his chest as he feels the humvee speed up. The need for nicotine building in his body.*

Axel: I've had enough of their gee-bagging for now. I'm bloody bushed.

Reno: So 'ave I! They're a bunch of wankers, yea'? *Carefully kisses Axel on the lips, making sure not to put too much pressure.* Ye still a beauty ta me, babe.. Ya eyes as still as green as the hills of home..

Axel: Yeah... I really miss home. Wettin' the tea in the mornin'... *He sighs as he begins to fall asleep against Reno.*

Reno: I know, boyo.. But we 'ad ta leave, I woulda been put in the slammer yo.. *Tightens his hold onto Axel, kissing his forehead.* When we get outta this, I'm gonna make ye the biggest pot 'ol tea ever!

Axel: Can't forget the vitamin G in...the tea kettle.

Reno: Course not yo! We'll hav' it all, babe.. And all the fags we can smoke. *Whispers into Axel's ear.* And I'll give ye pleasure like never before, sweet bonnie..

Axel: Ye promise? *He moves closer to Reno's body, his naked body starting to chill from the night air.*

Reno: I promise wit' all me heart, Axy.. *Tries his best to wrap his thin frame around Axel's, wanting to warm him up.* I lov' ye..

Axel: And I love ye so much that I'll finish your stabber while you're not lookin'. *He tries to keep jovial by chuckling. But his jaw keeps him from laughing too hard.*

Reno: Hey now! I may lov' ye, but ya not gettin' my stabber yo! Well, unless ye want the other one.. *Winks at Axel, chuckling softly as they huddle for warmth.* Don't laugh, bonnie.. Ya need ta heal..

Axel I'm tryin'...but I'm in need of some crisps. Hmm... *He sighs again and closes his eyes, too tired to stay awake.*

Reno: We'll get 'em too yo.. Anything fer ye.. *Kisses Axel's cheek, holding him tighter as he closes his own eyes and goes into a half asleep phase.*

The humvee travels deep into the heart of Germany and across the countryside. The sun rises as the humvee comes to an abrupt stop at a train station away from civilization. The sharp barking of vicious dogs wake up the prisoners.

Reno: *Jumps awake at the sounds of dogs barking, holds on tightly to Axel.* Ax! Hold on ta me, don't let go yo!

Axel: Bloody 'ell?

No more than seconds later, Nazi soldiers begin to remove the prisoners from the back of the humvee, taking children away from their parents, purposely splitting any families. Children begin to sob as large black, demonic dogs bark at their heels.

Reno: (Damn, How can they do this? I'm not lettin' them take Axy from meh!) *Holds ont tightly to Axel's hand as he watches in horror at the actions happening before him.*

Reno and Axel end up being corralled to the same train car. Both Axel and Reno turn their bodies toward mothers screaming as the Nazis rip their babes from their arms. The Nazis shamelessly throw the babes down a ditch and aim their weapons to kill the children worthless to them. Axel stares in shock, not able to turn away from the slaughter of the precious lambs.

Axel: Reno...

Reno: Don't look, bonnie! L-look at me yo, just look inta my eyes, babe.. *Grabs onto Axel's head, forcing Axel to look at him.*

Axel flinches as he hears one of the officers yell out a command for the dogs. He refuses to look back as he hears the demons runs through the damp ditch to defile the bodies of the infants, some of which were alive after the gunfire.

Axel: They're bloody mad, Reno!

Reno: (Damn it! I can't let this happen!) Haltestelle! *Yells a command at the dogs to stop them, quickly turning back to Axel once he sees they've stopped.* (I can't let the Ma's see their babes bein' destroyed..)

Axel: Don't say anymore, Reno... *He whispers as he realizes that the Nazis are now walking up and down each line to try and find out which prisoner called out the false command.*

Reno: (I won't, I hav' ta stay alive ta keep ye safe..) *Looks down at Axel's feet, as the soldiers walk by them.*

The Nazis find the man they believe called out the command and they beat him mercilessly with wood and metal batons.

Axel: What...the feck did we get ourselves into? *He holds on tightly to Reno's wrist.*

Reno: (I'm sorry, fella.. But it had to be done yo..) Something bad, Axy..Worse then the Razz at home.. *Rubs his thumb over Axel's palm.*

Some of the black dogs bark in encouragement as they watch their masters beat the man to the ground. One particularly vicious dog shakes his muzzle, causing drops of a babe's blood to fly through the air.

Axel: Why would they want to kill the babes? They're completely innocent.

Reno: I don't know.. And I don't wanna know what git would.. *Pulls Axel closer to him, wanting to protect him.*

A few more officers arrive with another pack of demons. The officers begin to lead the prisoners onto their assigned train car. Axel and Reno, along with some of the prisoners from their humvee are forced into a railcar already full to capacity.

Axel: It smells...like fecking death in here.

Reno: Shite, how we gonna fit in this yo. *Wraps his arms tightly around Axel, pulling his flesh against his own body.* It does.. Worse than ye after I made cabbage, bonnie! *Chuckles sadly, trying to lighten the mood.*

Axel: *He trembles as the metal door to the railcar closes and locks, leaving virtually no light except for a small window the size of a book in the corner.* Reno... *His foot shifts as it touches something cold and fleshy. Axel looks down and makes out the vague shape of a dead body.*

Reno: (Damn it..Jail woulda been better than this..) Don't look down, babe.. L-look at me keep those green hills, bonnie! *Turns Axel's head, the air already becoming muggy and hot from all the bodies inside.* Remember when we stole ye Da's pack of fags? We smoked 'em after we shagged the first time.

Axel: I remember. *He stares into Reno's eyes as he feels his toes tangle within the hair of a dead body.*

Reno: Good, ya know that was the day I fell head over heels fer ye! I didn't care if we were family; I knew ye were my bonnie. Ye hair was so short than babe..*Runs his hands through Axel's long hair.*

Axel: I remember our first time out. We had a few pints together and our first ride, 'ey.

Reno: Ay, ay.. Just think of those, bonnie.. Pretend we're back at home, gettin' Bolloxed and lovin' each other all night long yo.. I'm gonna keep ye safe, bonnie.. I promise.

Axel: Ey...Havin' bevvies in the pub.

Reno: Yea', and stumblin' home ta love ye on our bed, ya have the cutest blush when ya bollixed and horny yo. *Kisses the back of Axel's neck, trying to calm him.* We'll get through this, we've gotten this far on lov' we can go more!

Axel: Yeah, I miss bein' bollixed with yeh. *He leans against the wall of the train car with no where else to go.*

Reno: *Holds on tighter to Axel as the train starts to move, winces at the cries from the other passengers.* Me too, bonnie..

Axel: I really wonder where they're takin' us.

Reno: Ay, maybe we shoulda gone inta town more yo. Hear wha's goin' on.. *Nuzzles Axel's neck, knowing how much he likes it.*

Axel: *He nods, hiding his face against Reno's shoulder.* The smell is really gettin' to meh.

Reno: I know, just um.. smell me! Ya always like my scent. *Buries his own nose into Axel's hair, breathing in the scent that's purely Axel.*

Axel holds on tight to Reno as the train makes a sudden turn on the track, causing the bucket used for human waste to tip over on some passengers, including Axel.

Reno: Damn it ta hell! *Groans at the strong scent coming off of Axel, does his best turn Axel around from the waste.* This 'minds me of cleanin' out the stables yo!

Axel: *He covers his nose and mouth to keep away from the smell.* Disgustin'...

Reno: Ay'.. But it covers the death smell yo.. *Holds on tighter to Axel, sweat starting to drip down his forehead.* It's hot as balls, yea!

Axel: It's goin' to keep gettin' hotter in 'ere. *He leans his head against Reno and whispers to Reno.* I'm scared, Reno.

Reno: I know, bonnie..I know, but I'm 'ot gonna let anythin' happen ta ye, ya have my word yo.. *Lovingly kisses Axel, stroking his back.* I lov' ye, my Axy..

Axel: I wish we could at least see where the bastards are takin' us.

Reno: (It might be better not ta know..) Where e'er it is, I'll be with ye..

Axel: True, lov'. *He tries not to look down at the dead body near his feet.* (I wonder...what happened to them.)

Reno: 'ey! Look at me, not down there.. (I need ta 'ake his mind off them!) I bet Eden 'ad her baby! Lil' girl that looks just like 'er!

Axel: I can't help it, Reno. I 'ave to keep lookin' down.

Reno: No, they're gone now Ax.. Ye know they're in a better place now yo. Look at life, bonnie.. Me..

Two days pass on the hot, crowded train. Several prisoners on the train have already died of heat exhaustion paired with no food or water. Axel begins to look noticeably sicker with dark circles under his eyes from no sleep.

Reno: Axy..babe, lean 'gainst me, go ta sleep yo.. I'll watch out fer ye.. (He's lookin' bad.. Damn it, I need ta get 'im outta here!)

Axel: It's too...hot in here. The smell is terrible. *He leans weakly against Reno's back.*

Reno: I know.. But I'm sure we're close yo! We'll be free of this train yo! *Manages to turn around so he's facing Axel.* Look out the window, see the stars?

Axel: I see them. They're beauties. *He quickly moves his foot as he feels a rat scurry across the floor.*

Reno: 'member our star? We found it one night we snuck out... It was a place made just fer us, where we could lov' each other in public and no one judges..

Axel: I 'member it, but it can't be seen now. Reno...I'm really hot.

Reno: It's still there, we'll always 'ave our star bonnie.. *Looks sadly at Axel, wishing he could cool him off. Begins to gentle blow on his face.* Just han' in there wit' meh, Axy..

Axel: I'm burning up, Re'... *He wipes the heavy sweat from his brow.* I feel like I'm meltin'

Reno: (No, he's not gettin' sick! Not my bonnie!) Don't think of it, think of um..cold water! The lake on our land, Axy! Us swimmin' nude in the moonlight!

Axel: Reno, hold...me up. *He quickly bends over to throw up what little food is left in his stomach and continues to dry heave.*

Reno: Axel! *Wraps his arms tightly around his lover, holding him up.* Let it out, bonnie.. Let it all out.. *Soothingly rubs Axel's back, kissing his forehead.* I lov' ya, Axy.

Axel: My stomach...is killin' meh. *He groans as he coughs and dry heaves again.*

Reno: (Damn it! He needs outta 'ere and ta see a doc' yo!) I know.. Jus' think of something else, bonnie.. Don't let the pain get ta ye!

Axel: Ey... *He wipes his mouth and leans against Reno's shoulder.* I need meh a pint.

Reno: Ay'! Five pints, babe.. And those little chocolates ya like, ye can eat 'em off my chest yo. *Kisses at Axel's cheek, getting comfort from him.*

Axel: I...can't think of chocolates right now. Uuah! *He quickly moves away from Reno as he dry heaves once more at the mention of food.*

Reno: Damn! I'm sorry, bonnie! Fergive me yo.. *Keeps rubbing Axel's lower back, holding him closer.*

Axel: You...you didn't know, babe. I can't stand up anymore. I've been standin' in hell for two days.*He begins to lean his backside against the train.*

Reno: No, ya need ta get off the floor babe! *Does his best to pick Axel up off the floor with what strength he has.* I need ya ta be strong fer meh!

Axel: I don't think I can keep standin'...

Reno: Then I'll 'old ya, ye can't stay on the filthy floor yo! *Holds Axel up by the armpits.* Jus' lean ya weight on meh..

Axel: Yeh can't 'old meh all night like this.

Reno: I can an' I will yo! I'll ne'er let ye down, bonnie! *Kisses Axel lovingly on the lips.* Just stay with me..

Axel: I don't want to be a burden to yeh. Meh stomach hurts, babe.

Reno: Stop that! Ya ne'er a burden ta me, bonnie! I lov' ya an' will always take care of ye.. *Nuzzles at Axel's cheek, wishing he could comfort him more.*

Axel: Can ye hold meh up again, babe? I'm goin' to get sick again.

Reno: Ay'.. *Holds Axel up more, shudders when he feels something warm and wet hit his leg.* (Does he e'en know he's pissin'?)

Axel: *He coughs again and dry heaves violently, causing him to vomit blood.* Ey, shite...

Reno: Babe? Wha' wrong, bonnie? *Looks at Axel's outline, to dark to see all his features.* (I need ta know, Damn it! I won't lose 'im.)

Axel: Don't kiss meh anymore. *He shivers as his body tries to break his fever.*

Reno: Axy... Please, rest yo.. Go ta sleep, I'll 'old ya till we get ta where we're goin'. *Kisses Axel's forehead.*

Axel: I'll try. *He stares at Reno with tired, loving eyes.* I'm still feelin' warm.

Reno: I know.. It's better than bein' cold like las' night.. *Chuckles dryly, looks back at Axel with loving eyes.* I'll be watchin' over ye..

Axel: Lov' ye... *He gently closes his eyes as he leans back against Reno's chest.*

Reno: Ay..I lov' ye too, my sweet bonnie.. *Kisses Axel's forehead again, watching over him as he sleeps.* (I hav' ta be strong fer 'im.. No matter how much I wanna sleep, I hav' a be here for 'im.. Please...help us god..)

Hours later into the night, Axel wakes up in a cold sweat caused by a raging fever. He weakly holds onto Reno to stay off of the floor, his wasted body causing Axel to struggle.

Reno: Mmgg, Axel! Wha's wrong, babe? (Damn it! I dozed off yo!) *Holds on tighter to Axel, bringing him up to face level.*

Axel: I'm bloody hot 'gain. *He shakes as he holds onto Reno tightly.*

Reno: (Feck! No, make this go 'way!) It'll pass, y-you'll see boyo.. Jus'..keep talkin' ta me, Axy!

Axel: Stop...worryin' so damned much. We'll all be...alright.

Reno: Yea'? Tell me 'bout it Axel.. Think we'll 'et us a pint after we 'et free yo? (I must be strong, fer 'im..)

Axel: We'll 'ave all the bloody pints we want. *He smiles slightly as he looks up at the small window.*

Reno: An' enough fags ta choke a goat yo.. *Stares at the Axel, faintly seeing Axel's smile.* Ye smilin' already, bonnie?

Axel: Ye'...Do you see them, babe? *He smiles again, looking toward the small window.*

Reno: See who, Axy? (All I see is despair.. I'm gettin' worried..) Wha' ye see yo?

Axel: Ye...don't see them? *He stares at the window intently.* Ye mean...ye don't see the angels?

Reno: (Oh god no.. Please lord, d-don't do this yo!) *Looks at the window with Axel, seeing the 'angels' are lights the train is passing.* Yea' I..I see 'em, bonnie.. But ya must stay wit' me..

Axel: Ye don't understand. The angels with their trumpets will save us, jus' like ye good book says.

Reno: (No ones gonna save us.. But..I'll give 'im this hope..) Yea', an' we'll drink till we an't any more yo! T-then make lov' till ya fall 'sleep in my arms..

Axel: They'll take us out of this hell, babe. That's why they're here.

Reno: They'll take ye, but not me babe.. I don't think I'm on their good side, bonnie! *Chuckles softly, hiding his fear.* (Please, get better Axy.. I..I an't lose ya..)

Axel: You...prayed with me. O' course they'll save ye.

Reno: Ay' I guess so, Axy.. *Kisses Axel lovingly, wanting to taste him.* I..I love ye, my bonnie..

Axel: Try not to kiss meh. I...vomited blood the last time.

Reno: *Shakes lightly before he catches himself, holding even tighter to Axel.* M-maybe ye need m-more rest, Axel.. I'll keep 'oldin' ye..

Axel: Babe...I told ye not to keep holdin' me up. *He closes his weak and sickly eyes to rest his body.*

Reno: I'm not gonna let ye fall, ye gonna stay in your place.. My arms yo..*Kisses Axel's cheeks lovingly, holding him tighter to his chest.* I lov' ye, Axel.. So feckin' much..

Axel: The...angels are gonna save us, Re'. Remember that... *He quietly falls asleep again in Reno's arms.*

Reno: I will, sweet bonnie.. Now ye rest so the angels 'an save us.. *Covers Axel's face in sweet kisses as he watches his lover sleep.*

Another few excruciating hours pass on the train. Dawn begins to break when Reno is startled by a strange noise coming from Axel.

Reno: A-axy? Bonnie? *Looks worried at his lover, his heart beating wildly.*

Axel's wasted body struggles to breathe and gently begins to convulse in Reno's arms.

Reno: No, no, no! A-Axel! C-com' on babe, breath fer meh yo! *Tears burn his eyes as he holds on tighter to Axel, trying to stop him from moving.* P-please bonnie, don't go!

A few tears of fear roll down Axel's cheeks, his body still conscious from hearing Reno's voice. Axel holds on tightly to Reno's shoulders as he tries to fight the inevitable. Slowly, his grip on Reno's shoulders relaxes as Axel takes his last quiet breaths.

Reno: A-a-axy? B-bonnie..P-please, s-top teasin' me.. *Lightly shakes Axel's lifeless body, tears running down his cheeks as he sobs.* A-axel! No, please babe! W-wake up, please!

Axel doesn't respond, his soul already having crossed over from his physical body. Axel's skin becomes cool to the touch.

Reno: Damn it, no! F-fuck you god! W-why 'im? W-why didn't ye take me yo! H-he was p-ure! *Holds on tightly to Axel's body, crying into his hair. The people around him look with sadness.* (It's all my f-fault.. I l-lost my bonnie..I. swear..I'll make 'em pay fer this, I swear Axy!)

The train creaks and jolts forward suddenly to speed up, causing Axel's body to almost fall out of Reno's arms.

Reno: No! *Tightens his grip on Axel's lifeless body, not wanting to let him go.* Ye won't j-join 'em.. Ye'll always be in my arms yo..*Moves as much as he can into the corner of the train car, kisses Axel's cold skin.* I..lov' ye, my Axy.. *Notices a sharp piece of metal sticking out, moves Axel closer to it and uses it to start cutting of some of his hair.* (I'll make it so ye always wit' meh..)

Reno cuts several locks of Axel's hair to keep with him. Reno shifts Axel and notices what seems to be a soft, comforting smile across Axel's lips.

Reno: (It..must be nice up there.. Ye really wit' the angels now, bonnie.. 'Way from this hell..) *Kisses Axel's cold, smiling lips.* We'll always 'ave our star yo.. *Moves Axel to his shoulder before he begins to weave a bracelet out of Axel's locks.*

Reno works on the bracelet until his fingers and hands become raw. Hours pass until the train begins to slow down again, and Reno's heart races as his shaking hands rush to complete the bracelet before he reaches the mystery hell destination.

Reno: (I gotta finish this! I must yo, I need a part of 'im with me always..) *Manages to quickly finish it, stares at it for a few seconds.* (Fuck, if they see it. they'll tak' it from meh!) *Quickly reaches down to his behind, using two fingers to help push the bracelet inside his body. Notices a small boy looking at him and raises a finger to his lips, telling him to keep the secret.*

The boy smiles sadly and nods reassuringly to Reno. He opens his mouth and lifts his tongue to reveal a small Star of David he has hidden. He closes his mouth, showing Reno's secret is safe with him.

Reno: *Gives the boy a small sad smile, nodding to show he will keep the boys as well. Moves Axel down abit, wanting too see his lover's face again.* Ye..are my only lov' bonnie.. I'm..sorry I couldn't..k-keep my promise, lov'..

The train slows further and the powerful scent of death suddenly overcomes everyone in the car. Plumes of dark ash waft past the tiny train window as the deathly smell grows stronger.

Reno: *Grips on tighter to Axel's body, gagging as he breaths in ash.* (I won't show 'em fear, they'll ne'er get that from meh yo!) *Kisses Axel's freezing lips once more, wanting one last kiss.* I love ye, always..

The train makes one last lurch forward as the railcars come to a slow, miserable stop. Once the train breaks completely, the door opens wildly, showing the only light of day the prisoners have seen for several torturous days.

A strong soldier's voice cuts through the train's engine. Raus!

Reno: Bloody 'ell! *Groans at the light, holds on tightly to Axel as he walks forward.* (I would rather 'em burn 'im then he stay in 'ere..)

Smoke and putrid ash permeates the open rail car. Prisoners begin to file outside, but not fast enough to satisfy the soldier outside, so he raises his firearm to the prisoners, shooting them as they pile out of the train.

Reno: (Fuckin' gits! I'm not gonna die by their hands!) *His arms aching from holding Axel so long.*

The soldier calls out to the terrified passengers. Kommen Sie heraus... He taunts the passengers as he keeps his firearm drawn. He picks off random passengers that try to make it out of the train into the light of day. Gunfire echos through the camp.

Reno: ( We're tryin'! Ye packed us like sheep in 'ere!) *Stands tough at each gunshot, frowns as he sees the young boy jumping at each one.*

The soldier calls out to the prisoners once more. Bitte. He says with a sarcastic grin as he shoots another prisoner, a man standing right in front of Reno. A wider grin grows over the soldiers face as he aims at the red haired man. He prepares to fire when a stern voice addresses him from behind. "Das ist genug, Almasy". A general with white blonde hair places his hand in front of the subordinate's firearm. The soldier stares at the general in disbelief. "General Peacecraft?"

Reno: *Lets out a shaky breath, holds on tighter to his dead lover's body as he walks out of the train.* (That man...saved meh life, but why?)

Seifer: General Peacecraft? What are you doing here? *Puts a few more bullets in his gun.* Why? They're going to die anyway..

Zechs: Hold your tongue, Almasy. Don't talk back to your superiors.

Seifer: Yes sir! It won't happen again, sir.. *Bites the inside of his lip.* (Shinra would of liked it..)

Zechs: Return to your rounds, Almasy. You can play target practice later.

Seifer: Yes, sir! *Hides his anger at being sent away from his new play things, walks away.* (I'll just shoot some as I walk...)

Zechs: Komm mit mir. You need your clothing and markings.

Reno: *Keeps holding onto Axel's body, not ready to let him go as he walks towards the man. Feels something brush against his side and sees the young boy from the train, gives a sad smile at him before he looks to the man.* Where are we yo? Why ya'll take us from our homes?

Zechs: I thought I was clear. Follow me. *He begins to walk towards the red haired man.* Leave your friend behind.

Reno: Which 'friend'? I hav' many her' yo.. *Tightens his hold on Axel before he steps in front of the boy.*

Zechs: The body. If you keep carrying him around, they won't hesitate to put you with the mentally ill.

Reno: (I..know I'd hav' ta, but..I don't wanna!) W-will ya burn 'im if I do? Not leav' 'im on the train ta rot yo? *Begins to loosen his hold, his arm shaking as Axel's lifeless body begins to slide down.*

Zechs: I'll see what I can do, but you have to come with me. Now.

Reno: *Lovingly kisses Axel's forehead before he gently places him on the ground, giving him one last look before he takes the silent boy's hand and walks towards the man.* (I'll make ye all pay for my bonnie..I swear it!)

Zechs: (Hmm...I already like this one. His accent is interesting.) *He draws his gun and leads the man and the small boy to a concrete compound.*

Reno: *Sees the gun and feels the boys heart beat start racing, squeezes the boys hand to comfort him and pulls him closer to his own body.* Where ar' we?

Zechs: Konzentrationslager Dachau, a labor camp.

Reno: (They 'idnapped us for feckin' labor? Why? We did nothing wrong yo!) Why are we her'..

Zechs: To cleanse the impure, those who aren't of Aryan blood.

Reno: *Glares at the man in anger, wanting to punch him but knowing if he does he will be killed and he will break another promise to his lost lover.* I'm...'ot...impure yo...

Zechs: To Der Führer, you and the boy are impure.

Reno: (Well, he can kiss my Irish ass yo!) *Looks down at the young boy and becomes silent when he see fear for him in the boys eyes.* (He doesn't wan' meh ta be killed..)

General Peacecraft lead Reno and the nameless boy inside the building. Immediately on their left is a pile of thin, dead bodies being prepared for the ovens.

Reno: (Am..Are we gonna look like tha'?) *Quickly looks forward, wraps his arm around the shaking boy.* Don't worry, boyo.. I got ye..

Peacecraft leads the two into a private room where another general is presiding with short blonde, slick backed hair. The general looks up from his desk at Peacecraft. A young, fresh soldier stands at attention next to the presiding general.

Zechs: General Shinra...

Reno: (Who's this now? If he the reason we're her' yo? He looks..evil..)

Rufus: Peacecraft... Why have you brought these...scum in my office?

Zechs: They need their clothing and markings. The boy is a physically unfit Jude, and the man is a sexual offender.

Rufus: Hm.. A red haired homo? We've never had that before.. *Opens a drawer and pulls out the right badges for them. A pink triangle with a pink bar above for the red head and black and yellow double triangle for the boy.* Here, take them to get their markings..

Reno: *Glares at the floor, knowing if he looks up he would attack the man.* (He'll be the first ta die yo..)

Zechs: Yes sir. *His eyes draw themselves to the young soldier on Rufus's right side.* Is he a new recruit?

Rufus: Yes, he just came today.. Take him with you as you mark these two.. *Shoos them out of his office, not even mentioning the new recruits name.*

Reno: (Great! 'nother one wit' us! Why the 'ell would he join this yo?) *Holds on tightly to the shaking boys hand.*

The boy begins to yank on Reno's arm, not wanting to go any further. He begins to communicate the only way he can, trying to sign with his small hands, hoping Reno can understand him.

Reno: Wha' wrong, boyo? *Gets down to eye level with the boy and whispers so the two soldiers won't hear.* I know ye don't wanna go wit' 'em.. I don't either but we hav' ta, we can't let 'em defeat us yo.. We hav' ta show we're stronger than 'em and live, yea'? (He mus' be a mute..)

Tears roll down the boy's cheeks as he slowly follows Reno's footsteps. He jumps nervously as a stray bullet flies across the room and shoots a prisoner dead.

Reno: *Comfortly rubs the boy's back as they walk, wishing he could protect the boy from everything.* (Maybe..If I sing, it will calm 'im..) Amazin' Grace, 'ow sweet th' sound,

Tha' saved a wretch like meh.

I once was lost 'ut now am found,

Was blind, 'ut now I see.

T'was Grace tha' taught my heart ta fear.

And Grace, my fears relieved. How precious did tha' Grace appear. Th' hour I first believed... *Trails off as he looks down at the boy with a soft smile.*

Zechs: You can sing? Hm, I may have to ask you to sing for my men sometime. *He stands before a door leading into a dark, dirty room.* Boy, come here.

Reno: Ay'... I will if ye do somethin' fer me as well yo.. *Feels the boy cling to him.* Why ye wan' 'im?

Zechs: *He moves closer to the red haired man.* I know he's hiding something in his mouth. If he's caught, he'll be beaten or worse. I'll keep what he's hiding with me.

The fresh soldier looks at Peacecraft in surprise. Sir?

Reno: Why?... He is impure ta ye yo.. *Keeps ahold of the boy, not trusting the man yet.*

Zechs: It doesn't mean I want to see another boy die. Give what he's hiding to me.

Reno: *Sighs softly, nods to the show and places his hand in front of the boy's mouth.* It's 'kay, boyo.. I'll get it bac' ta ye..

The boy spits out his Star of David hidden from under his tongue. He begins to cry, thinking the general is lying and wants to confiscate his only possession.

Zechs: I'll give it back. *He takes the Star of David from Reno's hand and ushers the two into the dark room to get their tattoos and clothing. Once the two are inside he closes the door and waits outside with the new recruit.* Rufus never gave me your name. What's your name, soldier?

The recruit stands at attention.

Zell: Zell Dincht, sir!

Zechs: Did Shinra give you your schedule for patrol?

Zell: Uh..N-no sir, I just arrived a few moments before you walked in sir..

Zechs: I see, the Friday patrol is open. You will patrol every Friday, and... *He moves closer to Zell so no other soldiers will hear their conversation.* Make sure you take food to the prisoners. Make sure the children get extra. Cigarettes and cards too when you can get them.

Zell: (Why would he..He's a SS member!) Sir? W-what do.. General Shinra said it wasn't my job to feed them..

Zechs: Exactly. You're going to smuggle food for me. Just don't get caught.

Zell: You're...different, sir.. *Saluts him.* I will do as you ordered, sir! (I like him, he's not like the others.)

Zechs: Hm, where are you from, Dincht?

Zell: I'm from Zellendorf, Sir.. My mother named me after our home...

Zechs: Ahh, south of Berlin.

Zell: *Looks shocked at the General.* You've heard of it, sir? No one knows of it.

Zechs: You have a Southern Berliner accent.

A soldier walks out of the room and walks to Zachs..

Soldier: Sir, the homo is asking for you.

Zechs: I'll be right in. *He waits until the soldier closes the door again to speak to Zell.* Remember, food, cigarettes, and playing cards. *He enters the room and closes the door behind him.*

Reno: 'ey, 'member when I said I would sing ta ye if ya do something fer me yo?

Zechs: I remember.

Reno: I wan' the number my friend woulda had yo.. I'll sing all day an' night fer ya if ye do that..

Zechs: You want another tattoo? Jörgens, give him the tattoo of his friend.

Reno: Aye, I wan' 'is number yo. *Puts his arm back down, it still red from the last one.* Wha' ye wan'me ta sing fer ya?

Zechs: I'll come for you when you're needed. After this, I have to take you into camp.

Reno: Ay'... *Looks over to the boy and sees him sobbing from his tattoo.* Th' boyo stay wit' meh?

Zechs: I'm not sure right now. (I don't want Jörgens to hear what I have planned for the boy.)

Reno: (Where did th' nice guy go?) *Keeps looking at the young boy, trying to send him comfort.*

Zechs leads Reno and the nameless mute boy out of the building to the outdoors. As Reno walks by, other prisoners from the camp come out and begin to throw rocks at Reno for his alleged "crime" his markings imply.

Reno: Ahh, feck ye yo! *Growls as he walks, covers his head to protect himself.* Stay way, boyo! I don't wan' ye ta get hurt!

Zechs takes out his hand gun and fires towards the offending prisoners to scare them. He shoots without striking anyone.

Reno: Ye don't hav' ta do tha'.. I'm used ta it yo.. *Puts his hands back down and grabs the boy's hand again.* Wha' ye doin' with 'im, anyway..

Zechs: I was going to put him in the kitchens with the women. If he does well there, he'll stay with me.

Reno: He'll be safe yo?

Zechs: The women will take care of him. He'll mainly be serving dinner to my soldiers. What are you good at, Irländer?

Reno: Good... *Smirks softly, knowing this will get him in the man's favor.* Metal yo, I 'ad my own blacksmith shop in Erie. I make th' best weapons ye could ever wish ta 'old.

Zechs: I know where you're going. (Although, it is risky...)

Reno: I'm not goin' any where, ye asked wha' meh good at and I told ye yo. I'm proud of my work.

Zechs: We have a gunsmith here, but he has needed some help lately. (Because the only help he had, he murdered...)

Reno: Ye wan' meh ta make guns so ye can kill more people, yea?

Zechs: You would be one of the few prisoners to be allowed possession of a weapon without being killed. Think about that.

Seifer: *Walks up to the General, laughing loudly.* You want to send another Homo to the gunsmith? I thought you didn't like killing prisoners?

Zechs: Be silent, Almasy.

Seifer: Yes sir.. I'll tell the oven workers to get ready for another body. *Chuckles as he walks away.*

Reno: Wha' was tha' 'bout?

Zechs: The gunsmith killed another prisoner who happened to be a male sexual offender like yourself. (Although, I don't think that's the whole story.)

Reno: 'ey, 'ey! I never 'urt anyone, only one man 'as meh heart yo! *Sighs and looks down.* (I can put up wit' 'im I guess, 'is will giv' me a chance ta tak' a gun..) I'll do it.

Zechs: I'll let you meet him first.

Reno: I don't care if he hates my kind, I 'ill do meh job yo. *Tightens his hold on the boy.* Tak' meh ta where I'll stay..

Zechs: We're almost there...Oh, and I almost forgot. *He takes the boy's Star of David out of his pocket and places it at his side to allow the boy to discreetly take the charm from Zech's hand.*

Reno: See, I 'old ye ye'll get it bac' boyo! *Smiles softly at the boy, ruffles his hair.*

Zechs leads Reno and the boy to where the gunsmith works, a dark, dingy hole of a room. The gunsmith works over his kiln, his face stained black from ashes and a thin body from the lack of proper food.

Reno: (Shite, guess we barely get any food her'..) *Walks inside, pulling the boy closer to him.* Ye be th' gunsmith yo?

The man stares at Reno, not willing to trust anyone. He returns back to his work at the kiln.

Nice meetin' ye ta.. *Sighs, turning to the General.* 'is where meh stayin' yo?

Zechs: You'll be staying here.

Zechs turns his body and begins to walk away with the boy when the boy pulls on Zech's arm. He points to Reno and tugs on Zech's sleeve.

Zechs: You know, I'm the only general in all of the Reich who would let you get away with pulling on me. Quickly, say good bye.

The boy runs to Reno and pulls his arm, wanting him to kneel in the dirt. The boy presses his little fingers in the loose pebbles and begins to write letters.

Reno: Boyo? *Walks over to him and gets down on his knees.* Go wit' the man yo. I'll find ye 'gain.. *Looks down at the writing and smiles.* Denzel? Tha' ye name, boyo?

Denzel shakes his head in happiness. He makes what sounds his damaged vocal cords are capable of, letting Reno know he's happy with a series of raspy groans.

Reno: *Chuckles softly at Denzel's happiness and hugs him.* Meh called Reno, Denzy. I'll find ye in th' mornin' yo. Ye be good. An' 'member, we won't show fear ta 'em.. Or let 'em break us yo, yea?

Denzel nods sadly as he gives Reno a careful hug, not wanting to irritate the already painful tattoo on his arm.

Reno: *Hugs back, the pain of the tattoo's nothing to what his heart is feeling.* I'll finish tha' song fer ye tomorrow, boyo.. I saw ye liked it yo.. (It was Axy's favorite as 'ell..)

Denzel raises his hand to near his lips and moves his hand forward towards Reno, thanking Reno in signs before he reluctantly follows General Peacecraft to the kitchens.

Reno: By' boyo.. *Watches as they leave, letting out a sad sigh.* (I miss 'im.. He was like Axy when he was lil'.. Damn, I miss 'im so much! But I 'an't let this fella see my weakness!)

Reno walks back towards the man focused on his work at the kiln.

Reno: 'ey.. Wha' ye do ta get in 'is hell yo? *Stands next to the man.* Wha's ye name?

Vincent: Vincent...Why do you care to know why I'm here?

Reno: 'ey Vincent, I 'uess ye heard meh tell boyo my name. An' I just wonderin', somethin' ta talk 'bout.

Vincent: Hmph...tax evasion.

Reno: Really? *Looks at Vincent's chest.* Nothin' ta do wit' bein' a jew yo?

Vincent: It has everything to do with being a Jew.

Reno: Thought so.. *Sighs as he leans against the wall.* Feck, I'm as weak as a salmon in a sandpit yo..

Vincent: The Gestapo...saw that my business was successful. They seized my business, saying the only way I could be so successful as a Jew is if I broke the law. *He looks back at Reno who still has a healthy layer of fat over his stomach from many a pint.* You haven't been here for very long, have you?

Reno: Just got here taday yo.. They took us from our place three days 'go.. *Looks down, his hands lightly shake.*

Vincent: I have no idea where my family is. We were separated when they put us on the trains.

Reno: Sorry yo.. I hav' no family, they 'isowned us.. He..he was my only family yo..

Vincent: Your lover? Is that what you mean?

Reno: Ay'... He 'ad the prettiest green eyes 'is side of Erie.. We always been tagether, since we were babes..

Vincent nods in understanding at Reno and jumps slightly as a hand violently throws two small pieces of bread inside the hole where Vincent and Reno are being kept.

Vincent: They feed the dogs better than us. *He grabs his piece of bread that has landed in a mud puddle.*

Reno: *Looks in disgust at the sight of the bread, but his stomach jumps at the sight of food. Quickly devours it, moaning softly at food.* It's better than nothin' yo.. Ma stopped feedin' me after she found out 'bout me an' Axy, I'm used ta not eatin' for long times..

Vincent: That's all the food you'll get today. *He rips his piece of bread in half and slowly chews the bread.* Once your body begins to waste away, you need to eat slowly. *He carefully chews the soggy, dirty bread as he walks outside.

Reno: Ay', I know. Just couldn't stop mehself.. *Stands up.* Where ye goin' yo?

Vincent: Follow me... *He walks out to the back fence. He shakes the fence hard while holding the second half of bread in his mouth. A small, emaciated Jew girl comes out to meet Vincent at the fence. He slips the girl half of his bread through a hole in the fence.*

Reno: (Shite, I shoulda saved some fer Denz.. I 'ill tamorrow yo!) 'ey Bonnie lass..

Vincent: I'll see you tomorrow, little one...

Reno: *Nods bye to the girl before he heads back to his new home, walking to the corner.* (I thought he didn't like my kind yo..Oh well, we'll see.. Oh!) *Reaches down his pants, slowly entering a finger into his anus to get out his bracelet.*

Vincent: You hid something?

Reno: Shite...Ay'..Ye won't tell will ye yo? *Shudders as he pulls it out, not feeling like what he usually has up there.*

Vincent: No. Hm? *He hears footsteps approaching from not too far away. He quickly returns to his work on the kiln.* Hide it, quickly.

Reno: (Feck!) *Finds a loose rock in the wall and quickly pulls it out and puts his bracelet there before he replaces it.* (Who's 'ere now yo?)

Vincent listens closely as he hears indistinct German being shouted, along with the fierce barks of dogs.

Vincent: They want us outside.

Reno: I know, I learned ye language yo.. *Walks outside, sees the dogs again.* (Damn, I 'an't stop 'em this time, not 'nough people!)

Vincent looks around and notices soldiers calling out all of the prisoners from their section of the camp.

Vincent: Get in line, Reno...and look strong.

Reno stands next to Vincent in the line forming outside, facing the German soldiers.

Reno: *Keeps looking forward, watching the soldiers.* (Why they bring us out 'ere? Please, no mor' killin yo..)

The leading officer begins to go down the line, seperating the prisoners fit to work, and those who are not. The officer pauses in front of Vincent for a moment to inspect him.

Vincent: (Blessed are You, HaShem, our God, King of the Universe, the true Judge.) *He closes his eyes, hoping not to be picked as unfit to work. He sighs softly in relief as the officer passes him without saying anything.*

Reno: *Lets out a breath he's been holding.* (Good..I don't want 'im ta be takin', I need someone 'ere ta keep me sane yo. Maybe I'll give 'im some of my food tamorrow..)

Vincent looks down the line as he notices the officer stop and stare at the little girl he has been giving his bread to. He breaks out in a cold sweat as the officer nods, signaling the girl is unfit.

Reno: *Looks with sad eyes as he sees the little girl step forward.* (They gonna kill 'er? ..I hope they don't do that ta Denz, that man better watch 'im yo!)

Vincent: (I've given her food for months! They...wanted her to die, laboring all day by breaking boulders with her bare hands...)

Vincent stares down the line at the officer in anger, still not used to the killing of innocent children.

Reno: *Senses Vincent's anger and discreetly grabs his hand to keep him there.* (Don't do anythin' eejit yo..)

Vincent: (There's nothing I can do for her anymore...) *He sighs as the officer calls the chosen prisoners to create a new line in the dirt road. Soldiers assemble and aim their weapons at the chosen prisoners and "cleanse" them; killing each prisoner.*

Reno: *Closes his eyes, taking calming breathes as he hears the gun shots. Letting Vincent's hand go.* (Monsters yo, tha's all they are..)

Vincent: *He whispers quietly, his voice hidden by the echo of gunshots.* Blessed are You, HaShem, our God, King of the Universe, the true Judge.

Reno: ('ow can he pray yo?) *Holds back a snort at Vincent's prayer, opens his eyes as he waits to be allowed back in his place.* (I wanna sleep and 'old Axy's bracelet..)

The soldiers force and push the prisoners back to their stations. One officer brutally kicks Vincent in the back and spits in his face once Vincent lands on the ground.

Reno: (Feckin' git!) *Glares at the soldier before he helps Vincent off the ground.*

Vincent tries to catch his breath from the wind being knocked out of him.

Reno: Come on yo.. *Leads Vincent back to their station and closes the door behind them.* Feckin' gits.. *Leans Vincent against a wall before he walks over to the loose rock.*

Vincent: They...had that girl working in the rock quarries on sixteen hour shifts...To break rocks with her bare hands.

Reno: They're heartless bastards yo.. Anyone who'd kill a child needs ta die.. *Pulls out his bracelet, holding it close to his chest as he replaces the rock.* I 'ad ta stop dogs from eatin' babe's bodies when we first were 'ut on the train..

Vincent: They'll kill anyone unfit to work, including newborn babies, pregnant mothers, and the elderly.

Reno: I saw yo, they sent the dogs after th' bodies, I 'old 'em ta stop an' they did. *Sits down on the floor, his body tired from being up for almost three days.*

Vincent: There's only one bed here. Sleep, you'll need it. I have to train you on German firearms, and the shift starts at 3 A.M. sharp.

Reno: Na, the floor good fer me.. Ye been workin' all day, ye tak' th' bed yo.. *Curls up in a ball on the only dry part on the floor, holding the bracelet of Axel's hair tighter.* 'kay, 'an't be much different from the ones I used ta mak'.

Vincent: Use your clothing as a pillow...

Reno: Meh fine.. I usually 'et my stolen at night, I'm used ta it yo.. (But..not anymore.. Damn, no I 'an't cry in front of 'im!)

Vincent: I need to have some sleep. I've been working since 1 A.M. today. They woke me up early to...help bury bodies. *He sighs and removes his shirt, revealing a once proud man who has wasted away. He folds his shirt and places it at the head of his small, cold "bed".*

Reno: (If he 'ates my kind..why is he 'kay wit' bein' half naked infront of meh...) I won't keep ye up yo.. I haven't slept in 3 days, I need it.. *Closes his eyes, his body finally passing out.*

Vincent: (The hard work hasn't even started for him, and he's already passed out.) *He sighs as he passes into a light sleep.*

Feck (fuck)

Ruhig sein! (Be quiet!)

Warum Sie tut das? (Why are you doing this?)

Diese hat ein Füllung... (This one has a filling)

Streifen der homosexuellen! (Strip the homosexuals!)

gee-bagging=abuse

wet the tea= make tea

stabber= last 1/4 of a cigarette~

Haltestelle=stop

Raus (Get out!)

Kommen Sie heraus (Come out...)

Bitte (please)

Das ist genug. (That is enough)

Komm mit mir. (Come with me)


	2. Chapter 2

Hours into their rest, Vincent wakes up suddenly when he hears crying from close by. He notices Reno curled up in a damp corner.

Reno: *Holds on tightly to his knees, woken up by a nightmare of his lost lover.* (I'm 'orry, Axy! I..I fergive meh, I..I know I failed ye yo!)

Vincent: Are you alright? *He stares at Reno from his single bed.*

Reno: *Flinches when he hears Vincent's voice, sniffs and wipes his eyes.* A-ay'..Sorry ta w-wake ye, go bac' ta sleep yo.. *Rubs the bracelet against his cheek, missing the feel of Axel's hair on his cheek.*

Vincent: Do some work with the kiln. It will take your mind off of your bad dream.

Reno: I'm ta tired ta work wit' fire yo.. I'll be fine.. *Moves back to the dry area of the floor and nuzzles his bracelet.*

Vincent I don't think you'll have much time to sleep. *He stands up as he hears another pair of footsteps come towards the entrance. He sees a prisoner pushing a large wheelbarrow full of guns in need of repair towards him.*

Reno: Feck it all.. *Groans softly as he gets up off the floor, his back cracks loudly as he walks over to the loose rock and hides the bracelet again.* (I lov' ye, Axy...)

Vincent: *He takes the wheelbarrow and dumps out the guns in need of repair and loads up the wheelbarrow with the polished and restored guns he has fixed.* Help me load these...

Reno: Ay'. *Walks over and begins to load up the guns, looking them over to see how they are made.* These'll be easy ta fix yo.

Vincent: Almost all of them are Maschinenpistolen.

Reno: Ay' ay, Made 'ese before yo. *Finishes loading up the new guns before he heads to the pile of broken ones.*

Vincent: Good, because I can tell you what is wrong with almost all of these guns.

Reno: Been used ta bash in 'eads yo? *Picks up one, the handle covered in dried blood.* Ye hav' any water? I haven't drank in two days yo..

Vincent: The fresh soldiers don't know how to care for their firearms, and they end up severely jammed or rusted out. There's no water. If you're that thirsty, you'll have to drink from the puddles.

Reno: Lik' when I was a lad, yea? *Shakes his head and places the gun down before he cups his hands to gather some water, lets out a soft moan of pleasure as the cool water runs down his throat.*

Vincent: Does it feel good? We'll have to find a way to save the water soon... The hot weather is approaching fast. *He grabs a gun and begins to disassemble it with his tool kit.*

Reno: Ay'! *Takes one last drink before he stands up and goes back to the guns.* Sheep bladders would work yo..(Or..human..)

Vincent: There's a little trick I have done every summer since I've been here. There's a leaking water pipe under us that they have neglected to fix, or they don't know about it yet.

Reno: Nice yo! An' if it rains, we can leave our clothes outsid' ta soak up th' water.. *Begins to work on the first gun, his hands moving expertly over it.* 'ow long ye been 'ere?

Vincent: I'm...not sure. Three summers at least.

Reno: Shite.. (Will..I be 'ere tha' long? Or longer yo?) Tha's 'ow long I've been 'way from Erie..

Vincent: I've lost track of what day it is. I don't even know what month or year we're in.

Reno: It's Thursday , in May... 1943 yo.. (Next month is our birthdays.. No, I 'an't think 'bout tha' yo! I just stopped cryin'!)

Vincent: Three years, then. *He begins to clean the barrel of a gun with a bore brush.*

Reno: *Quickly finishes his first gun and begins to clean it up, his mind calming as he does what he loves to do.* I..hav' a question fer ye yo..

Vincent: What's the question?

Reno: One of th' gits 'ere.. 'old meh ye hate homosexuals lik' meh.. If tha's true, why ye bein' so nic' ta meh yo?

Vincent: I don't hate homosexuals... The man who worked here before happened to be a homosexual. He let the camp wear on his mind and tried to kill me because I gave my extra food to the girl who died today instead of him.

Reno: Ah, meh understand yo. Tha'll mak' Denz 'appy, I think boyo was worried 'bout meh stayin' 'ere yo. *Finishes his first gun and sets it aside before he picks up a new one.*

Vincent: It was me or him...I wasn't going to let him kill me.

Reno: I know 'ow tha' is yo.. Meh been attacked many times before.. *Begins to softly hum to himself Axel's favorite song.*

Vincent: *He shakes his head as he remembers the small girl behind the fence.* Tomorrow, you won't feel like singing.

Reno: It's 'ow I calm mehself, plus one of th' General's 'ere is havin' meh sing fer 'im.. He's keepin' boyo saf' fer meh..

Vincent: Which general is that? *He cleans deep inside a gun barrel using a bore snake.*

Reno: Um.. Peacecraft I think? He stopped one of th' gits from killin' meh when we first got 'ere.. *Sighs at the sad state of the gun in his hands.* 'is one is shot yo. Poor thin' ne'er 'ad a chance!

Vincent: Fix it anyway...Do the best you can with it.

Reno: Oh, I 'an fix it yo. Jus'a shame 'is gun is used 'ere.. *Sighs as he heats up the kiln.*

Vincent: Don't make any mistakes. And...expect a few beatings. They will punish us even if the gun's malfunction isn't our fault.

Reno: 'ey, I've been doin' 'is since I was a lad yo! I helped meh Da in 'is shop, which became mine.. *Takes off the broken barrel and begins to make a new one.*

Vincent: I'm not trying to insult you. I want to save you from a lashing.

Reno: Ay', t'anks yo.. *Wipes the sweat off his forehead as he works.* Don't worry, I may 'ot wanna but I'll do meh best work 'ere..

Vincent: *He nods and brings a barrel in need of repair to the kiln and sits next to Reno.* It's hot. *He wipes the sweat from his brow as the fire in the kiln grows, casting a shadow on the nasty scar on his neck.*

Reno: Ay', I lov' th' heat from these. Mak's meh feel at 'ome yo. *Looks over.* Wan' meh ta make that and ye 'an start on th' next one? (Tha' scar..I wonder 'ow he got it..)

Vincent: No, I'm alright. *He wipes sweat from his brow again and continues to work.*

Reno: 'kay.. *Pulls up the sleeves of his shirt, exposing both of his number tattoos.* Ye don't hav' a coolin' bucket yo..

Vincent: We do. *He moves away from the kiln and moves a large gun rack covering the dirt floor to reveal the leaking pipe.*

Reno: No wonder they 'eep brakin'! Ye don't hav' the right thin's yo! *Sighs as he walks over to the pipe and puts the still red hot barrel under it. Hisses as the steam hits his tattoos.*

Vincent: (Why does he have two tattoos?) We make due with what we have...

Reno: They're wastin' money havin' ta hav' 'em keep gettin' fixed yo.. I know they took enough from meh ta buy a bucket made of gold!

Vincent: They use the money on their higher officers. None of that money is spent on the camps.

Reno: Feckin' gits yo.. All I did ta 'et that..*Mumbles to himself as he walks back over to the kiln to reheat the barrel.*

Vincent: The hierarchy use the money to buy their new cars. *He grunts.* What a joke.

Reno: Bastards... (Maybe I'll just steal it bac' from 'em!) I 'ate cars.. I'd rather ride meh horses..

Vincent: I haven't been inside a car in years. The Gestapo took that too.

Reno: Meh ne'er liked 'em and ne'er 'ill! *Goes back to the dripping pipe to cool it down again.* Feck me, evil steam!

Vincent: Your tattoos are still fresh. Let me cool the barrels down. *He takes position near the pipe and carefully cools the gun barrel down.*

Reno: Ay'.. t'anks yo.. *Walks back over and begins to clean off the rest of the gun.*

Vincent: *He looks back over at Reno working at the kiln as he cools off his gun.* Why...do you have two tattoos?

Reno: It was my thin' fer singin' ta Peacecraft.. Th' other one is th' one he woulda 'ad.. *Stares into the fire, his heart hurting as he thinks of him.* An' I hav' four technically yo..

Vincent: I see the ones on your cheeks...Ouch! *His finger slips and is burned by hot steam.*

Reno: Feck! *Sets the gun down and pulls Vincent to one of the puddles, dipping the burnt finger in it.* Yea', we gav' 'em ta each other ta symbolize our lov'.. He 'as two tear 'rops under 'is eyes.. So..he'd ne'er hav' ta cry 'gain..

Vincent: *He hisses in pain as a blister forms on his finger.* I'm...sorry you lost him.

Reno: Meh too...I 'ot 'is number ta always 'member th' promise I broke ta 'im yo.. *Pulls it up from under the water and frowns.* Tha' need popped..

Vincent: I don't think there's anything to pop it with.

Reno: We work wit' metal yo! *Walks over to the kiln and finds a small sharp scrap piece of metal, walks back to Vincent.* Now 'old 'till.. *Quickly punctures Vincent's blister.*

Vincent: Ahh! *He quickly withdraws his hand as his blister is popped with a hot piece of metal.*

Reno: 'orry yo.. But it 'ad ta be done our ye couldn't work.. * Stands back up and goes back to working.* Meh hands ar' ta rough ta blister an' more, so ye don't hav' ta worry 'bout doin' tha' ta meh.

Vincent: My dominant hand is more rough...It doesn't really matter how rough your hands are though when it's a burn...

Reno: Hmm, guess I jus' haven't burned mehself in 'while yo. *Takes the finished barrel and screws it into place, making sure it is tight.*

Vincent: I wouldn't want you to burn yourself... *He runs his popped blister under the trickling, leaking water.*

Reno: (Tha's nothin' ta the pain in meh heart..) Don't worry, I won't yo! *Finishes the gun and begins to work on another one.* 'ot as ad as bein' shot, tha' 'urts!

Vincent: You've been shot before? What happened?

Reno: Ay', twice yo! One 'ime Axy was 'elpin' me in th' shop and he picked up a gun an' it went off and shot meh arse! He ne'er 'eld a gun before.. *Shakes his head sadly as he remembers.*

Vincent: And the second time?

Reno: Durin' meh las' robbin' yo, 'ot shot on th' way out! But I didn't lose th' money and tha's 'ow we got 'ere! *Smirks softly.* I'm wanted in Erie! I robbed ten bank 'cross the land by mehself!

Vincent: Prison would have been better...

Reno: I know.. Axy would still.. *Looks down, his eyes burn with tears.* I 'ought I was doin' th' right thin'.. Brin' 'im 'ere, he wouldn't of made it wit' meh in the slammer yo...I..fecked e'erythin' up! *Growls, kicking at the kiln.*

Vincent: There's nothing you could have done...You didn't know what was going on.

Reno: Ay' we barely wen' inta town, only when we 'eeded somethin'.. We 'ad our own garden, chicks, a cow an' some sheep..An' course our horses..

Vincent: Which I'm sure belonging to the Gestapo now. When you return, you'll have nothing.

Reno: I already hav' nothin'! Their's nothin' else they 'an take from meh yo, other than myeh life and I'll kill mehself before I let tha' happen..

Vincent: Not even faith? You...have to have some.

Reno: I lost meh faith when god let 'im die! He 'ad more faith then th' feckin' pope! He said angels were comin' ta save us, take us 'way from 'ere.. He died wit' a smile! *Tears runs down his face.* I know there's a god, and I hate 'im wit' al my bein' yo..

Vincent: If you hate God, you're hating the wrong person...

Reno: Right now, hatin' 'im is helpin' yo. If I put all meh hate in th' one it should go ta, I would tak' tha' gun I just fixed an' shoot 'im dead..

Vincent: That won't fix anything. *He returns to helping Reno clean and repair the large pile of guns that were dropped off.*

Reno: Yea', but it'd feel feckin' great yo! *Chuckles sadly as he goes back to fixing the gun. After a few moment of silent, he speaks again.* Ye hav' a lover before ye were sent' 'ere?

Vincent: Yeah...She was a German girl. She was taken to a camp as well for being a race defiler.

Reno: Oh.. I'm sorry yo.. Guess we both los' our lov's.. It..feels lik' I'm dead inside.. Boyo 'elps, he 'minds meh of Axy when he was a lad..

Vincent: You mean the child that was here earlier? He seemed like a nice boy...

Reno: Ay', 'im.. He was on th' train wit' us.. He kept me secret 'bout wha' I hid and I did 'bout 'is..

Vincent: *He nods with understanding.* I...know next to nothing about...homosexuals...

Reno: We're not different yo! We lov' lik' ye do, hurt lik' ye do.. But we hav' ta hid' our lov'.. *Sighs, looking down.* It was 'arder fer Axy an' meh.. He was meh cousin.. *Keeps working on the gun, waiting for the sound of disgust.*

Vincent: *He sighs softly.* (I can't judge him...but what he says makes sense to me.)

Reno: Tha's why we hav' no family.. We've always been close, we were born a day 'art.. It 'urt 'im at first, he prayed e'ery fer fergiveness.. But one night, he said he 'ad a angel cam' ta 'im in a dream an' said it was 'kay ta be wit' meh, it was 'art of god's plan..

Vincent: Maybe...it was meant to be, then?

Reno: *Chuckles softly.* He saw angels in e'erythin'..Tha's wha' I lov'd 'bout 'im.. He was pure, ne'er 'urt anyone..

Vincent: Angels? I see... (Keep talking...)

Reno: Ay' He loved 'em, he wished ta be one.. When it 'ould storm, he said it t'was th' angels dancin'.. He'd always hav' meh sing durin' 'em.. *Smiles softly as he remembers.* We'd dance in th' rain...

Vincent smiles sadly at Reno. They both jolt where they're seated when another group of soldiers begin to bark out orders to come outside again.

Reno: Feck, 'gain? *Sets the gun down again before he walks outside.*

Vincent comes outside with Reno and follows the line of prisoners being led by a group of soldiers with dogs to keep the prisoners in line.

Reno: (Where they takin' us yo? Damn, do they 'ave ta hav' the dogs?) *Follows the long line of prisoners, keeping an eye out for Denzel.*

Vincent: They're taking us to the showers...

Reno: Shower? Ye mean we'll 'et clean yo?

Vincent: Maybe...

Reno: Maybe? *Looks back at Vincent.* Wha' ye mean yo?

Vincent: They...might gas us. You won't know until the showers come on.

Reno: (Fuck.. No, I won't let tha' happen yo!) If..tha' starts...Slam meh inta a wall, I'd rather die from ye then gas..

Vincent: I may not even have time to kill you before the gas were to kill us. No one wants to die like that.

Reno: At 'east try, is all I ask yo.. *Keeps moving with the line, now fearing what may happen.*

Vincent: Yes, but who will be there to kill me? I don't want to die by gas either. (He's being selfish...)

Reno: Oh yea'..Fine, we'll both slam each other 'gainst th' wall yo! I'll mak' sure ye die ta..

Once inside, the Nazis begin to separate the crowd of prisoners into two lines. Reno and Vincent spot Denzel in the opposite line.

Reno: Denzy.. *Calls out as he looks over at the boy.* (Why he in tha' line yo? Is...it th' gas line, or is 'is? It better 'ot be! Tha' man said he'd keep 'im safe!)

Just as Denzel is about to enter the shower room he's in line for, Zechs steps in and guides him, and a few other young boys to Reno and Vincent's line. Bleiben Sie in dieser Zeile! Zechs shouts at the boys, as if to scold them. He kicks Denzel in the back, making him run into Reno.

Reno: *Quickly grabs Denzel, holding him close to his chest. Silently thanking the General.* (Tha' was th' gas line.. He saved 'im..) 'ey boyo..

Denzel rubs his back side from Zechs kicking him with the sole of his boot. He then holds onto Reno's hand.

Reno: Ye 'kay? He been treatin' ye good, boyo?

Denzel cocks his head and weaves it from side to side.

Reno: I..I'll ask 'gain if ye can stay wit' me..I'll give ye my share of food.. *Walks into the building with Denzel, forced to let go of his hand as they are forced to get undressed.*

Vincent: *He takes off his pants and smiles as he sees Denzel and a group of confused young boys.* (At least I know we'll have an actual shower, God bless...)

Denzel watches Vincent and Reno and begins to follow their lead by taking off his clothes. The other boys see this, and begin to undress as well.

Reno: *Folds up his clothes, keeping them together before he looks over at Denzel and Vincent. Smiles softly as he sees Denzel covering himself, a light blush on his face.* (He's 'ot used ta bein' naked infront of peopl'.. And damn, Vince is hung yo..)

Vincent: You're alright, Denzel. *He takes Denzel by his hand and turns on a shower head for him.*

Reno: Ay', Vinny an' meh 'ot ye yo! *Pats Denzel's back, turning a shower on for himself, sighing in pleasure as the water runs over him.*

Vincent: *He turns on his own shower.* I...haven't had a shower in months.

Reno: It must feel great ta ye then.. *Rubs his body, getting off the dirt.*

Vincent: Yeah...It does. *He finally washes the dirt, soot and ash from his face, revealing a still handsome man.*

Reno: (Feck! He's sexy yo! Axy woulda released jus' lookin' at 'im!) *Chuckles softly as he imagines, running his fingers through his long hair.*

Denzel washes mud from his hair and frowns when he hears screaming from close by. Tears fill his eyes from confusion and fear from wondering where the screams are coming from.

Reno: Feck.. *Walks over to Denzel, holding him tightly as he rubs his back.* It's 'kay boyo..I got ye..Jus' listen ta me voice yo..

Denzel points to the wall, wondering why he's hearing screams from not too far away.

Reno: Their...goin' ta see th' angels, boyo.. They're gettin' 'way from 'is place.. *Begins to run his fingers through Denzel's hair, making sure it's clean.*

Denzel shakes his head in sadness. He looks up as the door opens. An officer lets General Peacecraft inside. Zechs walks past Denzel. Verstummen!

Reno: *Pulls Denzel against his body, holding him close as he waits for more orders.* (I..don't wanna seperate from 'im 'gain..)

Zechs stands guard at the door and flashes Reno and Denzel a slight smile.

Reno: (He's different.. He..seems ta care fer us..) *Nods slightly to him, but still keeps ahold of his young friend.*

Schalten aus das Wasser... Zechs calls out as he leaves the shower room. A master switch is flipped to stop the showers immediately

Reno: (Damn.. I'll miss tha' water yo..) *Sighs as he feels the water stop, grabs onto his long hair and holds it up above his mouth. Drinking the water from it before he moves it to Denzel.*

An officer shouts at Reno and quickly cuts Reno's red hair off with a knife.

Reno: Ahh! (Feckin' git! Tha'.. was Axel's favorite 'art of meh..) *Bends down and picks up his long pony tail off the floor.*

Vincent: Don't, Reno... Leave it.

Reno: *Looks sadly at the one thing from his old life, letting it fall from his hand as he walks with Denzel.* I..'ate havin' short hair yo..

Vincent: I was wondering when they would cut your hair. It's their way of attempting to control body vermin. They cut my hair as well.

Reno: Ye 'ad long hair yo? (He'd look good wit' it.. Axy 'ould lov' ta of 'ad a threesome wit' 'im, e'en let 'is lass join!)

Vincent: About as long as your hair was, yes. *He bends over as he dresses in his pants.*

Reno: (Damn... He'd be a nice lookin' yo, some more fat on 'im..) *Begins to get dressed as well, then turns to help Denzel.* All men in meh family 'ad long 'air..It shows our pride..

Vincent shivers slightly as he feels Reno's eyes on his body.

Vincent: (Why do I feel that he's staring at me?)

Reno: *Finishes buttoning up Denzel's shirt, patting his head lovingly.* Ye' look good now, Denzy! I 'an see tha' nic' face of ye! *Smiles softly.*

Vincent leads the way, walking in front of Reno and Denzel out of the shower room.

Reno: *Holds onto Denzel's hand, softly humming to comfort the boy. His eyes become drawn to Vincent's bottom, quickly shakes his head.* (No, damn it! I..I lov' Axy.. I 'an't betray 'im wit' a straight fella!)

Vincent: I hope they'll let us sleep when we get back...

Reno: Ay', meh wanna 'ount sheep yo. *Chuckles softly.* (I hope Denz..'an stay wit' us..)

Reno and Vincent take Denzel to their hole of a cell. Shortly thereafter, Zechs stops by to see Denzel.

Reno: *Looks up from showing Denzel how to heat a barrel.* We teachin' 'im ta work wit' metal, he's good at it yo..

Zechs: *He smiles at the working boy.* I'm sorry for being harsh earlier.

Reno: Ye' 'ad ta do it.. T'anks fer sendin' 'im ta our line.. *Moves the barrel away from the fire to cool down.* We need a bucket of water yo, the' keep breakin' cause we 'an't mak' 'em right, the' need ta cool down after each 'eat..An' it take ta long ta do it by air.

Zechs: I've told them before. It sounds like they need to be disciplined. And...tomorrow is Friday. Expect something more tomorrow. *He quickly leaves to return to his duties.*

Reno: Tha' was...strange.. *Looks down at Denzel and smiles, patting his back.* Looks lik' ye stayin' with us, boyo!

Denzel moves his shoulders up in confusion, wondering why Zechs is so kind to him compared to the other monsters running the camp.

Reno: He must lik' ye, boyo! *Smiles softly as he takes the barrel to the hidden leaking pipe, cooling the pipe down under it.* Stay 'way, Denzy.. 'is'll hurt ye..

Vincent moves Denzel out of Reno's way.

Vincent: Is it alright if I rest for awhile?

Reno: Ay', after 'is one I think I 'ill too.. *Finishes cooling it down before he heats it up again.*

Vincent: Alright. *He fluffs the thin shirt he folded into a pillow to make it as comfortable as possible. He rests his tired head against his shirt to fall asleep, facing the cold wall.*

Reno: (Guess Denz an' meh 'et the floor yo..) *Quickly takes the barrel to cool down again.* Boyo, 'an ye get me th' gun 'is goes ta?

Denzel nods his head and hands Reno the gun handle the barrel matches. He looks over at Vincent, concerned to why he's so tired.

Reno: He's 'kay, I woke 'im up, tha's why he's so tired yo.. We didn't'et much 'leep last night.. *Takes the handle and screws in the barrel, making sure it's tight before he puts it on the stack of finished ones.* Wanna lay wit' meh? I need some 'leep ta..

Denzel nods and sits in a wet corner, happy with the cool moisture on his skin.

Reno: *Walks over and gets his bracelet from it's hiding place, lays down on the dry part of the floor as he nuzzles it.* (I..miss ye, Axy.. So much.)

Denzel stares at Reno with sadness. He takes out his Star of David Zechs helped him hide in his sleeve. He lays down on the floor and begins to suck on the cold metal of his charm.

Reno: Oy' boyo, come over 'ere.. *Reaches an arm out for Denzel, motioning for him to come over.*

Denzel scoots across the floor closer to Reno while still sucking on his Star of David for comfort.

Reno: *Wraps his arms around Denzel and holds him close, missing the feeling of someone in his arms.* Ye' safe wit' meh, boyo.. *Runs his fingers over the bracelet as he closes his eyes.*

Denzel grunts softly in happiness as he begins to fall asleep.

Reno: *Rests his chin on top of Denzel's head, holding him tightly as he begins to fall asleep.* (He's..just lik' ye, bonnie..)

Early in the morning, Zell sets out on his shift. He sneaks contraband to the prisoners on his route. He reaches the cell where Vincent, Reno, and Denzel are sleeping.

Zell: (Should I wake them? I don't want another guard coming by and them get in trouble.) *Walks inside, tapping on the dark haired man's shoulder.*

Vincent startles from his sleep when he sees a flash of a Nazi uniform. He wakes up right away and tiredly moves to the kiln, thinking he is being ordered to work.

Zell: No, no! I..um..I have food for you..Could you wake the others? I think waking up to you would be better..

Vincent nods, weary of the soldier's intentions. He wakes up Reno and Denzel.

Reno: Ugh.. Wha' yo.. *Opens his eyes to look at Vincent and sees his unease, looks over and sees the officer from yesterday.* Ay'..I 'et it.. *Sits up, bring Denzel up with him.*

Zell: Sorry to wake you, but if another guard came by after me you'd be in trouble.. A-and I have food for you.. *Pulls out some bread and dried meat.*

Denzel smells the meat and stretches his hands in the air, wanting to grab the food.

Reno: Ye' were wit' th' General weren't ye? He ask ye ta do 'is? *Takes two pieces of each and shares them with Denzel, leaving the rest for Vincent.*

Zell: Yes, I..want too.. I'll come every Friday to give you guys food.. Oh and I got these.. *Pulls out a pack of cigarettes.*

Vincent: Cigarettes? I haven't had one in three years. *He stares at the pack on Zell's hand.*

Zell: Yeah, I um..took them from one of the other guards.. *Hands them to Vincent along with what's left of the food.* I wasn't able to bring water, my pockets were full..

Reno: Feck water, I hav' fags yo! *Smiles as he looks at the pack.* I've 'issed 'em!

Vincent: Thank you. *He splits the pack of cigarettes with Reno as he fills up on his food.*

Zell: You're welcome.. I..really hate it here, but..I need the money.. I'll do my best to help you.. *Looks down at the boy with a small smile and takes out a wrapped chocolate and hands it to him.*

Reno: (He's tellin' th' truth.. He 'as a heart lik' Axy..) T'anks yo..

Denzel's eyes light up as Zell hands him the chocolate. He eats the chocolate whole.

Zell: I better get going.. I need to finish my rounds, I still have some food to give out.. *Walks to the door.* I'll see you again next Friday if I can't come sooner..

Reno: We'll be 'ere yo.. *Pats Denzel's head and chuckles softly as he sees him licking his lips.*

Zell: I'll bring some more chocolate as well, that was the last of my stash.. *Smiles softly before he walks out and goes to the next place on his rounds.*

After his rounds, Zell returns to the base to report back to General Shinra. He stands at attention in Rufus's office along with Seifer.

Zell: (I feel good; I gave out all the food!) Everything is in order, Sir! *Salutes Rufus.* Hail Hitler! (I hate saying that...)

Rufus: Good...Now I have one more assignment for you today.

Seifer: I will do it for you sir.. (He keeps looking at the new guy, I'm better than him!)

Rufus: No, I want Dincht to do this. *He stares at Zell with his evil eyes.* Judes don't know how to clean anything. I want you to clean my quarters until it's spotless. Do you understand, Dincht?

Zell: Sir yes, sir! I will do as you ordered sir. (It's better than watching more people die..)

Seifer: *Hides his anger at Zell, hating how he is getting the general's attention.* What do you wish for me to do, sir?

Rufus: Clean up after the gas chambers...You'll like that job. Take some Judes with you so you can shoot them when you're finished using them.

Seifer: Yes sir, thank you sir! *Smirks, excited at the thought of killing. Salutes Rufus before he walks out.*

Zell: (How..can he get pleasure from killing humans?) *Shakes slightly, disturbed.*

Rufus: Do you know where my quarters are, Dincht?

Zell: Um.. No, sir.. I still don't know where everything is here... *Looks down at his feet.*

Rufus: Follow me. *He walks past Zell to lead him to his quarters. He smirks as Zell follows him like a lamb.* (It'll be fun breaking this one. He'll be a soldier when I'm finished with him.)

Zell: Yes sir.. (These are much nicer than others.. You think he could spare one of his millions pillows to the prisoners..) You..have a nice quarters, sir. I'm sure your wife is proud of you..

Rufus: Of course she is... Now clean it.

Zell: Sir yes, sir! *Walks in further and begins to clean the room, picking up clothes and items off the floor.* (Do these people never pick up after themselves? Oh god! It's..his underwear, I don't want to touch it!)

Rufus: Is there something wrong? *He stands over Zell's back.*

Zell: N-no, sir.. Everything's fine.. (God, theirs stains! What..did he do to these?) *Picks up the soiled underwear with the tips of his fingers before he moves on.*

Rufus: After that, I want you to make my bed.

Zell: Yes, sir.. *Finishes picking everything up and set it in a pile by the door for it to be cleaned, goes over to the bed and begins to make it.*

Rufus smirks as he watches Zell make his bed. He grabs a broom prisoners left in his room and breaks the handle in half over his knee.

Rufus: Lay down, Dincht.

Zell: S-sir? *Looks back in fear when he hears the crack of the broom handle.* I..N-need to finish cleaning..

Rufus: You're finished cleaning. *He pushes Zell down onto the bed when Zell doesn't listen.*

Zell: T-then I'll be going.. *Tries to get up, fighting against Rufus to try and stand.* Let me go! *Punches Rufus in the gut.*

Rufus: Ouu! *He recovers quickly and uses his body weight to keep Zell on the bed.* You would hit a general? I like you...

Zell: (Oh shit! I did, I punched him!) P-please, sir... Let me g-go..

Rufus: Why? I want you to stay. (I want to humiliate him...) *He smirks as he presses the end of the broom handle he broke against Zell's lips.* Suck on this...

Zell: Sir? *His eyes burn with tears, but keeps them at bay. Tries to move his mouth away from the stick.*

Rufus: Don't you dare shed a tear. Use your mouth...

Zell: *Shyly opens his mouth, letting it enter his mouth as he tries to hold back his emotions.* (Why is he doing this? He's.. against this kind of thing, isn't he?

Rufus: That's better. *He forces the broomstick deep down Zell's throat as evil pleasure burns in his eyes.*

Zell: *Gags as the stick is forced down his throat, tries to move away from it as he feels his stomach become upset.* (No, I'm gonna puke if he goes any further!)

Rufus: Are you ready for more? *He removes the broom stick from Zell's mouth.*

Zell: P-please sir, let me go.. My..my stomach hurts.. *Coughs as he tries to calm his stomach before he pukes over Rufus's bed.*

Rufus: Why did you puke on my fucking bed? *He grabs Zell by the scruff of the neck and stares into his eyes.*

Zell: I..I'm sorry, sir! I d-didn't mean too, it.. went down to far.. *A tear of fear rolls down his cheek as he tries to look away from Rufus.*

Rufus: Get on your knees, Dincht. (I wasn't expecting him to puke...That was wonderful!)

Zell: S-sir, please.. I'm sorry. Let me clean it up, sir.. *Shakes as he moves to on his knees, scared for his life.*

Rufus: You're not even close to being sorry yet. (I want to see him purge again!) *He begins to remove Zell's pants.*

Zell: P-please, don't.. Please, sir! *Shakes as he feels his pants being pulled down, goose bumps cover his ass.*

Rufus: Shut up, or I'll report you! *He removes Zell's underwear and smirks as he presses the broom stick against his entrance.*

Zell: (No, if I lose this then I'll never get the money for Mamma!) *His body shakes in fear as he feels something pressing against his virgin opening, tears rolling down his face as he whimpers.*

Rufus: Do you like how that feels? *He presses the broken piece of broom deeper inside Zell's entrance.*

Zell: Ahhhhhh! No, please s-stop sir! It..it hurts! *Cries out in pain, his back arches as it tries to move away from the pain.*

Rufus: What's wrong with you? You can't even take this up your ass? *He thrusts the tool in harder, loving how Zell screams in pain.*

Zell: Uhggg.. It..S-sir! *Cries out in pain till his voice becomes raw, his nails digging into Rufus's silk blankets.*

Rufus: Aw, you don't like anything up your ass? Would you like something bigger? *He thrusts in the broom stick until he makes Zell bleed.*

Zell: No, it hurts! This is w-wrong sir! Please, let m-me goooo! *Screams out as he feels his anus rip, his nails begin to rip the blanket from his grip.*

Rufus: It's not wrong. As long as I don't touch you with my manhood, I can do anything else I want with you. Do you like how that sounds? (I love how it sounds...) *He rubs his growing problem in his own pants as he makes Zell bleed again.*

Zell: (He's getting...aroused by this? He's just like the homosexuals!) *Tears and snot run down his face as his body shakes hard in pain, blood running down his thighs.*

Rufus: Don't worry...I'm almost done with you. *He gives Zell a few slow thrusts to see if he'll moan.*

Zell: *Groans in pain as he feels all of the broomstick enter him, freezes when it hits something in him that makes his limp cock twitch.* Ahh..

Rufus: (Hmm...is this why the homos love this so much? Or are they sadists who like to inflict pain?) *He continues to thrust slowly to see what will happen.*

Zell: S-stop! Please, sir! Let ohh.. me go! *Begins to beg Rufus, letting out sobs of pain and scary pleasure.*

Rufus: Why? It sounds like you're enjoying this now. Are you?

Zell: N-no, I'm not h-homosexual sir! I.. I like women, please stop! It h-hurts! *His hands rip Rufus's expensive blanket, sending feathers everywhere as he feels a bolt of pleasure run through him.*

Rufus: Damn it! *He removes the broom stick from Zell's entrance.* Get out! Raus!

Zell: *Shakily stands up, pulling his pants up as he limps out of the room. Tears still rolling down his face as he passes Rufus.* (How...could he? I..hope he doesn't kill me..)

Rufus: And...Dincht...Don't go crying to Zechs. He won't help you.

Zell: Y-yes s-sir.. I w-won't tell anyone, sir.. *Limps out of Rufus's room, whimpering with each step.* (This hurts so much, but who can I go to fix this?)

Rufus watches Zell leave his room and limp away. He smirks as he stares at the bloody broom handle he used to violate Zell. He removes his soiled bed spread and lies on his back. Rufus begins to stroke himself through his pants.

Rufus: (Hmm...Whom shall I break next?) Mm... *He moans audibly as he strokes the head of his cock.*

A small girl, about the age of six runs up to the door. Her blonde curls bounce against her fair skin as she knocks on the door.

Hilde: Daddy! Are you in there?

Rufus: (Damn it!) *He quickly hides his erection behind a pillow. He tucks the bloody broom handle in between the sheets.* Yes, Hilde I'm in here.

Hilde: *Opens the door and runs inside, crawling up onto her father's lap.* Daddy, Alphonse took my dolly and threw her in those big smelly ovens!

Rufus: What? I've told him not to go near the ovens!

Hilde: He said dolly was a..um..a jude and needed to go in there! But she was my favorite dolly, daddy! *Looks up at her father with small tears in her baby blue eyes.* C-can I have another one, daddy? Bitte schön!

Rufus: He called your doll a Jude? I would never let you buy a Jude's doll! *He sighs and gives Hilde a few Reichsmarken to buy a new doll.* Tell your sister Else and your mother that daddy said it was okay to buy a new doll. Have Else go with you.

Hilde: Oh thank you, daddy! Thank you! *Hugs her father tightly, nuzzles her curls into his chest.* I love you, daddy!

Rufus: I love you too, Törtchen. *He smiles at his little girl and kisses her cheek.* The money I gave you should be enough to buy a better doll.

Hilde: *Giggles at the kiss, smiling brightly at her father. Her eyes full of love for him.* I'll find the best one! Can I show it to you where we get back, daddy?

Rufus: Sure you can. Be back in time for lunch, Törtchen.

Hilde: I will, daddy! Will you eat with us today? *Looks up hopefully into Rufus's eyes, her little hand holding onto his uniform jacket.*

Rufus: We'll see. Go tell your mother you're going to get a new doll, okay?

Hilde: Okay, daddy! *Gives him a kiss before she hops off the bed and skips to the door.* If not... Can you read me a story tonight, daddy? You keep the monsters away..

Rufus: I'll read your favorite story tonight, now run along. I want you back in time to eat.

Hilde: Okay, daddy! I'll be back with my new pretty dolly! *Giggles as she skips out of the room, heading towards where her Mother and older sister are.*

Rufus: (I thought she would never leave...I still have to get off! It's starting to hurt.) *He begins to stroke himself again once he knows Hilde is gone.* (God...I...want to break Zechs now! He's too calm all the time. I want to see him crying in pain below me!)

Rufus gasps in pleasure as precum covers his swollen cock.

Rufus: (That's it...I'll come after Zechs next. And...I don't want to use a mere tool on him...) *He takes out the bloody broom stick and strokes himself harder at the sight of Zell's blood. He bites his lower lip and quietly releases over his bed and on the broken broom stick handle.* Mm...hmm...Zechs.

~There's the second chapter! We hope you loved it!^^ Please read and review!^^~

Bleiben Sie in dieser Zeile! (Stay in this line!)

Verstummen! (Literally; Fall silent)

Schalten aus das Wasser... (Turn off the water)

Bitte schön (Pretty please)

Törtchen. (Little tart)


	3. Chapter 3

As the lunch hour arises, Hilde bursts into Rufus's quarters with her new doll. She holds a German "milkmaid" doll with blinking eyes in her arms.

Hilde: Daddy, daddy! Look at what I got! *Runs over to Rufus at his desk, climbs up into his lap.* Isn't she pretty?

Rufus: She's perfect. Don't let your brother get ahold of her, now.

Hilde: I won't! I'm never letting her go, daddy! *Holds on tightly to her new doll, nuzzles into her Father's chest.* I found this for you, daddy! *Hands Rufus a small metal pin, with a wreath around a Swastika and a broad sword over it.* I thought it would look pretty with your other pins!

Rufus: Thank you, Törtchen... *He pins the sword with a swastika inlayed within on his jacket lapel.*

Hilde: You're welcome, daddy! Else wanted me to use my change to buy her a mirror, but I wanted to get you something! *Hugs her father.* I love you, daddy! Thank you for my new dolly, I love her!

Rufus: I'm glad to see you happy, with a beautiful doll. She looks like you with all that curly hair.

Hilde: *Giggles softly, a light blush covers her plump little cheeks.* She does! Does that mean I'm b-beauti-ful too? I don't look like mommy or Elsa..

Rufus: Of course you're beautiful. Ahh... *He looks up at his door way and sees Zechs waiting at the door.* Come in, Peacecraft. I'm just with my Törtchen.

Zechs: I'm sorry to disturb you, Shinra. *Smiles softly when he sees the little girl on Rufus's lap.*

Hilde: Uncle Zechs! Look at what daddy got me! *Holds her doll up in the air to show him.*

Zechs: Another doll? What happened to your other doll?

Hilde: Alphonse took her and threw her in the smelly ovens! *Pouts as she holds on tightly to her new doll.* He said she was a jude and that's where she goes!

Zechs: I see that you're teaching your children the way a German should live and believe, Shinra.

Hilde: I miss her, but now I have my new one! And I got daddy a gift, see! *Points to the pin on Rufus's lapel.*

Rufus: As would you if you had children.. But I haven't started to lessons with my Törtchen.. She is to young.. *Runs his fingers through his daughters hair.*

Hilde: Daddy, I'm hungry. Can we take Uncle Zechs to lunch too? Bitte schön!

Rufus: (Hmm, this will give me a chance to take him aside..and break him!) I don't mind if he joins us, but it is up to him.. *Stands up from his chair, Hilde in his arms.*

Hilde: Please join us, Uncle Zechs! *Gives him her famous puppy eyes.*

Zechs: I'm not busy at the moment. *He stares at Rufus, who has a shit-eating grin on his face.* (What is he really planning, does he know about my soldiers sneaking food in?)

Hilde: Yay! *Wiggles excitedly in her father's arms.* I get to eat with my Daddy and Uncle Zechs! Oh, and my dolly! *Smiles brightly at Rufus, wrapping her little arms around his neck to hold on.*

Rufus: Would you like to visit the mess hall today, Törtchen?

Hilde: Yes, daddy! As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we eat. *Cocks her head.* Is that the place with all the boys dressed like you and Uncle Zechs?

Rufus: Yes, Törtchen. They're having a feast today. All of my men have been wanting to see you, anyway.

Hilde: R-really, daddy? *A blush covered his cheeks, still plump with baby fat.* Then lets go, I'm really hungry!

Zechs: (She is so innocent, a true angel on Earth.. How can he be so mean ,when he's around this beauty?) *Opens the door for Rufus and Hilde.*

Rufus: Bitte? Say please, Törtchen... *He carries Hilde in his arms.*

Hilde: Please, daddy.. I'm sorry. *Holds on tightly to him as he moves, giggles when she feels Rufus playfully pinching her thigh.* Daddy!

Rufus: What, Törtchen? *He then tickles Hilde's neck.*

Hilde: Daddy! Stop! *Giggles loudly as he squirms in Rufus's arms, her sweet laugh fills the hall.* That tickles!

Zechs: *Chuckles softly as he watches Rufus interact with his child, knowing no one sees him like this.* (He's so loving with his children.. Why does he kill all the others, doesn't he see her face in the faces of those little girls? This is the Rufus I knew, before he changed..)

Rufus, Hilde, and Zechs make their ways to the mess hall. Rufus seats his daughter with Zechs while he waits for their food at the counter. Hilde begins to swing her legs anxiously as soldiers swoon over her innocent beauty. Hilde turns to Zechs for comfort. She then begins to bubble over in questions for Zechs.

Hilde: You haven't come and visited us in a long time, Uncle Zechs! *Hides his face in Zechs's side, blushing from all the attention she's getting.* Do you not love us anymore?

Zechs: I love seeing you, but your father and I have important work to do. Sometimes it's hard to get away from it.

Hilde: I know.. I don't get to see daddy alot.. But he said he'd read me my favorite story tonight! *Looks up at Zechs's, motioning him to lean down.* Um.. W-what is a jude?

Zechs: A Jude? That is what we call a Jewish person.

Hilde: Oh..What's that? Why did Alphonse say they belonged in the smelly oven? No one should go in there! It's really hot and smells bad!

Zechs: It may be a little hard for you to understand right now, but I promise I'll tell you everything when you're older.

Hilde: *Pouts, sticking her lower lips out.* Everyone says that! I'm a big girl.. *Runs her fingers over her dolls eyes, loving how they move.*

Zechs: I know, Törtchen. Someday you'll understand. (She doesn't need to hear about what happens here.)

Hilde: You better, Uncle Zechs! *Looks up and smiles brightly when she sees her Father walking over. Begins to wiggle in her seat.* Daddy! You're back with food!

Rufus brings over a tray that contains three platters of traditional breaded Wiener Schnitzel.

Zechs: *Licks his lips at the sight, taking his platter and setting it on the table. Reaches to grab Hilde's when he notices she has moved to the side her Father's on.* (She loves him so much.) You made a great choice, Rufus.. I have missed this..

Rufus: How long has it been since you've visited your mother and sister in Austria? *He helps Hilde cut her Schnitzel into bite sized squares.*

Zechs: *Sighs sadly as he begins to cut up his own meal.* It has been two years since I have been home.. We write to each other, my sister often asks about you.. *Takes a bite and closes his eyes in happiness at the taste, being reminded of home.*

Rufus: Really? She probably still wants to marry me. *He feeds Hilde a piece of Schnitzel on a fork.*

Hilde: Thank you, daddy! *Happily takes the bite, her little legs swinging under the table.* Elsa and Alphonse are going to be jealous! I get to eat with you and Uncle Zechs.

Zechs: Yes, but I have already told her that you have a wife and three beautiful children.. *Smiles as he watches Rufus feed her.*

Rufus: They'll just miss out. *He wipes Hilde's chin and turns to Zechs.* She was fifteen when she wanted to marry me.

Zechs: I know, it was a silly child crush. I haven't heard from them in a few months, she may of found someone by now.. *Takes a few more bites of his meal, chuckles softly when he sees Hilde starting to pick up the pieces of food with her fingers.*

Hilde: *Pops a few piece in her mouth, humming at the taste.* This is good, daddy!

Rufus: Good, now eat with your fork, Törtchen. *He helps Hilde hold her fork.*

Hilde: It's too big for me.. *Pouts as she awkwardly uses her fork, manages to get a piece to her mouth.* I should of brought the forks you got me.

Zechs: (He is much closer to her than his other children..) Don't worry, you'll grow into it..

Rufus: You'll be fine, eat everything on your plate.

Hilde: I will, daddy! *Happily goes back to eating her food, leaning against Rufus as she does. Hiding her face in his side when soldiers walk by and swoon over her.*

Rufus: See, they love you, Törtchen. Wave to the soldiers.

Hilde: *Shyly peeks out from Rufus's jacket, waving to the soldiers.* H-hi.. *Squeaks when a soldier talks back and quickly hides her face inside Rufus's jacket.*

Zechs: I wonder where she gets her shyness from, it's not from you.. *Chuckles softly.* You are a very lucky man, Shinra...

Rufus: It must be from my wife. *He rubs Hilde's back as she hides.*

Zechs: It must be the only thing she gets from her, she looks just like you Rufus.. *Goes back to eating his meal, knowing Hilde will come back out if it calms down around them.*

Hilde: *Hugs Rufus tightly, peeking out every now and then to see if it's safe.* Are they gone, daddy?

Rufus: They're gone. Why don't you feed your doll too?

Hilde: Okay, daddy! *Moves out from Rufus's jacket and grab her fork again, holding the piece of food in front of her dolls mouth before she feeds herself.*

Zechs: *Finishes his meal and grabs his glass of water.* What do you have planned for today, Shinra? Hilde told me you will be reading to her tonight..

Rufus: Ah, yes...I do have a report I need to give to you tonight. But that will wait until after Hilde's story.

Zechs: Alright, does she still go to bed at eight? I can be there by nine if that works for you..

Hilde: Sometimes Daddy lets me stay up till nine! Or stay in his and mommy's bed! But..Alphonse makes fun of me when I do..

Rufus: We can do that on the weekends, but I have to give a report to Zechs tonight at 9, alright Törtchen?

Hilde: *Sighs sadly, snuggling to Rufus's side.* Okay.. Can I sleep with you and mommy tomorrow night? You keep the monsters away!

Zechs: I bet he does, they'd be crazy to try and get you.. *Smiles softly.* I will see you at nine then, Shinra..

Rufus: (I'll see you tonight...Zechs.) *He smirks slightly once Zechs has his back turned. He returns to having lunch with Hilde.*

Hilde: You look happy, daddy. *Looks up at Rufus, reaching up to play with the side of Rufus's lips. Making them smile more.*

Rufus: Is that so?

Hilde: Yeah! I like when you look happy! I don't like when you frown, daddy.. *Moves Rufus's mouth down, making it frown and pouts herself.* I don't like that face!

Rufus: I don't like it when you frown, either, Törtchen. *He gently pinches Hilde's sides.*

Hilde: Hehe! Daddy! *Giggles as she jumps a bit, crawling into Rufus's lap.* Thank you for bringing me daddy. I miss you when you're gone.. *Hugs Rufus tightly, the doll held between them.*

Rufus: I know you miss me. I'll make sure I'm available more often, Törtchen. *He smiles and gives Hilde a kiss on each of her cheeks.*

Hilde: *Giggles sweetly at the kisses, gives them back to Rufus.* Promise, daddy? I don't mind just sitting in your office. I can bring my dolly's!

Rufus: I do promise. Doesn't daddy keep his promises?

Hilde: Yeah, you always do! You're the best daddy in the world! *Smiles brightly at Rufus, nuzzling into his neck and yawns softly.*

Rufus: Are you tired, Törtchen? It must be time for your nap.

Hilde: A little, daddy. But I don't want to leave you, I'm comfy.. *Snuggles her small body closer to Rufus.*

Rufus: I can carry you. Don't you want to lay down?

Hilde: You're more comfy than my bed, daddy.. You smell nice.. *Slowly begins to fall asleep on Rufus, comforted by his warmth and scent.*

At around 11 A.M. Reno and Vincent's workload increases. They are taken away from their work on the Nazi firearms and are led outside by a group of officers. Denzel reluctantly follows the officers as well.

Reno: (Where the takin' us now yo? Did they see all th' guns we hav' ta fix!) *Pulls Denzel next to him, comfort stroking his hand.*

Vincent covers his nose as the smell of rotten death becomes almost unbearable. He chokes on the polluted air.

Reno: Bloody 'ell.. *Covers his own nose as well, letting Denzel use his shirt to block the scent.* ('an we go bac' ta makin' guns now?)

Vincent: Oh...God. *He walks around a corner from following the officers and is startled by a pile of dead bodies at least six feet high.*

Reno: Feck meh.. *Looks in horror at the bodies, holds Denzel tighter. Subconsecly looking for the red hair he loved.* (Did they already bury 'im?)

The officers throw three shovels at Reno Vincent and Denzel. They order the three to begin digging.

Reno: *Sighs as he begins to dig, looking over to check on Denzel every few minutes.* (He's ta young ta be doin' 'is yo..)

Vincent makes the most progress of the three, having to dig ditches before, but not for as many bodies. The officers prepare themselves to beat Reno and Denzel for not digging fast enough.

Reno: (Damn it..I could go faster, but I don't wan' Denz ta be along in 'is beatin'..Maybe I 'ould make all their attention on meh..) Through many dangers, toils an' snares. I have already come;

'Tis Grace tha' brought meh safe thus far

An' Grace 'ill lead meh home.

Th' Lord 'as promised good ta meh.

'is word my hope secures.

He will my shield an' portion be,

As 'ong as life endures.

Yea, when 'is flesh an' 'eart shall fail,

An' mortal life shall cease,

I shall possess within th' veil,

A life of joy an' peace.

The officers yell at Reno for singing and begin to beat him with their clubs. With a hit to Reno's head, Vincent turns around to face the officers.

Vincent: Stop beating him. I'm the Jude, beat me instead!

Reno: N-no, Vin...Y-ye 'eep boyo safe.. *Curls up to protect himself.*

The officers turn their attention to Vincent instead and begin to hit him instead of Reno. Denzel faces away from his friends getting beat up. He digs faster and tries his best to ignore what's going on behind him.

Reno: (Damn it, Vincent! I didn't wan' ye ta get 'urt! I did 'at on purpose!) *Shakily stands up and begins to dig again, going slower from his beating.*

An officer grabs Vincent by the neck to make him stand up from his beating on the ground. Vincent begins to dig again and leans heavily on the shovel, his body sore from his beating.

Reno: *Looks over sadly at Vincent, happy though that Denzel is fine.* (I'll 'ave ta tell 'im when we 'et bac'.. I will keep doin' 'is ta keep boyo safe yo..)

Vincent wipes the blood from the open cut on his forehead. He continues to dig as quickly as he can in the dry, flaky dirt and gravel.

Reno: (I hope we 'an go bac' ta our place.. Denz looks like he's goin' ta cry yo..)

Denzel wipes his eyes to keep from crying, remembering what Reno told him before about showing no fear. Denzel looks just past the pile of bodies and notices Zechs watching him from a distance away.

Reno: *Looks up and sees Denzel looking at something, follows his eye line and finds the Geneal.* (Will he 'elp us yo?)

General Peacecraft approaches the officers overseeing the work Reno, Vincent and Denzel are doing. Bringen mehr über Juden. Gleich!

Reno: (Guess tha's better than nothin'.. But boyo is ta young ta do 'is, please take 'im 'way..) *Tries to dig faster, his arms hurting from the beating.*

Zechs walks up behind Denzel to whisper in his ear.

Zechs: I'm going to take you to the kitchens today...Sorry for this... *He acts like he's angry at Denzel. He takes Denzel's shovel and hits Denzel on the rear end with the handle of the shovel. He takes Denzel by the collar roughly and leads him away from digging the trench for the dead bodies.*

Reno: *Watches at Denzel is dragged away, lets out a sigh of relief as he continues digging.* (T'ank ye, General.. He'll be safer 'ow..)

Vincent: (That poor child...He's probably confused.) *He exhaustedly continues to dig. He breaks out in a heavy sweat as the mid spring sun begins to beat down on his back.*

After hours of digging in the hot sun, Vincent and Reno are sent back to their small room at seven.

Reno: *Makes his way inside, taking off his shirt and flicking it to get the dirt out.* Ne'er thought I'd miss bein' in 'ere yo..

Vincent wipes his sweat soiled face on his shirt and lays down on his bed. His body aches from digging for many hours.

Reno: *Puts his shirt back on before he lays down on the floor next to the bed, groaning as his muscles protest.* Denzy isn't bac' yet.. I 'ope he's safe yo..

Vincent: They're just now serving dinner for the soldiers. I think he's fine. *He looks at Reno laying on the floor. He moves his legs off of the bed.* Come sit on the bed. It's not the best, but it's better than the floor.

Reno: Lucky bastards.. *Bites his lips as he forces himself up and sits down on the bed, sighing softly.* Ay', much better yo.. T'anks.. *Leans back against the wall.* Ye didn't hav' ta stop 'em.. I meant ta do it, they were gonna start beatin' boyo.. I knew if I did tha', they'd beat meh instead..

Vincent: Yes...but I've been beaten many more times than you. All we are to them are...common criminals. No...less than that. We're subhuman.

Reno: I am a criminal, 'ut not 'ere yo.. *Looks over to Vincent.* Ye aren't.. ya just hav' a different view of God..An' don't worry, I been beaten before yo.. It ain't a nice 'orld ta meh kind..

Vincent: Your kind? Being Irish...or being a homosexual?

Reno: Well, 'ome people don't lik' us Irish.. But it's nothin' compared ta th' hate ye get fer lovin' another fella.. We 'ot beaten e'en in Erie..

Vincent: What...I mean...how? Nevermind...

Reno: Wha' yo? Ye 'an ask meh, I got nothin' ta hide.. *Stretches out his long legs, his knees pop.*

Vincent: How exactly do you love another man?

Reno: Wha' ye mean? 'ow do we mak' lov' yo?

Vincent: Yes, that's what I mean. (This is quite awkward.)

Reno: *Chuckles softly, amused by how awkward Vincent look.* Well, wha' other 'oles do men hav' other than ye mouth yo?

Vincent: Their rears? (You learn something new everyday...) I imagine that would be painful.

Reno: Ay'! *Chuckles as he stretches his arms out.* It 'an be if t' top isn't nice yo, ye hav' ta prepare ya lover before ye enter 'em.. But it feels amazin' when it's done right..

Vincent: (He didn't need to tell me that much, but it's better to talk about something. It'll take our minds off of this hell.) How do you know what man you're attracted to?

Reno: 'ow do ye know what woman ye attracted ta? Ye just know, ye ne'er wanna leave 'em.. Just 'earin' their voice sends ye ta heaven..

Vincent: What about before the sex happens?

Reno: E'eryman has somethin' they are drawn ta yo.. Eyes, mouth, arse.. *Sighs.* It's not tha' different from ye likin' a girl, ye just..ye drawn ta 'em.. Sex isn't on ye mind at first, all ye see is 'em..

Vincent: Why are you attracted to men instead of women? Sorry if I'm asking too many questions.

Reno: Nah, I don't mind yo. Better than sittin' 'ere an' listening ta screams and orders.. Hmm.. I just ne'er was attracted ta lass's, they do nothin' fer meh and ne'er hav'.. Tits are jus' fer babes..

Vincent: (Why...is he so open to my questions?) Do you think men who are attracted to women strange?

Reno: Nah, if it wasn't fer tha' I wouldn't be 'ere yo! *Smiles softly at Vincent.* Ye 'an't help who ye lov' yo, I jus' like th' feel of a man's touch more than a lass..

Vincent: (A man's touch?) I...think I understand. (I haven't even seen a woman in all the time I've been here.)

Reno: Ay', if ye hav' anythin'else ye want ta know, jus' ask yo.. *Sighs as he wiggles on the bed to get comfy.*

Vincent: I've heard...of soldiers in camps becoming homosexual. Men are all that's there for them, that's from what I heard.

Reno: Ay' some men do it jus' ta get off, not fer lov' yo.. *Frowns in slight anger.* Those 'ho do should be sent in 'ere! Their doin' th' same thin'..

Vincent: Or...they do it to abuse homosexual prisoners.

Reno: They 'an try yo, but they'll ne'er break meh yo.. (Axy already took wha's important ta me, there's nothin' else they can tak' from rapin' meh..)

Vincent: Most of the time, I've heard of the rape making the prisoner bleed out and die. I've heard of soldiers using wood, even railroad spikes to rape the prisoners. That's why...I thought the sex would be extremely painful.

Reno: Tha' makes 'em worse than any homosexual yo.. *Sighs, looking down.* We don't do it fer pain.. We do it ta be closer ta eachother, we ne'er.. used props tha' would 'urt us. An' always used oil..

Vincent: Have you ever been with a woman before? I mean...does it feel different from kissing a woman compared to a man?

Reno: Once when I was a lad.. But she couldn't e'en get meh 'ard yo.. And.. 'er lips were ta soft. *Smiles softly as he remembers his first kiss with Axel.* Axy's.. were jus' right, 'ot ta soft but 'ot ta rough.

Vincent: (I...wonder what it's like...) What does it feel like?

Reno: It's...amazin', it is meh favorite thin' ta do next ta oral yo.. *Chuckles softly, licking his lips as he remembers.* Shite, I miss 'im so much..

Vincent: Can you show me what it feels like? (He makes it sound too good to be true, and I haven't even been near a woman to kiss.)

Reno: *Looks at Vincent in shock.* W-wha'? Ye mean ye..wan' meh ta kiss ya? (Can I? I..my heart still aches fer bonnie.. But..he'd do 'is, I can tell he's hurtin'..)

Vincent: If...you think you're able to. I know you lost your lover, I'm not trying to replace him.

Reno: He wouldn't mind.. He'd wanna 'iss ye ta.. *Chuckles softly turning to face Vincent, slowly moving closer to him.* Do ye wanna start it, or meh?

Vincent: We...can start it on the count of three, and meet in the middle.

Reno: Sound lik' we're 'ids yo.. *Chuckles softly, placing one hand on the bed to steady himself.* One...two...'ree... *Softly presses his chaped lips against Vincent's.*

Vincent: Hm? (I...still wasn't ready for that!) *He carefully returns Reno's kiss.*

Reno: Mm.. 'ow much of a kiss do ye wan'? *Looks into Vincent's eyes, his breath running over Vincent's own broken, chapped lips.*

Vincent: I don't know...I've never done this before. We can keep...going.

Reno: Jus' tell meh when ta stop yo.. *Moves closer to Vincent, shyly licking at Vincent's lips, asking for permission to enter.* (His lips.. taste good.. ye woulda loved this Axy..)

Vincent: (Why does he want to kiss me like this? This...isn't just any kiss.) *He parts his lips, allowing Reno's entry.*

Reno: *Shyly licks around Vincent's lips before he slowly enters Vincent's sweet mouth, trying to get Vincent's tongue to play with his own.* (Is 'is ta much? I don't wanna scare 'im, but this is 'ow meh and Axy always kissed..)

Vincent allows his tounge to gently play with the tip of Reno's tounge. He captures Reno's lower lip in between his moistened lips. Vincent gently sucks on Reno's lower lip before he goes back to kissing Reno tenderly.

Reno: *Shudders as he feels Vincent suck on his lower lip, unable to stop a small moan escape from him. Carefully places his free hand on Vincent's chest.*

(He's good yo! I..don't 'urt as bad now... Are ye watchin' 'is, Axy? Is tha' why yo?)

Vincent: Are...you alright? Is that too much?

Reno: Sorry, ye just...damn ye good at kissin' yo! *Chuckles softly as he lightly pants, his body slightly worked up from the kiss.*

Vincent: I'm not sure what to say...Other than I'm sorry.

Reno: Nah, I'm sorry yo.. I shoulda thought of tha' before we started, I still lov' my bonnie but..meh body still reacts 'ow it should..

Vincent: I know. You'll probably miss him forever. *He looks up as he hears little footsteps run towards himself and Reno.*

Reno: I 'ill.. but he'd kill me if I wolloed in pity ferever.. (He'd want meh ta find someone yo..) *Smiles as he looks over at the door and sees Denzel walking in.* Boyo! I was wonderin' if ye'd be comin' bac' yo!

Denzel holds his shirt to his stomach and carries a bucket of water, trying not to spill it. He sets the bucket near the kiln and lifts up his shirt, revealing two freshly made dinner rolls.

Reno: Wha'... Boyo? Ye'll get in trouble if they caught ye boyo! *Motions for Denzel to come over to him.* At least we 'an make th' guns right yo..

Vincent: How did you get those dinner rolls?

Reno: Ay'! Did th' general 'ive 'em ta ye? *Picks Denzel up to sit in his lap.*

Denzel hesitates for a moment, wondering how he can communicate to Vincent and Reno, knowing they don't know how to sign. He extends his foot and begins to write in the loose dirt with his toe; "Woman cooked extra. General said okay, they were going to throw away the dough."

Reno: Good job, Denzel! *Hugs him tightly.* Ye mak' meh proud, boyo.. *Smiles down at Denzel, playfully ruffling his hair.* Ye were strong taday..

Denzel gives Reno and Vincent the dinner rolls. "Mm!" He hums raspily with his damaged vocal cords.

Reno: T'anks, Denzy. *Breaks his roll in two and gives half of it to Denzel.* Ye earned it yo! *Smiles softly as he begins to nibble on the roll.*

Vincent eats the dinner roll, making his stomach appear full from having two small "meals" to nourish his thin frame. Denzel continues to write in the dirt. "I ate some of the batter too."

Reno: That's good, boyo.. Ye sure ya don't wan' it? *Holds the other half in front of Denzel's face.*

Denzel shakes his head as he writes in the dirt. "I ate mine."

Reno: Alright.. *Finishes the other half, humming at the taste.* Mm, tha' was good yo. *Rests his chin on Denzel's shoulder.* T'anks ye, boyo..

Denzel rubs his stomach in response to Reno. Vincent looks over at Reno and Denzel together and smiles.

Reno: Ye wanna 'nother lesson on makin 'guns tamorrow? If the General doesn't tak' ye 'way?

Denzel shakes his head happily. Vincent glances back at Reno, still thinking about the kiss they shared moments ago.

Reno: Sounds good, boyo! Now we 'an make 'em right yo.. *Looks over at Vincent.* (I..wanna kiss 'im 'gain.. But he's straight and..I don't think I'm up ta sex yet..) Ye tired?

Vincent: Yes, but we have work to do...

Reno: Ay'..It'll go faster 'ow we hav' water yo.. *Sighs, letting go of Denzel.* Ye 'an rest boyo, take th' bed! *Smiles softly as he picks up Denzel and gets off the bed before setting him down, groaning in pain at the movement.*

Vincent: We have to finish this soon... *He returns to work at the kiln and waits for Reno to join him.*

Reno: Ay', we would be finished if they didn't tak' us 'way yo! *Takes off his shirt and makes a pillow for Denzel before he joins Vincent at the kiln.* Lets get ta work!

Vincent: (I wonder...what he thinks of me now?) *He begins to repair a metal barrel by reheating it in the kiln.*

Reno: *Grabs a gun and bore brush and starts to clean it, getting rid of what is clogging the barrel.* 'is gun is disgustin' yo!

Vincent: God knows what's in it...

Reno: Looks lik' shite.. *Quickly cleans the gun, making sure everything else works before he puts it on the stack of fixed ones and grabs another with a broken barrel.* Hopefully th' barrels 'ill be tougher now.

Vincent: They will be...You have to cool the metal fast, and that's why they're brittle.

Reno: I know yo. I'd ne'er let a gun like 'is leave meh shop. *Pours the liquid metal into the mold to make the new barrel.* Tha' bread was good..

Vincent: Neither would I... My shop was one of Germany's gems before it was taken from me.

Reno: Meh shop in Erie 'ad been in meh family fer decades yo. We were th' only blacksmith fer three towns.

Vincent: Was there a lot of countryside where you lived in Erie?

Reno: Ay', green 'ills as far as th' eye could see yo.. 'is eyes always reminded meh of 'ome.. We lived on a farm, meh hated havin' ta clean the stables.. *Looks over and smiles softly when he sees Denzel asleep on the bed.* Poor boyo..

Vincent: I wonder where his parents are...

Reno: I don't 'member anyone wit' 'im on th' train yo.. He was 'lone.. *Takes the barrel out of the mold and heats it up for a minute before he puts it in the water bucket.*

Vincent: Would...you mind if I asked you more questions? *He places a barrel into the bucket of water to cool it down.* That's much better...

Reno: Nah, I 'old ye.. I'm a open book yo.. *Chuckles softly as he moves the barrel back to the kiln.* Yea', isn't it?

Vincent: Have you...ever been taken before?

Reno: *Smirks back at Vincent, amused by the question.* Ay', I was th' bottom ta meh bonnie.. I 'ould take 'im sometimes but I liked bein' taken more yo.. I could relax, not 'ave ta be in charge fer a few..

Vincent: (Why is he smirking at me like that? Does he want me to do that to him?) I...see...

Reno: Why ye ask yo? Ye ever tak' ye German girl?

Vincent: Yes...a few times.

Reno: Wha's tha' like yo? Bein' wit' a lass?

Vincent: Hm? It's been such a long time... (But it didn't feel any different from our kiss earlier.)

Reno: Yea'... Before they 'ot us..We jus' passed out from makin' lov' four times, it was th' day we first shagged.. We'd been tagether almost se'en 'ears..

Vincent: Seven years... *He sighs as he works on another piece of metal.*

Reno: Ay', well we been tagether our 'hole life but only sexual an' lovin' fer se'en.. *Walks over to put the barrel into the water bucket.*

Vincent: Have...you... (How should I say this without sounding desperate?)

Reno: 'ave I wha' yo? *Takes out the barrel and looks it over, decided it is good he screws it on the gun and starts to give it a good cleaning.*

Vincent: How do men...taste?

Reno: Huh? Well..It depends on wha' they eat.. Ones who eat fruit 'aste sweet, other who eat lots of meat 'aste more bitter an' salty yo.. Axy...he was 'ery sweet..

Vincent: (Did that question make me sound...needy?) *He quietly goes back to working, now feeling awkward from asking the question.*

Reno: (Why did he ask tha'? Does he wan' me ta suck 'im yo? I..I'm not sure, he is hot an' sexy. Axy would be on 'im in a second if I said yea'.. I think I 'ould suck 'im..) *Finishes cleaning up the gun and puts it on the stack.* 'ey, I don't mind ye askin' yo.. I lik' talkin' ta ye..

Vincent: Yes...but... *He sighs before he returns to his work.*

Reno: But wha' yo? Did..meh talkin' scare ye? I know ye straight, I was jus' answerin'.. Axy said maybe if people knew 'bout our kind of life, maybe they'd stop hatin' us so much..

Vincent: You didn't scare me. I've just...never kissed a man before.

Reno: Does.. it bother ye tha' we kissed yo? Do ye.. regret kissin' a homo... I mean, I understand.. If they saw ye'd be beaten an' 'et anew badge..

Vincent: I don't regret it...

Reno: 'ow did it compare ta kissin' a lass yo? (It..was amazin'.. He made me feel lik' I was wit' Axy as well..)

Vincent: It was different, but I do not regret kissing you. (It felt good...)

Reno: I'm glad yo.. I don't regret it either, fella! *Chuckles softly, going to the next gun.* Axy woulda liked ye..

Vincent: (Why is he saying something like that? Does...he want to sleep with me now? I'm not...even sure what I would do if he asked me!) *He moves on to repair another gun.* Hypothetically, would you do it again?

Reno: Ay', I guess.. I'm not ready fer sex yet... Meh still healin' from... But th' kissin' felt good.. Sorry 'gain if tha' makes ye feel...yea'..

Vincent: I was asking the question...That's all I wanted to know.

Reno: Alright.. If there's..anythin' else ye wanna know..Jus' ask yo.. *Quietly goes back to working.*

Vincent and Reno end up working long into the night, finishing the pile of guns at 11pm. Not having the heart to wake up Denzel, they both lay down on the ground and fall asleep.

~We hope you guys liked it! Sorry, the chapters have been shorter than usually. But we want to get them out to you guys as soon as possible!^^~

Bringen mehr über Juden. Gleich! (Bring more Jews. Immediately!)


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening, Zechs arrives late to Rufus's office. Zechs fixes his leather coat as he walks into Rufus's office, his neat hair in a slight mess.

Zechs: I'm sorry, Rufus.. There was a fight on the way here and I had to break it up. I take it Hilde got to sleep alright?

Rufus: I heard the fight outside...And Hilde is fast asleep.

Zechs: That is good, she was very excited to hear the story from you.. *Chuckles softly as he walks to one of the chairs.* The men talked of her beauty the rest of the day..

Rufus: Maybe she'll marry a soldier some day?

Zechs: If she finds one that passes your test, I know you won't let just any man have your Törtchen.

Rufus: You're exactly right. *He stands up from his chair and walks slightly towards Zechs.*

Zechs: I can see how much you love her, Rufus.. She is the shining star of this camp..(What is he doing?) You mentioned a report?

Rufus: Yes...it's right here. *He reaches into his desk, hoping Zechs will get up from his seat.*

Zechs: *Sees Rufus is not going to hand it over and stands up to take a step closer to him.* May I ask what it's about?

Rufus: *He hides his smirk as he ducks lower to act like he's searching for papers. He hastily grabs Zech's arm and pulls him onto his desk.* Ask later...

Zechs: Rufus! What are you doing? Laß mich los!...

Rufus: Do you really have to ask what I'm doing? *He begins to remove Zechs's leather jacket.*

Zechs: (Is he... no!) Stop this, Rufus! You have a wife and children.. And this is against Der Fuhrer law! *Struggles against Rufus.*

Rufus: What about my wife and children? And I'm not worried about being discovered. I'm not a homo. *He continues to undress Zechs.*

Zechs: You are undressing me and you know I am a male, we have showered together. You are bring shame on them, doesn't that matter to you?

Rufus: They can't have shame if they don't know. *He exposes Zechs's chest.* Mm...you're the perfect example of an Aryan man.

Zechs: *Holds back a shudder as his chest is exposed, his pink nipples harder at the cold air.* Stop this, Rufus...I..am your oldest friend..

Rufus: I know you're my oldest friend. That's why I have to do this. *He begins to remove Zechs's pants.*

Zechs: No, stop this Ru'! *Grabs onto Rufus's hands to stop him, know he doesn't have the heart to us all his force on him.* (I..can never hurt him, he is my closest friend..)

Rufus: What's wrong? *He knocks Zechs's hand away and completely removes Zechs's pants.*

Zechs: This is wrong, Rufus.. Please, stop this friend.. You know I can't raise a hand to you, you're like a brother to me..

Rufus ignores Zechs as he turns Zechs onto his side, using his desk as a prop. He quickly inserts his fingers inside Zechs's ass hole.

Zechs: Ahh! Rufus, s-stop..(Oh god.. This feels.. good..But I can't.. He has a family and we'd both be put in the camps..)

Rufus: No, be quiet. *He experiments with his fingers, trying to see if he can make Zechs cry out in pain.*

Zechs: *Bites on his lower lip, shudders when he feels Rufus's fingers hit something inside of him. His long cock twitches against the desk.* (No, how can I be aroused...I mean..I have always had feelings for Rufus, but I didn't think they were like this!)

Rufus: You're not screaming. Am I doing something wrong? *He curls his fingers inside Zechs's body.*

Zechs: You t-told me not to talk, Rufus.. Ugh..Stop it, please! *Groans in pained pleasure as Rufus curls his fingers.*

Rufus: That doesn't include screams of pain. *He removes his fingers from inside Zechs's body and unzips his fly.*

Zechs: Stop, if you enter me with your manhood, then you will be a homosexual! *Tries to moves away, moving his leg to hide his half hard cock.*

Rufus: (He's right...but...) *He moves Zechs back into position.* I'm not a homosexual, damn it! *He quickly enters Zechs with his cock, wanting to cause him pain.*

Zechs: Ahhhhhh! *Cries out in pain as he virgin anus is entered by Rufus's hard cock.* Stop, it burns Rufus! You're..to big!

Rufus: It feels better when it burns, doesn't it? *He begins to thrust into Zechs's ass, giving him no mercy.*

Zechs: N-no! Oh god, st-top! *Groans as he grips tightly onto the desk, gasping loudly when Rufus's cock hits that nub inside his anal walls.* R-ru!

Rufus: (What the hell is his body doing? I can feel him tighten around me!) What...are you doing? *He presses his hand against Zechs's back as he thrusts deeper into Zechs.*

Zechs: I..I don't know..My body..is ohh.. working on it's own, ohh..ahh! *Moans as painful pleasure runs though his body, his cock becoming hard.*

Rufus: (What the hell is going on? He's...he's enjoying this?) Do you like this? *He shifts his position, making his cock unknowingly give Zechs more pleasure than pain.*

Zechs: Uhhhhh...ru! S-stop, I..stop! *Cries out in pleasure, his hands turning white from his grip on the desk.* It's..to much!

Rufus: Answer me, Zechs. Are you a homo like that red haired man? (I want to humiliate him...) *He continues to thrust into Zechs, ignoring his pleads to stop.*

Zechs: No, I'm not! You're..ohh..You're hitting something..in me! Stop! *Moans sweetly as precum drips from his cock, his tight anal channel tighten around Rufus's thrusting cock.* (I..am feeling more pleasure than I do with a woman..)

Rufus: I don't like it when you lie to me, friend. *He completely removes his cock from Zechs's ass hole to see how he reacts.*

Zechs: *Pants heavily as he collapses on the desk, his opening clenches as if trying to get more in as his cock throbs in the need to release.* If..I am a homosexual.. Then so are you, my friend.. For you are fucking me..

Rufus: Fine...you'll be reported. And you'll spend the rest of your days with that red head.

Zechs: I will report you as well, I know you have harassed my men as well. How will that look? I have only been in a homosexual act with you, how many boys have you been with, Rufus? *Looks back, his face covered in sweat.* How will Hilde react when she finds out you sent me away? Or when they send you away..

Rufus: I won't be sent away. And...if those allegations were true about me, why did you continue to be my friend?

Zechs: Because.. I care for you as a brother, Rufus.. You are my oldest friend and even if you do things that make me mad, I still care for you.. And I know they are true, I can have six witnesses against you.. I have been a General longer than you, who do you think they will trust more.. (Please, don't make me do this Rufus..) Think of Else, Alphonse and little Hilde..

Rufus: If you care for me so much as a friend, turn me in. I would like to see the day you turn me in Zechs. *He breathes heavily in frustration as he stares at Zechs laying across his desk.*

Zechs: I will not if you do not do the same.. *Shakily sits up, biting his lip in the pain from Rufus's harsh treatment.* We can act like this never happened.. (But..I really don't want too..)

Rufus: (I try and break him...and he wants to forget it even happened? I can't just...forget about what happened!) I can't do that...but I won't turn you in.

Zechs: Than I won't turn you in.. *Pushes himself off of the desk, grunting as blood runs down his thighs.* You..got me good, my friend..

Rufus: (And...he still calls me a friend after what I've done...Is this shame I feel?) *He stares at the papers strewn over the floor.*

Zechs: Do..you need me for anything else? I believe your wife will be wondering where you are.. *Looks down at the floor.*

Rufus: (Yes...fill the void within me...) She doesn't care where I am, as long as there's a paycheck.

Zechs: Really? I remember..she used to always be on your arm.. *Chuckles softly.* She was jealous of all the time we spent together..

Rufus: She has become spoiled. (How can he chuckle with his clothes halfway off?)

Zechs: Yes.. But she did give you three beautiful children.. And I see how you are with Hilde, Rufus.. I know that Törtchen has your heart in her tiny hands..

Rufus: She's the only thing worth living for. The rest of my children are terrors.

Zechs: They aren't...that bad..To me at least, but Hilde is the little angel of your family..To think she almost didn't make it, you would never know looking at her. (I never seen him so..broken..)

Rufus: Maybe that's why I coddle her? I don't...know anymore.

Zechs: I believe so.. You have a strong bond with her, Rufus.. That girl lives for you, she looks at you like you are the only thing in the world to her..I..wish I had someone like that, you don't know how lucky you are, friend..

Rufus: (Did he used to idolize me? What have I done to him?) Yeah...I'm "lucky"... (And fucked up...)

Zechs: Yes, you have a beautiful home and heirs.. And a Törtchen that sees you as the best thing on this world. *Pulls up his pants, hissing lightly.*

Rufus: Did you used to idolize me, Zechs? (Don't...pity me, tell me the truth.)

Zechs: I idolize the life you had.. I wanted it for myself but I never found my love.. And how..you were always able to do as your ordered, I care too much..

Rufus: *He stares at Zechs with sadness and zips up his pants. He heads for the door of his office to escape the hell he created there.*

Zechs: Ru'... I still care for you, don't..do anything stupid.. Hilde needs you..*Grabs his jacket off the floor and pulls it on.*

Rufus: How...can you still care about me? I thought you would want to kill me, Zechs.

Zechs: I..truely don't know, Rufus.. I just do.. I may get angry at you, alot sometimes but I can't hate you..

Rufus: I don't care if you kill me... You probably think I deserve it. Tell me...what you think.

Zechs: I do, Rufus.. I will not kill you, men change during war.. I would never kill you, do you know what that would do to Hilde? If you don't want to live for yourself, do for her.. She needs you, Ru'.. And I need my best friend..

Rufus: I need you too... *He says in an almost whispered tone.*

Zechs: Oh Ru'.. *Walks over to his broken friend, wrapping his arms around him.* I am always here for you.. When have I not been? This..war is weighing heavily on your mind, but you will get through this..

Rufus: (That...cologne. It...mixes well with his leather.) Zechs...don't do this to me.

Zechs: I..am just trying to be there for my friend.. I will leave you to rest.. Go lay down with Hilde, it will calm you and make her happy to wake up to you..

Rufus: *He stands still with Zechs's arms around him.* I know...but before I go, I need a cigarette.

Zechs; *Releases Rufus and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes, handing them to Rufus.* Keep it, there're only five left..

Rufus: *He removes a cigarette from the pack and hands one to Zechs as well. His hands shake as he lights his cigarette with a match.* (I'm...a wreck...)

Zechs: *Lights his own, taking a long hit from it.* Rufus.. Do not let this take you down, you are strong and will get through this.. *Takes another puff.*

Rufus: Nothing is taking me down... *He inhales his cigarette, smoking half of it in one hit.*

Zechs: There's the Rufus I know.. *Takes another hit of his cigarette, begins to button up his jacket.*

Rufus: (I wish that were true.) *He takes a smaller puff of his cigarette and flicks away the ashes.*

Zechs: Go to Hilde tonight, I know she will help you calm your mind.. You are the happiest when you are with her..

Rufus: Stop it, Zechs... *He finishes his cigarette, flicks the butt to the floor and begins to walk away.*

Zechs: I am just looking out for you, Rufus.. I'm your friend..

Rufus: (Why does he keep saying that?) What's wrong with you? (What's wrong with me?)

Zechs: I'm tired and my bottom hurts.. But it will be better after a good nights rest. *Walks over to the door, on the way out.* (I'll give him time to think..)

Rufus: Tomorrow, then. *He walks away from Zechs with a sadness in his step and a heaviness on his shoulders.*

Zechs: Yes...Maybe we can have lunch with Hilde again.. *Looks sadly at his broken friend before he walks to leave Rufus's office and head home.*

Rufus finally comes home early in the morning. He decides to sit on his porch, thinking about what he has done to men over the years.

Rufus: (Does Zechs still think I'm shaming my family?)

Hilde wakes up early as always and walks out to find her Father, frowns when he's not in his room and starts to look around the house. Sees a familiar hair color from the front window and walks to the front door.

Hilde: Daddy? What are you doing out here? *Walks to her father, her slippers making little shuffling sounds as she walks.*

Rufus: Just thinking... How are you this morning, baby?

Hilde: *Smiles as she climbs onto her father's lap, her frilly white night grown covering Rufus's legs.* I'm good; you chased all the monsters away last night!

Rufus: You know there are no such things as monsters. (I'm lying to myself...)

Hilde: They come when you're gone! They give me bad dreams, but you scare them away daddy! *Nuzzles at Rufus's chest, hugging him tightly along with her doll.* You were in my dream.

Rufus: What happened in your dream? Were you a soldier with me?

Hilde: No, we went to the beach! You helped me make a castle and Alphonse didn't ruin it this time! And then we all went and got sweets, I got to ride on your shoulders again!

Rufus: That sounds like a nice dream. Was mommy in the dream? Where is your mother, by the way?

Hilde: Yeah, everyone was in it! I..don't know, she wasn't in your room! I was worried; I couldn't find you or mommy!

Rufus: Let's go check where mommy is... *He picks up Hilde and takes her inside his house. He finds a note on the dining table.* It looks like she went out for the morning, and... (What?) That Uncle Zechs is coming over this morning.

Hilde: Really? *Wiggles happily in Rufus's arms.* I need to get dressed!

Rufus: Go ahead and wake everyone up, and get dressed. *He puts Hilde down so she can get ready.*

Hilde: Okay, daddy! *Hugs Rufus's legs before she runs off to wake up her brother and sister.*

Rufus: (I'll cook breakfast, then...) *He stares at the refrigerator for a few moments, allowing his mind to wander.* (This must be a cruel joke...for my wife to invite Zechs over...)

After ten minutes, Hilde comes running out in a little blue summer dress. Holding little barrettes in her hands.

Hilde: Daddy! Will you help me? Elsa says she's to busy to do my hair.. And Alphonse just laughed!

Rufus: Yes, I'll help, but it won't be as good as your mother puts them in. *He fastens a few barrettes into Hilde's hair.*

Hilde: Thank you, daddy! *Hugs Rufus tightly, nuzzling into his stomach.* Do you like my dress? Mommy said your favorite color was blue!

Rufus: You look pretty, Hilde. *He places a pan on the stove filled with breakfast bratwurst to cook.* (Zechs will probably be here any minute...)

Hilde: *Blushes lightly, playing with the end of her dress.* I changed dolly's clothes too! *Holds up her doll.*

Rufus: She's not wearing her maiden clothing anymore? What did you dress her in? *He looks back at Hilde briefly, wanting to keep an eye on the meat being cooked.*

Hilde: In what your girl um..s-soldiers wear! So she can help you! *Plays with the little hat on her doll, hugging her close.*

Alphonse: She's not going to help against guns, unless Father uses her to block the bullets. *Walks into the kitchen.*

Hilde: Daddy wouldn't do that! It would hurt her! *Holds on tightly to her doll.*

Rufus: Don't talk like that to your little sister.

Else walks down the stairs while primping her hair.

Else: I think Hilde is too old for those dolls!

Alphonse: Yeah, she talks to them more than she does to living people. She's old enough to know they're not real!

Hilde: Dolly is real! *Holds on tighter to her doll, protecting it from her older brother and sister. Looking up at her father.* I..I'm not to old, am I daddy?

Rufus: (How does my wife let them get away with that behavior, talking to their sibling with disrespect...) No, you're not too old, and if you don't like Hilde's doll that much, Alphonse, go play outside or in your room.

Alphonse: You mean I can go outside now? (Yes! I'm tired of being cooped up in the house!)

Hilde: *Stays close to Rufus, hiding her face in her doll.* (Why do they keep picking on me in front of daddy..)

Rufus: If you do go outside, stay where I can see you. And do not go inside the camp again, or you will be paddled.

Alphonse: Fine... *Walks over to his spot at the table and sits down.* Hilde got to go there yesterday.. *Pouts.*

Hilde: I was with Daddy and Uncle Zechs! And it was where all the soldiers eat, not the place daddy says no too!

Rufus: You know what I've told you about going near the...ovens.

Alphonse: I was just playing with my friends! They wanted to see them.. *Stares at the table till he hears the door open and looks up.* Uncle Zechs!

Hilde: *Smiles brightly from behind her doll and runs over to him.* Uncle Zechs! I missed you!

Zechs: *Chuckles softly as he picks Hilde up.* I saw you yesterday, Hilde! But I missed you as well.. *Nods over at Alphonse.* Hello Alphonse, Else.. You look more like your mother everyday..

Rufus: (Great...he's here...)

Else: Thank you. *She primps her hair and fixes her dress.* Do you think Hilde is too old for dolls, Uncle Zechs?

Zechs: (Yes, just like your mother..) Not really..My sister still has dolls like Hilde's.. Some of them are worth a good amount of money now.. *Walks over and sits down in an empty chair, letting Hilde sit on his lap.*

Hilde: See! I can have dolly for as long as I want! *Smiles at her father, making the dolls hands salute.*

Rufus: Have you thought of a name for your doll?

Hilde: Yes, her name is Sahika!

Zechs: That is a good name.. *Pats Hilde's back.*

Rufus: It has the same first letter as mommy's name.

Hilde: Yep! It's my favorite letter! *Giggles softly as she feels Zechs's pats.* Is the food ready, daddy?

Alphonse: (It's not far.. She gets all of Father's attention..)

Rufus: Not yet, I know all of you are hungry. And I see Silke has already started the coffee. Have you had my wife's coffee, Zechs?

Zechs: I don't believe I have.. I will have to get me a cup.. *Smiles down at Hilde and stands up, setting Hilde down in the seat.*

Alphonse: You don't need anymore food, Hilde! You're fat enough as is!

Hilde: No, I'm n-not! *Holds on tightly to her doll.*

Rufus: I'm about to send you to your room, Alphonse. Now, quiet.

Alphonse: *Goes silent, glaring at his younger sister.* (All Father does now is yell at me, he never takes me anywhere! It's always her!)

Hilde: *Hides her face in Sahika, waiting for her father to come sit down.*

Zechs: (He doesn't need this..I wish Silke would discipline those two, she knows Rufus has been working over time..) *Pours himself a cup of coffee.*

Rufus: I know you're glaring at Hilde. Stop it. *He turns and rotates the brats, cooking them evenly.*

Alphonse: *Crosses his arms and looks down at the table, waiting for his food.*

Hilde: *Shyly looks up from her doll, wishing her father was done and would come sit down next to her.*

Zechs: (I'll try and help him..) *Walks over to the table and sits down in the chair across from Elsa.* How is school coming, Else?

Else: It's going well, Uncle Zechs. I get all good marks.

Rufus: She has been doing well...Oh, You're also welcome to some Weizenbier in the refrigerator, Zechs.

Zechs: That is good, keep at it and you will be the smarter than me in a few years.. *Chuckles softly.* Thank you, Rufus.. I will have some after we eat..

Rufus: There...it's done. *He places the pan on the kitchen table and gives each of his children two large sausages a piece. He also pours coffee for all of his children and himself.*

Alphonse: *Digs into his meal, stabbing it with his fork before he picks it up and takes bites.* Mmm!

Hilde: *Lays Sahika on her lap as she grabs her small fork and knife and begins to try and cut her meal.* It smells good, daddy!

Zechs: *Takes a sip of his coffee, watching the children as they eat.* (He is a good father..)

Else: You forgot the bread, dad! *She gets up from the table and brings a loaf of bread to the table.*

Rufus: So I did...Thank you Else. (For doing something nice.)

Zechs: *Looks over at Hilde, seeing her having trouble cutting her sausage.* Do you need help, Hilde?

Alphonse: (She's so weak! Why does Father love her so much? She can't do anything!) *Stares at her plate, knowing if he does anything he'll be sent to his room.*

Hilde: I can do it! *Sticks her tongue out in concentration as she keeps trying to cut it.* (I want to show Daddy I can do it!)

Rufus: Would you like bread with that, Törtchen?

Hilde: Yes, daddy! *Reaches for the bread but her arms are to small to get at it, a cute pout covers her face.*

Zechs: *Smiles softly and pushes the bread closer to her.* There you go..

Hilde: Thank you, Uncle Zechs! *Rips herself off some before she sets the rest back down.*

Alphonse: (She even gets a nickname...)

Rufus: I hope your mother brings home some Brötchen. The Wurst isn't the same without it.

Else: Do you know why mommy didn't take me shopping?

Rufus: I haven't seen your mother today. I couldn't tell you.

Hilde: It still tastes good, daddy! I love when you cook! *Smiles at Rufus before she pops a piece of sausage in her mouth, humming happily at the taste.*

Zechs: Oh, I have gifts to give all of you after you eat..

Alphonse: Presents? I can't wait, Uncle Zechs!

Hilde: Really? Thank you, Uncle Zechs! *Smiles brightly, her little cheeks plump with food.*

Rufus: You have to eat all of your food before Uncle Zechs gives out any presents.

Zechs: Yes and do not hurry and finish and end up making your stomachs upset..

Alphonse: That only happens to Hilde! We have stronger stomachs.

Hilde: *Blushes as she looks down, remembers all the times she's gotten sick after eating.* (I keep trying to make my tummy better..)

Rufus: Stop talking like that about your sister, Alphonse.

Alphonse: But it's true.. *Mumbles as he looks down, becoming quiet as he eats.*

Zechs: (Why does he hate her so much? I never hated my sister like that..) *Takes one of the last few sausages and begins to eat it.*

Rufus: No, how would you like it if Else talked about you like that?

Alphonse: I'd ignore her like I always do!

Hilde: (They're nice to each other..) *Nibbles on her piece of bread, scooting closer to Rufus.*

Rufus: That's better... *He takes a sip of coffee to energize his tired soul.*

Alphonse: *Finishes his meal and looks over at Rufus.* Can I go into the living room and wait for the others to finish?

Rufus: No, wait for everyone to finish, then Zechs will give everyone their presents.

Hilde: I'm finished, daddy! I can't eat the last one, my tummy's full!

Zechs: I imagine with all the bread you ate.. *Chuckles softly as he sips his coffee.*

Rufus: We'll save that one for mommy when she gets home.

Else: I'm finished too!

Alphonse: Yes! Can we go now?

Hilde: Yeah, can we daddy? *Wiggles in her seat, excited about getting a gift.*

Zechs: I'm ready if your father is.. *Finishes his coffee.*

Rufus: You can have your presents now.

Alphonse: Yes! *Jumps out of his chair, pushing it in before he runs to the living room.*

Hilde: *Gets out of her chair and grabs Rufus's hand.* Are you going to come too, Daddy?

Zechs: I will head to the living room.. *Stands up and bows slightly to Rufus and Hilde before he heads to the living room.*

Else: I hope I get the most expensive present! *She walks into the living room after Zechs.*

Rufus: Not right now, Hilde. After Zechs gives you your presents, he and I have to talk alone. Tell him I'll be outside.

Hilde: Oh...okay daddy.. *Gives Rufus a tight hug.* I love you daddy, thank you for the food!

Rufus: You can go ahead in the living room. *He gives Hilde a kiss on the cheek before he heads outside to wait for Zechs.*

Hilde: Alright, daddy! *Runs to the living room, excited about her gift.*

Zechs gives Rufus's children their gifts. For Else, he gives her a brush and comb set made from ivory, for Alphonse, Zechs gives him an army knife. Hilde, perhaps, gets the best present of them all; a tea set for her new doll. Zechs then heads outside to find Rufus.

Zechs: They all went to their rooms with their gifts.. *Walks out and stands beside Rufus.*~

Rufus: Good, thank you.

Zechs: You're welcome.. I have too much money to spend just on myself.. I love to give them gifts..

Rufus: I'm sure they were happy to have them.

Zechs: Yes, they were.. I..hope you don't mind I gave Alphonse an army knife.. It's pretty dull so he shouldn't be able to hurt anything with it.. I was going to let you sharpen it when he is old enough..

Rufus: No, I don't mind. I've given him knives before.

Zechs: Alright, I didn't want to over step my bounds.. *Looks out at Rufus's garden.* It is beautiful here..

Rufus: It's my wife's work...Zechs...I don't know what to say to you.

Zechs: Do you wish me to leave? I..don't want to make you uncomfortable..

Rufus: No. I've...repented to what I have done.

Zechs: That is good, Rufus. That is the first step, you already have my forgiveness.. *Turns to face Rufus.*

Rufus: I still don't know why you would remain friends with me after...last night's incident.

Zechs: Because I don't want to throw away years of friendship for one bad thing you've done to me.. And.. *Chuckles softly.* I don't have very many friends left..

Rufus: I wanted to hurt you, break you, Zechs. That doesn't bother you?

Zechs: It..does, but I know that wasn't really you.. This..place, this war changed you.. I knew if I stayed with you, maybe I could help you get back to how you were.. *A light blush covers his cheeks.* And..you didn't make it hurt that much..

Rufus: Maybe...we shouldn't talk about this in the front of the house. *He begins to walk around the side of his house.* (It...didn't hurt? What did I do to him last night? Oh...God.)

Zechs: Yes..*Follows after Rufus.* You did make me bleed though.. But I can tell you hate yourself for that, have you gotten any sleep my friend?

Rufus: No, I have not... And I don't believe I'll have any sleep tonight.

Zechs: Rufus, you can't do that to yourself.. Please, it will hurt me more than last night if you do not rest.

Rufus: I'll try, but I can't promise anything. (What the hell is he talking about...hurting him more than last night? Did he really...like what I did?)

Zechs: Have Hilde sleep in your bed tonight, I know she will help you sleep.. She always calms you.. *Walks into the garden with Rufus, smelling the rose bush.*

Rufus: She doesn't help so much anymore.

Zechs: What do you mean? She has always been your Törtchen..

Rufus: She's not a baby anymore. She will eventually want to sleep by herself. And I don't want to wake her up in the night if I can't sleep. I need...stability.

Zechs: She will always be your baby and for now she does want to sleep with you, she would every night if she could.. But I understand, I..just want you to get some rest now.. Till we can find something else..

Rufus: Something else? What would that something else be?

Zechs: I'm not sure yet, but we will find something..

Rufus: At this point, I don't care what it is. *He watches Zechs walk by, trying not to think about seeing his body from last night.*

Zechs: You need something like Hilde, someone you can lie with and get comfort from.. I would say your wife, but I know she can't give that comfort..

Rufus: She hasn't "slept" with me since Hilde has been born.

Zechs: That is..I'm sorry, Rufus.. (Is she scared she could get pregnant again? And it will be worse than when Hilde was born? But than why not use something to prevent it?)

Rufus: I...know she's scared of what may happen. But, look at me, Zechs! I must not have the manly charm I used to have.

Zechs: No, other than you look tired now you are still as handsome as when you two met.. Talk to her about it tonight, tell her you need it..

Rufus: I'll see what she says. (He's right...I need someone to comfort me.)

Zechs: I hope she says yes.. If not, we will have to come up with something else Ru'.. *Picks the reddest rose and walks back over to Rufus.* Here, give this to her.. No woman can say no to you when you have a rose..

Rufus: Zechs, what are you doing? *He takes the rose carefully.* I feel like... (I feel like you're giving this rose to me...)

Zechs: I am trying to make sure you get the comfort and release you need, give her the rose and your famous smile and she'll go weak at the knees.

Rufus: I feel like you're giving this rose to me.

Zechs: *A light blush runs over his cheeks.* I..guess I am in away, but it is for you to give to her..

Rufus: I can give her another rose later, you know that, Zechs. *He stares at the rose with a mix of emotions running through him.*

Zechs: Then give it to Hilde, you know she will treasure it.. (I shouldn't of done that.. But..I do want to give him the rose..)

Rufus: I'll pick another for her...You picked this one for me.

Zechs: I..am sorry if...I don't know what I am doing either, Ru'.. * Straightens out his jacket.*

Rufus: It's alright. Then...I have to ask you, Zechs. What did I do to you last night...if you weren't in pain?

Zechs: I..don't know.. If felt.. better than being inside a woman, you would hit something in me and my body would go on fire..

Rufus: I never knew such a thing was possible. (But...if he liked it...it means we were breaking the law last night.)

Zechs: Me either..It..scared me, to tell the truth.. You did bring me pain, but at time the pleasure took over..

Rufus: It scared me as well...for the first time. (And...I want to try it again.)

Zechs: So..what are we to do? *Sighs, sitting in the bench in the middle of the garden.*

Rufus: I won't turn you in. When I told you at first that I would turn you in...I wasn't all there...

Zechs: Thank you.. I..am not attracted to any other male and never have been.. I will not turn you in either, I could never do that to you or your family..

Rufus: What about me? (Is he attracted to me?)

Zechs: I..have always thought you were a handsome man.. I never felt anything more before last night.. *Looks down at his feet.* You..are disgusted with me, are you not? (Have..I just lost my friend?)

Rufus: I don't know what to think anymore. I...figured that's how you felt.

Zechs: I can fight away these weird..feelings, I do not want to lose you as my friend..

Rufus: I...just...don't want us to be accused of anything.

Zechs: I don't want that either.. What.. do you want to do? I will do whatever you wish..

Rufus: (We can experiment...if he's willing. He said anything.) Experiment with me, Zechs.

Zechs: What...would you like to experiment with, Ru'? *Shyly looks up.* (He..wants to try something?)

Rufus: I'm not sure. Is there something on your mind in particular?

Zechs: Would..you..can we kiss? *Licks his lips, always wanting to taste Rufus's lips.*

Rufus: (I wasn't really thinking that he...was serious! But...I can't say no.) We can do that. *He tilts Zechs's face towards his own and lands a rough kiss on Zechs's lips.* Zechs: Mmmm.. *Moans softly into the kiss, letting Rufus take control.* Ru'... *Cups Rufus's cheek.*

Rufus: How was that? Do you want more? *He keeps his eyes on Zechs's attractive lips.*

Zechs: It was amazing.. *Licks his lips, tasting Rufus on them.* Yes, if you're up to it..

Rufus: *He gives Zechs a few more steamy kisses. His hands wander, exploring Zechs's chest.* You still taste like my wife's coffee.

Zechs: As do you.. God, you're better at kissing than any woman I have been with.. Mm.. *Arches his chest into Rufus's hands.*

Rufus: Then...I don't care if I get caught anymore. *He moves to sit in Zechs's lap.*

Zechs: I..can't go to far..I need to be heading to the camp soon, one of us need to be there and I know you will want to stay here till your wife gets home.. *Moans softly as he wraps his arms around Rufus's waist.*

Rufus: You'll be back in time, but do what you want to do. You can tell me.

Zechs: Can we..stroke each other? *Blushes as he feels his cock harden at the thought.*

Rufus: You don't have to ask me like you're shy. I can feel your response. *He leans his head against Zechs's shoulder as he unzips both himself and Zechs.*

Zechs: I..do not want to say something and scare you off.. Mmm! *Looks down in lust at Rufus's cock, presses his own cock against Rufus. Shudders at the feel of Rufus's silky hard length.* You..feel so..good!

Rufus: *He kisses what little skin is exposed of Zechs's neck. He brushes the head of his cock against Zechs's cock.* How much have you wanted this?

Zechs: Mm..I dreamed..of this last night.. Ohh! *Moans softly at he kisses, opens his hand up to grab onto Rufus's cock along with his own meaty one and begins to stroke them together.*

Rufus: I...shouldn't have forced myself on you last night. *He watches as Zechs strokes both of their cocks together.*

Zechs: We can't change the past, Ru'.. We can only learn from it.. God, I..can feel you twitching in my hand! *Moans as he rests his forehead against Rufus's shoulder as he begins to pant.*

Rufus: *He slowly moves his hips, causing his cock to rub against Zechs's hand and cock.* That's what you do to me.

Zechs: You..do the same to me.. Yes, just like that.. Mm.. *Reaches his other arm behind Rufus, grabbing onto his ass to push him even closer as he moves his hand faster.*

Rufus: Mm, you're much more willing than I ever thought you would be. *He moans softly as precum dips onto Zechs's cock.*

Zechs: So are you.. Ah..oh.. Love..your Mmm! *Groans as he feels Rufus's precum land on his cock, his own begins to flow from his cock as he slips his hand down Rufus's tight pants. Slowly circling his tight virgin entrance before he enters it.* Oh..So hot!

Rufus: (He...entered me, but I don't want to stop him. Does...that make me a criminal?) It's...there, Zechs. Do you want me to release? *He moans softly as more precum lands on Zechs's cock.*

Zechs: Yes, I do..I want to see the look of pleasure on your face.. *Moans softly as he moves his finger around inside Rufus, looking for that spot that will make him see stars.*

Rufus: Right...there, Zechs. *He looks into Zechs's eyes with his newly found pleasure.*

Zechs: Amazing, is it not? Now..you know the pleasure I felt last night, my Ru'.. *Rubs over the bump inside Rufus, loving the look on his face as he increases the pressure.* You look...beautiful.. *Strokes both of their cocks faster, feeling his release coming.*

Rufus: (I...love this feeling inside of me...) Oh...God. *He releases on Zechs's hand and cock. He breathes fast and hard, trying to catch his breath.*

Zechs: (He looks..amazing..) *Moans at the feeling of Rufus's cum land on his cock, his own release shoots out and covers Rufus's cock. Pants heavily against Rufus's shoulder as he tries to catch his breath.*

Rufus: God...Zechs...We released together.

Zechs: We did.. *Slowly pulls his finger out of Rufus's anus, rests the arm against Rufus's hip.* I..will have to change before head to the camp, I am covered in our..release.

Rufus: Mm...*He licks some of Zechs's release from his fingers.* It's...too bad you have to change.

Zechs: God, Ru'.. Are you trying to get me aroused again? *Chuckles softly as he leans back.*

Rufus: I'm not trying to. Sorry, I know you have to go.

Zechs: I wish I could stay.. But one of us needs to be there.. *Softly kisses Rufus.* I will see you at dinner, my Ru'..

Rufus: I'm looking forward to it. Maybe tonight...we can sneak away together. Somewhere...so we can be alone.

Zechs: Yes, you can come to my place... I let the servants stop working at eight.. They will be in their rooms so we won't be bothered..

Rufus: You're...serious. What are you planning to do with me?

Zechs: Whatever you want to do.. * Puts himself back into his pants, fastening them before he gives Rufus a kiss.* I..should be going..

Rufus: Yes, I know. *He zips his pants as well and fixes Zechs's jacket.*

Zechs: Go speed time with your family, I'll watch over the camp.. *Picks Rufus up and sets him down next to him on the bench before be stands up.* I will look for you at dinner, but I'll understand if Hilde wants you to eat here..

Rufus: I'll be at your house, sooner or later.

Zechs: Alright.. I will have a glass of Weizenbier for you.. *Gives Rufus one last kiss before he walks away.* (That..was amazing, I really hope he doesn't become scared..)

Rufus: *He kisses Zechs and longs for more as he watches Zechs leave.* Don't forget, you're welcome to bier from my refrigerator.

Zechs: I have some at my home, I will not take yours from you.. *Smiles softly at Rufus before he walks out of the garden, heading to his home.*

Rufus: I'll see you... *He smiles at Zechs as he shakes Zechs's hand and heads inside.*

Zechs: As I will you, my Ru'.. *Looks back as Rufus enters his house, sighs softly as he walks to his home.* (I can't wait to see him again..)

Rufus walks into his house, frowns at how quiet it is. Used to Hilde's sweet giggles filling it, walks up the stairs and stops at the first room he passes, Else's room.

Else: Yes, dad? *Keeps brushing her hair with the new ivory hairbrush, looking at herself in the mirror.*

Rufus: It's almost too quiet...

Else: I like it! I heard yells earlier; thankfully it's gone quiet again. Did you see that Uncle Zechs got me?

Rufus: I see...did you tell him thank you?

Else: Of course, I'm not a heathen like those things in the camp! *Keeps brushing her hair.* Oh, I think Alphonse was teasing Hilde again.

Rufus: I've told him to stop. *He sighs.* I'm going to check on Alphonse and Hilde.

Rufus leaves his eldest daughters room and goes to check on his little , frowning when he doesn't see her there.

Rufus: Törtchen? Hilde?

A whimper comes from under the bed, the soft sounds of crying escape.

Hilde: (If daddy sees, he'll hate me!) *Curls up tightly under that bed, softly crying.*

Rufus: Hilde, come out, Törtchen.

Hilde: N-no.. Y-you'll hate m-m-meee! I'm..u-ugly! *Begins to cry harder, her foot accidently kicks the bed skirt.*

Rufus: What are you talking about, Törtchen? Come out and see me.

Hilde: H-he said you w-would! You'll s-send me to the b-bad place! *Unable to ignore what Rufus asks, she slowly scouts out with her feet out first. Finally exposing her whole body.*

Rufus: Törtchen! Who cut off your hair? *He stares at shock at Hilde's hair, with all of her curls cut off unevenly.*

Hilde: *Lets out a sob as she tries to cover her head, starting to head back under the bed.* D-don't hate m-me daddy! P-please don't send m-me a-w-way!

Rufus: I'm not going to send you away, but who cut your hair, baby? *He sits on Hilde's bed.* Sit next to your dad, here.

Hilde: H-he said y-you only loved me c-cause of my h-hair.. T-that you'll hate me n-now, ign-nore me like a j-jude! *Keeps crying as she shakily climbs onto the bed.*

Rufus: Who? Did your brother cut off your hair?

Hilde: *Nods her head as she crawls ontp Rufus's lap, crying onto his jacket.* P-please don't h-hate me,daddy! I..I l-love you! Please! *Begs her father as her tears begin to soak Rufus's jacket.*

Rufus: I don't hate you, but I'm angry at your brother. Don't worry, Törtchen. Your hair will grow back, the same as it was before.

Hilde: B-but I'm u-ugly now, you w-won't..want to s-spend time with me! I..I'm not pretty anym-more for you to show off.. *Reaches her little arm up and touches a place that the knife got to close to her skin, making a bald spot.*

Rufus: That's not true. Once mommy evens out your hair, you'll look like a little soldier. Would you like that?

Hilde: B-but..I'm a g-girl.. I..won't be y-your T-törtchen anymore.. *Sniffs as he holds onto Rufus tighter.*

Rufus: There are female soldiers in Das Reich. I can even buy a Nazi uniform for you, my Törtchen. You'll be daddy's little guard.

Hilde: R-really? E-even if I'm n-not pretty anym-more? *Sniffs again as she looks up at Rufus, her eyes red from crying.*

Rufus: You're pretty all the time, Törtchen

Hilde: I..I love you, daddy.. C-can I sleep in your bed tonight? Please? I..I'll be good!

Rufus: You can sleep in my bed. Now come with me, I must discipline your brother.

Hilde: I..d-don't want to see him, daddy! He'll be mad at me f-for telling you! *Holds on tightly to Rufus as he stands up, hiding her face in his neck.*

Rufus: I'll have you know that he will be paddled for cutting your hair. He'll never think about doing it again. Unfortunately, your mother doesn't know how to discipline.

Hilde: S-she lets Alphonse do whatever he wants.. You've..never paddled me, daddy. Does it hurt?

Rufus: It hurts, but it teaches consequences for bad choices. I've never had to paddle you because you're well behaved. But, I won't hesitate to paddle you if I have to.

Hilde: I-I won't, daddy! I promise! *Nuzzles into Rufus's neck.* I d-don't...Why does he h-hate me, daddy?

Rufus: I don't know why he's mean to you, but I do know that he needs proper discipline. *He picks up Hilde and carries her along to his and Silke's room to retrieve the wooden paddle.*

Hilde: T-that's big, daddy.. It's s-scary! *Hides her face, not wanting to look at the paddle.* (I'm sorry, Alphonse..)

Rufus: I won't hit him that hard. It'll be hard enough to teach him right from wrong. *He enters Alphonse's room with the paddle in his hand.* Why did you cut Hilde's hair?

Alphonse: *Freezes at his father's voice.*(She told? She can't do anything right!) She was being annoying and saying how you were going to take her to dinner with the soldiers again!

Rufus: How would you like it if Hilde cut your hair? You will be disciplined. *He lets Hilde down and shows Alphonse the paddle.*

Alphonse: I'm not a girl, I don't c-care.. *Looks in horror at the paddle.* No Father, please! It..it was a joke! *Starts to back away from his father.*

Hilde: *Quickly covers her eyes, not wanting to see it.*

Rufus: (Look at him, he needs to become stronger. He's not used to discipline because my wife never teaches him while I'm away.) The laws of this household need to be enforced. Now, turn around.

Alphonse: Y-yes, father.. *Turns around, holding on tightly to his pants.* (She's the reason this is happening! I should be Father's favorite, I'm the only boy!)

Rufus: Thank you for listening. *He hits Alphonse on the behind with the wooden paddle, hard enough to teach him the correct values.*

Hilde: *Tears start to fall again when she hears her brother's cry of pain.* D-daddy..

Alphonse: Owww! No more! *Jumps away after the hit, rubbing his bottom.*

Rufus: Now, say you're sorry to Hilde.

Alphonse: *Looks down, not wanting to look at his father or little sister.* I'm sorry, Hilde...

Hilde: O-okay.. I forgive you, Alphonse.. *Sniffs as she walks up behind Rufus's legs.*

Rufus: Now...Alphonse, do you know why I paddled you? *He sits down on Alphonse's bed.*

Alphonse: For cutting Hilde's hair?

Rufus: Yes, that is why I paddled you.

Alphonse: C-can I go outside now? Adam was going to come over..

Rufus: (Well...I do have to spend more time with my children. I think I have something tomorrow for him...) Yes, but tomorrow, would you like to take a ride in a panzer?

Alphonse: R-really, father? You mean it? *Looks up excitedly.*

Rufus: Yes, I mean it. I can show you how to drive it.

Alphonse: Oh, thank you father! *Runs up and hugs him tightly before he runs out of his room, slipping a bit on some of Hilde's hair on his floor.*

Rufus: I think he learned his lesson, Hilde.

Hilde: *Nods and climbs onto Rufus's lap, yawning softly.* C-crying made me tired, daddy..

Rufus: Go ahead and take a nap. I have to sweep the floor so your mother won't get too angry. (Although her anger is useless, she can't even discipline the children. I can't always do it by myself.)

Hilde: But I don't want to leave you, daddy..W-what if you leave before I wake up? A-and mommy never gets mad at Alphonse..

Rufus: Uncle Zechs wanted me to stay home today. Go and take your nap.

Hilde: Really? Okay.. Can you tuck me in? Mommy does when I have my naps..

Rufus: I can do it, although I may not be as good as mommy when she tucks you in. *He takes Hilde to her room.*

Hilde: Of course you will be, daddy! You're good at everything you do! *Nuzzles Rufus's chest before he places her down on the bed, takes her shoes off before she crawls under her blankets.*

Rufus: Have a good nap, Hilde. *He kisses Hilde's forehead as he surrounds her tiny body with the cotton blankets.*

Hilde: Mmh, I love you daddy.. *Sighs in comfort as she snuggles her face into the pillow, her small chest raises slowly as she falls asleep.

Rufus: (She still looks like a little angel.)

~We hoped you liked it! We just wanted you to understand Rufus a little more^^~

Laß mich los!...(Release me!)


	5. Chapter 5

Early in the morning, Vincent rises as he hears the loud speaker and alarm for the day shift to start. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and notices that he has a morning erection.

Vincent: (That's the first time that's happened in awhile...My body hasn't had the nourishment to...react this way. I have to thank Denzel and that soldier that comes by on Fridays...)

Reno: Ugh... Do they 'ave ta talk so loud yo? *Groans as he's woken from his sleep, rubs his eyes before he opens them and sees Vincent.* T'anks fer lettin' boyo sleep on ye bed..

Vincent: We have to stick together in this hell. *He feels his cock become semi-soft, his body not able to sustain a full erection. He groans as his cock begins to ache.*

Reno: Ay'...Wha's wrong yo? Ye in pain? *Begins to look Vincent over for any new wounds.* (Nothin' new yo..)

Vincent: Yeah...It's nothing serious. *He tries to hide the source of his pain from Reno by adjusting his pants.*

Reno: Huh? It mus' be from tha'...Oh! *Notices Vincent playing with his pants and blushes lightly.* I..'an turn 'round so ye 'an tak' care of it yo.

Vincent: This is my first erection since...I've been in here. *He moves closer to Reno so no one else in the camp will hear him.* And...can you help me? (I don't expect him to...)

Reno: W-wha'? Ye...mean it yo? I..I don't know wha' ta say, Meh 'ot ready ta ha' sex but...I could..blow ye if ya wan'? (I don't think ye'll mind, Axy.. You'd wanna join meh..)

Vincent: Do...whatever you need to. I know you're not ready for...anything else.

Reno: Ay', not yet.. Lets move ta th' corner yo, then if someone comes in, they won't see us at first.. An' boyo won't.. *Crawls over to the corner at the end of the bed.* Tak' ye pants down.

Vincent: *He follows Reno to the far corner of the room, opposite of the bed. He pulls down his pants far enough for his half erect cock to be exposed.* I've never done this with a man before.

Reno: I know.. Ye 'an close your eyes if ye want, pretend I'm a lass yo.. *Carefully grabs ahold of Vincent's cock, staring at it in awe.* Wow, ye tha' big an' ye only 'alf hard! *Gives the head of Vincent's cock a lick, looking up to make sure it's okay.*

Vincent: (I don't want to pretend...but I'll close my eyes.) *He closes his eyes gradually.* Yes...keep licking it.

Reno: Ay'.. *Swirls his tongue around Vincent's large head before he takes it into his mouth and begins to suck on it, shivers at the taste of Vincent.* (It's sweaty, but I 'an taste 'im ta..)

Vincent: *He opens his eyes to watch Reno give him pleasure. He notices that his cock never becomes fully erect.* I...I'm sorry.

Reno: *Pulls back but keeps stroking Vincent, thumping Vincent's cock against his tongue.* Wha'? Do ye not like it yo? I understand ye body 'an't get all th' way hard..

Vincent: I love it, but I feel terrible for not being able to perform. I...may not be able to release.

Reno: (He loves it? I..why does tha' make meh so happy?) Do ye want meh ta stop? *Looks up, his eyes half filled with lust as he licks at Vincent's slit. Hoping his pants hide his own reaction from sucking Vincent.*

Vincent: No, don't stop. (This...is torture. I can get aroused, but I can't release. My body won't let me. And his mouth...feels so good.) *He moans softly as pleasure builds in his body*

Reno: *Shudders at the sound of Vincent's moan, slowly takes all of Vincent into his mouth, not used to having someone so big in his mouth.* Mmm... *Begins to bob his head as he sucks harder on Vincent.*

Vincent: I...don't want you to think it's your fault. *He begins to gently thrust his cock into Reno's mouth, trying to make his cock become harder.*

Reno: Hhhmm! *Nods to show he understands before he relaxes his throat, letting Vincent thrust as he sucks hard. Licking at the large vein on the underside.* (Damn, he's 'ot meh so feckin' hard yo! Will..he be disgusted if I rub mehself yo?)

Vincent: (He wants this to be mutual. What can I do for him?) You look...so damn good. *He lends his leg to Reno, hoping he can find a use for it.*

Reno: *Looks at Vincent's leg then back up at Vincent to make sure before he smiles around Vincent's cock, sucking hard as he begins to hump against Vincent's thin leg. Moans around him in pleasure as his cock jumps against Vincent's leg.*

Vincent: (Is that what he wanted?) Reno... *He runs his fingers through Reno's red hair.*

Reno: Mmmmmm! *Shudders as he swallows Vincent's cock, thrusting his hips harder against Vincent's leg as he feels his release getting close.* (Axy..would hav' me do 'is ta 'im.. God, Vinny... Ye hav' no idea 'ow 'is feels yo!)

Vincent: Mm...I love how you suck on me. *He whispers, not wanting any soldier to hear his lust filled moans.*

Reno: (Oh god, his voice...I'm gonna...Axy!) *Releases hard into his pants, his moans are muffled by Vincent's cock.*

Vincent: (What? I made him...release. I can't...) Ohh...I don't think I can release for you. (I want to...release for him.)

Reno: *Lets Vincent fall from his mouth, softly stroking Vincent's manhood as he pants heavily.* It's..'kay, fella.. I know ye body need more food ta get ta tha' part..

Vincent: I wanted to do more for you. But...we should get to work

Reno: Ye don't hav' ta, as ye can see I released and I lik' ta suck yo. It's as much fun fer meh as it is fer ye.. *Pulls Vincent's pants back up before he stands, smiles softly when he sees Denzel still passed out.* He 'an sleep through anythin'..

Vincent: We weren't loud. *He walks over to Denzel to wake him up.* It's time to start.

Denzel looks outside to see it's still somewhat dark. Dawn has barely broken. Denzel walks outside to leave for his shift at the kitchens.

Vincent: Be careful.

Reno: Bye boyo! Keep safe an' be strong yo! *Watches sadly as Denzel walks away, hating to see him leave.*I hate when he leaves yo...

Vincent: He's a good boy. *He readies his supplies for the day and begins by cleaning the insides of several gun barrels with swift, professional hands.*

Reno: Ay', tha' he is.. *Grabs the guns that need a new barrel and begins to make some, singing to himself.* Come all ye young rebels, and list while I sing

Fer th' love of one's country is a terrible thin'

It banishes fear wit' th' speed of a flame

An' it makes us all part of th' patriot game.

My name is O'Hanlon, an' I've just turned sixteen

My home is in Monaghan, an' where I was weaned

I learned all my life cruel England's ta blame

So now I am part of th' patriot game.

Vincent: You really have a nice voice. *He smiles faintly before he hears angry voices with footsteps approaching.*

Reno: T'anks, I..*Stops when he hears the voices.* I'll finish th' song fer ye later yo.. *Takes the red hot barrel over to the water bucket to cool down.*

A group of Nazi soldiers burst into the small room. They grab Vincent by the hair and drag him outside. They throw Vincent into the dirt. One of the soldiers puts his boot in the middle of Vincent's back to keep him in the dirt. Another soldier throws a gun at Vincent, with the barrel being damaged from not being properly cleaned.

Vincent: (Let them beat me, Reno...Don't say anything...) *He attempts to cover his face from black boots flying towards him.*

Reno: (Damn it! Why 'an't they let 'im go, it's their own damn fault yo!) *Quickly finishes the barrel he's working on and walks outside with it.* Here, I have a replacement, sir's..

An officer on guard walks towards the commotion with a dog on a lead. When he sees the soldiers beating another useless Jude, he releases the dog. The dog looms over Vincent, waiting for a command.

One of the soldiers beating Vincent teases the dog by holding Vincent's head by his hair in front of the dog's face. The dog growls lowly as the soldier quickly jerks Vincent away from the dog before teasing the dog again. The dog reacts and snaps in Vincent's face, splitting open Vincent's lip and puncturing Vincent's cheek.

The officer chuckles as he watches his dog become wild with rage at the taste of the Jude's blood. The demon begins to bark threateningly at Vincent.

Reno: (Damn it, someone please help yo!)

Walking his rounds, Zechs spots a group of soldiers at the building of the metal workers, quickly walks over.

Zechs: Fuß!*Shouts out a command to the dog as he walks up to the soldiers.* Was ist das?

Vincent looks up at the General who saved Denzel from the gas chambers and quickly looks down again.

Vincent: (If...I die in this place, God will save me, there's no hope here.)

Zechs: *Sees the broken gun on the ground and picks it up, unscrewing the barrel before he walks over to Reno and snatches the new one from him and puts it on. Walks back over to the soldier.* Begin Reinigung Ihrer Waffe, oder ich will es von dir zu nehmen. Lassen Sie jetzt.

Reno: (I owe 'im even more now yo..) *Waits till the soldiers leave before he helps Vincent off the ground.*

Vincent tries his best to stay against the ground, not wanting to be another toy for a Nazi's dog. Vincent turns away when he feels hands picking him up from the ground.

Zechs: *Once the soldiers are far enough away, he looks down at Vincent with a sad smile.* You can get up now..

Reno: I..I'm not gonna 'urt ye, Vincent.. *Lets go of Vincent, seeing he doesn't want touched.*

Vincent: Don't...have pity for me. (They will just beat me again, even if the break isn't my fault. There's no way I could have done the damage to that gun...It has taken months of neglect for the gun to blow out the barrel like that.)

Zechs: I will start to punish those who do not care for their guns.. This is disgusting what happens to them.. Now if you would go back into your place..*Moves closer to Reno and whispers.* I have something to give you..

Reno: Ay'.. *Nods to the General and heads back inside, looks over at Vincent to tell him to follow.*

Vincent drags his feet, staggering inside the room heating up from the kiln.

Zechs: *Follows them inside and closes the door before he pulls out two roll and a few pieces of dried meat.* Here, I already gave the mute boy his share.. *Splits the food between Vincent and Reno.*

Reno: Um..Tt'anks yo.. *Begins to nibble on the meat, looking at the General.* (I don't get what he's so nice ta us... He keeps savin' us..)

Vincent: Is the boy alright? *He takes his bread and hungrily bites into the soft, fresh baked bread. He breaks his own rules of eating slowly.*

Zechs: Yes, I make sure he is taken care of.. One of the women there has taken to him like a son, I told her to give him food when she can.. And to give Zell extra so he can give it out on Fridays..

Reno: T'anks 'gain yo.. Ye keep doin' 'is stuff fer us, an' ye haven't even 'ad meh sing fer ye.. *Finishes his meat before he bites into the roll, moaning softly at the taste. Breaks some off and hands it to Vincent.*

Vincent: Mm? *He takes the bread from Reno and places a bit of meat over the top. He hisses in pain as the meat burns his split open lip.*

Zechs: *Looks through his pockets and pulls out a small, round tin of ointment and hands it to Vincent.* Use this, it will help heal your lip.. *Turns to Reno and smiles softly.* I will call for you tomorrow to sing for me.. And I may have some metal work that needs done in my home.. *Looks over at Vincent with a knowing smile.*

Vincent: Yes sir... *He mumbles, still unsure if he should trust the outwardly kind General in front of him. He takes the ointment for his lip.*

Zechs: I must be going.. The boy should have more food when he returns, I will check in later to make sure the soldiers haven't came back.. *Nods before he walks out the door, closing it behind him.*

Reno: Tha' man... He keeps savin' meh and those wit' meh yo..

Vincent: I...don't think I trust him. *Shaken from his ordeal, his teeth chatter as he takes another bite of food.*

Reno: Ye hav' a reason not ta wit' as long as ye been 'ere.. But I..kinda do, he saved boyo.. *Walks over to Vincent, carefully rubbing his back.* 'ey...I got ye now.. Wan' meh ta finish th' song?

Vincent: No...Reno. Can you just...stay next to me?

Reno: Ay', I 'an do tha'.. *Stays next to Vincent, eating the last bit of bread he has left.*

Vincent: *He rests his hand across the top of Reno's shoulders.* I need this...

Reno: Ye wan' ta sit on th' bed yo? Give ye legs a rest before we go bac' ta work? *Reaches up and rests his hand on top of Vincent's, hoping it will help.*

Vincent makes his way to the single bed and sits down, stiff-legged and in pain.

Reno: *Sits down next to Vincent, soothingly rubbing his back.* 'ow 'bout ye rest taday, I'll finish th' guns yo..

Vincent: I can't rest today. That would be irresponsible, and there's work to be done.

Reno: I 'an do it yo! Ye need ta rest our ye'll be no help ta meh at all! Now do I hav' ta tie ye down wit' meh pants?

Vincent: Probably. I won't let you do everything by yourself. *He stands up from the bed and begins to work alongside Reno at the kiln.*

Reno: 'ey! Ye rest fer a little bit yo! Ye 'an work after ye body gets its rest, fella! *Grabs Vincent and leads him back to the bed.* I ran a shop mehself, I can work a few minutes mehself now!

Vincent: I know. What if a guard walks by and sees that I'm not working? I'll be punished.

Reno: Damn...Okay, but ye only do the easy stuff yo! Ye 'an cool down th' metal.. *Sits down next to Vincent.* Still, lets sit 'ere a minute..

Vincent: Alright, but if we hear someone walking by, we have to go back to work. I've had worse injuries before. *He wipes some blood away from his chin.*

Reno: Ay'.. Just relax fer a bit yo.. *Grabs the tin the General gave Vincent and opens it, collects some ointment on his finger before he carefully puts it on the cut on Vincent's lip.*

Vincent: You don't need to take care of me. *He cringes as his lip stings with healing pain from the salve.*

Reno: I..I'm sorry..It just..I'm used ta doin' 'is.. And I don't wan' ye a die, who will talk ta meh yo?

Vincent: There's nothing I can do if it's my time to go.

Reno: No, I don't wanna..I 'an't lose another person yo.. So ye hav' ta fight wit' meh, we 'an make it outta 'ere!

Vincent: I know you don't want to lose another...But do you remember the little girl that we saw die? She couldn't help her fate. It's only from God's will that I'm still here.

Reno: Hmf.. I still hav' a beef wit' 'im.. *Scoffs at Vincent mentioning God, rubs some more ointment on Vincent's cheek.*

Vincent: For taking your lover away?

Reno: Fer takin' th' one who 'ad faith, he prayed e'ery mornin' an' night.. An' fer 'is happenin', why would he let 'is hell happen yo? *Sighs as he closes the tin and hides it under the bed.* I may ne'er get meh faith bac'..

Vincent: God didn't make this happen, man did this. Even if I don't pray out loud, I have not lost my faith. I keep my prayers to myself...

Reno: I won't stop ye.. But I'm 'ot ready ta start 'gain.. *Chuckles softly.* Axy's probably cursin' up a storm at meh yo, he hated 'en I didn't pray..

Vincent: You pray...and you probably don't even realize it. *He reaches for a cigarette hidden away and goes to the kiln to light it.*

Reno: Wha'? Ye mean meh songs yo? I..sing Axy's favorite ones, it makes meh feel closer ta 'im.. He'd always hav' meh sing ta 'im, I think he liked meh singin' more than meh talkin'! *Sneaks himself a cigarette and walks over to light it.*

Vincent: No...I can see it in your eyes when you pray to yourself. I saw it today.

Reno: I...ask fer help.. *Walks back to the bed, moaning softly as he inhales his cigarette.* Fuck meh, I've missed fags..

Vincent: Isn't that what you do when you pray? *He gently stares at Reno as he inhales his cigarette.*

Reno: *Growls to himself, knowing Vincent speak the truth.* Damn it.. I guess, but I still hat' 'im.. *Takes another puff, letting the smoke roll out of his mouth.*

Vincent: (I'm not going to push him any further...) *He sighs and sits next to Reno on the bed, smoking with Reno.*

Reno: I lov' 'ese.. Now I jus' need a pint an' 'is would be complete yo! *Licks his lips at the thought of a pint.* Mmm..

Vincent: A beer sounds good right now. *He rests his hand near Reno's body, subtly reaching out to him.*

Reno: Ay', 'bout ten pints would make meh th' happest man yo.. *Looks down at Vincent's hand, shyly moving his to place over top it.* I'd get meh gut bac'..

Vincent: Is there anything else that would make you happy? *He moves closer to Reno and initiates a kiss.*

Reno: Mm.. *Wraps his arm holding the fag around Vincent's back, holding him close.* (Why..does he like meh? Or jus' wan' ta feel someone yo?)

Vincent: Sorry... *He leaves a smokey kiss on Reno's lips, wanting more from the kiss.*

Reno: Why ye sorry fer? I love fag kisses yo.. *Softly presses his lips against Vincent's, cupping his face.*

Vincent: You seemed surprised that I kissed you. *He quickly pulls away when he hears footsteps of guards. He sits at the kiln and pretends to make himself look busy.*

Reno: *Quickly copies Vincent, starts to clean a gun.* (I was surprised...But I liked it yo..)

Vincent disposes of his cigarette into the fire of the kiln. He works furiously as a guard stops in to check on their work.

Reno does the same as Vincent, letting the fire destroy his cigarette as he grabs the bore brush and cleans the barrel.

Reno: (Damn it, I wanted 'im ta rest more yo!)

Vincent: (Did this guard see us? If so...please let him take his hatered out on me.)

The guard watches the two men with suspicion. Satisfied with their work, the guard leaves Vincent and Reno to their duties at the kiln.

Reno: *Sighs in relief as the guard leaves, knowing he would of gotten the beating for trying to turn another to his way.* That was close yo..

Vincent: Maybe...we should wait until it's dark before we...kiss again.

Reno: Ay'..I don't wan' 'em ta think I'm tryin' ta convert ye ta a scum like meh.. *Finishes cleaning up the gun and sets it on the stack of finished ones.*

Vincent: Is that what you think of yourself? You're not scum...

Reno: Oh, I know.. I loved Axy more than some men lov' their wife! I..just know wha' other people think of meh an' meh kind of lov'..

Vincent: (I don't know what to think. I...think he feels that I need his touch. I feel...what I need has become more than being deprived of touch. I can see that it hurts him.) Let's...not talk about this right now. *He adds heat to the kiln before mending the chipped handle of a gun.*

Reno: It's okay.. I know.. He'd hate meh closin' mehself off cause of 'im.. He'd wan' meh ta..find comfort in ye, hell he'd push meh outta th' way ta hav' a turn wit' ye. *Chuckles softly as he picks up another gun.*

Vincent: A turn with me? (So...he thinks I'm attractive?)

Reno: Ay', Axy woulda like ye yo! *Smiles softly as he continues to work.* He'd wanna kiss ye if I said it was 'kay..

Vincent: Do you...think I'm attractive, Reno?

The smoke and ash from the kiln hides his slight blush.

Reno: Ay'.. Ye very attractive yo an' once we get some fat on ye bones, ye'll be even more.. *Blushes lightly, looking at the gun.* Wha' ye think 'bout meh?

Vincent: Well...I'm not used to seeing red haired men. I find it intriguing. I like you.

Reno: E'eryone does! I lov' meh hair, I jus' wish I still 'ad all of it.. *Finishes up the gun he's working on and grabs another, wanting to hurry and finish them. * I like ye ta, Vinny..

Vincent: (Yeah...I like him...) *He looks around and listens for foot steps. When he knows the coast is clear he sneaks a kiss from Reno before he goes back to work.*

Reno: *Touches his lips, still tingling from Vincent's kiss. A small smile breaks over his face as he continues to work as well.* T'anks..Vinny..

Vincent: There's no...need to thank me. *He sends a small smile to Reno.*

Reno: *Blushes lightly at the smile, begins to make a new barrel.* I'll keep tha' in mind yo.

Vincent: I like it when you blush. *He reaches over to touch Reno's thigh gently.*

Reno: *Shivers at the touch, licking his lips as he takes the metal out of the mold and to the bucket of water.* I usually don't blush 'is much yo.

Vincent: It must be the heat from the kiln. *He smiles slightly again, his words becoming suggestive.*

Reno: Ay', plus ye bein' such a flirt yo! *Grins as he chuckles, walking back to the kiln to heat up the barrel. Letting his ass brush against Vincent's side as he moves into place.*

Vincent: (You are a flirt as well...) *He brushes against Reno's leg as he pick up another gun to repair.*

Reno: We better stop or I'm gonna get hard 'gain an' I won't last 'nother release yo. *Chuckles as he keeps heating up the barrel till it's red hot again before he goes to the water bucket.*

Vincent: (He talks so dirty...) What do you mean? That last touch was an accident.

Reno: Ay'.. *Chuckles softly, wiping the sweat from his forehead.* But if ye keep givin' meh teasin' touches, I'll react.. I'm very touchy yo.

Vincent: Hm? (So he likes my touches?) *He gives Reno a small, teasing smile.*

Reno: Oh, ye as bad as 'im! *Laughs softly as he takes the barrel out of the bucket and screws it on.* Hm..needs cleaned..

Vincent: (I'll have to keep in mind what he likes.) *He returns to his work and cools down a barrel. He then takes another gun and begins to clean in with a bore brush.*

Reno: *Finishes polishing the gun and sets it aside, grabbing a new one with a broken handle and begins to work on it.* So..um...wha' ye wanna talk 'bout?

Vincent: How old are you? (I've been wanting to know...)

Reno: I'll be twenty-one nex' month yo. 'ow 'bout ye?

Vincent: (Such a young one...) Thirty-four... (I'm quite a bit older than he is.)

Reno: Wow, ye an old man yo! *Chuckles softly, looking over at Vincent.* Axy would be twenty-one too.. He was born th' day after meh..

Vincent: Am I too old for you? *He thoroughly cleans a gun and polishes the outside of the gun.*

Reno: No, age doesn't matter ta meh yo. An' ye ain't tha' much older than meh! *Smiles over at Vincent.* Meh ta young fer ye?

Vincent: I'm fourteen years older than you, but it doesn't bother me.

Reno: Or th' fact I'm a fella yo? *Finishes fixing the handle and begins to polish the gun.* Or th' fact meh a wanted man?

Vincent: It doesn't matter. In this hell, we're all the same...

Reno: Ay'.. I hate all meh hard work is theirs now.. I 'an ne'er go home..*Sighs as he finishes he gun and grabs another and begins to clean the barrel with the bore brush.*

Vincent: We just have to bare with it, and survive...

Reno: I know.. I promised mehself, they'll ne'er break meh.. I'll ne'er show 'em fear and won't die from 'em!

Vincent: I'll help you keep your promises...

Reno: T'anks yo.. I'll help keep ye safe ta, ye, meh an' boyo will 'et through 'is tagether..

Vincent: I hope so... *He looks up as he hears footsteps coming towards them again.*

Reno: (Damn it! 'an't they leave us 'lone?) *Stares at the gun he's cleaning, hoping the footsteps go away.*

The door opens to show General Peacecraft, he walks inside and looks at the two metal workers.

Zechs: I've changed my mind.. I want you to sing for me tonight.. *Smiles softly at Reno before he turns to Vincent.* And I have some work for you, don't worry about what's left..

Reno: Ay'.. Jus' show meh th' way yo.. *Finishes cleaning the gun and sets it down before he walks up to Zechs, looking back at Vincent.*

Vincent carefully follows Reno, still not completely trusting the General and to why he's being so kind.

Zechs leads the two men to the other side of the camp, passing the guard station that separates the camp from the living area for the soldiers. Heads to his home on the right, English style two story house with small garden in front of it.

Reno: (Wow...He lives like 'is? Meh whole family coulda lived in 'ere!) *Looks in awe at the house as they walk in.*

Vincent: (I haven't even been inside a real building in three years...) *He looks down at the floor.*

Zechs: *Smiles as his servants walk up to him, wishing him a good afternoon.* Hello ladies... Could you start of supper for three? And some tea?

The girls smile and nod to their boss before they leave to start a supper.

Vincent: Tea? Supper? *He looks at Reno questioningly.* You're going to give us food?

Reno: *Shrugs his shoulders, amazed as Vincent.* (Why would he..) I thought I was jus' gonna sing fer ye?

Zechs: Yes, but I always feed those who work in my home and for today that includes you two.. Now if you'll follow me.. *Leads them into his main sitting room and sits down in the large chair.*

Reno: (I'll ne'er say no ta food yo! An' I 'an save some fer boyo..) *Walks to stand in front of Zechs.* I...T'anks sir..

Vincent: What...do you want us to do? *He sits down in a chair, still very suspicious.*

Zechs: *Begins to pack his pipe with tobacco, looking up at the two with a small smile.* See that box beside you? It is filled with my best silverware and I need the tarnish removed, I would like for you to do that as young Reno here sings for me.. *Winks at them, knowing they are shocked at what little they have to do.* (They need a day of rest.. This is the only way I can do it..)

Reno: Wha'... Ye mean it yo? Um.. 'an I help Vincent as I sing, sir? *Walks over to Vincent, looking down in the box.*

Vincent stares at the box in shock, then back up at Zechs. He immediately picks the box up and takes the silver wear into the kitchen to polish.

Zechs: You may after you sing for me.. Don't wory, my girls will take good care of him.. *Takes another puff as he relaxes in his chair.*

Reno: *Nods at Zechs, straightens his posture as he thinks of what song to sing.* Oh Danny boy, th' pipes, th' pipes are calling

From glen ta glen, an' down th' mountain side

Th' summer's gone, an' all th' roses falling

'Tis ye, 'tis you must go, an' I must bide.

But come ye back when summer's in th' meadow

Or when th' valley's hushed an' white wit' snow

'Tis I'll be there in sunshine or in shadow

Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love ye so.

Zechs: (I like this man...It's a shame he had to end up in this hell hole.) *He smiles as he listens to Reno sing.*

Reno: *Closes his eyes as he sings, imagining he's singing to Axel as they lay in the medow.* But if you come, and all the flowers are dying

An' if I am dead, as dead I may well be

You'll come an' find th' place where I am lyin'

An' kneel an' say an "Ave" there fer meh.

An' I shall hear, tho' soft ye tread above meh.

An' all my dreams shall warm an' sweeter be

If ye will bend an' tell meh tha' ye lov' meh.

Then I will sleep in peace until ye come ta meh. *Finishes his song, his eyes still closed.*

Zechs: Perfect...Thank you for singing.

Reno: Ye welcome... I lov' ta sing.. Um..Do ye want me ta sing 'nother song or go help Vincent yo?

Zechs: You can do what you like. Sing while you help your friend. Eat, drink, and bathe.

Reno: Alright.. Um.. t'anks fer 'is.. I'll go help Vinny.. *Nods to the General before he heads to the kitchen to find Vincent.* (Does he mean it? We 'an bathe yo?)

Vincent: *He dips several forks in polish for silver to cleanse them.* I heard your singing...

Reno: Ye liked it? Meh Ma used ta sing it ta meh when I was a lad.. *Walks over to Vincent, grabbing a spoon and dips it into the polish.*

Vincent: I did like your singing. *He reaches into the box and brushes his fingers against Reno's hand.*

Reno: *Shivers at the touch, a light blush covers his cheek as he polishes the spoon.* I 'an sing 'gain.. I think he still wants ta hear it.. Oh, an' he said we could take a bath yo..

Vincent: Are you sure? *He nearly drops the silverware from shock.*

Reno: Ay'! He...I think he means it, maybe after we finish shining we 'an wash up? An'..eat. *Sets down the spoon and grabs some more.*

Vincent: Alright...if you trust him enough. (A shower with hot and cold water...) *He sighs slightly as he polishes a group of utensils.*

Reno: I do.. I hope I'm right yo.. *Sighs softly, leaning slightly against Vincent as he begins to sing.* Th' night was dark an' th' fight was over,

Th' moon shone down O'Connell Street.

I stood 'lone where brave men perished,

They all hav' gone, their gods ta meet.

Th' first I met was a dyin' rebel,

Bendin' low I heard 'im say:

God bless my home in dear Cork city,

God bless th' Cause fer which I die. Th' next I met was a fair haired maiden,

Kneelin' by her lovers side.

She prayed ta God, her heavenly father,

Tha' in 'is footsteps tha' she might bide.

Th' last I met was a gray haired father,

Searchin' fer his only son.

I said, "meh man, there's no use searchin',

Fer up ta heaven your son 'as gone."

There kneelin' down was th' gray haired father,

Bendin' low I heard 'im say:

"I knew my son was ta strong hearted,

I knew my son would never yield."

My only son was shot in Dublin,

Fightin' fer 'is country bold.

He fought fer Ireland an' Ireland's glory,

Meh harp, th' shamrock, green, white, an' gold!

Vincent: There was not much work to do...We're almost finished.

Reno: Ay'.. I can't wait ta 'et clean yo! *Grabs a few more pieces of silverware, leans over a bit more.* Um...Do ye mind if we tak' it tagether? It'll take up less time and water..

Vincent: Hm? (He wants...a shower just with me?) Yes, that will be alright.

Reno: It's okay if not yo.. I don't wanna mak' ye feel..uncomfortable.. *Looks down at the silverware he's cleaning.*

Vincent: I don't mind... (What does he want?)

Reno: Alright yo! *Smiles as he finishes up the last of the silverware, turning to Vincent.* Wanna go wit' meh ta tell 'im we're done yo?

Vincent: I'll come with you. And it smells like the food is ready.

Reno: Ay', but I'd rather be clean before we eat yo.. But it's up ta ye! *Walks out to where Zechs is and stands in front of him.* We finished polishing your silverware, sir..

Zechs: Good.. Supper has five more minutes if you would like to take a bath before you eat..

Vincent: Thank you sir...

Zechs: You are welcome, I may have more..jobs for you next week as well.. *Smiles as he finishes smoking his pipe.* You may use the servant's bathroom next to the kitchen..

Reno: T'anks sir! *Smiles at the thought of a shower and begins to walk back to the kitchen.*

Zechs: Both of you get clean so we can eat.. And thank you for your songs, Reno.. I can't wait to hear more.. *Nods to them as they walk away.*

Vincent: *He walks into the bathroom the servants use to find it surprisingly clean.* Look...look at this bathroom, Reno!

Reno: Bloody hell! Wish we were 'is servants yo! They 'et all 'is? *Looks around in awe before he begins to strips off his clothes, not able to wait to feel the water. Frowns when he sees his cock, his foreskin encrusted in dried semen.* (Damn, no wonder he was hurtin'!)

Vincent begins to strip as well. He turns on the water before his clothes are able to come completely off of his body. Once Vincent removes his clothes, he jumps into the shower along with Reno.

Reno: Shite, it's warm yo! *Moans softly as he hot water hits him, runs his hands over his body to get the filth off before he moves down to his manhood, biting his lower lip as he pulls his foreskin back and begins to clean underneath it.* (I hate 'is.. So disgustin' ta find dried release and piss!)

Vincent: (I didn't notice before that he still has his foreskin...How odd.) *He finds himself staring at Reno's manhood, curious about Reno's foreskin.*

Reno: *Pulls it all the way back, exposing the head of his cock and begins to clean it as well. Feels Vincent's eyes on him and blushes.* Sorry, ye hav' ta clean it e'ery day but I haven't been able ta.. And dried release isn't fun.

Vincent: I've...never seen or heard of someone with their foreskin still intact.

Reno: 'ey? Really yo? Most e'ery one at home 'as it!

Vincent: Every Jewish male has theirs removed. I'm sure you think mine is strange as well.

Reno: Ay', It was weird suckin' ye an' not havin' a foreskin ta fight yo.. *Chuckles softy as he double checks to make sure it's all clean.* Meh poor dick's red yo..

Vincent: (Is that what he prefers?) Rest it for awhile.

Reno: Ay', I'll hav' ta find a way ta clean it at our little hut.. *Sighs as he moves his head under the spray, smiling as the water runs down his face and back.* I lov' water..

Vincent: How... (I want to touch it.) *He curiously touches Reno's manhood.*

Reno: Mmh! Why 'ello there! *Chuckles softly at the touch, sighs as he tries to make sure he doesn't harden.* Maybe th' leakin' pipe? Put it under there yo?

Vincent: Maybe...Sorry, I'm serious about saying I've never seen a foreskin before.

Reno: It's 'kay yo.. Explore all ye wan', jus' warnin' ya, he may like wha' ye doin' ta 'im!

Vincent: *He pulls Reno's foreskin back curiously.* I...think I understand.

Reno: Mm.. *Unable to stop his hips from jerking into Vincent's hand, exposing more of his cock.* It jus' covers th' good stuff, keeps it safe..

Vincent: Is that the purpose of a foreskin?

Reno: Ng.. I'm not sure.. I 'ink I 'eard th' doc say it was ta protect the glans and keep 'em moist yo..

Vincent: I...still don't understand it. (But I like it...) *He gently pulls back Reno's foreskin again.*

Reno: Ugh.. Ye killin' me, Vinny! *Moans softly as he becomes hard at Vincent's touches, not able to hold it back anymore.*

Vincent: Do I get you that excited? *He stares at Reno's hard cock.*

Reno: Sorry..I've always been sensitive ta touch, if ye find meh hot spot it'll get meh 'ard in a second yo! * Chuckles lazily, groans softly as his cock twitches.* It likes ye touches, fella..

Vincent: Do you want me to stroke you? *He moves closer to Reno, letting the water run off of his body.*

Reno: Do..ye mind yo? *Shudders as he feels Vincent moving closer, shyly wraps his arms around Vincent's shoulders.*

Vincent: No...I don't mind. *He gently begins to stroke Reno's cock and watches as Reno's foreskin rolls back and forth.*

Reno: Ohh..Just..just like tha' yo..Mm! *Moans softly as he gently thrusts into Vincent's hand as he strokes, breathing heavily as his eyes cloud with lust.*

Vincent: (I like giving him pleasure, but I can't show it yet. My body won't...let me.) What else can I do for you? *He softly strokes Reno's cock.*

Reno: Mm..'old meh yo.. Kiss meh, please.. *Looks up at Vincent with lust filledha eyes, his body shaking in pleasure as he speeds up his thrusts.*

Vincent: Anything. *He runs his hands across Reno's chest and kisses Reno softly. He presses his body against Reno's cock.*

Reno: Ohhh! Vin..Vincent.. *Bites his lip to hold back a moan of pleasure as he arches his chest onto Vincent's rough hands.* Ye..know meh weak..uhgg...ness yo!

Vincent: Hm? And what is that weakness? *He presses his lips against Reno's lips.*

Reno: Mm, meh chest yo! All he'd hav' ta do is touch meh chest an' I was 'is! *Moans into the kiss as his cock begins to throb, his release getting close.*

Vincent: *He runs his hands across Reno's nipples.* (I want to learn how to please him...)

Reno: Ahhh! *Gasps as he suddenly releases into Vincent's hand, his arms tighten around Vincent as his hips jerk to milk out his seed.*

Vincent: *He moans softly as he feels Reno's release cover his hand.* Reno...

Reno: Feck meh.. Ye damn good fer ne'er bein' wit' a fella.. *Pants against Vincent's chest, licking up the water drops running down it.* Ye taste good ta..

Vincent: Don't make so much noise next time. *He licks Reno's lips.*

Reno: Ay'.. Axy said I was a noisy shag, but meh 'an't help it! I get inta th' moment yo.. *Blushes as he moves his hips so he can clean his penis again.*

Vincent: We're in a general's home...What would we do if he found us from the noise you make?

Reno: Die a happy man yo! *Chuckles tiredly as he finishes cleaning himself again.* I'll be quiet next time, or jus' kiss meh ta keep th' noise down.

Vincent: We can't afford to be caught... *He runs his fingers across Reno's face gently.*

Reno: I know.. We hav' ta be there fer boyo.. I'm sorry yo..I..just'.. Haven't felt tha' good in 'while.. *Nuzzles Vincent's hand, looking at him with a soft smile.*

Vincent: We have to protect the little one... *He gently kisses Reno's neck.*

Reno: Ay'..He's like a..son ta meh now.. Mm..Thought we didn't wanna get caught yo? *Moans softly at the kiss, running his hands over Vincent's back.*

Vincent: I'm sorry. I would be able to do more for you, but...My body won't let me.

Reno: 'ey, 'ey.. I like wha' ye do fer meh! An' I know. Tha's why I been givin' ye extra food.. I wan' ye ta get pleasure ta, Vinny.. *Gives Vincent a kiss before he turns the water off.* Ye ready fer food?

Vincent: Yes, the smell of food is driving me mad. *He quickly leaves the shower and dresses himself. His instinct for food overpowers his instinct for sex.*

Reno: 'ey! Wait fer meh yo! *Chuckles as he hops out of the shower and throws on his clothes, shaking his head to get the water out before he walks up to Vincent.* Now lets eat!

Vincent walks into the dining room where Zechs is seated. Vincent and Reno's jaws drop as they see a whole roast sitting on the table, waiting for them.

Zechs: Please, sit down! The girls are already eating their meal so we will have to dish it out for ourselves, if that is okay with you.. *Motions for them to sit as he begins to cut into the roast.*

Reno: I..Uh..wow! 'is all fer..us yo? *Sits down in a chair across from Zechs.*

Vincent takes the smallest piece of roast beef, not wanting to appear greedy before he seats himself next to Reno.

Zechs: *Shakes his head as he piles roast beef and mashed potatoes on Vincent's and Reno plate along with some green beans and cabbage.*

Reno: *Stares at the cabbage in awe before he digs into it.* Mmm, I've missed 'is yo!

Zechs: I thought you would like it, it is eaten alot in your homeland, is it not? *Begins to eat off his own plate.*

Vincent: (I won't be able to eat this much...But...) Thank you. *He slowly eats his mashed potatoes and a piece of roast beef.*

Zechs: You're welcome.. I try to bring as many..prisoners as I can to my home to feed them, but there's so many.. And I have to hide it.. *Sighs sadly.*

Reno: T'anks yo.. We really needed tha' shower, sir.. *Digs into the cabbage, quickly finishing it before he goes to the roast beef.* (My cabbage is better, but 'is is good!)

Vincent: Why...would you do something like this?

Zechs: I became a General before this war.. I did not want to enter it, but I had too.. I had to protect my friend, this war is hurting him.. I'm almost getting him back to how he was. *Sighs sadly as he grabs his glass of beer.* So I do what I can without being caught, I protect who I can and tell my men to sneak food as well.

Reno: If..ye got caught, ye's be in wit' us.. Ye are riskin' alot doin' 'is.. *Looks down at his half empty plate.* (I hate these people.. But I 'an't hate 'im! Damn it, forgive meh Axy..)

Vincent: Are you a veteran of the first World War?

Zechs: Yes, I am.. That is how I met my friend.. He was one of my men, he was going to marry my sister.. *Chuckles softly before he nods to Vincent and Reno's glasses.* Drink..

Vincent listens intently as he drinks his beer to wash down a piece of tender roast beef.

Reno: *Grabs the glass and sighs in happiness.* Oh, I missed meh a pint yo!

Zechs: Yes, I thought you would.. Nothing is better than a good beer after work..

Vincent: What kind of German beer is this?

Zechs: It's HefeWeizen, my favorite.. Is it to your liking? I have others..

Reno: It's good yo! Meh missed th' taste of a good pint!

Vincent: It's very...carbonated. *He takes another long drink from his beer.*

Zechs: Do you not like it? I can get you something else..

Reno: I'm fine! *Lets out a small smile before he digs into what's left on his plate.*

Vincent: I like it. I've just...never had German beer before. I've never been allowed to buy it.

Zechs: Yes, I know.. This makes me miss my home.. I actually pray this war ends soon, I hate it.. I want to get rid of these places.. *Sighs as he takes another sip.*

Reno: (He's so different.. He actually 'as a heart yo..) *Smiles softly, a tiny but of hope fills his heart as he listens.* (Maybe wit' 'im, we'll survive..)

Vincent: What would you do to protect us?

Zechs: I..will do all that I can, even if it means I am put in jail.. I have taught my men to give food and help, my work would live on..

Reno: Jus' keep boyo safe fer us yo.. Don't let 'im get hurt or anythin'.. *Smiles as he looks down at his empty plate, rubbing his full stomach.* Tha' was amazin'!

Vincent eats the rest of his roast beef, not able to finish everything on his plate.

Reno: *Eyes Vincent's cabbage, licking his lips.* (I shouldn't hav' anymore, but it looks so good yo!) Um..Ye..ye gonna eat that, Vincent?

Vincent: No, I cannot eat anymore. *He faces Reno with a slight blush across his cheeks caused by the beer.*

Reno: (Damn, he's already wasted yo!) T'anks yo.. *Grabs Vincent's plate and begins to eat the cabbage.*

Zechs: I have some rolls and roast beef wrapped up for you to take back, I will walk you so none of the guards stop you and if you hide it near the kiln the dogs may not smell it..

Vincent: We will be more careful to not get caught.

Reno: Ay', we'll make sure' ta hide it.. *Finishes the cabbage and sets down his fork.* I 'ouldn't eat 'nother bite yo!

Zechs: I am glad..*Smiles softly.*

Vincent finishes his beer and glances at Reno flirtatiously. Vincent makes sure Zechs could not pick up on his flirtfull, slightly buzzed action.

Reno: (An' he told meh not ta do anythin' he could 'ear or see yo!) *Smiles softly as he finishes his drink.*

Zechs: Tell me when you two are ready to go back..

Vincent: I'd say I'm ready…

Reno: Ay', meh ta.. Those guns aren't gonna fix themselves yo! *Stands up and stretches out his arms before he pats his belly.* T'anks 'gain..

Zechs: It is no problem.. *Stand up and straightens his jacket before he walks into the kitchen.*

Vincent watches as Zechs leaves for the kitchen. He then flirtatiously runs his hand down the small of Reno's back.

Reno: Vinny... Ye know wha' your touch does ta meh yo.. Wait till we 'et bac' ta our hut.. *Shivers at Vincent's warm hand.*

Vincent: Yes, I know what my touch does. You'll have to wait to see what else it can do.

Reno: Ye wasted, Vinny! *Chuckles softly, taking a few steps away when Zechs comes back in with the bread and meat wraped in the same fabric of their uniforms.* Here, it will match your clothes..

Zechs: Here, it will match your clothes.. *Looks at Reno and sees he still has some of a gut, hides the bread in Reno's pants.* Be careful how you walk..

Reno: (He jus' molested meh wit' bread an' meat yo!) Um.. T'anks an' I will..

Vincent: I'll make sure Reno takes care of how he walks.

Reno: (Ye'll 'old me arse till we get there yo! Makin' it harder ta move!) Ay', I know 'ow ta walk wit' stuff in meh pants yo! *Carefully begins to walk, making sure that it doesn't move.*

Zechs: Good, than lets go..*Nods to them as he leads them out of his home, his servants waving bye to them.*

Vincent follows behind Reno, wanting to hurry back to their prison.

Zechs leads them back to their place. Protecting them from the soldiers and guards around them. Opens the door for them to show that all the guns for the day have been fixed and taken out.

Vincent: What...who did this for us?

Zechs: I told you not to worry.. Now rest for tomorrow.. *Nods with a soft smile before he closes the door and walks away.*

Reno: Wow...We.. can jus' sit fer th' rest of th' day yo.. I.. *Walks over to the bed and sits down, taking the wrapping of bread and meat from his pants.*

Vincent: A day...of rest. *He sits down on the bed and leans back against the wall.*

Reno: Ay'.. I'm cravin' a fag, but meh ta comfy ta get up ta light it yo..*Sighs as he leans slightly against Vincent.*

Vincent: I want to finish...what we've started.

Reno: *Licks his lips as he turns to look at Vincent.* Ye started it yo..But..wha' do ye wanna do?

Vincent: We can do anything you're comfortable with...

Reno: I'm..not ready fer ye..in meh yet, I need a bit more time yo.. I'm sorry.. But..I 'an do other thin's.. Wha' ye wanna try?

Vincent: Well, I don't know exactly what all you can do. You'll have to show me.

Reno: Well, ye 'an stroke lik' we've done.. Do oral, jus' hump each other ta release.. An' um... *Runs his fingers through his hair, not sure if he should say the last thing.*

Vincent: Tell me. *He begins to run his hand across Reno's thigh.*

Reno: Mm.. It's.. um..ye lick ye lover's arse hole.. It feels really good but..most think it's disgustin'..

Vincent: I...can do that for you. *His buzzed blush grows across his cheeks.*

Reno: Y-ye sure yo? Ye don't hav' ta, I'm fine wit' jus' humpin' yo! *A blush covers his own face as he feels himself getting aroused by the thought.*

Vincent: I can see you're aroused. Let me do it...

Reno: (Will he regret it later? I know he's tanked.. But I 'an't stop, I wanna feel 'im!) * Ay, let meh tak' meh pants off.. *Moves back on the bed before he pulls his pants down and hangs them over the edge, his cock pops out already half hard.*

Vincent: Just...lay your back on my body. *He removes his pants as well for Reno's stimulation.*

Reno: Um..Okay.. *Does as Vincent asks, staring at the ceiling as he feels Vincent's hot breath hit his ass, shudders in pleasure.*

Vincent: (He's willing to do everything I say...) *He takes an experimental lick around Reno's asshole.*

Reno: Ahh.. V-vin! *Gasps loudly in pleasure as his anus clenches against Vincent's tongue.* More yo!

Vincent: (He loves it...Oh?) *He feels his manhood become erect from the renewed energy the food gave him. He licks Reno's ass passionately.*

Reno: Yes, oh yes... Suck on it, stick ye tongue deep in meh arse yo! *Begs softly as he arches ontop of Vincent, making his hair rub against Vincent's growing cock.* (He's likin' 'is as well yo?)

Vincent: *He follows what Reno instructs him to do. He uses his lips to gently suck on Reno's asshole as he slowly penetrates Reno with his tounge.* You...taste good.

Reno: Uhhh, ye feel...'mazin' yo! *Moans in pleasure before he turns his head and begins to lick at Vincent's length, grabbing it and moving it to his mouth so he can suck on it to cover his moans.*

Vincent: Mm...mm. *He moans against Reno's asshole, causing his tongue to slip deeper inside Reno's entrance.*

Reno: Mmmhh! *Cries out around Vincent's meaty cock as he pushes his ass down against Vincent's face, wanting more of that wicked tongue in him. Wraps his hands around to cup Vincent's thin ass cheeks, a finger begins to play with Vincent's opening.*

Vincent: (Mm...what is he doing?) Oh... *He moans softly against Reno's ass hole and moves his hands to pleasure Reno's cock.*

Reno: Mmmm! V-vinny.. *Cries out in pleasure as he thrusts down against Vincent's pleasuring mouth and fingers, takes Vincent's cock further into his mouth as he slowly enters his finger. Looking for the spot that will give Vincent pleasure.*

Vincent's body reacts to Reno's stimulation, causing precum to drip down his cock. Vincent watches Reno's reaction to his precum as he licks Reno's ass hole hard.

Reno: Uhhmmm! *Moans sweetly as Vincent's precum lands on his tongue, begins to suck harder on him to get more of his treat as he clenches tightly against Vincent's mouth.* (Oh god, he feels amazin' yo! I'm gonna cum soon yo!)

Vincent: Ahh...Reno! *He moans softly as his body releases its seed. His hot release lands over Reno's face.*

Reno: Ohhh! *Moans loudly in pleasure as he feels Vincent's release land on him, quickly licks it up as he thrusts into Vincent's hand.* Please.. Meh close yo!

Vincent: Sorry...Mm...*He begins to stroke Reno harder, wanting him to release.*

Reno: Mm.. d-don't be..Oh yes..yes! *Bites his lips hard as he release all over Vincent's hand.* Oh...Vinny...

Vincent: Mm...yeah. *He licks Reno's release from his hands and smears the excess release over Reno's stomach.*

Reno: Tha' was...amazin' yo.. *Pants heavily against Vincent's right hip, slowly pulling his finger out of Vincent's opening.* Ye taste good ..

Vincent: It was...so good, Reno. *He affectionately rubs Reno's thighs.*

Reno: Mm, it was.. I..wanna 'iss ye.. *Slowly turns around so he's facing Vincent and lovingly kisses him.*

Vincent: Mm...good kisses. *He rests his arms around Reno's waist and kisses him deeply.*

Reno: Very good yo.. I..'ow ye like tastin' meh? I loved tastin' ye.. *Moans softly into Vincent's mouth.*

Vincent: I love how you taste... Mm! *He kisses Reno harder to taste his lips again.*

Reno: Ye wanna do it 'gain sometime? Feck, ye gonna 'et me hard jus' from kissin'! *Wraps his arms around Vincent's neck, pulling him closer.*

Vincent: Yes, we can do this again. (Please do this again...it feels good to have someone here.)

Reno: Good, ye..ye hep meh heart yo.. I..don't think I woulda mak' it 'is long if ye weren't 'ere.. *Lovingly cups Vincent's face.*

Vincent: Hm? *He looks at Reno with soft eyes.* (Does he mean it?)

Reno: Ye make meh happy.. I..still lov' meh bonnie an' always will.. But I know he'd want meh ta find someone to help 'et through 'is hell..

Vincent: And I won't ask you to forget about him either. Do I please you?

Reno: Ye do, very much yo. Ye good fer never bein' wit' a fella.. *Rests his head against Vincent's shoulder.* An'...t'anks, I know he's in a better place..I jus' know I'll ne'er see 'im 'gain..

Vincent: What do you mean? You'll see him again, eventually...

Reno: Nah, he's in heaven wit' 'is angels... I won't get ta go there yo.. *Sighs sadly, hiding his face.* I done ta much sinnin' ta go there..

Vincent: That's not true. (I won't...force him to have some faith.)

Reno: Ay', it's true.. I don't deserve ta go ta a place lik' tha' yo.. I..don't wanna talk 'bout it anymore..

Vincent: I won't make you... *He smirks, still buzzed from alcohol.* But...that sex was really good...

Reno: *Chuckles at Vincent's smirk, playfully nips at Vincent's neck.* Ay', tha' it was. Ye like bein' wit' a man now yo?

Vincent: I...I like it.

Reno: Good, cause if ye think tha' was good.. Jus' wait till we actually hav' sex yo! I'm gonna mak' ye see stars, fella! *Smirks at Vincent, playfully nipping Vincent's chin.*

Vincent smirks slightly. He runs his fingers through Reno's hair, wondering when he would be ready to have real sex with Reno. Vincent gently kisses Reno's lips and holds him close.

Reno: Mmm...I lov' when meh hair's played wit' yo.. *Closes his eyes in happiness, relaxing in Vincent's arms.*

Vincent: (Maybe...we can have a little piece of heaven in this hell...) Thank you...Reno.

~We hope you enjoyed it!^^~

Fuß (Heel)

Was ist das? (what have we here?)

Begin Reinigung Ihrer Waffe, oder ich will es von dir zu nehmen. Lassen Sie jetzt. (Begin cleaning your gun, or I will take it away. Leave now!)


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, Rufus shows up at Zechs's door. Begins to bang on it with one hand and a beer in the other.

Zechs: (Who on earth...?) *Walks to his front door, his eyes widen at the sight of Rufus.* Ru'..Are you alright?

Rufus: Yeah, I'm fine.*He raises the beer up in the air.* I thought you would like to join me.

Zechs: *His nose wrinkles at the scent of alcohol on Rufus's breath, moves aside to let him in.* Yes... Lets go to my sitting area..

Rufus: Good...*He shuffles inside to sit down in Zechs's living room.*

Zechs: (What happened, my Ru'?) *Walks in behind Rufus and sits down in his chair.* Do..you want to tell me what happened?

Rufus: Alphonse is a little brat, Zechs. I should have spanked him more than one.

Zechs: *Sighs and begins to pack his pipe again, knowing Rufus will need it.* What has he done now? You rarely spank your children..

Rufus: He cut Hilde's hair to be mean. I spanked him for that. He was still a little brat all day.

Zechs: Poor Hilde, I know how you loved her hair.. *Lights the pipe, taking a few puffs before he hands it over to Rufus.* Take his toys away and make him stay in his room, that will show him.. Or send him here, I'll make him do work here..

Rufus: I did take his toys away. *He takes a long puff from Zechs's pipe, using up almost all of the tobacco packed tightly within the pipe.*

Zechs: Good, don't give them back.. Hmm, have him come here tomorrow.. I can have him chop wood for me, it has been getting cold at night lately..

Rufus: That's what I'll do. *He takes a drink from the beer he brought intended for Zechs.*

Zechs: We will get him straightened out, Rufus.. Do not stress yourself to much.. How is Hilde fairing?

Rufus: Hilde thinks she's ugly now. She thinks her hair is the only thing that makes her a pretty girl.

Zechs: Poor child.. She is more beautiful than any other girl, even if she doesn't have her hair.. *Pulls out some bills from his pocket and hands them to Rufus.* Here, take her tomorrow to get a dress and say it is from me. .. I believe a new dress shop opened in town..

Rufus: You don't have to give me money. *He folds up the money into his jacket.* Damn it, Zechs...

Zechs: I'm not giving it to you, I want you to use it for Hilde.. So she knows she is still beautiful. Here, let me refill that for you.. *Reaches for his pipe.*

Rufus: You know what I mean, Zechs. *He lets Zechs refill the pipe.*

Zechs: *Dumps out the ash and begins to pack it again.* I..got a letter from my mother today..

Rufus: What did she say?

Zechs: She wants to know why I have not given her grandchildren yet.. *Sighs as he lights the pipe, taking a few puffs for himself before he hands it to Rufus.* That a girl from my hometown I used to fancy has become a widow, I believe she is trying to set me up..

Rufus: You are older than me, after all... *He chuckles softly as he takes a drink from the beer and a puff from the pipe.*

Zechs: Yes, she uses your children to guilt me plenty.. Apparently my mother and sister are coming to visit and they're bringing her along with them, Mother says to get her away from the memories but you know how she is.. *Sighs as he rubs his forehead.*

Rufus: (Damn it...I thought Zechs was mine!) When are they coming here?

Zechs: By the end of next week.. But Rufus... I do not want her, I have you in my life now..That is, if you want me..

Rufus: Hm? Zechs, are you being serious with me? *He stares hazily across at Zechs.*

Zechs: In all the time we have know each other, how many times have I lied to you? I..understand if you do not want me, you have a wife.. Just tell me, then.. maybe I will marry this girl.. I do not want to be alone the rest of my life..

Rufus: Who said I would let you marry this girl? *He leaves his chair and begins to walk towards Zechs with the beer still in his hand.*

Zechs: If you do not want to be with me, I will not stay alone Ru'.. I need heirs as well.. Plus if I must marry her, I can do what you are doing with your wife..

Rufus: Why are you...talking like this, Zechs? *He straddles Zechs's lap.*

Zechs: I am not getting younger, my Ru'.. And I know you still love your wife, even if it's hidden inside you..

Rufus: You're making it sound like you're seventy years old. *He releases a small hiccup before he leans on Zechs's chest.*

Zechs: I am getting closer to it.. And you are very drunk, Ru'.. *Sighs as he wraps his arms around Rufus's waist.*

Rufus: I know I'm very drunk. And you're middle aged, that's not old. Middle aged men are sexy. *He sloppily kisses Zechs's neck.*

Zechs: Yes, but I will lose my looks soon.. I have to use them while I have them.. *Moans softly as he feels Rufus's kisses, not able to stop from getting aroused.*

Rufus: You'll still be sexy when you're old. I want you all to myself. *He takes a drink from his beer and kisses Zechs with a small amount of beer still in his mouth.*

Zechs: Mm.. Ru', you're drunk.. You need to lay down or you will not be able to even move tomorrow.. Mm.. *Shivers at the kiss, swallowing the beer from Rufus's mouth.* We can talk more when you are in the right state of mind..

Rufus: You talk too much, Zechs. *He rubs Zechs's chest and places the beer to Zechs's lips.*

Zechs: You used to like to listen to mm.. my voice, Rufus.. *Takes a drink from the beer, finishing it.* Lets go to my room..

Rufus: Yes, let's go to your room. *He lifts himself off of Zechs and begins to walk upstairs to Zechs's room.*

Zechs: *Shakes his head as he stands and follows after Rufus, chuckles softly as Rufus goes the wrong way down the hall.* Ru', you're going to my bathroom..

Rufus: Oh, sorry. *He chuckles as he follows Zechs into his room.*

Zechs: You are going to be in hell when you wake up, Ru'.. *Chuckles as he opens the door to his room, letting Rufus enter.* (He hasn't been in my room in years..)

Rufus: You have such a sexy room, Zechs. *He lays on his side, on Zechs's bed.* Perfect for fucking...

Zechs: I'm..glad you like it.. *Takes off his jacket and hangs it up, before he takes out his dress pants as well.* Are you even up to fucking? You could barely walk, Ru'..

Rufus: Yeah, I'm up to anything. Come here, Zechs...

Zechs: As you wish, sir... *Smirks as he walks over his bed, laying down next to Rufus.* What if I just want to lay here?

Rufus: I would...tempt you until you couldn't resist me anymore.

Zechs: Mm... I guess I could give you something.. *Smiles as he turns to Rufus, pulling Rufus closer to him.* You're so warm, my Ru'..

Rufus: You're warm too, Zechs. *He lays on top of Zechs and softly begins to kiss him.*

Zechs: *Moans softly into the kiss, working Rufus's jacket off him as he lovingly kisses back.* (I know he is drunk..But I want to feel him again, I need this now!)

Rufus: Zechs, do you want to have sex with me? *His hands wander down to Zechs's pants and begins to remove them.*

Zechs: Yes, I would..I need to feel you in me again, please my Ru'.. *Shivers as he he feels his half hard cock exposed to the cool air of his room.*

Rufus: *Opens the shirt underneath to expose Zechs's chest.* You're...so sexy. *He hotly kisses down Zechs's neck and pulls down his own pants.*

Zechs: So are you, ohh Ru'! *Groans in pleasure as he arches his chest up into Rufus's kisses.* Please, I don't care about preparation or lube, I need you in me now!

Rufus: Mm, hasty. *He spreads Zechs's legs and moves into position to enter Zechs.*

Zechs: I am.. I need you now, my Ru'! *Wraps his legs around Rufus's waist, trying to pull him closer.* Please...

Rufus: Ahh... *He moans softly as he gently enters Zechs's ass.* Zechs...

Zechs: Ugh.. Scheiße! *Groans as he's entered dry, digging his nails into Rufus's back as he relaxes his lower body to allow him in further.*

Rufus: You wanted to be entered this way... *He begins to thrust into Zechs's tight hole.* You're...still tight like a virgin.

Zechs: J-just...hold on for a second, please Rufus..*Groans in pain, holds on tighter to Rufus as he closes his eyes.*

Rufus: *He stops moving his hips, waiting for Zechs to become used to being entered dry.* Does it hurt too much?

Zechs: I..will be feeling you for the next few days.. Just..give me a minute.. *Takes a few deep breaths, his silky inner walls wrapping tightly around Rufus's hard cock.*

Rufus: I'll wait, but you should have let me prepare you. *He smirks slightly before he kisses Zechs while gently rocking his hips.*

Zechs: I wanted to feel you in me.. But..I didn't think it would hurt this much.. *Lovingly kisses Rufus, nibbling on his lower lip as he clenches around Rufus to show he's ready.*

Rufus: It hurts always at first. *He thrusts and rolls his hips to make his cock move inside of Zechs.* Damn...you're tight.

Zechs: It's..cause you're so thick, Ru'.. Oh god, deeper..Go deeper into me. *Begins to rock his hips against Rufus, meeting his thrusts.* (He feels amazing, now...if he can just find that spot..)

Rufus: *He thrusts with the full length of his cock, slowly and gradually building his speed.* I have you, Zechs. Mm... *He runs his tounge across Zechs's neck.*

Zechs: I'm..all yours, my Ru'.. Oh god, right there! More! *Moans in pleasure as he rolls his hips faster, shudders at the feel of Rufus's tounge.*

Rufus: I love giving it to you. Oh...you feel so good. Mm! *He breathes into Zechs's hair as he feels Zechs's body react around his cock.*

Zechs: Ugh, yes, yes.. So..ohh! *Moans loudly as he drags his nails down Rufus's back, his toes curl in pleasure.*

Rufus: Do you like that? *He runs his hands across Zechs's chest and grinds his cock hard inside Zechs's body.* Are you ready for the real ride?

Zechs: I.. love it! Give me all of you, Rufus.. Make me feel you the rest of the week. *Arches his sweaty chest against Rufus, his long hair spread out over his large bed.*

Rufus: *He presses his arms against Zechs's chest. He pulls his cock out of Zechs's body teasingly and slams hard into Zechs's entrance.* Oh...yes, Zechs...

Zechs: Ahhhhh! *Cries out loudly in pleasure, his body arches high off the bed. His heels dig into his bed making him lift Rufus completely off the bed.*

Rufus: *He chuckles as he feels Zechs's body lift him up. He kisses Zechs hard and rolls over so Zechs is on top.* Ride my cock and show me how you fuck yourself.

Zechs: *A light blush covers his cheeks as he pants lightly, placing his hands on Rufus's chest as he slowly begins to rock his hips to move Rufus's cock inside him.* (Am I doing this right? I've had girls do it to me.. Why didn't I pay more attention to them!)

Rufus: Oh...just like that, Zechs. I've never seen you look so sexy before... *He strokes Zechs's chest and trails his hands down to the tip of Zechs's cock.*

Zechs: You..think so? Mm, stroke me.. *Begins to lift himself up off of Rufus's cock before he sits back down on it, letting out sweet moans as his prostate is hit. Leans forward to grind the head of Rufus's cock against his prostate, his eyes roll in pleasure as he lets out a soundless gasp.*

Rufus: *He chuckles as he feels Zechs's body lift him up. He kisses Zechs hard and rolls over so Zechs is on top.* Ride my cock and show me how you fuck yourself.

Zechs: *A light blush covers his cheeks as he pants lightly, placing his hands on Rufus's chest as he slowly begins to rock his hips to move Rufus's cock inside him.* (Am I doing this right? I've had girls do it to me.. Why didn't I pay more attention to them!)

Rufus: Oh...just like that, Zechs. I've never seen you look so sexy before... *He strokes Zechs's chest and trails his hands down to the tip of Zechs's cock.*

Zechs: You..think so? Mm, stroke me.. *Begins to lift himself up off of Rufus's cock before he sits back down on it, letting out sweet moans as his prostate is hit. Leans forward to grind the head of Rufus's cock against his prostate, his eyes roll in pleasure as he lets out a soundless gasp.*

Rufus: There, Zechs...it's right there. *He encouragingly rubs Zechs's exposed chest.* You're so damn sexy...

Zechs: Ah...ah..R-ru'! Oh god, you're going to make me...ohhhh! *Moans as he rides Rufus's cock faster, his own length thumping against Rufus's abs.*

Rufus: Yes, I want to see you release. Can you do that for me, Zechs? *He runs his fingers through Zechs's white blonde hair.*

Zechs: Y-yes, R-rufus! *Cries out as he releases over Rufus's chest, some hitting Rufus's lip.*

Rufus: Ahh...hell yes, Zechs. *He licks Zechs's release from his lip and releases his own hot load inside Zechs's body.*

Zechs: UHhhh...god, Ru'.. *Moans softly as he falls on top of Rufus, panting heavily against Rufus's neck.* You felt...amazing..

Rufus: So did you...sexy baby. Mm...*He moans and chuckles drunkenly as he kisses Zechs's neck.*

Zechs: You..don't call men baby, Ru'.. *Chuckles softly, sighing in pleasure at the kisses.* It feels weird, your release in me..

Rufus: Why can't I call you baby? And...I was hoping it would feel good, not weird.

Zechs: I..am a man, you can only call me it if I can call you baby as well.. And I'm just not used to it yet, it does..fill me with a warmth I wish would never leave..

Rufus: You can...call me whatever the hell you want. *He stares up at Zechs with drunk but steamy, lust filled eyes.*

Zechs: I will call you what I have always called you, my Ru'.. Now why don't we rest, you will need it in the morning..

Rufus: How can I rest when you're so...damn sexy? I'll have a sexy Aryan man laying next to me.

Zechs: When did I become so sexy to you? ..Do you want me to leave? (He needs to sleep, he is always a monster when he has a hangover..)

Rufus: You...always have been sexy to me. I don't want you to leave. I've been sleeping alone for too damn long.

Zechs: Then, I will hold you as we sleep... *Grunts as he lifts himself up off of Rufus's cock, laying down next to Rufus.* You are welcome to my bed, but I know you must be with your family..

Rufus: I can do this just for tonight. I don't know when I'll be able to sleep in your bed again

Zechs: I know.. (That is why...I may propose to her when she comes.. I don't want to be alone the rest of my life or break your family apart..) Lets just enjoy this..

Rufus: I am enjoying this. *He gently kisses Zechs's lips.* Mm...I love...you.

Zechs: (He...loves me?) I love you too, my Ru' *Kisses back, holding Rufus closer.* Go to sleep, my love... (I hope he remembers this in the morning, this isn't a drunken thing..)

Rufus: I'm trying. *He lets out one small hiccup as he rolls onto his side.*

Zechs: I thought you wanted me to hold you, Ru'.. My arms are lonely.. *Moves closer to Rufus, pulling him tightly against his chest.*

Rufus: I do. I just...wanted to turn over incase I had to vomit. I think it's just heartburn.

Zechs: That is what happens when you drink too much.. Please, next time come to me instead. *Lovingly kisses the back of Rufus's neck.* I..haven't had someone in my bed in years, I have missed it..

Rufus: Are you serious? I thought you would have more women coming to your bed.

Zechs: No, I rarely "entertain".. I have only been with three women in my life..

Rufus: Good, because you belong to me. I don't want you to sleep with a damn woman.

Zechs: Go to sleep, Ru'.. We must wake up early so you can get a change of clothes from you house..

Rufus: I will once you kiss me.

Zechs: So demanding, my love.. *Chuckles softly as he tilts Rufus's head over and lovingly kisses him.* Now..think of me in your dreams..

Rufus: Mm, don't be so tempting. *He moves closer to Zechs and pulls the covers up high on his body.*

Zechs: I'll stop then.. Just rest.. *Softly kisses Rufus's forehead, wrapping his arms around Rufus's waist as he closes his own eyes.*

Rufus wakes up the next morning with a monstrous headache. He groans as he rolls onto his side in Zechs's bed.

Zechs: *Wakes up to Rufus's groan and turns on his side, reaches out and comfort touches his back.* I see you're awake..

Rufus: What...am I doing at your house, Zechs?

Zechs: You came here last night... Don't you remember? (Has he forgotten? He..said he loved me, was it just a drunken saying to sleep with me?

Rufus: I...must have been very drunk. I remember drinking at my house. (Oh...God. I...remember some of what we did last night. But...I don't regret anything.)

Zechs: Yes, you drank the beer you brought for me then.. *A light blush runs over his cheeks.* You became very aroused, I had to bring you here..

Rufus: I remember much...of what we did together. (How could I forget?)

Zechs: Do you remember what we talked about? Not just our..time together in my bed..

Rufus: (Oh...I must have said...something important. I'll make a guess.) We...talked about being together.

Zechs: (He..doesn't remember..This hurts.) Yes, about when you need to you can lay in my bed..

Rufus: Yes...but what's wrong? Did I say something bad last night? (I really don't remember!)

Zechs: No, you didn't say anything bad. And nothing is wrong, I'm just still tired I guess..

Rufus: Alright...if there's anything I can do...

Zechs: Can...we lay here a few minutes?

Rufus: Yes. *He holds onto Zechs's waist.* I don't want to go home...

Zechs: You will have too..You know Hilde will be looking for you..

Rufus: I know. I feel at home when I'm in your arms. I don't want to go back.

Zechs: I like it as well, but you have your baby to look after and you know you are her world.. She needs you now.. *Holds on tighter to Rufus, kissing his forehead.*

Rufus: I know, but I'm allowed to be selfish once in awhile. I need you.

Zechs: Yes, maybe.. I can stay at your house one night..Say my place is being cleaned..

Rufus: You can do what you wish. I'll take care of you...

Zechs: I want you to be able to sleep at night.. You have Hilde to help on the nights I can't be with you.. *Lovingly rubs Rufus's back.* Do..how do you feel about me?

Rufus: I want you to be in my life. You're more than a friend to me, Zechs. Much more...I love...

Zechs: I love you as well, I think I always have.. That is why I kept such a good watch over you.. Why I let them bring me into this war when I was ready to retire..

Rufus: You, retire? I wouldn't let you retire, Zechs. You're not that much older than I am.

Zechs: I..am tired of killing, Rufus.. I don't want to see more faces in my nightmares at night. I wanted to retire and start a family.. But when this started, I knew I couldn't let you go on this alone..

Rufus: I don't know how much more mentally disturbed I would be without you...I am afraid of myself sometimes, Zechs.

Zechs: It's all this..hate we're in now.. I know it isn't you.. This war is..*Sighs, resting his forehead against Rufus.* I hate it, I am sick of watching girls who are the age of Hilde die.. (He could put me in the camp now.. But I'm just tired of all this..)

Rufus: *He runs his fingers through Zechs's long hair.* This war is why I need your comfort...

Zechs: (I want to tell him to ease up on the camp, but I know he hates the Jewish people..) I will always comfort you..

Rufus: Can you help me, Zechs? *He wraps one of his arms around Zechs's neck, and rests his other arm around Zechs's waist.*

Zechs: What do you want me to do, Ru'?

Rufus: I need to let go of some stress. Will you have sex with me?

Zechs: No, I will not have sex with you..

Rufus: Why...not? *He gazes at Zechs, searching for an answer.*

Zechs: I will not have sex... I will make love with you, Rufus.. *Smiles at Rufus, pulling him into a loving kiss.*

Rufus: Mm...that's even better. Zechs, what won't you do for me? *He runs his hands along Zechs's chest and abs.*

Zechs: Kill, unless your life is in danger.. I mmm..will not kill again.. *Arches into Rufus's hands, his morning wood rubs against Rufus's thigh.*

Rufus: And you're ready for me...Is your body that much in need? *He completely removes Zechs's shirt from the evening before and runs his hands along Zechs's bare skin.*

Zechs: I am, feeling you so close to me. You set me on fire, my Ru'.. *Moans softly, begins to lightly grind his manhood against Rufus. Letting his hot breath hit Rufus's shoulder.*

Rufus: *He rubs his knee hard against Zechs's cock.* You've got...such a hard, thick cock for me. Can I give him pleasure?

Zechs: Ahh! R-ru', yes please! *Moans in pleasure, grinding harder against Rufus's knee.* (He's never..wanted to give me pleasure first..)

Rufus: Can...I suck on him? *His lips moisten at the thought of tasting Zechs.*

Zechs: W-what? You..want to..if..you wish, I won't say no.. I have dreamed of it..

Rufus: I want to know what you taste like. *He pulls Zechs to the edge of the bed and kneels at the foot of the bed, ready to give Zechs pleasure.*

Zechs: Wait, let me.. *Reaches back and grabs the pillows on his bed, positioning them behind his back to prop himself up so he can look at Rufus.* I want to see you..*Looks down with lust, his cock jumps as it feels Rufus's breath blow over it.*

Rufus: I want you to watch me. *He slowly begins to lick Zechs's cock, savoring the flavor of Zechs's manhood.*

Zechs: Ohh..You feel..more, my Ru'! *Moans softly at the licks, grabbing on tightly to his blankets as he does his best not to thrust into Rufus's hot mouth.*

Rufus: *He gently slaps Zechs's cock against his tongue before he wraps his lips tight around Zechs's length.* Mm...love your cock.

Zechs: And..it loves you.. Uhh, you are..amazing, love! Take more of me..into your sweet mouth, baby! *Groans as he reached down and grabs onto Rufus's soft hair, running his fingers through it.*

Rufus: (He loves this...Oh, God!) *He begins to suck on Zechs harder as he feels his own cock become aroused.*

Zechs: Mmmm! Yes, yes! *Cries out in pleasure, his hips slowly beginning to gently thrust into Rufus's mouth. Sweat drips from his brow as sweet moans escape from his mouth.*

Rufus: Do you like that? *He runs his tongue across the length of Zechs's cock.* I'm burning inside for you...

Zechs: God yesss... If you keep doing that, I will release! *Cries out softly as he pulls softly on Rufus's hair, pulling him closer to his cock.*

Rufus: *He lets his pants fall far enough to let his cock escape.* How do you want it, Zechs?

Zechs: It..was long last night, I want it fast baby.. Make me feel you for the rest of the day.. *Looks down with lust at Rufus's cock, wanting to feel it in him again.*

Rufus: Fast, and hard? *He places his cock at Zechs's entrance and begins to push his way into Zechs's body.*

Zechs: Yes, uhh...But after I get used to your size, Ru'.. Damn your so big, my love.. *Groans as his swollen opening is stretched again by Rufus's hard cock.*

Rufus: Ohh...I don't know if I can wait, Zechs. You're so tight around me. *He licks Zechs's lips as he begins to thrust.*

Zechs: Ugh! Damn it, Ru'! *Groans in pain as he feels Rufus thrusting into him, wraps his legs tightly around Rufus's waist as he tries to relax his now bloody anus.*

Rufus: Sorry...I just...can't help it. *He kisses Zechs's face in apology as his thrusting slows enough for Zechs to get used to his cock.*

Zechs: Mm, thank you.. It..is helping.. *Moans softly as he cock begins to harden again, starting to feel pleasure from Rufus's length in him.* (He feels..He makes me feel whole..)

Rufus: *He gently rolls Zechs's nipples in between his fingers.* Your little nipples are hard too. *He begins to move his hips, making his cock slide deeper inside Zechs's body.*

Zechs: Ohh, only you make them hard. Ahh, your so deep, love! *Grunts as he feels Rufus slide deeper into him, tightens his legs around Rufus to pull him closer.* Kiss me...

Rufus: I'll kiss you... *He presses his body tightly against Zechs as he leans forward for the kiss. As he kisses Zechs, his cock rubs against Zechs's prostate.*

Zechs: Mmhhh! *Moans into the kiss, his channel clenches tightly around Rufus's cock as he bites down on Rufus's lower lip in pleasure.* (I'm on fire!)

Rufus: Do you like how I kiss you? *He licks Zechs's lips as his body below moves in a frenzy from pleasure. He causes the bed frame to rock against the wall.*

Zechs: I..I love it, I wish you would never stop kissing me! Oh..God! *Cries out as he feels his release about to happen.* F-faster, fuck me, faster!

Rufus: Do you want release, Zechs? I want release too, release with me... *He kisses Zechs hotly as he rocks his hips faster.*

Zechs: Oh, R-rufus! *Screams out in pleasure as he releases hard on Rufus's chest, covering him with his lust.* (I..never want this to end..)

Rufus: Yes... *He kisses Zechs as he releases his hot juices inside of Zechs.* God...yes.

Zechs: Mhh! *Moans softly into the kiss as he's filled with Rufus's hot seed, wiggles his hips a bit as he holds him tighter in his arms.* I..love you, my Ru'..

Rufus: I love you too... (And the sex is amazing!) *He rests his body against Zechs.*

Zechs: I..do you remember what else I said last night? About..my letter from my Mother? *Softly kisses at Rufus's neck, knowing if he remembers he;ll be upset.*

Rufus: I...don't remember that part.

Zechs: My Mother and Sister are coming to visit me in the next week or two.. And she is bring a..woman I used to fancy in my youth.. I believe she is trying to set me up with her..

Rufus: No...why? You belong with...me. *He plays with Zechs's hair.*

Zechs: Because..I am her only son, I need to make heirs to carry on my family name.. *Sighs, nuzzles Rufus's cheek.* I love only you.. But I may have too, it will be like you with your wife.. She would just have my heirs, but you would have my heart..

Rufus: But...how are we going to stay together if we both have wives we need to hide this from?

Zechs: I would not marry her right away.. And I will give her a room of her own, saying it is not safe to lay in bed with me.. I..I do not want this, but..I do need heirs. I will always have time for you and have you lie in my bed..

Rufus: I...need you Zechs.

Zechs: I know, I need you as well..Lets..We have time before they get here,I just want to think of you till then.. I love you, my Ru'..

Rufus: When...would you like to meet again?

Zechs: Could..we tomorrow night? Or the day after..

Rufus: We can meet anytime you wish...

Zechs: Whenever is good for you, you are the one with the family.. *Sighs as he looks over at the clock on the wall, knowing they have to get ready for the day.*

Rufus: I feel like I don't have a real family most of the time.

Zechs: Don't say that..What of Hilde? You can not tell me she is not the light of your life, Ru'.. *Smiles softly at him.*

Rufus: Yes...Hilde, and no one else...

Zechs: You may bring her here if you wish sometimes, I..some of my servants have little girls she could play with.. We could spend time together..

Rufus: We'll see... *He rubs Zechs's chest.*

Zechs: (I'm amazed he didn't yell at me.. My servants are Jewish, but maybe he thinks they are the other prisoners..) Mm..I love when you touch my chest..

Rufus: Good...*He kisses Zechs's neck.* Let's...get ready.

Zechs: Yes, you still have to return to your home.. I'm sure Hilde is worried. *Tilts Rufus's head up and gives him a loving kiss before he gets out of his bed.*

Rufus: Mm...I love you.

Zechs: I love you as well.. Never forget that, Rufus.. *Smiles at him as he walks to his dresser, getting out his uniform for the day and begins to get dressed.*

Rufus: (I won't forget...) I should be heading home...

Zechs: Do you want me to walk you there? I do not take that long to get ready.. *Finishes buttoning up his under shirt before he pulls on his jacket, grabs the brush from his dresser and starts to brush his long hair.*

Rufus: You can if you would like to...

Zechs: I would enjoy walking with you.. Though the pain in my bottom will make me walk a bit slower than normal.. *Chuckles softly as he makes sure all the rats are out of his hair before he walks back to the bed.* I am ready when you are..

Rufus straightens out his pants and jacket, wanting to look half way decent for his return home.

Zechs: Do you want to use my washroom to freshen up before we head to your house, or just do it there?

Rufus: I'll freshen up at my house. *He gives Zechs a slight smile.*

Zechs: Alright.. *Smiles back softly, walks to the door of his room and opens it for Rufus.*

Rufus: Thank you, Zechs. *He gently touches the base of Zechs's back and kisses him.*

Zechs: Mm.. You're welcome, my Ru.. *Looks lovingly at Rufus, knowing once he leaves his house he can't show Rufus his love for him.* (My servants are loyal to me and wouldn't tell anyone about us.. But I do not trust any others..)

Rufus: We can continue this later...*He leads the way out of Zechs's house to head to his own home. He walks alongside Zechs in the road.*

~Hehe! We hoped you liked it! Please read and review!^^~


	7. Chapter 7

Late the next evening, Vincent and Reno wake up to Denzel thrashing violently in his sleep. Reno holds onto Denzel's arms while Vincent tries to wake Denzel to calm him.

Reno: Boyo! It's 'kay, ye safe yo! *Grunts when he gets kicked in the shins.* Denzy! Wak' up!

Vincent: It's alright, Denzel. *He runs his fingers through Denzel's hair.*

Denzel groans as he awakens. Silent tears fill his eyes as he realizes everything was just a horrible dream.

Reno: *Gently wipes away Denzel's tears, holding him close against his chest to try and comfort him.* Ye safe, boyo.. Vinny an' meh will always 'eep ye safe yo..

Denzel rubs his forehead as a migraine from his dream subsides. More tears roll down Denzel's cheeks.

Reno: *Looks at Vincent with sadness, hating the sight of tears on Denzel's face. Begins to rub Denzel's sides in comfort.* Do..ye wan' meh ta sing fer ye, boyo?

Denzel shakes his head, wanting to hear Reno's songs.

Reno: Forget not th' field where they perish'd,

Th' truest, th' last of th' brave,

All gone – an' th' bright hope we cherish'd

Gone wit' them, an' quench'd in their grave! Oh! 'ould we from death but recover

Those hearts as they bounded before,

In th' face of high heaven ta fight over

Tha' combat fer freedom once more; Could th' chain fer an instant be riven

Which Tyranny flung round us then,

No, 'tis not in Man, nor in Heaven,

T' let Tyranny bind it 'gain! But 'tis past – an', though blazon'd in story

Th' name of our Victor may be,

Accurst is th' march of tha' glory

Which treads o'er th' hearts of th' free. Fer dearer th' grave or th' prison,

Illumed by one patriot name,

Than th' trophies of all who hav' risen

On Liberty's ruins ta fame. *Lets the last note echo through the small hut.*

Denzel smiles as he drys his tears. He rises from the small bed and stretches his legs out. He begins to walk around their hut, his bare feet sink into the dirt floor.

Reno: There's meh boyo! *Smiles softly at Denzel as he walks around, leans closer to Vincent.* It's still night..

Vincent: It's almost three in the morning... *He stares into the darkness outside and sighs.*

Reno: Ngh.. It's ta early yo! *Hides his face in Vincent's neck, his hot breath tickling the hairs on it.*

Vincent: We better start working since we're up. Come on.

Reno: Ug, ye big meany yo! *Pouts as he sits up and stretches, his joints pop loudly.* Feck meh..

Vincent: Come...*He sits at the kiln and invites Denzel over to learn from watching.*

Reno: Ay', I'm acomin'! *Runs his hands through his hair as he walks over to the kiln as well, smiling down at Denzel.* Ye wanna pick out a gun fer meh ta fix, boyo?

Denzel shakes his head no, wanting to watch the fire of the kiln.

Vincent allows Denzel to grab onto a gun barrel he is holding as well to heat it up. He smiles up at Reno and Vincent.

Reno: Ye wanna work wit' metal when ye older, boyo? *Smiles as he grabs a gun and begins to clean it with the bore brush.*

Denzel shakes his head to correct Reno. He points to the fire below the kiln, hoping Reno can figure out what he's trying to say.

Reno: Ye..wanna do somethin' wit' fire, Denzy? (Hmm..Wha' could he..Oh!) Ye wanna be a fire fighter yo? *Smiles softly.*

Denzel shakes his head in happiness. He begins to draw in the dirt. "Daddy was in the fire brigade."

Reno: Oh, he mus' of been a great man, boyo.. Ye'd make 'im proud! *Smiles as he starts to polish the gun.*

Vincent: You'd be a great firefighter. (Although...I don't think they would let him...because he's mute.)

Reno: Ay'! Th' best yo! *Finishes the gun and sets it aside before he grabs one with a broken barrel and unscrews it before he begins to make a new one.*

Denzel tugs on Vincent's shirt, wanting him to pay attention.

Denzel writes in the dirt again "I don't know where daddy is..."

Reno: ('is breaks meh heart yo.. He shouldn't hav' ta go through 'is..) I'm sure he's alright, he's strong 'ey? After 'is, I'll help ye find 'im, Denzy.. I promise yo..

Denzel writes more in the dirt. "Is he in a camp?"

Vincent: (He...I can't lie to the boy...) He may be, Denzel...

Reno: Maybe..Next time we see th' General, I 'an ask if he knows where ye Da' is yo? He seems like he cares, and I'll jus' sing more fer 'im! *Chuckles softly as he takes the new barrel out of the mold and dips it in the bucket.* Wha' ye Da's name?

Denzel writes his father's name in the loose dirt. "Zackary"

Reno: Tha's a good name.. Wha' ye last name, boyo? *Walks back over to the kiln to heat up the metal.*

"Fair" Denzel writes his last name in the dirt.

Reno: Zackary Fair, 'ey? *Smiles down at Denzel.* I'll ask 'im next time he comes, ya hav' meh word boyo!

Denzel happily does back to work with Vincent at Reno's promise.

Reno: ( I hope he does tell meh.. An' it's good news yo..) *Finishes heating it up and goes back to the water bucket to cool the barrel off.*

Vincent: We'll find out where your father is, Denzel...

Reno: Ay'.. Maybe he'll hav' us work fer 'im 'gain soon yo, he seemed more open in 'is home.. *Screws on the new barrel and starts to polish it.*

Vincent: I am starting to like that general...

Reno: Ay'.. When we were put on th' train, meh swore ta mehself I'd hate all 'em.. But he's makin' meh..I like 'em yo.*Sighs as he sets the finished gun down and grabs another one.*

Vincent: He's kept us here, and alive. *He rubs Denzel's shoulders and shows him how to heat up the kiln.*

Reno: I know, he saved meh when I first got 'ere.. I actually owe 'im a lot yo.. I wish I didn't. *Smiles at the sight of Vincent with Denzel.* (He's takin' 'im in as a son ta.. If boyo Da is alive an' takes 'im 'way.. It's gonna hurt, I see 'im as meh boy ta..)

Vincent: Now...you have to cool the metal. *He places the barrel into the bucket of water, letting Denzel watch the water sizzle.*

Reno: ('is reminds meh of when Da taught meh yo..) *Begins to make a new handle, listening to Vincent talk.* (We..haven't been able ta do anythin' since...I miss 'is taste..)

Vincent: Do you want to try, Denzel? I'll watch. (This will take his mind off of the bad dream.)

Denzel nods and places an exploded barrel into the kiln.

Vincent: You have to shape the metal now...Keep turning the barrel in your hands.

Reno: *Watches with pride as Denzel works, walks over to the bucket of water and cools the handle down.* Ye doin' good, boyo!

Vincent: Good, keep going. *He helps Denzel turn the barrel in the kiln. He feels Reno's eyes on him.*

Reno: (He..looks lik' he got a lil' fat back yo.. After he's done wit' Denzy, I'll get th' food out fer us ta eat!) *Pulls the handle back out of the bucket and smiles at his work and attaches it to the gun.*

Vincent: (He keeps staring at me...I do...miss being with him.) Good, Denzel...

Reno: *Finishes the gun and sets it on the stack before he walks over to the wall, pulling out the stone hiding the bracelet and kisses it before he puts it in the one pocket on his shirt.* (Sorry, Axy.. I know ye hate bein' hidden. Ye wanna see, ey' bonnie?) *Smiles softly as he walks back to the kiln and pulls out the cloth holding the food.*

Vincent: I am hungry...but let Denzel eat first.

Reno: Ay', I was gonna! I may like ye, but boyo comes first yo! *Winks at Vincent as he hands Denzel a peice of bread and some of the meat.* Eat up!

Denzel begins to eat the dry bread. He flicks off a small bug before he takes another bite,.

Reno: (They already hav' bugs..) *Sighs as he takes out enough for him and Vincent before he puts it back in the hiding place.* Come, Vinny. Th' guns 'an wait fer a few minutes.

Vincent: The vermin get better meals than us. *He brushes away a single head louse on his piece of bread before he eats.*

Reno:Ay'.. But he did risk 'is job givin' us 'is food, even if it's gotten..* Trails off as he looks down at his bread, watching the louse running about on it.*

Vincent: That, I know. *He frowns when he feels a crawling insect in his mouth from the bread.*

Reno: *Brushes off the louse from the bread before he takes a bite, quickly chewing and swallowing it so he can't feel the bugs.* 'is reminds me of when Axy dare meh ta eat a bug..

Vincent: I remember doing that as a child...

Reno: Ay', we'd do it all th' time yo! We'd dare each other alot, that's actually 'ow we first kissed..*Smiles softly as he remembers, placing his hand over the pocket.*

Vincent: It's...better than nothing. *He eats another bug infested bite.*

Reno: Ay'! *Quickly finishes the bread before he starts ont he small piece of meat.* Least he 'as some dried meat, 'is be bad if it was fresh yo..

Vincent: I wouldn't try to eat it if it were fresh meat.

Reno: I wouldn't let ye, I'd give it ta th' dogs an' hopefully it'll kill 'em! *Finishes his meal before he walks over to the leaking pipe for some water, his bent over form giving Vincent a good view of his ass.*

Vincent: (Why is he torturing me infront of Denzel?) Can you bring some water over?

Reno: *Drinks from his cupped hands, sighing at the water running down his throat. Puts his hands back under to collect more water before he walks over to Vincent, holding his hands up to Vincent's mouth.*Ay', Vinny.

Vincent drinks from Reno's hands, touching his rough lips to Reno's skin. Vincent leaves enough water for Denzel to drink.

Reno: *Shivers at the feel of Vincent's lips, wishing they were touching his own. Moves over to Denzel and does the same.* (I..wanna taste 'im so much yo.. I wan' 'im ta hold meh in 'is arms 'gain..)

Denzel drinks from Reno's hands and notices the sadness in Reno's eyes.

Vincent: (What is he thinking about?)

Reno: Do ye wan' more anymore ye two? *Looks back and forth at Vincent and Denzel.*

Vincent: No...no more for me.

Denzel pulls on Reno, letting him know that he wants more water.

Reno: *Chuckles softly and nods.* I'll get ye more boyo! *Walks back to the pipe and fills his hands up before he walks back.* Fresh from th' leaky pipe yo!

Denzel drinks the water from Reno's hands desperately. He wipes his mouth as water wets his face.

Reno: There ye go..*Lovingly pats Denzel's head, before he sits next to Vincent.* Ye feel better?

Vincent: My stomach isn't completely empty anymore. Thank you...

Reno: I..wish I could give ye guys more yo.. *Looks down sadly, moves a bit close to Vincent till his thigh touches Vincent's.* Maybe I 'an ask 'im fer more food next time..

Vincent: No...it's alright. What he brings here is fine. *He lets Reno's thigh rest against his, subtly showing his feelings towards Reno.*

Reno: *Smiles softly at the warmth coming from Vincent's body, moves a bit closer to him.* I hope he comes an' gets us 'gain.. Maybe we 'an ask if boyo can join us. *Smiles over at Denzel, wanting him to have a full meal.*

Vincent: That would be a good idea... *He listens as he hears footsteps come towards him and his group.*

Reno: *Quickly gets up and hides the pipe, before he stands infront of the kiln to look busy.* (Damn it! We were havin' a nice moment yo!)

The soldier known as Zell walks in to retrieve Denzel.

Reno: (It never gets easier, 'im leavin' us..) I'll see ye tonight, boyo. Ye be safe, yea'?

Zell: He'll be fine.. The kitchen workers love him..

Denzel reluctantly follows Zell, not sure whether he can be trusted.

Vincent: Go on, Denzel...

Reno: He's gonna take ye ta th' nice lass's in th' kitchen.. We'll be right 'ere..

Zell: *Pulls out a wrapped chocolate and hands it to Denzel.* Do you remember me?

Denzel nods his head and takes the chocolate. He begins to run out of the muddy hut to the kitchens.

Zell: I better follow him before the other guards yell for him running... *Quickly walks out and closes the door behind him.*

Vincent: (We're alone...) *He watches the soldier leave. He places his hand casually on Reno's thigh.*

Reno: I..lov' boyo, but I hate we 'an't do 'is while he's 'ere! *Grabs onto Vincent's head and lovingly kisses him, letting Vincent feel how much he's missed him.*

Vincent: Reno...I've missed your touch.

Reno: God, I missed yours too.. Just layin' at night isn't enough. *Gently pushes Vincent down onto the bed, crawling on top of him as he kisses him passionately. Running his hands over Vincent's dirty shirt.*

Vincent: Don't stop kissing me. Please... *He runs his hands across Reno's shirt as well, wanting to feel his body as he kisses Reno.*

Reno: Ne'er, I'll ne'er stop, meh fella.. *Begins to unbutton Vincent's shirt, wanting to feel his skin.*

Vincent: I miss you... *His chest arches as Reno removes his shirt.* Touch me...

Reno: Always.. *Kisses down Vincent's jaw line to his neck and shoulder, begins to suck and nibble on Vincent's shoulder to mark him. His fingers rubbing and pinching Vincent's pink nipples.*

Vincent: Mm...*He looks up at Reno with lustfilled eyes.* You...feel so good. *He leans forward and kisses Reno with his own passion.*

Reno:*Moans softly into the kiss, lightly yanking at Vincent's nipples. Remembering how good it felt when Axel would do it.* Ye taste so good yo! Ye..got meh 'ard, fella!

Vincent: I...I can feel it. What would you like me to do to fix that? *He gently rubs his hand against Reno's hard cock.*

Reno: Ohh, yes! P-please, Vin! *Groans as he grinds his hard cock into Vincent's hand, his eyes roll from pleasure.*

Vincent: What can I do? Can...I use my mouth on you?

Reno: A-anything! Please...baby, it..wants ta feel ye! *Shakily sits up, letting Vincent as well before he lays down so Vincent can be on top of him.*

Vincent: Can I...stroke you? *He gently begins to stroke Reno's cock through his pants, wanting to arouse him further.*

Reno: Ay', meh lov' th' feel of ye 'ouch on meh dick! *Grabs on tightly to Vincent's shoulders, pulling him down into a kiss.*

Vincent: Mm... *He melts into Reno's kiss and slips his hand down Reno's pants to stroke his cock.*

Reno: Mmmmmhhh! *Moans loudly into the kiss, his nails dig into Vincent's back as he thrusts into Vincent's hand. His cock begins to throb with lust.*

Vincent: I want...to give you pleasure. *He kisses down Reno's body until his lips find Reno's manhood.*

Reno: Ahh, ye do! Oh, yus! So..'ood! *Cries out as he feels Vincent's mouth around his hard manhood, fists Vincent's hair to keep Vincent there.*

Vincent: (Mm...his accent is stronger now. Does that mean I'm doing it right?) Reno... *He uses his soft inner lips to stimulate Reno's cock.*

Reno: Nngg! V-vinny! *Cries out as he suddenly releases inside Vincent's mouth, becoming boneless on the bed.* Ye..'mazin'..

Vincent: *He moves back slightly, surprised at Reno's sudden release. He licks his lips of Reno's juices.* You...that was fast...

Reno: *Blushes, placing an arm over his eyes.* I 'aven't came tha' fast..since meh first time yo..

Vincent: I...did things right, then? *He runs his hand across Reno's chest lovingly.*

Reno: Bloody 'ell ye did yo! *Pants heavily, shudders at the feel of Vincent's hand on his chest.* Mm.. Do..ye want meh ta do somethin; fer ye?

Vincent: Can you please me? *He leans forward to kiss Reno's neck.*

Reno: Mm, ay'. Wha' ye wan' meh ta do ta ye, my sweet fella? *Moans softly at the kisses, his body still riding the high from his release*

Vincent: Anything you desire... *He gently licks Reno's lips and presses his body against Reno.*

Reno: 'an I try somethin' on ye? I..would do it fer Axy all th' time an' it made 'im cum in a minute yo.. *Nibbles on Vincent's lip as he rubs his body against him, rolling his hips against Vincent's.*

Vincent: You can...try anything you want on me. Please...I want to feel you.

Reno: Ye'll need ta lay on ye back an' spread ye legs yo.

Vincent: Anything... *He lays back on the bed and spreads his legs as wide as possible for Reno.*

Reno: Feck..Ye look so sexy yo. *Looks with lust at the sight of Vincent, leans down and begins to tenderly kiss Vincent's thighs. Making his way up to Vincent's groin, blows over the head of Vincent's large cock,*

Vincent: Mm! What...Oh... *His hips gently thrust up to show his pleasure.*

Reno: Tell meh..if ye wan' meh ta stop.. *Softly kisses Vincent's balls, sneezes when the hair there tickles his nose.* (Fuck!)

Vincent: Mm! Are you alright? *He frowns when Reno sneezes.*

Reno: *His face turns as red as his hair, cups Vincent's balls in his hand and lifts them up as he massages them.* Ay'... Ye jus' hav' 'ariy balls.. *Chuckles softly before he gives Vincent a quick lick to his virgin opening.*

Vincent: Ahh...Reno. Keep...licking me. *He pleads with lust.*

Reno: Ye like 'is, baby? Meh lickin' ye down 'ere? *Gives a few more teasing licks before he begins to lick harder.* (I 'an't wait till we 'an shower 'gain, I wanna see what he purely tastes like yo! 'is tastes bad..)

Vincent: I...love it. Please, help me release. *His legs reach out to touch Reno. His legs wrap themselves around Reno's body.*

Reno: *Closes his eyes as he's pressed closer to Vincent, ignoring the strong scent as he begins to push his tongue into Vincent's opening, hiding the disgust at the taste.* (I 'an't show it, it's not 'is fault yo.. An' I lov' th' noise he's makin'!) *Reaches an arm up to stroke Vincent's cock.*

Vincent: Ahh...yes! Reno, make me release.

Reno: *Thrusts his tongue deeper into Vincent's anus, licking around it till he finds a little bump and begins to lick at it harder.* (He's close, he's clenchin' 'round meh!)

Vincent: Oh! Is that what you want me to do? I'll release for you. *He moans softly as Reno brings him to the verge of release.*

Reno: *Strokes Vincent faster, stabbing at Vincent's prostate with his tongue.* Mmmmhh! *Uses his lips to suck on Vincent's flesh ring around his own tongue.*

Vincent: *He moans sweetly as his seed is released over Reno's body.* Ahh...Mmhh.

Reno: *Slowly pulls his tongue out, quickly tries to wipe his face clean before Vincent can see.* It feel good, yea'?

Vincent: Yes...it did. *He looks down in slight embarrassment, noticing Reno had to wipe his face.*

Reno: 'ey now, it's not ye fault yo. I wanted ye ta feel 'is pleasure,I just fergot..yea'.. *Crawls up and lays down ontop of Vincent.* We 'an do it 'gain after we get ta shower!

Vincent: You didn't have to keep going, though...

Reno: I wanted ta.. I knew ye loved it an' I loved the noises I got from ye! *Gives Vincent a soft smile, kissing at his neck.*

Vincent: I'm sorry... *He runs his hands across Reno's lower back.*

Reno: Don't be yo! I wanted ta do it fer ye..

Vincent: Next time...we can do this after a shower.

Reno: Ay'! I was plannin' ta...Plus I know meh cock couldn't of tasted tha' good either yo.. I haven't been able ta clean it..

Vincent: I...kind of liked your musky scent... It was a turn on.

Reno: Ye did? *Blushes lightly.* But..it musta tasted horrible yo.. I know wha' it tasted like when Axy didn't wash 'is fer a few days..

Vincent: To be honest...it wasn't too bad...

Reno: 'kay..But if it e'er does, ye tell meh an' I'll find a way ta clean it!

Vincent: I...will. *He looks outside as a sudden storm blackens the sky outside.* Great...

Reno: *Jumps when the sky rumbles with thunder, grabs on tighter to Vincent and hides his face in Vincent's neck.* W-we'll 'ave rain yo..

Vincent: Yes, and if it gets bad, we can't let the fire of the kiln go out. Not under any circumstances. *He slowly rises from the bed and walks to the entrance with Reno following him loyally. He peers outside.* It looks like it's going to be torrential rain. Come on, we can't let the fire go out!

Reno: Feck! Um.. tak' off ye clothes and put 'em round the kiln! They'll soak up th' water yo! *Hurries and strips, hanging them around it.*

Vincent: *He removes his clothing as well to keep any water from getting to the fire. He kneels next to the fire and blows his breath near the center of the fire, trying to keep the fire going as rain begins to leak through the roof.* Damn it!

Reno: Bloody hell! *Moves his shirt to over top the fire.* I don't know 'ow long 'is will last yo! Feckin' gits!

Vincent: Reno, it's flooding from under the door! *He uses his body to block any water trying to flow towards the kiln.*

Muddy water floods inside, covering Vincent's body in grey, pastey mud.

Reno: Damn it! Ugh, if I move it'll get it from th' top yo! *Groans as he looks around for something else to use.* We got nothin' left yo!

Vincent: (We'll...both get a beating if the fire goes out.) *He looks around as he hears the distinct sound of metal giving out.*

A sudden "pop" echoes through the room as the leaky pipe in the wall gives way. Raw sewage flows from the fully broken pipe in the wall.

Reno: No,no, no! Stop it. 'top it! *Begins to hyperventilate, his body starts to shakes so hard his shirt fall from his hands to the muddy floor.* 'et off th' floor! Now, get fuckin' off now yo!

Vincent: Forget the fire...We have to seal this up some how! *He grabs his clothing from the floor. He uses his pants to tie around his face to somewhat minimize contamination, and he uses his shirt to try and tie off the broken pipe.*

Reno: N-no, get 'way! i'll do it! *Pushes Vincent out of the way before he uses his pants as well to stop the pipe from spewing more sewage.*

Vincent: Reno...

Reno: G-get on th' bed yo! *Sputters as some hits him before he can get it stopped, his body still shaking.*

Vincent: You can't do that by yourself. *He reaches from behind Reno and helps him tie off the spilling pipe, now completely sealed with a piece of each of their clothing.* The fire went out anyway...

Reno: Y-yes, I 'an! Ye 'eed ta stay s-safe yo, g-get up off th' floor! I'll hold ye if I hav' ta! *Tears roll down his face.*

Vincent: Reno...it's over. It's better now. At least Denzel isn't here...

Reno: N-no, ye'll get sick ta! Ye'll leav' meh ta, I..I 'an't lose ye ta! *Wraps his arms around himself, his body shaking harder.*

Vincent: (Get...sick? Is that how his first love died?) I'm not going anywhere...

Reno: Y-ye will! It'll g-get ye ta. I..I d-don't want ye ta die yo! *Jumps into Vincent's arms, holding on tightly to him.*

Vincent: I won't let that happen to you, Reno.

Reno: P-please, don't leav' meh Vinny! I..I c-can't lose ye ta! Please, please! *Cries hard onto Vincent's chest, his arms turning into a vice grip around him.*

Vincent: Come now, Reno... *He runs his muddy fingers through Reno's hair.* We have to clean up for Denzel.

Reno: I..'ow will w-we clean yo? We hav' nothin' ta use..

Vincent: Well...I still have my pants, and the ashes would soak up the rest.

Reno: I..I d-don' wanna 'et ye g-go yo.. 'an ye 'old meh fer a b-bit?

Vincent: I'll hold you as long as you want...I'll give you my strength.

Reno: *Silently cries onto Vincent's chest, letting out all of his feelings of being scared and upset out.* (I..saw it happen 'gain.. Axy..AXY!) 'is hair! It was in meh shirt, I..I got ta get 'im!

Vincent: I'll help you...We just have to be careful.

Reno: Please! I n-need ta save it! *Lets go of Vincent and runs to the pipe, trying to see which shirt is Vincent's and which one is his.*

Vincent reaches from behind and pulls on one of the shirts. The bracelet of Axel's hair falls to the floor.

Reno: *Quickly snatches the bracelet and holds it under his nose, frowns as he keeps sniffing at it.* It..It d-doesn't smell like 'im anymore.. It s-smells like...Nazi shit!

Vincent: (This...is painful to watch.) Reno...please...

Reno: I..I'm t-tired of 'is! T-they keep takin' e'erythin' from meh! S-soon they'll tak' ye and boyo! *Begins to sob, falling to the floor.*

Vincent: Get off of the floor. Go ahead...and lay down on the bed.

Reno: W-will..ye lay w-wit' meh yo? Please, Vinny? I..I don't wanna b-be 'lone.. *Shakily makes it to the bed and lays down, his body still shaking from sadness and coldness.*

Vincent: I have to clean this up first. I will join you when I'm finished.

Reno: P-please don't..d-don't get sick, please... *Curls up tightly, hugging his knees with one arm as the other holds the bracelet to his chest.*

Vincent: I won't.. *He removes his pants from around his face to soak up the raw sewage from the floor. He also carefully removes ash from the former fire and sprinkles the ash over the liquid sewage to somewhat soak it up.*

Reno: (Axy..p-please watch o'er 'im fer meh..I..I 'an't lose 'im ta, I'll die yo.. I'm still..I miss ye so much, bonnie.. I l-lost ye scent!) *Silently cries as he talks to Axel in his mind, his body breaks out in goose bumps from the cold.*

Vincent: When this is cleaned up, maybe we should stay by the hot coals... *He looks back at Reno and notices him shivering.*

Reno: I..I jus' n-need ye b-body 'eat..I d-don't wanna go on th' f-floor 'gain yo..

Vincent: The sewage only reached one side of the kiln. We should be alright if we sit on the other side.

Reno: 'kay..I..jus' want ye ta 'old meh yo..

Vincent: I'll hold you...The rest should soak into the ground once the storm blows over. *He sighs as he sits on the bed, knowing a beating for the both of them is in store.*

Reno: *Uncurls himself and crawls into Vincent's lap, shakily wrapping his arms around him.* N-ne'er let go?

Vincent: No...I won't let go. *He holds Reno tight in his arms.*

Reno: I..feel lik' a lass yo..I..It's th' storm, t-they've always s-scared meh since I was a lad.. An' e'erythin' else ontop of it..

Vincent: There's nothing to be afraid of...It's calming to me.

Reno: I know..Axy always said tha' storms were th' angels' havin' a celebration in heaven yo.

Vincent: Yes...think of it that way. Axel is having a good time up there...

Reno: I know he is..He isn't in 'is hell an' he feels no more pain, or sadness yo.. He's wit' who he been prayin' ta..

Vincent holds Reno tight as he hears angry footsteps come towards the entrance.

Reno: No, I..I don't wan' 'em ta see meh like 'is yo! *Curls up tighter in Vincent's lap.*

Vincent: I...know why they're here. Reno...get as far away from me as you can.

Reno: No, I..I don't wanna leave ye! *Tries to hold onto Vincent but ends up being pushes to the other end of the bed.* V-vinny..

Vincent: Stay...over there. *He braces himself as a group of soldiers rush in to discipline him for letting the fire burn out.*

Reno: *Quickly wipes his eyes, not wanting them to see his tears.* (Damn it, I wanna protect 'im! But he won't let meh..)

The soldiers push Vincent to the ground and dump the bucket containing the water being used for cooling the metal. One particularly evil soldier scoops up a few hot coals from the kiln and pour the hot coals onto Vincent's back. Vincent bites down on his lower lip and digs his nails into the dirt as his skin burns and blisters.

Reno: *Turns away, not able to look at Vincent in pain. The scent of burning flesh beginning to turn his stomach.* (How..'an they do this..)

Vincent screams, no longer able to hold back his pain as more hot coals are poured over his back. Tears begin to wet Vincent's cheeks as the pain becomes too much.

Reno: V-Vinny! *Calls out his name, not able to take the sound of Vincent's pain.* Please, stop..

Komm her! A soldier calls out to Reno. They hand the bucket of hot coals to Reno, and motion for him to pour them on Vincent, a cruel form of punishment for both men.

Reno: No, I 'an't yo.. I won't! (I won't let 'em get ta meh, I'm gonna be strong fer 'im!) *Sets the bucket on the floor.*

One soldier pushes Reno to the floor and begins to pour hot coals over his back as punishment for not following their directions.

Reno: Ug.. *Lets out a grunt before he bites down hard on his lower lip, knowing his cries will upset Vincent.* (I 'an take it.. I've been burnt before yo!)

One soldier pours hot coals in between Reno's legs, knowing that he is a homosexual and deserves more torture.

Reno: AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *Screams as his ass and balls are hit by the hot coals, his back arches madly as he tries to move away from the pain.* (FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK!)

Vincent: (Reno!) *He screams louder as hot coals from the very bottom of the pit are poured over the back of his neck. He begins to hyperventilate from the pain of being burned.*

Reno: *His voice breaks as he screams louder, one of the coal rolling down and landing next to his cock, burning the shaft. Sees white as he passes out from the pain.* (Help..us, Axy..)

During his walk of the camp, General Peacecraft hears loud screaming coming from the area where Reno and Vincent. Quickly runs to it and opens the door, looking in horror at the sight.*

Zechs: (My god..) Stop, setzen sie auf dem Bett jetzt und verlassen oder ich werde schießen sie wo sie stehen! *Pulls out his hand gun and readies it to show he will do as he said.*

The soldiers throw the bucket of hot coals in the corner of the flooded ghetto. They leave Vincent and Reno on the floor like trash without concern.

tsunade_sama888: Zechs: *Glares at the soldiers as they walk out before he slams the door and picks Reno up first and sets him on the bed before he carefully grabs ahold of Vincent.* Don't pass out on me as well, what happened?

Vincent: Ahh...The fire went out...and they poured hot coals on our backs. *His eyes begin to roll as he feels faint from the pain. He becomes numb as he passes out in Zechs's arms.*

Zechs: Damn it.. I can't leave you here.. *Lifts Vincent over one shoulder before he picks up Reno and puts him over the other, heading out of the hut and tells the soldiers to clean it up and fix the pipe before he heads to him home.*

Vincent wakes up while being carried by Zechs.

Vincent: Where...where are you taking us?

Zechs: Don't move.. I may be strong, but it does have it's limits.. And I am talking you to my home, my girls will care for your wounds and feed you..

Vincent: Don't...you're going to kill us!

Zechs: If I was going to kill you, would I have carried both of your dead weights this far? I would of shot you where you laid, but I will not kill again..

Vincent: Please...don't kill us. We have to watch out for the...the kid.

Zechs: You have my word on my honor, I will do all with in my power to keep you three alive.. Now please, stay still or you will make me drop Reno.

Vincent: I...am trying.

Zechs: *Ignores the stares of soldiers, as he kicks open the gate to his yard and walks up to the door.* If..I put you down, will you be able to stand for a few seconds so I can open the door?

Vincent: Yes...I believe so...

Zechs: I will pick you back up.. *Tightens his hold on Reno as he carefully sets Vincent down, opening his door quickly before he reaches out to grabs ahold of Vincent again.*

Vincent leans against the side of Zechs's house, not able to support the full weight of his body.

Zechs: I hope you don't mind, but I will have to put you in the basement.. And you both will have to share a bed, but it is large and clean down there.. I sleep there sometimes if I know I will be have nightmares, so I don't wake the girls.. *Helps Vincent inside, the scent from dinner cooking hits them.*

Vincent: Just...don't kill us. Don't let us die.

Zechs: I gave you my word and I never break it.. *Calls out for the servants, sighs when he hears their gasps of shock.* I need you to help these men with their wounds and feed them, please.. *Heads to the door to the basement, letting one of his girls open the door before he carefully begins to walk down.*

Vincent: *He follows Zechs down into the basement.* Is...Reno dead? Did you kill him?

Zechs: No, I can feel his breathing.. He's just passed out, like you were.. *Walks over to the queen sized bed, setting Reno carefully down on his stomach.* Lay down, the girls will bathe you before they start on your wound.. Then you can get under the blankets, it does get cold down here I'm afraid..

Vincent: *He waits until Zechs leaves before he attempts to wake Reno.* Reno...please wake up.

Reno: Uhh, ahh! F-feck,it 'urts yo! *Holds on tightly to the blankets underneath him as he tries to get ahold of the pain.* V-Vinny..

Vincent: I...I'm sorry. I couldn't stop the fire from going out.

Reno: N-no..Don't be yo, if..I wasn't s-so..I coulda 'elped ye.. Don' blame yeself, m-my fella.. *Reaches out to grab Vincent's hand, wanting to feel him.* Where are we?

Vincent: We're...in Zechs's basement...I believe.

Reno: *A soft smile covers his face.* Axy saved us yo.. I..asked 'im ta elp us..

Vincent: You...prayed. I'm proud of you.

Reno: I..did ta Axy.. I knew he would, no matter wha'.. *Hears the door open and freezes.* I..don't wanna let ye go..

Two of Zechs's servants come down and give both the men sponge baths before they bandage their wounds, putting a burn ointment on them before they go back up stairs. A few minutes later, the youngest servant in house comes down with a tray of food, humming a Jewish hyme to herself.

Reno: *His stomach growls loudly at the scent of food, turns his head to look at the girl.* (She's young.. And looks so happy yo..)

Vincent: (I'm very hungry...) Food...

The young girl giggles softly at the sound of Reno's stomach and nods to Vincent as he sets the tray down between them. "Yes, Tifa made the best for you two! Papa Peacecraft told us to make sure you two have full stomach, my name is Yuffie by the way, I will be your bringer of food!"

Reno: (Papa Peacecraft? Does he..why does she call 'im that yo?) T'anks yo, it smells good.. *Winces as he reaches out for a roll of bread.*

Vincent: (It hurts almost too much to move...) *He as well reaches out for a piece of bread to eat.*

Yuffie: Here, let me help you guys! *Carefully places the plates of food in both Reno and Vincent's arm reach.* Tell me if you're thirsty and I can hand you your water.

Reno: T'anks lass.. *Moans softly as he bites into the roll, no lice crawling around in his mouth this time.* 'is tastes so good.. *Grabs a piece of roast off the plate and eats it along with the roll.*

Vincent continues to eat his bread, not having an appetite for meat.

Reno: *Sees Vincent only eating bread and gives him the rest of his roll.* 'ere.. Ye got it worse 'en meh yo..

Yuffie: I can get you another roll if you want! And here, you both need some water! *Holds Reno's glass up to his lips first before she does the same to Vincent.*

A few tears roll down Vincent's cheeks from pain as he drinks water from the glass.

Yuffie: Let me get some some pain killers from Papa Peacecraft..*Sets the glass on the nightstand next to the bed before he heads upstairs.*

Reno: Vinny.. I'm..so sorry I couldn't stop 'em.. *Tries to move closer to Vincent, gasps in pain as his wrapped up penis rubs against the bed.* F-fuck..

Vincent: It's not your fault. *He rests his hand on Reno's thigh lovingly.*

Reno: I..still feel lik' could'a done more yo.. *Takes a deep breath before he moves his plate of food on the other side of his head before he moves even closer to Vincent, tears roll down his face as he pants heavily.* I..don't know when..I-I'll be able ta do..ye' know 'gain..

Vincent: Don't...talk like that. You're alive. That's enough for me.

Reno: But..I like..ta feel ye in tha' way yo.. *Carefully rests his head against an unburned part of Vincent's shoulder.* Meh balls 'urt so much yo...

Vincent: You're lucky...they didn't want to castrate you.

Reno: Ay', tha' would.. I don' e'en wanna think of tha' yo... I know I won't hav' kids, but I still wan' meh seed yo..

Vincent: Don't...this is just a small bump in our path...

Reno: Ay'.. I jus' wish we'd get o'er 'is bump yo.. *Softly kisses Vincent's shoulder, freezes when he hears the door open again.* (Crap, if they see us they'll give 'im a new badge an' he'll get it worse yo! But I 'an't move..)

Zechs walks down the stairs and gives the men a soft smile.

Zechs: (They are together.. But I won't say anything..) Miss Yuffie told me you were in need of something for the pain.. *Grabs the water off the nightstand and holds his hand out between the two, four pills resting in his palm.* Take two each, they should help with the pain..

Reno: *Shakily takes two of the pills, water dribbles out of the side of his mouth as he takes a drink.* T'anks yo..

Vincent: Yes...thank you. *He swallows the pills and uses the water to wash them down.*

Zechs: You are both welcome.. The way those men actions disgusts me, I will punish them myself after they are finished fixing up your place.. Oh and I thought you would want this.. *Pulls Reno's bracelet out of his pocket and hands it to him.* It fell out of your hand when I placed you on the bed..

Reno: (I..fergot 'bout it, oh god I woulda lost it yo!) T-t'anks..t-anks ye so much yo! *Holds on tightly to the bracelet.*

Vincent: Wait...what will happen to Denzel? He's going to be by himself tonight...

Zechs: My library is in need of dusting and my girls are to busy too.. *Winks at them.* He can stay down here with you two or in the servant's room with the girls..

Reno: I 'eep sayin' t'ank like a broken record yo, but..t'anks 'gain.. Oh.. Um, I hav' a question fer ye..

Zechs: No need to thank me.. (I am the reason this keeps happening.* Yes, what would you like to ask?

Reno: Um.. Could ye find out 'bout a prisonor named Zackary Fair yo? See where he's at an' if he's...'live yo.. I'll sing extra fer ye!

Zechs: I'll look into it. I should be able to find out by tomorrow...

Reno: *Sighs thankfully, gives Zechs a pained smile.* T'anks 'gain yo.. Fer e'erything..

Zechs: I'll come back down in a few hours to check on the two of you. Please...relax. I'll turn on the record player for you. *He walks over to the dark cherry wood record table. He places the needle on the turntable, causing soft classical music to fill the basement.*

Reno: We be 'ere yo.. An' t'anks, I lov' 'is song.. *Turns back to looking at Vincent, trying to keep is mind off the pain.*

Zechs: It's one of my favorites. *He quietly walks back upstairs.*

Reno: I..used ta be amazed by records.. I'd sit an' stare at it fer hours when I couldn't 'leep.. I'd wak' bonnie up by meh singin', I wouldn't e'en know I was till I felt 'im kissin' meh neck..

Vincent gently sits up and walks over to look at the record player. He stares at it, amazed himself from not having seen a record player in years.

Reno: Don't move ta much yo, ye need ta heal Vinny.. An'..I wanna feel ye next ta meh, please.. *Looks longingly at Vincent.*

Vincent: I'm sorry...It's just been so long since I've seen a piece of civilization. *He carefully walks back to Reno and sits next to him.*

Reno: I understand yo.. I..never wanna leave 'is bed, I feel like I'm sinkin' inta it! *Nuzzles his face into the goose down pillows, shivers slightly from the cold air if the basement.*

Vincent: It's...a real bed.

Reno: Ay', it feels e'en better than meh one at home yo.. *Takes a deep breath before he gets his, biting his lower lips as he tries to get under the blankets.* I missed blankets..

Vincent: I wonder if the General would let us take them?

Reno: He may, he seems ta like us yo! Did ye see 'ow happy those lass's were? Ye'd think they weren't bein' held 'gainst their will. I..maybe we 'an get 'im ta take boyo in.. *Pats on the bed beside him, hoping Vincent will lay down with him.*

Vincent: I hope so...We don't have anything to clothe our bodies with. *He carefully lays down with Reno in the bed.*

tsunade_sama888: Reno: I'm sure he'll 'ive us somethin' yo.. *Slowly shuffles over to lay against Vincent, making sure not to hit either of their burns.* I don't know wha' I'd do if I lost ye..

Vincent: Try not to think about...that. I won't leave.

Reno: I'm..startin' ta feel bolloxed yo.. Wha' e'er he gav' us..I lov' it, yea! *Chuckles softly, kisses at Vincent's shoulder where he's not burned.*

Vincent: Yeah? I'm starting to notice that too. Those were strong pills. *He sighs in relief as his pain begins to numb away.*

Reno: I feel like I 'ould go on a dander yo..But meh wouldn't make it! *Sighs as he breathes in Vincent's clean scent.* Ye..smell good, fella

Vincent: You think so? *He closes his eyes, allowing the pain medication to take their full effect.*

Reno: Ay', I lov' ye smell.. Both ye an' bonnie smell 'mazin'.. *Sniffs a couples times, letting Vincent's scent and warmth relax him.* He smell lik' th' Erie springs of 'ome..

Vincent: What...do you think I smell like?

Reno: Ye hav' a spicy sent.. Like Cinnamon yo, I lov' it! *Kisses Vincent again, letting out a soft yawn.*

Vincent: Cinnamon? Interesting...

Reno: Ay', I..wonder if ye'd taste like it ta now ye clean yo.. I..I wish I could know.. *Gives Vincent soft kisses, doing what he is able to do.*

Vincent: I thank you...for kissing me.

Reno: I..'ish I could do more yo.. I..feel..so tired, Vinny..*Yawns again, nuzzling Vincent as he begins to fall asleep.*

Vincent: Close your eyes. We don't have to worry about dying in our sleep tonight.

Reno: I..don't wanna..'eave ye..*Passes out from the pills Zechs gave him, his body able to relax.*

Vincent: (He's out...) *He carefully moves closer to Reno's body.* I'll keep watch for you...

Reno: Mm..V..in.. *Groans softly in his sleep, nuzzling into Vincent's shoulder.*

After two hours, Zechs returns to the basement with two glasses of tea and some freshly cooked rolls.

Zechs: I saw you finished your rolls, these were just taken out of the oven.. *Notices Vincent looking at him worried.* What is wrong?

Vincent: I can feel Reno sweating. I think he has a fever.

Zechs: Damn, one of his wounds must be infected! *Sets his small tray down before he walks over to the bed and pulls down the blanket.* I will have to find which one, I may need you to hold him..

Vincent: I'll hold him... (I'll do anything.) *He helps Zechs carefully turn Reno's body.*

Zechs: *Begins to carefully take off the bandages, setting them on the floor to be throw away. Looks down sadly when he hears Reno moan in his sleep, his face twisted in pain.* I am sorry..

Reno: *Moans in his fevered sleep, trying to move away from the pain.* Ngg,,

Vincent: It's just us, Reno. You have a fever...

Reno: 'urts..'top 'ease! *Grabs on tightly to Vincent, his breathing labored.*

Zechs: I'm sorry..But I'm almost done.. *Pulls off the last bandage and begins to inspect the burns, frowning when he finds them alright and starting to heal.* I don't see anything..

Vincent: No, there's one more...Near his scrotum.

Zechs: *Swallows loudly, not able to even imagine the pain of being burned down there. Moves down and begins to take off the bandages on the bottom of Reno's butt and scrotum, his frown grows when he sees the burn on Reno's scrotum sack red and oozing pus.* I..have found it..

Vincent: Oh...my God. Is there anything that can be done to stop this infection?

Reno: No, p-please don't 'ake 'em yo! Please! *Begins to fight in Vincent's arms, wanting to get away.* (I 'an't lose meh balls yo!)

Zechs: I have some medicine that should be able to fight it away.. If it doesn't..then we will have to cut away the infected part before it spreads more..

Vincent: Do whatever you can. (Please...save him.)

Zechs: I will, I promised you I would keep both of you safe.. I will be right back, try and get him to drink some of the tea or water..*Quickly runs up the stairs to get what he needs.*

Reno: D-don't let 'im tak' 'em, Vinny.. P-please, don't 'et 'em take meh..balls yo! *Tears fall and mix with his sweat.*

Vincent: I won't let him remove any part of your body...

Reno: P-please, I..I don' wan' ta..Meh balls! *Groans as his fever rages on, the sheets underneath him become damp with his sweat.*

Vincent: You...can't keep moving. You have to relax, try and drink some tea.

Reno: So cold..It's..so 'old yo..*Shivers as he tries to curl up against Vincent.*

Zechs: I'm back! *Hurries down the stairs, his arms full with a pot of water and a wash cloth, along with new bandages and a glass syringe.* Hold out his arm.. *Sets everything down before he readys the syringe.*

Vincent: Yes...Is that penicillin? *He holds out Reno's arm and massages the underside of Reno's arm, trying to get a vein.*

Zechs: Yes, I had some left from when Yuffie came to my home.. It should still be good.. *Waits till he sees the vein and pushes it in, injecting the penicillin before he pulls it back out and holds Reno's arm up.* Now we have to clean it and rebandage..

Reno: Ow! Vinny, he's tryin' ta kill meh yo! He..he gav' meh poison! *Looks with scared eyes at Vincent, his body shaking.*

Vincent: No, this is medicine. It should help you feel better.

Zechs: I..need you to hold him, this may be a it painful.. *Dips a clean cloth into the bowl of water before he carefully begins to clean the pus away from the burn on Reno's scrotum.*

Reno: Ahh! Stop, it 'urts! 'top! *Cries out as he tries to move away from Zechs.*

Vincent: You'll be have to stay still Reno...

Zechs: I'm almost done.. It is pretty bad.. *Dips the cloth again before he cleans more, making sure every last bit is gone before he puts some ointment on it and bandages it up.* We will have to keep an eye on it, clean it every few hours..

Reno: *Sniffs as he hides his face in Vincent's shoulder, his breathing still labored.* V..vinny..It's cold..

Vincent: Good, your fever must be breaking.

Zechs: Let me bandage his back, then you can put the blanket over him.. *Puts the ointment on Reno's back before he puts the strips of bandages.* (How..can a human do this to another? I will have to talk to Rufus about these acts..)

Reno: I..wan' ye ta 'old meh yo.. Ye warm.. *Forgets Zechs is there in his fevered mind and kisses Vincent's shoulder.*

Vincent: (He's going to get us killed! Zechs...will kill us now.) Reno...

Zechs: Do not worry, your secret is safe with me.. *Smiles softly at Vincent as he finishes the bandages and pulls the blanket back over Reno.*

Reno: Wha'? I...Mmm.. *Cuddles closer to Vincent, sighing at the warmth coming from him and the blankets.*

Vincent: (He...let us go! Why?)

Zechs: I..am not like the other's as you can tell, I did not want to join this war and I hate it.. But I had to keep someone safe.. *Begins to pack up his stuff.*

Reno: Vinny...*Passes out as his body tries to fight the fever, a bit of drool lands on Vincent's shoulder.*

Vincent: But...weren't you raised to hate?

Zechs: I was raised in Austria, not Germany.. My Father taught me not to hate..

(Rufus though.. He was raised with hate, I'm afraid it's all he knows..)

Vincent: Do you miss your home?

Zechs: Yes, I do very much.. I was planning to retire before this war started and going home to start a family.. But, it was not to be..

Vincent: You don't look old enough to retire...

Zechs: I have been enlisted since I was 18, now at 44 I am ready to stop killing.. I have enough demons that haunt me, I don't need more.. *Sighs and grabs the two plates from earlier.*

Vincent: Sorry... (I shouldn't have pushed.)

Zechs: It is not your fault.. I did this to myself, I stay in to protect my friend.. *Places the plates in the bowl of water.* Do you need anything?

Vincent: I don't believe so...

Zechs: Alright, I must go back into camp for my last round before I come home for the night.. But if you need anything at all, just call for one of the girls.. *Bows his head slightly before he starts to walk up the stairs.*

Vincent: (Thank you...) *He rubs Reno's chest once Zechs is out of sight.*

Reno: Mm.. *Licks his lips in his sleep, moving closer to Vincent.* Vin...

Vincent: He'll take care of you...

Reno: Axy.. *Smiles in his fevered sleep, seeing both of his lovers in his dream.*

Vincent: (He called out to his old lover...) *He sighs and holds onto Reno.*

Komm her! (Come here!)

Stop, setzen sie auf dem Bett jetzt und leaveor ich werde schießen sie wo sie stehen! (Stop this, Put them on the bed now and leaveor I will shoot you where you stand!)


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later Reno wakes up, his fever finally breaks.

Reno: Mmg,, *Slowly opens his eyes at see Vincent having fallen asleep as well, smiles softly at the sight of Vincent's peaceful face.* (He..looks 'mazin' yo..)

Vincent moves closer to Reno's body, wanting to feel him.

Reno: *Tries to move closer, but his body to weak.* (Damn..mah feel lik' a babe yo.. But he looks..) *Softly kisses Vincent's lips, wanting to taste him.*

Vincent: Mm? You're awake...

Reno: Ay'..Sorry, I..don't 'member wha' happened after th' pill.. But I feel so feckin' weak up, I couldn't stand up ta piss if I 'ad ta..

Vincent: You...have an infection from one of your burns. Zechs is trying to take care of it the best he can...

Reno: W-wha'? I'm..where yo? *Looks worried at Vincent, carefully holding on tighter to Vincent.*

Vincent: On...your scrotum. If I were you, I wouldn't look at it.

Reno: Damn it! *Tears of anger and worry burn his eyes, looks down as he tries to calm himself.* I..don't wanna lose 'em yo!

Vincent: You won't lose them. Your fever broke earlier.

Reno: Tha's good at least yo.. Are ye alright, Vinny? How are ye 'urns?

Vincent: They...they hurt. *He rests his head against Reno's chest.*

Reno: I'm sorry.. Ye been 'ere fer meh, but I haven't fer ye yo.. *Kisses Vincent's forehead, running his hands through his hair.* Maybe we 'an get more pills from th' General..

Vincent: You have been here for me. The General should be coming back down soon...

Reno: I been sleepin' yo, but I'll up fer ye now. *Kisses again and notices the rolls at the tops of the bed and smiles as he reaches up for two of them.* Wan' a roll, meh fella?

Vincent: Yes, please. *He reaches out for a roll and grunts from the pain of his back.*

Reno: 'ey! I got one fer ye, Vinny!. *Hands Vincent the second roll, softly kisses him again.* Let meh tak' care fer ye fer now..

Vincent: If...you must. *He bites into the roll and chews slowly.*

Reno: I wanna yo.. *Grins and sneaks a small bite from Vincent's roll, wanting to see a smile on his face.* Mmm, so good!

Vincent: *He groans as he feels the wasted away muscles of his back spasm in pain.* Ah! Reno...

Reno: Vinny! *Frowns when he sees Vincent's pain, sets his roll down before he starts to call out for help.* Yo! Anyone up there? We need 'elp!

Vincent: No...it's alright, Reno. It's...just a spasm.

Reno: Ye in pain! I..wan' ye ta feel better.. *Kisses Vincent's forehead, holding him close.* An'..I'd like 'nother pill ta..Meh balls an' dick 'urt 'long wit' meh back..

A few minutes later, Zechs walks down along with a tired and worried Denzel.

Zechs: I heard you and am guessing you are in need of more pills.. *Walks over and sets the bottle on the nightstand before he takes four out.* I will leave them here incase you need them during the night..

Vincent: We will probably need them.

Reno: Ay'! *Quickly grabs two of them and swallows them dry, thanking Zechs when he hands him some water to drink.*

Vincent takes three pills, wanting the searing pain of his burns to stop.

Zechs: Yes, I know.. And..I need to check your burn again Reno.. *Nods to Denzel to tell him it's alright to walk over to Vincent before he lifts up the blanket on Reno's side.*

Reno: Oh..yea'.. (I hope it's better yo!) *Hands Vincent the water before he rests his head against Vincent's chest.* 'ey boyo..We 'et ta sleep on a real bed tanight yo!

Denzel stares at Reno's and Vincent's back in sadness. He shakes his head and rubs his eyes, trying to hide tears.

Reno: 'ey..It's not..ow!..It's not tha' bad, boyo.. *Whimpers softly when he feels Zechs pulling the bandages off of his scrotum, closes his eyes as he hopes for the best.*

Zechs: Hm.. It is clearing up, there's not as much puss this time.. It should be gone in a day or two.. *Gets bowl of water he had Denzel bring down and dips the cloth in before he cleans the wound again.*

Vincent: Will you have to give Reno another shot?

Zechs: I..think I will just to be safe, I'll get it after I finish here.. *Done cleaning it, he grabs the ointment carefully puts some on before he bandages it.* There, I will go get it and Yuffie should be down soon with your supper tray.. *Grabs the bowl and soiled bandages before he walks up the stairs.*

Reno: See Denzy, we're gettin' better yo! An' we're gonna have a real meal boyo! *Gives Denzel a shaky smile.*

Denzel frowns slightly, not fooled by Reno's smile. Denzel stares at Vincent, who still cringed in pain.

Reno: (Damn.. I hate 'is!) *Moves closer and whispers to Vincent.* Is it lettin' up at all, meh fella? It's..scarin' boyo.. *Softly kisses Vincent's cheek.*

Vincent: N...no. It feels like it's happening all over again. *He bites down on the bed sheet to keep from scaring Denzel.*

Reno: Feck.. *Weakly pulls Vincent closer, hiding Vincent's face in his chest.* Jus' breath through it, babe.. I got ye, always. *Kisses the top of Vincent's head as he hears the general coming back down.*

Zechs: *Frowns softly at the sight.* (I'll have to check on him, he shouldn't be in this much pain after all he took..) Hold your arm out, Reno..

Reno: Ay'..*Holds his left arm out, his other one still holding on to Vincent as he softly kisses his forehead trying to calm him.*

Denzel watches Zechs inject Reno with medicine with sad curiosity. He reaches out to touch Vincent's arm to comfort him.

Reno: Fuck..Meh always 'ate shots yo.. *Pouts as he looks at the small drop if blood on his arm before he moves it back to holding Vincent.* I gotcha Vinny..

Vincent: I...I...do something to make the pain stop!

Zechs: Let me look at you.. *Covers Reno with the blanket again before he walks over to Vincent's side, looks down at the boy.* Why don't you go sit on the bed next to Reno, there is more room over there.. (I don't know what I may find..)

Reno: Ay', come o'er 'ere boyo! Ye can 'ave a roll yo! *Kisses Vincent's forehead with tears in his eyes, hating the sound of Vincent in pain.*

Vincent: Unwrap it slowly...It...it burns!

Zechs: I..will do it the slowest I can.. *Waits till Denzel walks to the other side before he begins to slowly take off the bandages, his face cold as he does so he doesn't worry the other two.*

Reno: Jus'..Look at meh, Vinny! 'kay? *Tilts Vincent's head up and looks into his eyes.* Keep ye mind on meh..

Vincent: It's...it's hard to stop. *His face goes white as he feels his skin begin to boil and slip off with the bandages.*

Zechs: It..is starting to heal, it will hurt.. Your back got it worse than Reno's.. *Keeps his stone cold face as he takes off more bandages along with Vincent's skin.* Denzel.. Can you go up and find Tifa and ask her to give you more bandages, ointment and some morphine..

Vincent: Drug me...I don't want to feel the pain anymore.

Zechs: The pain is a good thing, your nerves are still there.. *Takes off the last bandage, his stomach twisted at the sight of Vincent's back.* I will not give you too much, I only have two bottles and Reno may need some soon as well..

Reno: No, I'll jus' take th' pills ye gave us.. Give 'im th' hard stuff yo.. *Runs his hands through Vincent's hair again.*

Vincent: Give me the drugs, Denzel...

Denzel stares in quiet disgust at Vincent's back and runs upstairs to retrieve the morphine.

Zechs: (That's why I wanted him to stay over there, I didn't even notice him come back.) I will give it to you before I start to bandage you..

Reno: (I wish I coulda gotten th' worse!) *Winces a bit and reaches for the bottle, taking another pill out and quickly swallows it.* Ye doin' good, Vinny.. Jus' keep lookin' in meh eyes..

Vincent: Please...put me to sleep. Give me more...pills.

Zechs: I can't, you will have to wait for the morphine.. *Looks up when he sees Denzel running back down and walks over to takes everything from him.* Now stay on this side with Reno.. *Walks back over and sets everything down, grabbing the glass syringe and filling it to the amount he wants before he grabs ahold of one of Vincent's arms, finding a vein before he sticks it in and injects the drugs.*

Reno: There ye go, meh fella.. 'ow tha' feel yo?

Vincent takes a few moments to answer.

Vincent: Better...but I'm still burning! Please...Stop it.

Zechs: I can give you a bit more, but then no more.. *Fills the syringe a bit more before he injects Vincent again.* Now..I need to clean it..

Reno: I'll hold 'im yo.. *Holds on tightly to Vincent, bringing him into a kiss to muffle any cries.*

Vincent: No...Stop! It burns. Let...let me sleep.

Zechs: Unless you want this to become infected like Reno's and die since I used the last of the penicillin on him, I must do this.. *Cleans Vincent's back as softly as he can, not showing his digust at the skin coming off with each swipe.*

Vincent: Oh! Please, God, my skin in burning. It's constant...won't stop.

Reno: V-vinny...I'm sorry, I..shoulda stopped 'em yo.. *Tears fall down his face as he holds on tighter to Vincent, not letting slip his balls are burning.*

Zechs: I am almost done.. *Grabs the ointment and begins to rub it on his back before he starts to bandage.*

Vincent: No! It burns even more. Don't...don't kill me!

Zechs: *Ignores Vincent as he finishes the bandaging and begins to pack everything up.* I will give you another shot in the morning, or if it becomes to much in the night come and get me.. *Bows slightly before he walks upstairs.* (I..need Ru'..)

Reno: Ye 'an go ta sleep now, meh fella.. *Kisses Vincent's sweaty forehead.* Ye not gonna die yo..

Vincent: I'll try...Reno. Keep me from dying.

Reno Ye know I will, babe.. Ye kept meh 'live yo. *Kisses Vincent lovingly, looking into his pained eyes.*

Vincent: Don't leave me alone. I love you, I don't want to die.

Reno: *Looks at Vincent in shock.* (He...lov's meh yo? I..am I ready ta..lov' 'gain? I..forgive meh, Axy.. I'll always lov' ye,but he 'as meh heart now!) I..lov' ye ta, Vinny.. So don't giv' up on meh, ye gotta liv' so we 'an get through 'is an' finally..mak' lov' yo.. Ye not gonna die..

Vincent nods and rapidly falls asleep from the medicine given to him. He moves closer to Reno's body, still not used to being in a comfortable bed.

Reno: Ng..Lov' ye Vinny.. *Kisses Vincent before he sighs, letting the pills work on him.* Ye still up, boyo?

Denzel nods, still wanting to stay up to watch over his friends.

Reno: Ye 'an get under th' blankets if ye want yo. I know ye mus' be tired..*Looks back at Denzel with a sad smile.* We'll be 'kay..

Denzel sneaks carefully onto the bed and covers himself with the blankets. He points to Vincent and shapes his hands into a heart. Denzel looks at Reno with curious eyes.

Reno: Ay'..I do lov' 'im, boyo.. I still lov' meh bonnie but I know he'd want 'is yo, he'd hate meh bein' 'lone th' rest of meh life. Does us bein' tagether..upset ye?

Denzel shakes his head and rests his body inbetween Reno and Vincent.

Reno: (I'm 'mazed he e'en fit between us yo! Vinny 'as a tight 'old of meh...But I wouldn't hav' it any other way.. *Smiles softly down at Denzel.* Night boyo.. *Closes his eyes, wincing slightly in pain.*

The sun rises to Reno's soft cries of pain. Vincent eventually wakes and notices Reno huddled against the edge of the bed in pain.

Reno: (God..It 'urts so feckin' much yo! I..god, meh back an' balls are on fire!) *Tries to curl up tighter, his nails digging into the sheets underneath him.*

Vincent: Reno?

Reno: (Shite!) G-go..bac' ta sleep, lov'.. Ye n-need rest yo.. *Keeps looking down, not wanting Vincent to see the pain in his eyes.*

Vincent: Are...you in pain?

Reno: *Whimpers as he shakily looks up, his eyes red from crying.* It..'urts so bad yo..I..n-ne'er felt 'is much pain before yo.. N-not e'en when I was shot!

Vincent: Do you need something to kill the pain?

Reno: I-if I move.. it woulda w-woke ye an' boyo up.. Y-ye were in so much p-pain..Ye n-needed ye rest.. *Whines as he feels pain shooting through his veins.* V-vinny..

Vincent reaches carefully for the pills and hands them to Reno after taking two for himself.

Reno: *His hands shake as he opens the bottle and pulls out three pills, quickly swallowing them.* F-fuck.. *Looks longingly at Vincent, wishing he was in his arms hurting to much to move.*

Vincent: I know it hurts...Just...wait until the pills begin to work.

Reno: I..wish I was knocked out yo.. *His arms shakes as it reaches out over top sleeping Denzel to touch Vincent's arm.* Do..ye 'member anythin' from last night yo?

Vincent: I...remember being in terrible pain. And I remember...telling you something special.

Reno: *Lets out a small smile through the pain, his thumb rubbing Vincent's arm.* Ay'.. Somethin' 'ery special yo, meh fella..

Vincent: Yes...Would you like me to say it again?

Reno: 'ould ye? I..wanna 'ear ye say it, not drugged an' scared yo.. *Whimpers as he feels like a burning fire is on his private parts.*

Vincent: I do love you... Do you love me?

Reno: I..uh..I lov' ye, Vincent.. Ye make meh wanna liv' yo.. I..ugg will always lov' meh bonnie, but he is gone an' I.. need ta find lov' 'gain an' I found it in ye, my sweet fella..

Vincent: I'll do whatever I can to keep all of us alive... Anything. *He moves closer to Reno and a sleeping Denzel.*

Reno: I know ye will.. An' I'll 'elp ye, tagether wit' boyo we'll get through 'is.. We 'an get a..place fer all of us ta liv', we 'an start 'nother blacksmith shop. *Smiles slightly as the pills start to help a bit with the pain, runs his fingers up and down Vincent's arm.*

Vincent: We would have to live long enough to flee from here... I don't know where...

Reno: If we stay tagether, I think we 'an get through 'is yo.. Well, meh homeland of Erie is out. Unless ye wan' meh ta be put in jail th' minute we step foot on land..

Vincent: I don't know. We'll just have to keep running...

Reno: Maybe we 'an go ta America yo? They'll tak' us in, won't 'ey? *Looks down when he feels Denzel turn in his sleep, licking his lips.* We..'ave ta find a good place fer boyo..

Vincent: I hope so...I've only heard good things about America. It sounds. like heaven on Earth

Reno: It's a plan yo.. We hav' ta make 'is come true, lov'. We gotta liv' so we 'an escape 'is.. *Smiles softly, winces in pain as his hand grips tightly to Vincent's arm.*

Vincent: I promise...we'll find a way out.

Reno: Ay'.. *Pants lightly, the pain in his back a little better but his scrotum and cock still hurting.* I..wish ye could 'old meh yo..

Vincent: It hurts too much to move, I know...

Reno: Meh..it's meh balls and dick, 'ey 'urt so bad yo. An'...I..I 'ave ta piss.. *Looks down, his face blushed in embarrassment.*

Vincent: Do...you need help with getting up?

Reno: I...don't wanna move yo.. It'll 'urt worse! *Sniffs, looking sadly at Vincent.*

Vincent: You can't stay in bed all day. I'll help you as much as I can.

Reno: I..I know, where ye thin' I can piss yo? *Takes a deep breath before he manages to sit up and place his feet on the floor.*

Vincent: Maybe there's a bathroom down here?

Reno: I..don't see any, but..there's a bucket o'er there, I'll use it yo.. *Bites his lower lip as he pushes off the bed, grunts as he tries to slowly walk to the bucket. His legs shake as he stands over it and releases his bladder.* Fuck..th' bandage is soakin' it up.

Vincent: Do you want me to remove it? *He walks carefully towards where Reno is releasing his bladder.*

Reno: I 'an do it..Uhh.. *Groans softly as he finishes peeing, drops begin to fall from the bandage. Slowly takes it off, crying out softly as the burn on the underside of his cock is exposed.*

Vincent: You don't want any help?

Reno: 'ould ye hold meh? I feel lik' I'm gonna fall any minute yo.. *His legs shake as he drops the soiled bandage in the bucket, a tear falls as his cock rubs against his bandaged balls.*

Vincent holds Reno up by the arms, careful not to touch the burns on Reno's back.

Reno: Thank ye, lov'..Meh cock needs clean 'gain, but it 'urts so much yo. Meh balls are on fire.. *Leans his head back against Vincent, getting comfort from him.* 'an we go back ta th' bed?

Vincent: We can do that...*He kisses the back of Reno's head and helps him walk to the bed.*

Reno: Mm..I lov' when ye kiss meh, fella... *Carefully lays down on his stomach, groaning softly as his cock rubs against the bed.* 'an.. I know 'is is alot ta ask ye, but 'an ye check on meh balls yo?

Vincent: I'll check on you. Lay still for me. *He struggles to sit on the bed comfortably and begins to undress Reno's wound.*

Reno: T'anks, lov'.. I sorry fer makin' ye do 'is, I know ye don't wanna see my...it mus' look so disgustin'! *Lays still as he buries his face into the bed, letting it muffle his cries of pain from the bandages coming off.*

Vincent: The skin down there is starting to boil...but that means it's healing.

Reno: Ugh..It 'urts so bad.. Meh..meh manhood is ruined yo! *Holds on tightly to the sheets, whimpers of pain of pain escape as the burn on the shaft of his cock rubs against his boiled scrotum.* T-th' pills aren't s-stopin' th' down there.

Vincent: Well...we do need to release the boils. This...is going to hurt.

Reno: I..after ye done, 'an ye get 'im ta give meh th' stronger drugs yo? *Looks back, slight fear in his eyes. Knowing the pain that's to come.* I..lov' ye, Vinny..

Vincent: I can do that for you... *He carefully begins to pop and release the boils on Reno's scrotum.*

Reno: AHhhhhmmmm! *Screams into the down feather pillow in pain as he bites down on it, his back arching away from Vincent's hand.* (Oh god! No more, no more! I'm gonna die yo!)

Vincent: There, see? It's letting the skin underneath breath, while letting the puss escape. There are only a few more... *He carefully pops a few more boils.

Reno: S-stop, it..I 'an't take anymore yo..It..I'm so weak.. *Tears begin to soak the pillow as his body shakes in pain, shudders when he feels the puss running down and landing on the bed.*

Vincent: I'm sorry for hurting you... Now, do you think you can make it upstairs for a bath?

Reno: I..if I 'an lean on ye, I think I 'an yo.. *Releases the pillow from his mouth, tears still falling from the pain.* It..I know why ye wanted knocked out las' night, fella..

Vincent: Luckily, my body is still numb from the drugs...

Reno: I need some of of th' drugs yo.. It 'urts so..I need somethin' stronger than th' pills! *Sits up shakily and reaches out for Vincent, needing help to get off the bed.*

Vincent: I...don't know if the General has any morphine left...He may have alcohol, though...

Reno: I don't care wha' it is, I jus' need somethin' yo.. It's..feck, Vinny! Meh balls 'urt so muh, lik' they fallin' off.. *Sniffs as he leans against Vincent's chest, breathes in his scent to calm himself.*

Vincent: Let's just...make it upstairs. Hopefully the General can give you something.

Reno: I'm sorry yo.. Ye always hav' ta take care of meh.. I'm suppose..ta be th' one who takes charge. *Holds on tightly to Vincent as they make it up the stairs, whimpers in pain with each step,*

Vincent: What...do you mean by that? You can rely on me.

Reno: I know..But I'm used ta bein' th' stronger one yo, I was th' one who did th' dirty work. I..th' only time I was free was when bonnie 'ould take meh.. *Shyly kisses Vincent's neck, missing his taste.*

Vincent: No...don't worry about that so much. *He spots Zechs sitting at his breakfast table, sipping coffee.* Reno...needs something for pain.

Zechs: *Quickly stands up when he hears Vincent's voice.* Oh, I thought you were still asleep, I was going to come down after I finished my coffee. *Walks over to them and leads them to his sitting room.* Here, lay down while I do get what morphine I have left.. *Bows slightly before he walks away.*

Reno: Those..eggs smell good yo.. Mm, is tha' bacon yo? *Sniffs at the air as Vincent lays him down on the couch.*

Vincent: I don't know...I've never been allowed to eat pork before. But...that is the smell of eggs

Reno: Oh yea', ye people don't eat pig, yea? I 'ouldn't live wit' out it, I loved when Axy killed our fattest pig.. Mmm, it tasted so good! *Looks up with a pained smile, trying to keep his mind off the pain so he rambles on,*

Vincent: (Although...I am very hungry.) Yes...keep talking.

Reno: I miss meh famous cabbage yo, I made th' best boiled cabbage 'is side of the Emerald isle! Though it made Axy windy all night yo! *Chuckles softly, holding on tightly to Vincent's hand.*

Vincent: Maybe...you can make some for me sometime?

Reno: Oh ay'! Ye can bet ye arse I will yo, it'll be th' first thin' I make fer us, meh fella. Ugg, fuck..Where is he? *Tightens his hold on Vincent's hand.*

Zechs: I am here, sorry it took so long. I had to tell Tifa to make two plates of food for you.. *Walks over to Reno as he fills up the glass syringe, finding a vein before he injects Reno.* There, that should help.. I..see that you had boils..

Vincent: I was taking him upstairs to wash...

Zechs: Alright, your food will be ready when you are done.. I will let the boy sleep in while you are helping him in the shower..*Nods to them before he walks out.* Oh, your clothes are in the bathroom as well. Please put them on, I can't have you walking around naked when I have young girls here..

Reno: (He got our clothes back yo? Does..tha' mean we hav' ta go back ta work?) We will.. T'anks fer e'erythin' yo.. I'd..be dead if ye didn't tak' us in..

Vincent: Thank you... *He begins to help Reno up from the couch.*

Zechs: You're welcome.. I..have managed to give you both another day to heal, you will stay here tonight then back to your new..home..

Reno: (Some home yo..) T'anks.. *Holds onto Vincent as they head to the bathroom.* When we're done..we hav' a question fer ye..

Zechs: I will be here.. *Walks back to the breakfast table and has a sip of his coffee.*

Vincent: *He helps Reno into the bathroom and sits him carefully on the toilet seat.* Are you starting to feel the medicine work?

Reno: Ay'.. Meh feel.. I 'an't explain it.. But meh balls don't burn as bad yo! *Smiles softly at Vincent, whimpers as his balls rub against the seat.* I still feel a bit..

Vincent: At least it's better than before. *He starts the bath water.* We can bathe alone together.

Reno: Ay'.. Does..it look tha' bad yo? * Looks down, his hand covering his privates.* (If it's ugly..will he not wanna be wit' meh?) I..tha' water gonna 'urt..

Vincent: It may...but we need to clean both of our wounds.

Reno: Let meh take ye bandages off yo, then ye 'an take mine off. *Smiles softly as he motions for Vincent to turn.*

Vincent: Alright... *He walks toward Reno and turns around. He groans as Reno removes his bandages, along with some burnt skin.*

Reno: Sorry, meh fella.. I hav' ta do 'is.. *Looks sadly at Vincent's back, shudders at the sight of a large boil at the top of Vincent's back.* Um..ye hav' some boils ta, babe..

Vincent: I'm sure I do... *He closes his eyes, ready for the stinging pain.*

Reno: Meh sorry..I lov' ye, 'memeber tha'.. *Kisses Vincent's neck before he uses his finger nails to pop the largest boil, holds back his gag of disgust as puss runs over his fingers.* (He did 'is fer meh, on meh nutsack! I 'an do it fer 'im..) *Moves to the next one.*

Vincent: *He clenches his jaw in pain and digs his nails into the palms of his hands.* Burns...

Reno: I know.. I'm sorry, babe.. I'm almost done yo. *Carefully pops the rest of them, his hands covered in the puss that came from the boils.* At..least ye didn't hav' any on ye nutsack, yea'?

Vincent: Yes...but my burns are very deep.. I can feel the skin peeling and slipping off...

Reno: I..'an see it, Vinny..I..hav' ye in my hands.. *Walks over to the toilet to drop the pieces Vincent's skin in it.* I..should of been stronger..

Vincent: You...can't keep saying that. You'll eventually break.

Reno: *Washes his hands in the sink, watching the puss leave his hands before he turns it off and walks over to Vincent.* 'an ye take th' ones on meh bac' off yo?

Vincent: Yes...try not to move. *He slowly removes the bandages from Reno's back.*

Reno: I..know.. *Bites on his lower lip as Vincent takes his bandages off, the drug taking away most of the pain but some of it is still there.* Meh legs feel weak..

Vincent: Sit down in the bath tub...I can't stand for much longer either.

Reno: Ay'.. 'is is gonna 'urt meh family jewels yo.. *Waits till Vincent moves his hands away before he sits in the tub, wimping softly as the water hits his burns.* C-come in, Vinny.. It's great!

Vincent: I'm coming... *He carefully steps into the bathtub and sits down across from Reno.*

Reno: *Turns so his back is facing Vincent so he can take the last few bandages off,* I've missed baths yo.. I'm glad I hav' those drugs, or I'd be beggin' ta get out!

Vincent: You would still need to be cleaned even without drugs. *He removes all of Reno's bandages.*

Reno: Ay'.. It's jus' better wit' 'em! *Chuckles softly, trying to hide the slight pain.* I..'an't wait till we're healed yo..I 'an really taste ye..

Vincent: You can still taste my lips...

Reno: Mm..I 'an,'an't I? *Slowly turns so he's facing Vincent, carefully moving his privates so they're not rubbing against the tub before he lovingly kisses Vincent.* Mm, meh fella..

Vincent: Does tasting my lips satisfy you for now? *He runs his fingers across Reno's lips.*

Reno: Yes, 'ery satisfing yo.. *Captures Vincent's fingers in his mouth, begins to suck on them.* Mmm!

Vincent: And...still promiscuous. *He allows Reno to suck on his fingers.*

Reno: *Looks at Vincent, a small glint of feistiness in his eyes. Flicks his tongue against the sensitive pads of Vincent's fingers before he takes them in deeper.* (He..I love how he tastes, all of 'im!)

Vincent: I thought we were here to bathe. *He teases Reno by slowly pulling his fingers away from Reno's lips.*

Reno: We are..I was cleanin' ye fingers yo! *Nuzzles Vincent's hand, kissing it lovingly.* I..'an't do more though.. I'm sorry.. *Looks down.*

Vincent: That's why I stopped you. I love you...

Reno: I lov' ye ta.. God, I wanna be wit' ye so bad yo! But..meh foreskin is burned bad, it'll..hurt when I get 'ard.. *Rests his head against Vincent's chest.*

Vincent: I understand. I don't want you to hurt yourself...

Reno: An' I 'an't e'en see meh balls ta see how they are yo.. *Nuzzles Vincent's chest, softly licking at it.* They..still hurt a bit..

Vincent: They're much better than yesterday. *He runs his fingers through Reno's soiled hair.*

Reno: Ay' now jus' puss boils yo.. I hav' ta t'ank ye fer tha' 'gain yo.. Mmm, I lov' when ye touch meh hair, Vinny..

Vincent: I'm going...to try and keep you safe. *He gently kisses Reno's lips.*

Reno: I'll..do th' same fer ye, I will protect ye wit' meh life yo.. *Lovingly kisses back, cupping Vincent's cheek.*

Vincent: Oh... *He looks down as he feels his manhood become erect.* Sorry...I know you can't do anything right now.

Reno: I..'an do somethin' yo.. It's not ye fault ye body lov's meh so much! *Keeps lovingly kissing Vincent as he reaches down to start to stroke Vincent's half hard cock.*

Vincent: I don't want you to strain youself. Mm... *He watches Reno's hand move over his cock.*

Reno: Meh jus' strokin' ye 'ard dick yo.. Mm, it feels so 'ot..I lov' th' feel of ye in meh hands, meh fella.. *Kisses down Vincent's jawline, nipping lightly.*

Vincent: (I love his dirty talk...) *He moans softly as he feels his cock become rock hard against Reno's hands.* Do you like how hard I get?

Reno: Oh ay'! All fer meh yo... All mine, my fella! *Strokes Vincent faster as he nibbles on Vincent's neck, sucking it to mark Vincent as his.* Ye 'arge feckin' cock..is only meh ta feel!

Vincent: Would you like to feel it with something else? *He runs his hands across Reno's chest.*

Reno: Ahhh! Yus, meh wanna feel all of ye yo! *Bites down on Vincent's neck in aroused pain, feeling himself beginning to become aroused.* (It 'urts..But I don' want 'im ta stop yo!)

Vincent: What do you want to do? (I have an idea of something that won't hurt him...)

Reno: Ug..I..jus' want ye, Vinny! 'ive meh all of ye yo! *Strokes Vincent faster, his hand tightens around Vincent's large cock.* Lov' ye..Oh fuck I lov' ye!

Vincent: *He pulls Reno against his chest, letting his cock come in contact with Reno's entrance.* Can I rub it against you?

Reno: Ng..'old on..Ye..ug..rubbin' 'gainst meh nuts yo.*Groans softly before he reaches down to move them out of the way, resting he head against Vincent's shoulder.* Now..

Vincent: *He slowly moves his hips, allowing his hot, fat cock to rub against Reno's entrance.* How does that feel?

Reno: Oh..V-vinn! *Grabs in tightly to Vincent's short hair, crying out as he becomes hard. The healing skin on his cock cracking as his goes, making the water bloody around his groin,* It..ahh!

Vincent: *Noticing the blood, he slows down his pleasureable rubs against Reno's entrance.* Take it slow...and easy.

Reno: Uggh..It..'urts yo..But god, ye feel so feckin' good! *Kisses Vincent hard as he pinches at Vincent's small nipples.* Mmm!

Vincent: (I wonder how good our real sex will be?) You feel good too. *He kisses Reno hard as he rubs the head of his cock against Reno's entrance.*

Reno: Ug..ha! *Moans into Vincent's mouth as his opening clenches against Vincent's cock, begging to be entered.* Ye..so feckin' 'ot! Meh lov' ye, ye..'ave meh 'eart yo! *His accent thickens as he scratches Vincent's chest in pleasured pain.*

Vincent: I can tell you love this. *He pinches Reno's nipples.* Do you want me to release?

Reno: Y-yus, release on meh ass yo! P-please, meh fella! Ohhhh god, meh 'ipples V-vinny! *Cries out loudly as he dry cums onto Vincent's stomach, his balls not able to produce his seed yet.* Fuck!

Vincent: There...Mm. *He kisses Reno's lips as he releases on Reno's asshole.*

Reno: *Pants heavily against Vincent, his body shaking in pain and a bit of fear.* I..'ouldn't release yo.. I..feck meh cock 'urts an' I hav' no seed! *Looks up worried at Vincent.* Ye..still lov' meh?

Vincent: Why wouldn't I? You just have to wait for your body to heal.

Reno: I..'an't.. Meh manhood is fecked up yo.. *Hides his face in Vincent's neck, breathing in his clean scent.* Ye..felt really good, meh fella..

Vincent: I won't let that stop us from having a great sex life...

Reno: It..'urts, I..think meh dick needs wrapped 'gain yo.. *Sighs sadly, hating his body being bandaged up.* I lov' ye, Vinny..

Vincent: I wouldn't know what to do without you...

Reno: Hmm.. ye'd hav' ta get yeself off yo! *Chuckles softly, kissing Vincent's neck.* I'm 'ungry, are ye?

Vincent: I am hungry...as long as I don't have to eat pork.

Reno: I 'ould ne'er give up meh pig yo! Mmm, jus' thinkin' 'bout it makes meh wanna drool! *Licks his lips, a bit of drool runs down his chin.* Lets go!

Vincent: We...have to get dressed first. *He turns off the water and lets the bath tub drain before he helps Reno step out.*

Reno: Mgg..Meh..gonna hav' ta wait 'while till we do 'is 'gain yo... Meh stuff 'urts.*Holds onto Vincent before he walks over to his washed clothes on a chair.* I..ne'er thought I'd lov' clean clothes so much..

Vincent: I never thought I would have clean clothes again. *He pulls on his cleaned shirt and pants.*

Reno: Ye look good, meh fella.*Walks over and kisses Vincent sweetly.* I 'an't wait ta see ye in normal clothes yo..

Vincent: Stop teasing. *He takes Reno's hand and leads him out of the bathroom.*

Reno: Sorry, ye lips jus' looked so tasty lov'.. *Smiles at Vincent as they walk out, holding onto him as they walk to where they left Zechs.*

They walk down to find Zechs sitting at the table with a very hungry Denzel, waiting for them to sit so they can eat.

Zechs: Ah, you two have returned.. You both look much better, come sit. The girls out did themselves again.. *Looks up from taking a bite of his toast.*

Reno: Ay'.. T'anks fer all 'is! *Sits down next to Denzel rubs his hands together at the mound of bacon on is plate, quickly takes a bite.* MMm! So good!

Vincent sits down next to Reno and picks over his bacon to eat his eggs.

Zechs: I know you and Denzel can not have pork, so I had Tifa make you extra toast..

Reno: Ye don' know wha' ye missin' yo! *Moans in happiness at the taste, breaking some pieces over his eggs and digs in.*

Vincent: No, it's alright Reno. *He takes his extra toast from the plate in the middle of the table.*

Zechs: Yes, I am sorry.. It had to be cooked before it went bad, I usually don't keep it in my house since I feel bad for making my girls cook something they can not eat.. *Takes a drink of his coffee.*

Reno: (Denzy..needs ta stay 'ere, he'll always hav' food yo..) I..hav' a favor ta ask ye yo.. I know ye don' 'lots fer us but..jus' 'is one more..

Zechs: It is alright, ask and I will see that I can do..*Sets his cup down, showing Reno he has his full attention.*

Reno: 'an..um..Let boyo stay 'ere wit' your girls yo, please? Or he 'an sleep in th' basement! Jus'...take 'im 'way from th' camp.

Vincent: He doesn't need to see what terrible things that are and will be done to us.

Zechs: *Sighs, looking at the two men before he looks over to Denzel who has a shocked look on his face.* What do you think, Denzel?

Denzel crosses his arms, not wanting to leave Reno and Vincent alone. He begins to pull on Reno's and Vincent's shirts.

Reno: *Sighs sadly, grabbing onto Denzel's hand.* I..know ye wanna stay wit' us, boyo.. But ye need ta stay 'ere if he'll let ye.. You'll get food e'eryday an' a bed ta yeself! *Gives Denzel a small smile.* An' we'll come see ye when we 'an..

Zechs: He is welcome to stay here.. I am in need of a boy servant, he may stay in the basement till I get a room ready for him..

Vincent: See, Denzel? You'll be treated well here. *He rubs Denzel's shoulder.*

Denzel pouts for a few minutes and stares at his food plate, sad he won't stay with his friends anymore.

Reno: 'ey, Denzy.. *Motions for Denzel to come sit on his lap, wincing slightly before he wraps his arms around him.* Ye know we lov' ye, boyo.. We only wan' th' best fer ye. Ye 'et ye own bed an' blankets! An' ne'er hav' ta go hungry.. Ye'll be fine..

Zechs: I can have them come at least once a week to see you, I have a few things they can do..*Smiles softly at them.* I will not spilt you three up forever..

Vincent: Denzel wouldn't be able to take it if we were split up...

Zechs: And I never wish to split you, I will just keep him safe here.. Feed him three meals a day and he will have his own bed.. I will try to have you and Reno over when I can..

Reno: See boyo? It'll be great yo! *Gives a sad smile, hugging Denzel tightly.* Meh lov' ye, Denzy.. Ye'll always be wit' us e'en if he sleep somewhere else.

Vincent: And...if you ever get scared, you can come to see us, Denzel.

Reno: Ay', ye know where we'll be.. Or go 'ind one of th' girls 'ere.. *Kisses Denzel's forehead.* Now, finish ye meal!

Zechs: Yes, or you may find me.. I do not mind if you come to my room, I went through it when young Yuffie first came into my care..

Vincent: You can watch over him when we're not able...

Zechs: I will, you have my word.. *Finishes his meal, taking a drink from his coffee.* I will take Denzel to the kitchen today and you two may rest up, your ghetto will be fixed tomorrow..

Reno: (I wish we didn' hav' ta leave.. But we must yo..) Ay'..*Reaches for Vincent's hand under the table, wanting to hold it.*

Zechs: You do not have to hide your love in front of me.. I will not report you nor does it make me uncomfortable.. *Gives them a smile to show he's telling the truth.*

Vincent: You...really are unlike the others.

Zechs: I am honored you think so.. And sorry I wasn't able to help you sooner, I mostly been having to do it myself and I would..run out by the time I got to your part.. *Looks down.* I hope someday you can...forgive me, but I know it would be far to much for me to ask.

Vincent: You do...have my thanks, General.

Reno: Ay', I..owe ye my life five times o'er yo.. Ye are th' one I 'an't brin' mehself ta hate.. *Takes another bite of his bacon and eggs.*

Zechs: It is no problem.. And thank you, Vincent.. Well, I must be going..*Stands up, straighten out his jacket and making sure all of his metals and pins are perfect.* Are you ready, Denzel?

Denzel nods and takes Zechs's hand, showing he finally trusts him.

Zechs: *Smiles down at Denzel, pulling out a small piece of candy he keeps in his pocket for Hilde.* Here, I used to love these when I was your age..

Denzel smacks his lips at the sight of candy. He quickly takes the candy from Zechs and pops the wafer into his mouth.

Reno: (He..Boyo is in good hands yo..) *Leans against Vincent as he nibbles on a piece of bacon.* We'll see ye tonight, Denzy!

"Mm!" Denzel manages to squeeze out from his incapable vocal chords. He smiles at Reno and Vincent with chocolate still on his lips.

Zechs: I will have to give you more of the candy.. *Chuckles softly as he heads to the door.* If you two need anything, just call for one of the girls.. I..may not be here for lunch, I may have a lunch date with a very special little girl.. *Smiles to himself, excited to see Hilde as well.*

Reno: We'll be fine yo.. Ye 'ave fun wit' ye lil' lass! *Smiles back softly as he moves to kiss Vincent, hoping Vincent won't mind that his lips taste like bacon.*

Vincent: You're being daring, Reno.'

Reno: He's turned 'round yo, lookin' at boyo.. We're safe, meh fella..*Licks at Vincent's lips, missing them.* I jus' wan' one kiss..

Vincent: I know, who said I wasn't trying to tease you?

Reno: Ye ain't 'lowed ta tease meh, babe..*Runs his hands through Vincent's hair, nibbling on his lower lip.* I lov' ye..

Vincent: I love you, maybe that's why I'm allowed to tease you. *He kisses Reno deeply.*

Reno: Ay',or else ye wouldn't liv'! *Moans softly into the kiss, turning into goo at Vincent's kisses.* Mmm..Lov' ye..

Vincent: We should...head back down to the basement...

Reno: Ay'.. Meh gonna brin' down th' bacon and toast yo, an' some tea! *Smiles at Vincent, giving another kiss before he piles the bacon and toast onto a plate.*

Vincent: Don't forget to find some alcohol... *He slowly rises from his seat and searches the cabinets of Zechs's kitchen.*

Reno: *Stands up and grabs the plate along with the large pitcher of tea, heading to the basement.* I'm gonna head down yo! Meh nuts need aired, fella!

Yuffie: *Giggle from her place at the sink.* You two are more lively today!

Vincent: I...didn't even notice you there.

Yuffie: That's because I'm sneaky! Papa Peacecraft says I'm a...what was it..Oh! A ninja! No one sees me! *Giggles, smiling brightly at Vincent.*

Vincent: I...see. Do you know where the General keeps his alcohol?

Yuffie: Well, he keeps his beer in the top shelf to your right! But the really hard stuff he keeps in his room! Which only his girls can go in and you're not a girl!

Vincent: Could you get some for us? The strongest he has?

Yuffie: I'm not allowed to have it yet.. But I'll get it for you! Go ahead and go downstairs and I'll bring it down to you, you look dead on your feet! *Dries her hands and leaves the kitchen, heading to the second floor.*

Vincent: Yes, miss... *He walks back down to the basement, wanting to return to Reno.*

Reno: Vinny? Tha' ye? *Lifts his head off his pillow, his naked body spread out on his stomach. His legs spread widely so his scrotum can get air.*

Vincent: Yes, it's me, but you might want to adjust your position. That little girl, Yuffie will come down soon.

Reno: Ugh.. 'an ye just put a blanket o'ver meh till she leaves yo? Meh don' feel like movin'! *Rests his head back down on the pillow.* Meh dick finally stopped bleedin'..

Vincent: I can do that... *He quickly throws a blanket over Reno's body.*

Reno: T'anks, lov'! Now lay wit' meh yo. I wanna feel ye close ta meh, I turned th' music on fer us ta listen ta..

Vincent: *He lays down next to Reno on the bed.* You're almost taking up the whole bed with your legs spread open.

Reno: Sorry, babe.. I was tryin' ta air 'em, they were..um..disgustin' an' needed air. *Closes his legs, letting Vincent have room. Runs his fingers over Vincent's cheek, staring into his eyes.* Ye..I lov' lookin' in ye eyes..

Vincent: My eyes? Do you love them that much?

Reno: Oh ay'! Eyes are meh thin', it's th' first thin' I notice an' lov' yo! Ye 'an tell so much from eyes.. *Leans over and softly kisses Vincent's left cheek, under his eye.*

Vincent: What do my eyes say? What do they look like to you?

Reno: They..tell meh ye been through 'loty pain an' sadness.. But ye hav' th' 'eart of a lion. So kind an' lovin'.. *Covers Vincent's face in little kisses.* They look lik'.. th' lil' red berries I used ta eat when I was a lad, a bit bitter but all so sweet!

Vincent: Berries, hm? *He places a sweet kiss on Reno's lips.*

Reno: Ay', I miss 'em yo. They only grew in Erie! Mm..*Moans softly into the kiss, quickly kissing back.*

Vincent: Maybe...one day you can have them again?

Reno: Maybe... But not likely yo.. *Sighs, nuzzling Vincent's cheek as he hears the door open and footsteps.*

Yuffie: I got you the strongest one! ...I think, Papa Peacecraft doesn't talk to me about this kind of stuff! *Walks over and hands Vincent the bottle.* I'm going to go back up and help Tifa! I'll check on you in a little bit, so no nasty or I'll have to tell Papa Peacecraft! *Giggles as she runs back up the stairs.*

Vincent: Absinthe? *He takes the bottle and holds it questioningly.* This...will surely help with the pain. It's 140 proof.

Reno: Mmm, give meh some yo! *Reaches out for the bottle, spreading his legs again to intertwine with Vincent's.* I wanna be shitfaced!

Vincent: No, wait. Are you in pain?

Reno: It's not as bad as it was, but meh dick an' nuts still 'urt yo.. Ye hav' a drink first, I got th' drugs.

Vincent: Fine... *He pours a small amount of the Absinthe into a glass left in the basement. He lays down on the bed before he takes a small drink.*

Reno: *Grabs the bottle and takes a drink before he puts the topper back in and sets it between them.* Tha' tasted..wooo!

Vincent: Don't take so much, or you'll have the Green Fairy visiting you.

Reno: 'ey! I'm Irish man, th' breast milk I got 'ad whiskey in it yo! *Chuckles, kissing Vincent's cheek.* Meh fine.

Vincent: I warned you... *He slowly sips his Absinthe from his glass.*

A few minutes later, Reno stares at Vincent with lusty, drunken eyes. Vincent, as well, stares at Reno with a blush across his cheeks.

Reno: 'ey VinVin...Tha' fairy tellin'..meh ta do some bad thin's ta ye yo..Ye 'hould 'ear th' thin's it's sayin' yo! *Drunkenly chuckles, moving his leg up so his knee is touching Vincent's ass.*

Vincent: What...Tell me about what this fairy is asking you to do.

Reno: Mm..It..it's tellin' meh ta suck ye dick 'ill meh mouth is full ye seed! An'..ta than..bite ye 'ipples!

Vincent: Is...that so? I may...'ave to listen to her request.

Reno: Oh ay'! She's a 'orny lil' lass yo! *Sloppily kisses Vincent, reaching down to grope Vincent's ass.* Mmm, lov' ye arse!

Vincent: You...let the fairy talk too much. *He smirks slightly at Reno and rolls on top of him.*

Reno: Maybe yo, but ye lik' it, meh fella! *Kisses Vincent's passionately, to drugged and drunk to feel the pain of laying on his back.* Lov' meh..

Vincent: I'm...already there. *He slips his hand in between Reno's legs and presses his fingers against Reno's entrance.*

~Hehe! We're evil and leave you with a tease!XD We hoped you liked it and will try to get the next chapter out as soon as we can, while going to a con this weekendXD~


	9. Chapter 9

Late that evening, Hilde wakes up without her father near by. She cries as she searches for her father. Hilde searches in every room of the house and eventually finds herself looking for her father outside.

Hilde: Daddy? (Where is he? N-no ones home, did my dream come true? Did..daddy leave me cause I'm not his little girl anymore?) *Tears fill her eyes as she leaves her house, looking all around the yard for her Father.* Maybe h-he's in the bad p-place? *Opens the gate and walks out of the yard, her dolly clutches in one arm.*

Hilde sneaks past a few guards who are not paying attention. She slips through the gates of the concentration camp to look for her father.

Hilde: (It's..scary here, why..are these people here? I want my daddy!) *Holds her doll closer for comfort as she begins to cry, mud splases up on her white dress as a group of men push a cart next to her, making more tears fall.* Daddy...? (Why..aren't t-those people moving? Are they sleeping, they...look really sick!) *Walks further into the camp as she looks for her father, her cries being overpowered by the sounds coming from the camp.*

As Hilde cries, Denzel heads out from his work in the kitchen. He notices Hilde crying, and that she is not a prisoner of the camp. He touches Hilde's shoulder. "Uhh!"

Hilde: Ahh! *Jumps at the touch, turning to see a boy and quickly hugs him.* I'm s-scared! I can't f-find my d-daddy! I..I don't like it h-here!

Denzel stares at the blonde girl, wondering who her dad could be. Denzel smiles and begins to lead the little girl to where Reno and Vincent are staying.

Hilde: *Sniffs as she holds on tightly to the boys hand, pressing her small body against him in fear.* Where are you taking me? D-do you know where my daddy is? *Looks up at the boy.* (I like him..He's cute, much cuter than Alphonse!)

Denzel points to where Reno and Vincent's building is. "Muh!" He points again, wanting the girl to follow him.

Hilde: Is my d-daddy there? W-why don't you talk? D-did a cat take your t-tongue? That happened to A-aunty.. *Wipes the tears off her face, not waiting to look like a cry baby.*

Denzel hunches his shoulders, not knowing who the girl's father could be. He turns to the girl and points to his throat and shakes his head, trying to tell her he is not capable of speaking.

Hilde: Oh! You can't talk, I'm sorry! *Stops Denzel to hug him, pulling him down to give him a kiss on the cheek.* There, now you all better!

Denzel blushes a deep red as the little girl kisses his cheek. Denzel hugs her and begins to carry her to where Reno and Vincent sleep.

Hilde: *Giggles at the blush and nuzzles into the boys shirt.* I'm happy you found me! I was really scared! And my new dress got all dirty, Uncle Zechs got it for me!

Denzel carries the girl inside the ghetto to meet Vincent and Reno.

Reno: 'ey boyo! Wha' ya...'ho's th' lil' lass yo? *Sets down the gun and kneels down to her level with a smile.*

Vincent: She is not a prisoner...

Hilde: My name is Hilde and I'm looking for my daddy, b-but I can't find him! And a cart with sleeping, sick people on it got mud on my new dress a-and I got so scared till he found me! ...Do you k-know where my daddy is?

Reno: (She mus' be one of the guard's babes.. She's a cute bonnie..) Na, I don' think so.. *Looks up at Vincent.* Ye seen 'is lil' bonnie before yo?

Vincent: No. Who is your father, little one?

Hilde: He's the best daddy in the world! He's REALLY tall and his name is Rufus, but I call him daddy and I'm his Törtchen!

Reno: Törtchen? Tha' fit ye, lil' bonnie! Ye hav' a nic' doll there yo..*Smiles sweet at Hilde.*

Vincent: One of the General's daughters?

Hilde: Huh? Yeah! T-that's what daddy is! You know daddy? Where is he? D-did..he leave me? *Her eyes fill with tears at the thought.*

Reno: (General? She's not Peacecrafts..So she mus' be from tha' man meh an' boyo met..'ow 'an someone so sweet come from 'im?) We don' know where he is, but we 'an find 'im yo!

Vincent: Find General Peacecraft, and he can find her father...

Reno: Ay', I'll tak' bonnie and ye stay 'ere an' finish th' guns yo.. Ye wanna come, boyo?

Hilde: You're going to take me to Uncle Zechs? He'll know where daddy is! *Hugs on tightly to Denzel.* Will you come with us? Uncle Zechs will like to meet you!

Vincent: We already know him. And I think it would be alright if Denzel went with you.

Hilde: You're name is Denzel? I like it! *Smiles brightly up at Denzel, hugging him tightly.*

Reno: Ay', an; meh name's Reno an' o'er there's Vincent! Now lets 'et ye ta your Uncle Zechs! *Takes Hilde's other hand and leads them out.*

"Hmm!" Denzel smiles at Hilde and takes her by the hand and takes her outside along with Reno.

Hilde: I like you too, Reno! You talk funny! *Giggles as she swings both of her arms.*

Reno: I do, don' I? It's cause I'm from a far 'way place called Erie, e'eryone there talks lik' meh yo! An' I lik'ye too, bonnie.

Denzel points at Hilde's smiling face, showing Reno how he believes Hilde is adorable.

Reno: (I think Denzy 'as a crush!) Ay', she's a cutey boyo! *Stops when two guards stand in front of them.*

Hilde: Oh, hi! You work under my daddy! Do you know where he is? Reno and Denzel are taking me to Uncle Zechs to find him!

The guards draw their batons, thinking the two prisoners have captured Hilde. The guards push Hilde aside and raise their batons, ready to strike Denzel and Reno.

Reno: (Damn it!I 'an't let boyo get 'urt!) *Stands in front of Denzel.* Hit meh if ye gonna hit someone yo, leave th' lad 'lone..

Hilde: Hit? What are you doing? They're taking me to see Uncle Zechs, let them go! *Looks back and forth between Reno and the guards.*

One of the guards hastily hits Reno with his baton. He beats Reno in the chest.

Reno: Ug! Fuck..*Falls to the ground, curling up as much as he can with his burnt back to protect himself.*

Hilde: Stop! Please, s-stop! *Begins to cry at the sight of Reno being hit, quickly runs over to Reno when the baton hits her hard in the head. Making her fall into the mud as her scream of pain echoes the camp.*

Reno: No! Stop! *Reaches out for Hilde but is stopped when the other guard steps on his hand and hits him with the baton to keep him still.*

Denzel runs to cover Hilde and help her off of the wet ground. A series of splashes across mud puddles echo in the night. Rufus stands in silouehette and angrily picks his daughter up from the ground.

Rufus: What happened here? Why did you "guards" let my daughter inside the camp?

Hilde: D-daddy! *Cries into Rufus's neck as he wraps her arms around him.* I..I was so s-scared! I w-woke up and no o-one was home, I c-came to look for you and..and it was so scary! B-but Denzel f-found me and took me to meet R-reno and Vincent and t-they were going to take me to find Uncle Z-zechs so he c-can take me to you a-and these meanie guards stopped us and started hitting R-reno and I tried to stop them and they hit me! It hurts daddy, p-please don't leave me! I..I'm be pretty again!

tsunade_sama888: Reno: (At 'east she found her Da.. But I fear he may kill us yo.. An' I ne'er gotta feel Vinny in meh..) *Keeps looking down in the mud as the guard lets him go and stands at attention.*

Rufus: You...incompetent fools! Leave my sight now! You will be disciplined...And as for you two...the Homosexual and the unfit Jew... *He waits until the guards are far enough away so he won't be heard.* Thank you...for trying to bring my Törtchen back to me. *He walks away coldly, with Hilde in his arms.*

Reno: (Did..tha' really jus' happen yo?) *Looks in shock as the General walks away, chuckles softly when he sees a little hand wave bye to them.* Lets...get bac' ta Vinny..

Hilde: I was so scared, daddy! I thought I lost you! *Holds on tighter to Rufus, looking up with her teary, muddy face.*

Rufus: Where was your mother? She was supposed to watch you.

Hilde: I..don't know, I woke up f-from a really bad dream and you w-went there! A-and I looked around the whole house and no one was there! I even looked outside and in Rax's doggy house! I..*Looks down, sniffing.* I t-thought you left me cause I wasn't pretty anymore...

Rufus: No, Törtchen. Daddy has to work at night sometimes.

Hilde: Oh.. I'm s-sorry I went into the bad place, but I was so scared and I wanted you! *Kisses Rufus's cheek.* I love you, daddy! Please never leave me!

Rufus: I won't leave you, Törtchen. You have my honorable word. *He smiles and kisses Hilde's little button nose.*

Hilde: *Giggles soflty and sniffs.* Okay, I'll hold you to that daddy! Can..I sleep with you tonight? Please! I don't want to have another bad dream.

Rufus: You can sleep with daddy tonight, but I have more work tonight. I'll take you home and tuck you in, but I have to return to the camp. I promise when I'm finished, I'll sleep with you.

Hilde: Oh...okay..*Sighs sadly, resting her head against Rufus's shoulder.* I need a bath before I go to sleep, a big cart with sleepy, sick people on it got me dirty then those meanie guards made me fall!

Rufus: I never want you in camp again. And...I will bathe you, but I must do something to discipline you. You disobeyed me.

Hilde: I won't daddy, I don't like it there! It's scary! *Looks down sadly, hating that she upsether father.* I..I'm sorry, daddy.. I didn't mean too, I was just scared..

Rufus: I know, Hilde. I love you, and I need to protect you. Discipline is the only way.

Hilde: I love you too, daddy! *Gives Rufus another kiss as they walk into the yard of there home.* I u-understand..

Rufus: Don't forget that daddy loves you, Hilde. *He carries Hilde in his arms up to the bath.*

Hilde: I won't! I'll love you always, daddy! *Wiggles happy in Rufus's arms.* You haven't given me a bath in a long time!

Rufus: Yes, your mother usually is the one who bathes you.

Hilde: I like when you would, you'd play with me! *Giggles as Rufus sets her down and begins to take off her soiled dress.*

Rufus: This time...you can play with Alphonse's Unterseeboot. The one that he never lets you play with...

Hilde: Really? You mean it, daddy? *Jumps excitedly in her spot before she takes off her slip and panties, runs over to the small chest of bathtoys and pulls out all of hers and the Unterseeboot. Walks over to the tub with her arms full of toys.*

Rufus: Cold water? *He turns on the bath water, while waiting for Hilde's answer.*

Hilde: Could..I have hot water this time? *Looks down at her toys.* Mommy hasn't let me have it in months..

Rufus: You can... *He adjusts the water to hot before he helps Hilde in the bath tub.*

Hilde: Thanks daddy! I've been having to wait till after Else and she uses all the hot water! *Wiggles into the tub as she lets her toys go, quickly grabbing Alphonse's toy and makes it move around the tub.* Have you ever drove an Unterseeboot, daddy?

Rufus: I drove an U-boot when I was much younger, before you were born. *He smiles at Hilde.*

Hilde: Wow! Really, daddy? What was it like? *Looks up in awe at her Father, still making the U-boot move under the water.*

Rufus: Well...it's how I met Uncle Zechs...

Hilde: Uncle Zechs drove one too? *Grabs one of her dolls for the tub and places her on top of the Unterseeboot, making it take her around.*

Rufus: Yes, that's how we met. *He smiles at Hilde.*

Hilde: Ohhh! Was it scary, daddy? It would be scary being under water! *Makes beeping noises as she submerges the Unterseeboot.*

Rufus: It was scary at first, baby. *He cups water in his hands and runs it over Hilde's hair.*

Hilde: Ahh! Daddy! *Giggles loudly as the water falls over her eyes, moves her hands to slick back her hair like she used to have to, but stops when she remembers her missing hair and looks down.*

Rufus: Don't worry, your beautiful hair will grow back. You'll have short hair like your daddy.

Hilde: You're hair is longer than mine, daddy.. I miss my curls, I liked when you would make them bounce to put me to sleep! I wanna be your cute girl again, Else said you'd leave me here and take her to your lunches.

Rufus: You are my cute little girl. *He begins to wash Hilde's boy short hair.*

Hilde: Really? I love you, daddy! *Closes her eyes so she soap doesn't get in her eyes and reaches out to hug Rufus with her wet body.*

Rufus: I love you too. Get ready, plug your nose and close your eyes.

Hilde: Okay! *Squeezes her eyes shut tightly before she holds her nose closed, taking a deep breath and closes it. Her little cheeks filled with air.*

Rufus: Here we go! *He playfully dunks Hilde's head back into the water to rinse her hair.*

Hilde: *Shakes playfully under the water, before she's let up and shakes her head.* I held my breath a long time, daddy!

Rufus: You did. Maybe you can be a U-boot?

Hilde: No, then I'd be away from you and Uncle Zechs! I would be lonely and scared at night in the sea! *Lays down on her stomach and begins to blow bubbles.*

Rufus: Vroom! *He holds Hilde by her hips and propels her through the tub.*

Hilde: Ah! Hehehe! Oh no, a whale's in front of me daddy! *Keeps blowing bubbles as she moves her arms to shoo away the 'whale'.*

Rufus: A whale? Look out! *He pretends to curve Hilde sharply by leaning his body.*

Hilde: Yay, we missed her! *Giggles as she sits up and hugs Rufus tightly, soaking his shirt.* Did you ever run into a whale, daddy?

Rufus: No, never. Have you ever ran into a whale?

Hilde: No! I want too, but they would be scary! Alphonse said they could eat me in one bite and I'd be stuck in their belly till I um..S-starved to death!

Rufus: That would be a shark. Whales are friendly. I've heard them sing while I was out at sea.

Hilde: They can sing, daddy? Like that show you took us to for Mommy's birthday? *Smiles as she looks up at Rufus from wet jacket.*

Rufus: The opera? Yes, whales sound like they're singing opera songs.

Hilde: I liked going there, they had such pretty voices! I wish I could sing like them, but mommy told me to stop singing.. Maybe I can hear whales sing sometime!

Rufus: Maybe sometime. Or...you can pretend to be a whale?

Hilde: Okay, daddy! *Begins to sing like the singers in the opera, but not saying any words just the melody.*

Rufus: Are you almost ready to come out?

Hilde: Is..my singing bad, daddy? *Stands up, holding her arms out for Rufus to pick her up.*

Rufus: Of course not, baby. But remember...you need a punishment tonight.

Hilde: I-I know.. I'm sorry, daddy.. I was just really scared and I couldn't find anyone and I thought my bad dream came true! *Looks down, to ashamed to look Rufus in the eye knowing she disobeyed him.*

Rufus: It's okay, but now you will understand why not to enter the camp. I don't want you to get hurt. *He helps Hilde out of the bath tub.* Turn around please...

Hilde: Yeah, I didn't like it there daddy! But Denzel and Reno were nice and Reno's voice was funny! *Giggles as she turns around.* Why..are they in that bad place?

Rufus: They are impure people...They are why our country is in such bad shape. Be ready. *He raises his hand slightly.*

Hilde: But..Denzel was nice, I liked him.. *Stiffens up, wrapping her arms around her self as she tries to ready herself for the hit. Tears already burning her baby blue eyes.*

Rufus: That Jude boy is unfit. *He gently slaps Hilde's unprotected rear.*

Hilde: Ahh! *A few tears fall as she jumps, the emotional pain more than the actually slap.* S-sorry, daddy! (I..still like Denzel, I want to play with him again!)

Rufus: I believe you learned a lesson today.

Hilde: *Sniffs as she begins to shiver from the cold and tears.* Y-yes daddy.. I'm sorry, I'll never do it again! I promise!

Rufus: Good, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. *He wraps a towel around Hilde to dry her body.* Off to bed now...

Hilde: Will you sleep with me? Chase the monsters away so they don't go in my dreams.*Holds onto the towel before he leans against Rufus, a soft yawn escaping.* My head still hurts..

Rufus: I have to go back to work tonight, Hilde. But I'll stay until you've fallen asleep.

Hilde: W-when you get off of work? Can I sleep in your bed? *Picks up her doll and pouts at the mud on it.* I'll have to put her night gown on!

Rufus: We'll see...Daddy has a lot to do tonight.

Hilde: Please! I haven't gotten to see you, you keep being really busy! *Hugs Rufus's legs tightly.*

Rufus: Yes, but my job brings home the food on the table. You'll understand when you have a family of your own.

Hilde: I know.. I just miss you, daddy! It's lonely when you're not here! *Nuzzles Rufus's legs.*

Rufus: I know, baby. I just want to make sure my family has the best. *He picks Hilde up along with her doll and takes Hilde to his room to get dressed for bed.*

Hilde: We do! But I'm happy just being with you, even if you never got me a doll again! *Sits down on Rufus's bed and begins to take off the soiled uniform off her doll.* She'll have to sleep nakey tonight!

Rufus: Don't speak like that, Hilde.

Hilde: I'm sorry, daddy.. *Hugs her doll, covering her doll up with her small arms.* I love your bed, it's so soft!

Rufus: It's okay...Put your night gown on and get ready for bed.

Hilde: Okay, daddy! *Sets her doll down on the bed and walks over to the drawer Rufus keeps some of her clothes for when she stays in his room. Pulls out a light blue night gown and pulls it on before she grabs a pair of socks to put on, walks back to the bed and begins to pull them on.*

Rufus: You look tired, Hilde. *He helps Hilde with her little frilly socks and helps her lay down on his bed.* Good night. *He tucks Hilde in and places her doll beside her.* Your doll will protect you while I'm at work.

Hilde: *Snuggles her face into Rufus's pillows, grabbing ahold of her doll before she looks up with a tired smile.* It smells like you daddy.. I love you.. *Slowly closes her eyes, her long eyelashes lay against her plump cheeks.*

Rufus: I love you too. *He kisses Hilde's forehead and rubs her back until she falls asleep.*

Hilde: *Smiles softly in her sleep, moving closer to Rufus's touch as she falls into a deep sleep.*

Rufus: I love you. *He smiles at his daughter as he quietly leaves the room to return to his work.*

In returning to work, Rufus files and stamps papers over several hours. He startles when he hears a knock on his office door.

Zechs: Ru'..May I come in? (He shouldn't be here still, he is over working himself..)

Rufus: Oh...yes. Come in Zechs. *He wipes the sleep from his eyes.*

Zechs: *Walks inside, closing and locking the door behind him.* What are you still doing here, my Ru'.. You look dead on your feet and you were here last night as well..

Rufus: I'm just...trying to get my mind off of my thoughts. Sit down...

Zechs: You should of found me, not work yourself to death.. *Walks over and pulls up a chair next to Rufus, reaching out and grabbing Rufus's hands to stop him from working.* Talk to me..

Rufus: My baby Hilde...somehow found herself inside the camp at night. And of course, she got hurt.

Zechs: Oh god... Is she alright? *Looks worried at Rufus, comfortly stroking his hands.* I..am sorry I wasn't there.

Rufus: She just has a knot on her head. I'm still worried about her...

Zechs: You shouldn't be here then.. I will take over your work tomorrow so you can spend the day with her, she..may have nightmares of what she saw in the camp, she is too innocent to understand.

Rufus: I can't take anymore work days off. My family needs the income.

Zechs: I will give you pay for tomorrow, I have more than enough money.. Please Ru', you need sleep and she will need you! You know the hell that goes on in the camp and she saw it, I order you as your higher commander to take the day off.

Rufus: Alright... *He sighs and responds softly to Zechs. He moves his chair closer to Zechs's body.*

Zechs: You should of found me sooner, you are hurting so much.. *Moves out of the chair and sits on Rufus's lap, comfortingly kissing him.*

Rufus: I know...I had to take my Hilde home first. *He returns Zechs's kisses and wraps his arms around Zechs's neck.*

Zechs: I know, you should of stayed with her..Or call me, you know I am always here for you.. *Runs his hands down Rufus's chest.* I love you..

Rufus: I can't do anything about it now. I love you...Will you love me tonight, Zechs?

Zechs: Yes, I will give you my love..But then you are to go home and spend time with your baby girl.. *Begins to unbutton Rufus's jacket and shirt, running his hands over Rufus's chest.* I love your chest..

Rufus: I wish you could go home with me. *His nipples quickly become erect and aroused from Zechs's touches. He kisses Zechs hard and begins to remove Zechs's jacket.*

Zechs: As do I.. Mm..Stay with me tomorrow night, you can bring Hilde as well. I want to make you feel better.. *Kisses back harder, pinching Rufus's nipples as he slowly begins to rock his aroused cock against Rufus's own cock.*

Rufus: Ahh...yes. We can love each other all night. Would you like that? *He runs his hand along the waist of Zechs's pants, peeking down at Zechs's growing cock.*

Zechs: Yes, I would love it.. But we will have to be quiet though, could you handle that while I am clenching around your hard cock? Mm.. *Thrusts up again gently, letting Rufus see his hard cock.*

Rufus: I could handle it, but could you? *He rubs Zechs's crotch with his palm. He presses his lips against Zechs's neck and leaves a mark behind.*

Zechs: Ohh..I can, it'll be hard.. Mmm, mark me Ru'.. *Moans softly as he tilts his head over to give Rufus more room as he thrusts against Rufus's hand.*

Rufus: I'm feeling a little adventurous this evening. Would you...like to make love against the wall? *He uses his feet to roll his chair against the wall with Zechs still on his lap. He marks Zechs's chest with his lips.*

Zechs: Gods, yes! Can ..mmm you hold me up? I am heavier than you, my love.. Ohh, mark my nipples.. *Looks down with lust at Rufus's kissing and licking his chest, runs his hand through Rufus's hair as he grinds against him.*

Rufus: I can hold you up. *He pinches Zechs's nipples, making the tiny pebbles hard and warm with his touches.* I love your nipples. *He licks and sucks on Zechs's nipples while trying to hold back moans of pleasure.*

Zechs: Ah..! You feel so..Mmm! *Groans in pleasure as he arches into Rufus's mouth, moves one hand from Rufus's hair and reaches down to unzip Rufus's pants.* I need you..

Rufus: I need you... *He slowly pushes Zechs and himself up and off of the chair. He allows his pants to fall to the floor as he pins Zechs to the wall with fierce kisses.*

Zechs: Mmmh! *Moans into Rufus's kisses, wrapping his arms around Rufus's neck as he shudders at being pinned.* (My lord, I've never been so turned on, I love when he's like this! I..don't have to worry for once, he's taking care of me..)

Rufus: I want to make you feel needed. *He lifts Zechs's left leg and places his cock at Zechs's entrance.*

Zechs: Yes, show me your love for me.. I've missed you so much, my Ru'! *Wraps his leg around Rufus's waist, tightening his arms around Rufus's neck as he moans softly at the heat coming off of Rufus's cock.*

Rufus: I'm throbbing for you. *He slowly enters Zechs's clenched muscle.* Ahh...I love you.

Zechs: Ohhhh gods! I..feel it, it feels so..ah! Amazing! *Bites down on his lower lips to muffle his cry of pleasure at the feel of Rufus inside him.* I..love you, so much!

Rufus: I love you. *He slowly begins to thrust, breaking his way through Zechs's tight entrance.*

Zechs: Ugh.. We'll..have to use lubraction next time, so you can..mm..love me like you want too. *Grips on tighter to Rufus's jacket, breathing through the pain of being entered dry and with no prepartion.*

Rufus: I don't mind moving slow. It feels better that way...Ohh. Slow and steady. *He moans as he slowly pulls back, his cock making a distinct "pop" as the head of his cock falls out of Zechs's ring of muscle.*

Zechs: Don't..tease me, love.. Stay in me, make me feel like heaven.. *Moans softly as he clenches against the head of Rufus's cock, wanting it back in him.*

Rufus: I love the look on your face as I enter you... *He nibbles Zechs's lips as he slowly enters him again.*

Zechs: Mmm.. It feels..amazing when you enter me, I..can feel your heartbeat in me. *Gasps in pleasure at being entered again, his body shudders in lust at the nibble on his lips. Takes Rufus's lower lip into his mouth and begins to suck on it as he clenches around Rufus's throbbing length.*

Rufus: I love how sexy you are...Oh God! *His cock throbs as he feels Zechs tighten around him.*

Zechs: All for you.. I love you in me, god keep throbbing! *Cries out as his prostate is hit by Rufus's throbbing manhood, tries to roll his hips to meet Rufus's thrust.* Faster, Ru'!

Rufus: Is that how you want me? *He rolls his hips and hits Zechs's prostate. He watches Zechs moan and allows a few moans of his own to escape. He looks into Zechs's eyes and moans softly once again.*

Zechs: Fuck! *Looks into Rufus's eyes as well, traced by how amazing and sexy Rufus looks as he's making love to out loudly as he suddenly releases on Rufus, not able to take it anymore.* (Oh god..He looked so..Why can't I hold back with him?)

Rufus: Oh...you came fast. *He continues to sensually thrust into Zechs's body.* Ahh...yes.

Zechs: I'm..sorry..Ohh, you make me so aroused I can't help but release.. God.. *Groans as he clenches tightly around Rufus to make him come as well, his eyes close in pleasure as he rides his high.*

Rufus: Mm...yes! Yes, Zechs... *He rolls his hips and releases his seed inside Zechs's ass hole.*

Zechs: Mmm! I love when you..release into me, I feel so warm.. God, I love you! *Passionately kisses Rufus, running his fingers through Rufus's sweat soaked hair.*

Rufus: You...feel warm as well. I love you. *He runs his fingers through Zechs's hair, worshipping it.*

Zechs: I'm looking forward to tomorrow night, you spend the day resting with your baby and then you can spend the night with me.. *Looks lovingly into Rufus's eyes.*

Rufus: We'll be able to be together... *He gently rubs Zechs's perfect chest.*

Zechs: Yes, I will have the girls ready everything for you and Hilde to stay.. I believe I have a few toys for her as well.. *Smiles softly at Rufus, sighing in comfort as he arches his chest.*

Rufus: You don't have to worry about preparations. *He sloppily kisses Zechs's neck.* (I love him so...)

Zechs: But I want it to be perfect.. *Moans softly at the kisses, slowly lowers his leg as he holds Rufus closer to his neck.* Mmm.. I wish we could continue this more, but you need some rest..

Rufus: I can't rest with you in my arms. I...love you.

Zechs: You will have your baby, hold her and let her innocence comfort you while I can't be with you.. I love you too, my Ru'.. But I can not always be there for you, but we know Hilde helps you.. *Lovingly kisses Rufus's forehead.*

Rufus: I will have to return home tonight. I'll miss you. *He caresses Zechs's cheek and kisses him once more.*

Zechs: I'll miss you as well, I will think of you as I sleep.. *Melts into the kiss, kisses back with all the love he feels for Rufus.*

Rufus: But...I don't want to leave. *He rests his arms around Zechs's waist.* You torture me.

Zechs: I know, but you must go to your baby.. I will always be here for you and you can be with me tomorrow night..

Rufus: (I feel terrible for leaving him...) I love you... *He runs his fingers through Zechs's long blonde hair and kisses his neck before he begins to dress himself to leave.*

Zechs: As I love you.. Don't worry about me, I want Hilde to feel safe, I can't imagine how scared she must of been.. *Helps Rufus straighten his clothes, grabbing his hat off the chair and puts it on Rufus's head.*

Rufus: Thank you. *He licks his lips seductively and brings Zechs into another kiss.* I'll be sure to dream of you tonight.

Zechs: You're very welcome.. *Smirks as he kisses Rufus, taking full control over it to make Rufus go weak at the knees.* Use that for your dream..

Rufus: That and... *He reaches around Zechs's body and gently gropes his ass.* I'll keep this as well for my dream.

Zechs: Mm! *Moans softly at the grope, his ass still sensitive from making love. Chuckles softly.* I'll use it for my dream as well..

Rufus: Have a good evening, Zechs. *He tips his hat slightly before he leaves his office.*

Zechs: You too, my Ru'..* Nods his head to Rufus as he walks away, following after him to go to his own home.*

Rufus returns home and finds his daughter asleep on his bed. Hilde clutches onto one of her father's pillows.

Rufus: Hilde? (She looks like she's having a nightmare.) *He lays down next to Hilde.*

Hilde: *Whimpers in her sleep, starting to thrash around as she sees herself on the carts of the sick people. Her daddy leaving her there and picking up his new baby girl.*

Rufus: Hush little Hilde. *He rubs her hair.*

Hilde: *Calms at her father's voice and touch, her small hand reaches out and clutches tightly to his night shirt. Nuzzling her face into his chest.*

Rufus: Go to sleep, baby. *He closes his eyes and holds Hilde close to him.*

~Hope you like it! Read and Review!^^~


	10. Chapter 10

In the early afternoon, Rufus wakes up to a weight on his chest. Slowly opens his eyes to find Hilde's bright blue staring back at him, holding her doll on her arms and a large smile breaks out over her face.

Hilde: You're awake, daddy! You slept a long time!

Rufus: Good morning, baby. I had a late night, and...I was tired I guess.

Hilde: Yeah! You were making noises in your sleep, they were funny! *Giggles as she hugs Rufus, giving him a kiss.*

Rufus: That's called snoring, Hilde. What time is it?

Hilde: Snoring? I like it, it sounds funny! And um.. *Looks over at the clock on the wall and tilts her head as she thinks.* It's eleven, daddy!

Rufus: Oh! It's...late. I must have been very tired. Have you had breakfast yet?

Hilde: *Blushes as her stomach growls, hiding her face.* No, I wanted to wait for you!

Rufus: Come now, it's time for breakfast. *He lifts Hilde up and begins to carry her downstairs.*

Hilde: I love when you hold me, daddy! I'm taller than everyone! *Giggles as she wraps her free arm around Rufus's neck, the other holding her doll.*

Rufus: I might have a long day again, so I don't want you to worry about me, Hilde. (I won't let Zechs do all the work I'm supposed to do.) *He glares at his wife as she passes by him in the living room.*

Hilde: Oh..okay, daddy.. *Holds on tighter to Rufus, resting her head against Rufus's shoulder.*

Silke: I thought you were going to sleep the day away.

Rufus: *He places Hilde down.* Go ahead and have breakfast, I need to talk to your mother.

Hilde: Okay, daddy. Will you say bye to me before you leave? *Looks up hopefully at Rufus.*

Rufus: Of course, Hilde... *He kisses her forehead.*

Hilde: Okay, I love you daddy! *Gives him a hug before she runs off to the kitchen, the pitter-patter of her footsteps echo the hallway.*

Silke: What do you want to talk about?

Rufus: Where were you last night? You left Hilde alone in the house.

Silke: I was spending time with our other two children, someone has to since you obviously show you favor Hilde more then them! *Huffs as she sits down on the couch.* And the servants were here, she wasn't alone.

Rufus: Hilde escaped the house and went into the camp to look for me. I am the one who brings the money home, and you can't watch the children while I'm gone?

Silke: What? She knows not to go there! Oh god, she.. *Looks down.* I told the servants to watch her while I was gone, and I do watch them. I was just giving Else and Alphonse the attention they needed, Rufus. I know you work alot but when you have time off you spend all your time with Hilde and leave the other two alone! You can't play favorites.

Rufus: You don't discipline them. When I have a problem with the children, they don't know how to take a whipping.

Silke: I do too! I sent Alphonse to his room and took his toys after what he did to Hilde's hair, I do not beat them like you doesn't mean I do my share.

Rufus: (I don't want to keep fighting in front of the children...I can feel them looking.) We'll talk about this later... *He arrives at the breakfast table to eat with Hilde.*

Silke: Sure, like all the other times you've said that.. *Stands up and heads to her room.*

Hilde: *Sniffs, looking down at the table.* I'm s-sorry, daddy.. I didn't mean to m-make mommy mad at you..

Rufus: Don't worry about her... We were just having a discussion.

Hilde: B-but Else said I-I was the reason Mommy's so mad, I take up to m-much of your time. I..I'm sorry, I won't anymore.. *Hugs her doll tightly.*

Rufus: I don't want to talk about that right now...I don't want to start another argument.

Hilde: *Nods, slowly grabs a piece of toast and nibbles on it.* (I didn't want to upset daddy.. It's all my fault..) *Tears keep falling.*

Rufus: Go ahead and eat, Hilde. Don't worry. *He eats a piece of toast with butter.*

Hilde: I'm sorry, d-daddy.. *Keeps nibbling on her toast, her tears falling on it as she eats.*

Rufus: Don't be sorry...I love you. *He smiles at Hilde and eats another piece of toast with an egg.*

Hilde: I l-love you, daddy.. *Finishes the toast and gets off her chair ,walks over to Rufus and crawls into his lap. Curling up as he hides her face in his chest.* I d-don't mean t-to keep you from Else and A-alphonse

Rufus: Don't...worry so much Törtchen. *He smiles softly.*

Hilde: *Hugs Rufus tightly, giving him a small smile.* C-can..I go to your office today? I don't want to stay home.. I'll be good and I won't touch anything, I promise!

Rufus: I can't do that today, Törtchen. Maybe some other time. I promise I'll take you and your sister and brother to my office.

Hilde: Oh...*Looks down sadly, not wanting to stay home.*

Rufus: I have to head out now. I'll see you tonight, Törtchen. (I have to go to work, or we won't have an income.)

Hilde: P-promise? *Looks up, her eyes pink from crying.*

Rufus: I promise. After I get home from work tonight, we can visit Uncle Zechs. (I can't take much more of this.)

Hilde: Really? You mean it, daddy? *Looks up excited at Rufus, a smile on her face.*

Rufus: Yes, I do mean it. Remember to stay up late enough so I can take you over this evening.

Hilde: I will, daddy! I'll take a long nap today so I can stay up! *Whispers into Rufus's ear.* I'll pretend I'm sleeping when mommy tucks me in! I usually do because she always makes me go to bed early, even when I'm not sleepy.

Rufus: Just don't get in trouble, Törtchen. *He kisses her forehead and he leaves the table to get ready for work.*

Hilde: I won't, she doesn't come back and check on me after she tucks me in. I've stay up till ten before playing! *Giggles softly.*

Rufus: You're a lot like me... *He walks upstairs to shower and freshen up.*

Hilde: I'm glad, I want to grow up to be just like you, daddy! *Follows after Rufus, heading to her room.*

Rufus: *He sighs as he closes the door of the bathroom.* (I need to be with Zechs) *He undresses himself and starts the shower water.*

Hilde: *Takes off her nightgown and gets out the blue dress that Rufus loves, pulling it over her head before she walks out and goes to Rufus's room to wait for him.*

Rufus steps into the running water to calm himself.

Rufus: (I...need him...) *Rufus reaches down and begins to stroke himself slowly.*

Hilde: *Sits on the large bed and begins to change her doll's clothes, making it into a little soldier.* Daddy likes when she's in this!

Rufus: (I hope Hilde doesn't hear me...) *He worries as he hears Hilde's little voice.* (I want to love him.) *He closes his eyes as he tries to envision Zechs working on his cock.*

Hilde: *Sighs as she finishes with her doll and sets her up against the pillows as she begins to explore the room.*

Rufus pictures Zechs in his mind, Zechs's strong hand stroking him as he passionately kisses him.

Rufus: Oh...Zechs. *He whispers as he begins to stroke himself faster.* I...oh yes!

Now Rufus invasions Zechs on top of him, riding his cock as he pinches his own nipples, moaning like a cat in heat.

Rufus: Yes...why do you tease me, Zechs? *He uses one hand to stimulate his own nipples while the other strokes and teases his cock.*

Imagines Zechs releasing all over his chest, leaning down to whisper into his ear to tell him to fill him with his cum.

Rufus: Yes, Zechs...*He whispers as he feels his release come close.*

Zechs begins to ride Rufus again to make him release, begging to be filled by Rufus's seed.

Rufus: It's there... *He moans softly as he releases in the shower.* You feel so damn good, Zechs...

Hilde: Daddy? Are you okay?

Rufus: Yes, I'm alright... (I hope she hasn't heard...And if she did, how much has she heard?)

Hilde: Okay, I wanted to make sure! I heard Alphonse making noises like that and when I walked in his room he was hurting his winky!

Rufus: (Great...Well at least I know my boy is becoming a man. I'll have to sit Alphonse down and talk to him.) I'm fine, Hilde.

Hilde: Were you hurting your winky, daddy? Why!

Rufus: No, Hilde. Can you step away from the door so daddy can finished getting ready for work?

Hilde: Okay, daddy! *Runs back to the bed and sits next to her doll.*

Rufus: Thank you, Hilde. (I think I'll have time to have a short talk with Alphonse...)

Hilde: You're welcome, daddy! *Begins to sing to herself as she makes her doll dance on the bed.*

Rufus combs his hair and uses pomade to keep his wet hair slick. He applies some cologne to his neck and chin. Rufus dresses himself and straightens his coat before placing his hat neatly on his head. He comes out of the bathroom to see Hilde playing with her doll.

Hilde: Looky, daddy! I made her your soldier again, so she can help you with work!

Rufus: I see. She looks just like you, Hilde. *He picks Hilde up to say good bye.*

Hilde: *Giggles as Rufus picks her up and takes off his hat and puts it on.* Now I look just like her!

Rufus: I need my hat, Törtchen. *He smiles softly at Hilde.*

Hilde: But I like it! I'm just like you and..it covers my hair.. *Holds onto the hat on his head.*

Rufus: Ah...In that case, you can wear it. I love you. *He kisses Hilde's forehead.* I have to talk to Alphonse for a little bit... *He puts Hilde down.* I'll be right out... *He walks to Alphonse's room and knocks on the door.*

Hilde: I love you too, daddy! Okay, I'm going to play in my room! Come and get me before you leave! *Runs to her room to play.*

Alphonse: I don't want to play with your dumb dolls, Hilde!

Rufus: It's me, Alphonse. Can I come in and talk to you for a few minutes?

Alphonse: Oh, yes Father.. *Puts up the toys he had hidden from being taken away.*

Rufus: Don't...worry about those things. *He closes the door behind him and sits on Alphonse's bed.* I need to talk to you...about...being a man.

Alphonse: You won't tell Mother? *Tilts his head, looking at Rufus with confusion.* What..do you mean?

Rufus: No...I mean...the changes your body is going through. Have you noticed anything different?

Alphonse: *Blushes lightly, shifting on the bed.* I..um..L-like what?

Rufus: There's no need to be embarrassed. You can tell me anything.

Alphonse: I-I've..grown hair..down there..and I..keep having weird dreams..

Rufus: Tell me about your dreams...I'm here to listen

Alphonse: It's..weird, I see Will's sister and..she's um..s-she has her shirt off..

Rufus: I see...Are you interested in her?

Alphonse: I didn't used to be, she's just like Else! But..I..she..Ugg! *Lays down on the bed.* I don't get this..

Rufus: It's something called puberty. It happens when your body is ready to become a man. You'll have interest in women, and your penis becomes larger.

Alphonse: So..I'll be like you? Um...why does it..get hard?

Rufus: (Will he understand this?) That is called an erection...Your penis becomes hard from time to time, and that is very normal.

Alphonse: An erection? Why does it do this? It hurts!

Rufus: When you're young, sometimes it happens on its own, but other times, it can be caused by arousal.

Alphonse: What's..arousal? Is that when your stomach feels all twisted?

Rufus: Yes, it's normal to feel that way.

Alphonse: But why does it happen? It..feels so weird and... *Looks down.*

Rufus: Your body wants...to look for a partner. You are too young to worry about having a girl friend right now.

Alphonse: You mean..like mom is to you? A wife? What does that have to do with my penis getting hard?

Rufus: Yes...that is what I mean. When you find the woman you love, you have intercourse with them...And you make a family. You...use your erect penis and put it inside the woman's vagina. (I can't believe I'm talking to him about this...) And that is how you make a family. It's how you were made.

Alphonse: Ew! You and mom! *Shakes, sticking his tongue out.* Yuck!

Rufus: Maybe to you son...But I need to talk to you about something else.

Alphonse: Yeah! What else? Is there more?

Rufus: Yes...I need to talk to you about something called masturbation.

Alphonse: What's that?

Rufus: Masturbation is when you...touch yourself for pleasure.

Alphonse: Oh.. *Blushes hard, looking down at the bed.* P-pleasure is t-that feeling?

Rufus: Yes, and that is all a part of normal life. You can talk to me about anything, Alphonse.

Alphonse: It was hurting really bad and wouldn't go away.. I noticed when I..rubbed it, it helped and f-felt good.. T-then I wet myself..

Rufus: You didn't "wet" yourself. What you released is called sperm. That is how you make a woman become pregnant.

Alphonse: Ew, I came from that? *Looks down at his pants.* So, my body wants me to have a baby?

Rufus: Yes...but you are far too young to worry about having a child. It's a large responsibility.

Alphonse: I don't want any! *Plays with the blankets.*

Rufus: Good... I want you to find a good German woman when you're old enough and give me beautiful grandchildren.

Alphonse: I will, I have to keep the family name living Father.. I will make you proud of me.

Rufus: It's not just to carry on the family name. I want you to find someone you love.

Alphonse: I hope I will, Father. How did you fall in love with Mother?

Rufus: I met her on a train when I was young.

Alphonse: Really? What made you fall in love with her?

Rufus: Your mom was...(Yes...was...I don't want her anymore.) the most beautiful woman I had ever seen

Alphonse: Were you scared to talk to her?

Rufus: No, I was't scared...

Alphonse: Did Mother like you as well?

Rufus: No...*He chuckles softly.* Not at first.

Alphonse: *Chuckles as well.* Did she turn you away?

Rufus: She turned me away many times...

Alphonse: Why did you keep going back if she didn't want you?

Rufus: That is how men are...If there's something they want, they won't give up in getting what they want.

Alphonse: True! *Smiles at Rufus.* Thanks for talking to me, Father.. I was worried, I thought something was wrong.

Rufus: You know...you can talk to me about anything. I understand that you're becoming older now.

Alphonse: I know.. I will, father. *Hugs Rufus before he gets off the bed.* I'm going to go to the bathroom; Mother was letting Mark come over!

Rufus: Have fun, my son. *He smiles at Alphonse as he leaves Alphonse's room to go to work.*

Hilde: *Hears Alphonse door close and cracks her own door to open to see Rufus walking down the hall.* (Did he forget me?)

Rufus: Have a good day, Hilde... *He says as he hears Hilde's door open.*

Hilde: *Runs out and hugs Rufus's legs.* I love you, daddy!

Rufus: I love you too. Now, daddy has to go to work...

Hilde: Don't forget your hat, daddy! *Holds the hat up to Rufus.*

Rufus: I thought you wanted to wear it?

Hilde: Yeah...But I don't want you to look bad at work! Mommy said you needed to look your best..

Rufus: Thank you, Hilde. *He takes his hat off of Hilde's head and places it neatly on his head once again.*

Hilde: You're welcome, daddy! *Hugs Rufus again.* Can I walk with you to the door?

Rufus: You can... *He takes Hilde's hand and walks with her downstairs.*

Hilde: Mommy said she's going to take Else and I to town! That she'll get something to..cover my hair..

Rufus: Tell your mother to buy a pretty scarf for your hair...

Hilde: Okay, I'll try.. Else usually gets more than me, she gets the pretty things.

Rufus: Well, tell your mother what I told you. *He kisses Hilde's forehead before he heads out the door for work.*

Hilde: Okay! *Kisses Rufus before he walks out.* I love you, daddy! Have a good day!

Rufus: I love you too. *He blows a kiss to Hilde and begins his walk to work.*

Hilde: *Giggles at the kiss, waving to Rufus as he walks away.* I can't wait for tonight!

Once Rufus arrives at work, Zechs notices that Rufus's office light is on. Zechs knocks on Rufus's office door before he walks in calmly.

Zechs: What are you doing here? I told you to spend the day with Hilde and I would pay you..

Rufus: I can't risk staying home. I need to be here to provide for my family.

Zechs: I already had money out to give you, more than you make in a day.. You need a day of rest, I do not want to lose you to this war..

Rufus: You're too kind...but I need to work. My wife and I had a disagreement this morning.

Zechs: Oh, I'm sorry.. *Walks over and sits next to Rufus.* Do you want to talk about it? You know I am always here for you..

Rufus: I found out this morning that my wife left Hilde home on purpose.

Zechs: My god..I'm so sorry, my Ru'.. *Comfortly rubs Rufus's back.* Did she expect your servants to watch her? Yours do not stay in the house like mine, one of the guards come and get them at eight.. *Sighs, knowing how much this is hurting Rufus.* Bring her tonight, my girls will take care of all of her needs..

Rufus: I hope you understand. I'm not trying to disobey your orders.

Zechs: I understand.. Why don't you and Hilde stay with me for a few days, she will be watched and fed and you will have a few days without stress.. Else and Alphonse are welcome as well..

Rufus: That sounds good. *He smirks slightly.* I had to have a talk with Alphonse today.

Zechs: You did? What about?

Rufus: You know...the talk about becoming a man.

Zechs: Oh, that talk. *Chuckles softly.* He is starting earlier then most boys, did you find him?

Rufus: No, but something Hilde said made me want to talk to him. I was an early starter too.

Zechs: Oh! She saw something, that is how my father found out about when I did.. But I didn't change till I was fourteen.. *Blushes lightly, embarrassed .*

Rufus: *He chuckles softly.* Hilde thought Alphonse was "hurting" himself.

Zechs: It would look like it to a child, I take it he was touching himself?

Rufus: It appears so. I told him everything he was feeling is normal.

Zechs: That is better than what my father did, he waited till I was sixteen and..took me to a whorehouse to lose my virginity..

Rufus: I told Alphonse that he's too young to worry about women right now. I think he understood me. He still thinks the act of sex is disgusting.

Zechs: He will, he is young.. You just have to worry when he begins to start it.. *Chuckles softly.* If he is like you, he will love the act of making love.. *Kisses Rufus's cheek.*

Rufus: He really is becoming a handsome boy...It's no wonder why he began acting out. His body is filled with hormones.. *He closes his eyes as Zechs kisses his cheek.*

Zechs: He will make you proud, you can tell how much he looks up to you as well. And yes, he is changing and not knowing what is happening..

Rufus: He just wants to push his limits, just like any boy. I don't regret whipping him, though. It teaches values and consequences.

Zechs: Yes, he must know what he did was wrong. I played tricks on my own sister, but nothing that would hurt her..

Rufus: I remember when we were young, and you threw dirt on your sister's dress.

Zechs: I was a boy, she did stuff to me as well. *Chuckles softly.* She would put itching powder in my uniform pants the day we went to meet the General at the time..

Rufus: Oh my...I was wondering what was wrong with you that day.

Zechs: Yes, I was doing my best to not to itch it but it was hell. All..um..all of my underpants were on the wash so I had to go without.. My manhood was red by the time I got home..

Rufus: *He chuckles softly.* I apologies for laughing...

Zechs: It is alright, it was funny.. Just not when the powder get into your urethra.. That is why I was sick the next day, she blamed herself for days..

Rufus: I remember that. *He smiles softly at Zechs.* I've missed you.

Zechs: I've missed you as well, I dreamed of you last night.. *Rubs Rufus's back, lovingly kissing Rufus's neck.*

Rufus: I had to relieve myself this morning... *He smiles slyly as he feels Zechs kiss his neck.*

Zechs: Mmm, I wish I could of seen that. You look so beautiful when you release.. *Rests his head on Rufus's shoulder.* How was Hilde last night?

Rufus: She looked like she was having a nightmare. Hilde calmed down when I returned to bed with her.

Zechs: Of course, you calm her as much as she calms you.. I wouldn't be amazed if she wanted to sleep in your bed when she is eleven or older..

Rufus: No...I can tell she is becoming more independent. Hilde did come looking for me in the camp, and she never would have considered leaving the house to look for me before.

Zechs: Yes, but she will always be your little girl, I've never seen a girl love her father as much as she loves you.. *Smiles softly.*

Rufus: Maybe so...Are you mad at me for coming to work?

Zechs: I am a little upset, I thought you did take the day off till I saw the light.. But I understand why, I just want you to be healthy..

Rufus: And...I needed to see you. *He smiles softly.*

Zechs: We will be with each other all night, But I am happy to see you as well.. *Kisses Rufus, smiling at him.* I will have to go on rounds in a few minutes.. (I need to inform Reno and Vincent that Denzel is well..)

Rufus: I'll see you later, then. *He kisses Zechs's cheek* After your rounds?

Zechs: Yes, I will come back.. I will have to go home for lunch, but I will be back after.. I have to prepare for my Mother to come.. (And I promised Yuffie I would come home..)

Rufus: I see...I'll miss you, Zechs. *He kisses Zechs once more before Zechs heads out for his rounds.*

Zechs: I'll miss you as well, I will be thinking of you and looking forward till tonight. *Blows Rufus a kiss before he walks out.*

Zechs heads out into the camp to visit Vincent and Reno. He walks in to where Reno and Vincent are staying and notices Vincent working at the kiln. He sighs as he notices Vincent has become sickly looking.

Zechs: (Please don't be getting sick..) Hello.. I have some..work for you guys at my home..

Reno: *Chuckles softly, knowing it will barely be any work at all.* 'kay yo, let us finish 'is gun..

Vincent: We'll be finished soon. *He wipes the sweat from his forehead as he finishes his work.*

Zechs: It is alright, I will have to leave you after I take you to my home.. I have rounds to finish, but the girls will take care of you..

Reno: (Good, I hope it helps Vincent.. He's scarin' meh wit' how sick he is startin' ta look, I..'an't lose 'im!) *Looks over at Vincent with worry, cooling the barrel.*

Vincent: What kind of work do you need to be done tonight?

Zechs: I have visitors coming next week and the bed in my Mother's room needs refinished.. And the curtains washed, I expect it will take more than a day so you will be coming over during the afternoons.. *Smiles softly.*

Vincent: We'll see what we can do...

Reno: Ay', we'll mak' a room ye Ma's proud off yo! *Walks back over and hands the barrel to Vincent for him to screw it on and whispers to him.* I'll do th' bed an' 'et the curtains down fer ye.. Ye need some rest, meh fella..

Vincent: *He nods in agreement with Reno and finishes off both his and Reno's work.* Are we leaving now, General?

Zechs: Yes, the will have already started on dinner.. Denzel has become Tifa's little helper.. *Chuckles softly as he walks the door.*

Reno: I bet! *Smiles softly as he reaches for Vincent's shirt and helps him put it on.* 'an ye make it there, babe? Ye 'an lay on th' bed, I'll do th' work..

Vincent: I can make it there fine. *He stands up wearily from the kiln and begins to walk out without Reno's assistance.*

Reno: (He's hidin' how he feels yo..Why 'an't he let meh take care of 'im?) *Follows after Vincent and Zechs, keeping an eye on him.*

Vincent: (This...is nothing. I don't want to scare Reno right now. That is the last thing he needs.) *He looks back at Reno and continues his walk to follow Zechs.*

Zechs: (I'll tell Tifa to slip something in his drink that will help him feel better..) Denzel has been a joy to have in my home, the girls love him..

Reno: Of course, e'eryone loves 'im yo! 'ow 'an ye not yo?

Vincent: He is a well behaved boy. I see a future for him.

Zechs: Yes, he reminds of a friend at that age.. I will look out for him as long as I can..

Reno: Oh? Who yo? *Walks up a little closer to Vincent, wanting to be near him.*

Zechs: He died soon after we were first shipped out..He...did in my arms, being around Denzel makes his memory still live..

Vincent: *He whispers to Reno.* We shouldn't...ask any more questions about that.

Reno: Ay'..I feel bad fer askin' yo.. *Whispers back.*

Vincent: You're alright... *He gently pats Reno's shoulder.*

Zechs: *Opens the gate to his home and walks through, chuckles when he hears laughing coming from one of the open windows.* My home has been filled with laughter the passed few days..

Reno: (They hav' somethin' ta laugh 'bout.. 'is place is heaven compared ta th' camp..)

Vincent: (I do look forward to staying here...) *He holds onto Reno's shoulder as he walks up the stairs. His weakened body struggles.*

Zechs: I will tell the girls to bring you two up some food.. The room is the first one to the left, everything you need is already in there.. *Goes to the kitchen to check on his girls..

Reno: T'anks yo! *Wraps his arms around Vincent to help him up the stairs, lovingly kisses his cheek.*

Vincent: Mmgh... *He breathes heavily as he begins to lag behind on the stairs. He groans.*

Reno: Fella.. Lean on meh, babe.. I'll get ye up ta th' room, than ye 'an lay on th' bed.. Please, ye need ta rest. *Looks worried at Vincent, holding on tightly to him.*

Vincent: This...is nothing. I'm fine. *He tries to walk inside the house himself. He still struggles with walking inside.*

Reno: Please, Vinny.. Let meh help ye! *Quickly grabs onto Vincent, hating to see him struggle.* I know ye feelin' bad, don't hide it from meh yo..Tha' hurts..

Vincent: (I still have my pride...I didn't think I would need help.) Thank...you.

Reno: I love you an' wanna tak' care of ye..*Helps Vincent up to the room Zechs said and looks in awe at it the sight.* Wow..

Vincent: It's a beautiful room...

Reno: I've ne'er been in a room so..wow! *Looks in awe as he helps Vincent to the bed and covers him in the blankets.*

Vincent: Thank you for helping me...I still feel bad for not being able to help you out.

Reno: Ye welcome! *Leans down and kisses Vincent.* I lov' ye, don't feel bad.. If ye wanna help meh jus' get better so we 'an be tagether..

Vincent: I'm sorry...I love you. *He coughs slightly and closes his eyes.*

Reno: Just rest.. Please, meh fella..I 'an't live wit' out ye. *Runs his hands through Vincent's hair.*

Vincent: I'm resting...I don't want to leave you.

Reno: Ye won't.. *Begins to get what he needs to start refurnishing the bed.* They should be up 'ere wit' food soon yo!

Vincent: I'm quite hungry... *He rolls over onto his side to get more comfortable.*

Reno: So am I yo.. *Begins working on the bed, singing softly to himself.* Th' Minstrel-Boy to th' war is gone

In th' ranks of death ye will find 'im

'is father's sword he hath girded on

An' 'is wild harp slung behind 'im

"Land of Song!" said th' warrior-bard

"Though all th' world betrays thee

One sword, at least, they rights shall guard

One faithful harp shall praise thee! Th' Minstrel fell! - But th' foeman's chain

Could not bring tha' proud soul under

Th' harp he lov'd ne'er spoke 'gain

Fer he tore its chords asunder

An' said "No chains shall sully thee

Thou soul of love an' brav'ry!

Thy songs were made fer th' pure an' free,

They shall ne'er sound in slavery!"

Vincent: What's the...name of that song?

Reno: Hm? Oh, it's called The Minstrel Boy.. Meh Ma taught meh all th' old songs, I lov' ta sing 'em.. Meh Da would hav' meh sing at th' pub, tha' was meh first job..

Vincent: Oh...*He fixes the pillow on the bed to get comfortable.*

Reno: Ay', I'd save all meh money I'd mak' ta get bonnie somethin'.. I got 'im a ring.. *Smiles softly as he remembers.*

Vincent: A...ring. *He says as he closes his eyes to rest. His exhausted body wears down into sleep.*

Reno: Ay' but they took it.. *Sighs sadly, looks up when he doesn't hear anything. Chuckles softly at him, shaking his head.* Ye sleep, meh sweet fella..

Vincent: Mmh... *He groans as he hears Reno's voice.*

Reno: Sorry, babe.. *Smiles softly as he keeps working on the bed, looks up when he hears the door open and sees Denzel walk in with a tray of food.* Hey boyo, be quirt.. Vinny's sleepin'.. Come sit by meh yo..

Denzel looks at Vincent with worried eyes. He points at Vincent and then points at the tea the girls made for Vincent. He sits quietly on the edge of the bed.

Reno: Let meh wake 'im up, boyo.. *Stands up and walks over to the side of the bed, gently shaking Vincent awake.* Vinny.. Denzy has some tea an' rolls fer ye..

Vincent: Huh? Denzel? *He slowly raises his upper body off of the bed.* Oh...Denzel.

Reno: *Grabs the tea and rolls off the tray and sits down next to Vincent, handing him the tea first.* Drink up, babe.. Ye need somethin' in ye..

Vincent: Okay... *He takes the tea from Reno and slowly drinks from it.*

Reno: There ye go.. *Begins to break up the rolls before he hands the pieces to Vincent.* Eat a little ta.. Than ye 'an go ta sleep..

Vincent: I don't like leaving all the work for you... *He wipes his mouth once he finishes his tea and slowly eats the pieces of bread from Reno's hands.*

Reno: Don' worry yo, 'is is nothin' an' he said we 'ad days ta finish it so ye rest till ye get better! *Breaks off a few more pieces.*

Vincent: I know...but it's about working together...

Reno: But if ye don't get better, they'll be no workin' tagether yo.. An'..I 'an't take losin' ye... *Kisses Vincent's shoulder as he eats.*

Vincent: You think I'm dying, don't you? *He lowers his head slightly.*

Reno: I..I don' know wha' ta think yo.. I hope after a good nap, ye'll be better. "is may jus' be ye bein' over worked! *Kisses Vincent lovingly.* Ye ain't gonna leave me yo, ye gonna get better.

Vincent: Is that what you truely believe? *He rests his head on Reno's shoulder.* You don't have to hide the truth from me.

Reno: Ay'..Cause if I believe fer one second tha' ye gonna die, than I'll die ta. Ye gonna get better an' we gonna get outta 'ere an' get a place fer th' three of us yo.. *Wraps his arm around Vincent, holding him close.*

Vincent: You have to keep going...if something happens to me. Who will take care of Denzel?

Reno: Zechs will.. I..'an't live if I lose ye ta, meh heart 'an't take losin' 'nother lov' yo.. *Cups Vincent cheek, looking him in the eyes.* I lov' ye, Vinny..

Vincent: Oh...what am I saying? *He straightens his posture to eat more bread.*

Reno: Tha' ye lov' meh yo! *Smiles softly at Vincent, grabbing another roll for him.* 'is bed is jus' like th' one downstairs!

Vincent: I do love you, and I worry. *He takes the roll from Reno and nibbles it gently.*

Reno: I lov' ye, an' no need ta worry, Axy will protect us yo!

Vincent: Maybe you're right. *He carefully lays back down on the bed to rest.*

Reno: Ay', ye know I'm right meh fella.. *Pulls up the blanket and covers Vincent up before he kisses his forehead.* Get some rest, babe.. I'm gonna eat..

Vincent: I'll try...I love you. *He fluffs the pillow underneath his head.*

Reno: I lov' ye too.. *Nuzzles Vincent's cheek before he sits down next to Denzel and takes his plate.* T'anks fer th' food, boyo..

Denzel nods his head. He points at Vincent in question and worry.

Reno: He's..sick, boyo.. But he's gonna 'et better yo, layin' 'ere an' th' food will help 'im.

Denzel's eyes become wet at the sight of Vincent laying on the bed sick. "Mm?"

Reno: 'ey now, ye hav' ta be strong fer 'im, he needs us ta help 'im ta get better, boyo. *Pulls Denzel into a hug, kissing his forehead.* So 'ow it livin' 'ere?

Denzel smiles softly, wanting Reno to know that he's being taken care of.

Reno: Good, ye help th' girls 'ere an' be good fer th' General yo! *Smiles softly, at Denzel.*

After Reno finishes his meal, he begins to show Denzel how to refurnish the bed, singing to him as they work. Loving the smile on Denzel's face as they work till night fall.

The night comes to an end and Denzel crawls into bed with Vincent, not wanting to leave his friend. Denzel pulls Reno onto the bed as well, wanting the same warmth he felt while he still lived in the camp with Reno and Vincent.


	11. Chapter 11

Vincent wakes up during the night, feeling slightly better than the day before. Vincent walks out into the hallway to find the bathroom to relieve himself.

Reno: *Walks up when he feels movement and looks to see Denzel spread out where Vincent was. Slides out of the bed and covers Denzel up before he walks out to find Vincent.* (I 'eard other people come las' night.. I 'eard tha' lil' lass's voice..) Vinny? *Whispers as he walks.*

Vincent wakes up during the night, feeling slightly better than the day before. Vincent walks out into the hallway to find the bathroom to relieve himself.

Reno: *Walks up when he feels movement and looks to see Denzel spread out where Vincent was. Slides out of the bed and covers Denzel up before he walks out to find Vincent.* (I 'eard other people come las' night.. I 'eard tha' lil' lass's voice..) Vinny? *Whispers as he walks.*

Vincent: Yes? I'm...trying to find the bathroom.

Reno: *Quickly runs over to Vincent, holding onto him as they walk.* I think he said it's 'cross th' hall.. *Begins to crack the doors open and looking in, freezes when he sees little Hilde laying on the on a bed.* Crap.. Not 'is one..

Vincent: That's the other General's daughter. Why...is she here?

Reno: I 'eard her at night.. An' her Da' voice as well.. I..think th' General's are tagether yo..*Whispers as they keep looking, sighing in relief when they found the restroom.*

Vincent: Together? What did you hear? *He walks inside the restroom quickly to relieve his bladder.*

Reno: *Leans against the wall as he waits for Vincent.* I know th' sounds of meh people makin' lov yo.. They were lovin' eachother..

Vincent: I...guess I didn't hear anything. I still don't feel well.

Reno: Ye were out, babe.. An' they were quiet, I only know cause I used ta hav' ta hav' ta hide it as well yo! *Chuckles softly, walks over to release himself as well.*

Vincent: You must have been listening hard. *He finishes relieving himself and coughs hard. He covers his mouth to try and keep the noise down.*

Reno: I was interested yo.. An' was holdin' ye, it seemed ta help ye. *Shakes himself off before he walks over to Vincent, rubbing his back lovingly.* Lets get ye bac' ta th' bed..

Vincent: Hold...on. *He walks to the sink to drink some water. He relieves his sore throat and coughs into the sink.*

Reno: *Grabs a cloth and soaks it before he begins to wash Vincent's face, smiling softly when he sees Vincent's clean face.* There's meh fella..

Vincent: I'm thirsty...I need more water. *He closes his eyes as Reno cleans his face.*

Reno: Maybe we 'an ask Denzy ta get us some yo.. *Finishes cleaning what he can on Vincent before he cups his hands to get some more water for him.*

Vincent: *He sips the water from Reno's cupped hands.* I'm sorry for being such a burden. *He turns away from Reno as he coughs harder.*

Reno: Stop talkin' like tha' yo, ye ne'er a burden fer meh. I lov' ye, Vincent.. Ne'er think ye a burdon fer meh! When I lov' someone, I tak' care of them wit' meh life..

Vincent: I love you too. *He leans against Reno to help himself walk.*

Reno: *Nuzzles Vincent's cheek, softly kissing him.* I lov' ye an' not gonna let ye leave meh an' boyo.. We're a family yo..

Vincent: Is that how you see me? As family?

Reno: I see ye as meh lover, meh life.. Ye are meh only family now, ye and boyo are meh life.. *Kisses Vincent lovingly.*

Vincent: I...can't wait to start working on the guns again...with you my love.

Reno: Ay', I 'an't wait fer that yo.. *Kisses Vincent as they walk into the room they're staying at.* I wonder when he's gonna send us bac' ta do th' guns..

Vincent: I'm not sure...I just need time to recover. I need to be well to build the guns, I can't do my best...

Reno: We'll ask 'im.. Maybe he'll let ye stay 'ere an' I'll do th' guns.. Denzy knows how ta do th' bed.. *Helps Vincent lay back down, covering him with the blanket and grabs a roll leftover from supper.* 'ere.. Eat 'is..

Vincent: I don't want to be without you. Mm... *He slowly eats the roll Reno feeds him.*

Reno: I don' either, but meh don' wan' us or th' General ta get in trouble, he's keepin' us safe yo.. *Grabs a roll for himself as well, chuckles softly when he sees Denzel snuggle up to Vincent.* He missed us yo..

Vincent: Thank you... *He smiles as Reno feeds him the rest of the roll given to him.*

Reno: Ye welcome yo.. *Smiles back at Vincent, making sure both his boys are covered before he starts to work on the bed.*

Vincent: Are you going to work on the bed all night?

Reno: I was gonna do a little more while I'm up, then I'll join ye babe.. *Smiles up softly at Vincent.*

Vincent: *He sits up in the bed.* Do you need help?

Reno: Nah, ye need some rest fella! Please, I need ye ta feel better.. *Hums softly to himself as he works.* (He needs ta sleep..)

Vincent: I don't know how much I can sleep with this cough. *He clears his sore throat of mucous and covers his mouth to cough.*

Reno: I 'an go look fer some water fer ye yo.. *Looks up sadly at Vincent.*

Vincent: I need a little...If you don't mind.

Reno: Ye know I don', meh fella.. *Stands up and gives him a kiss before he walks out and begins to walk look for the kitchen.* (I know it's on th' first floor..)

Vincent: (I don't want him to leave my side...but that would be being selfish. I love him.)

Reno: *Looks around and finds the kitchen after a few minutes, sets the candle down before he grabs a glass and fills it with water.* (I really hope he 'ets e'en better...I 'an't live wit'out 'im..) *Walks back up the stairs.*

Vincent: (I can hear him coming back...) *Once he hears Reno creak the door open, he speaks softly to Reno from the bed.* Can you lay down with me?

Reno: Ay'.. Let meh put th' tools up so we don' trip on them. *Hands Vincent the water before he moves the tools out of the way and takes off his pants. Lays down next to Vincent, lovingly rubbing his chest.*

Vincent: Thank you...I love you. *He drinks the water to soothe his throat.* I feel...like I should be taking care of you.

Reno: I lov' ye ta, tha's why I do 'is yo.. An' why? I'm 'kay, not th' best I've e'er been, but I'm good.. *Kisses Vincent's cheek, holding him close.*

Vincent: Because...it's my nature. I have...to protect something.

Reno: Ay', I know 'ow tha' is.. I 'ad ta protect Axy all..all our lives yo..An' I failed..

Vincent: No, you didn't fail. *He finishes his water and holds the glass against his chest and closes his eyes.*

Reno: I did.. But he's in a better place yo.. An' I know he's watchin' wit' joy at us tagether.. *Kisses Vincent's chest.*

Vincent: Mgh...My back still hurts me. *He shifts in dull pain as Reno kisses him.*

Reno: Ye need ta lay on ye side, fella.. *Helps Vincent slowly turn to his side, smiles softly as he looks into his face.* There's meh Vinny, I lov' ye yo.. Now get some sleep.

Vincent: Good night... *He cringes as the rubbery skin on his back touches the sheets.*

Reno: Night, babe.. *Kisses Vincent softly before he closes his eyes, softly hums a lullaby to help calm him.* (Please Axy..'elp 'im get better yo..)

The next morning, Vincent woke up in a large coughing fit. Spittle and flem cover Reno's face before Vincent can cover his mouth.

Reno: Ug.. V-vinny? *Groans as he is woken up, wiping his face off on the pillow.* Ye 'kay, babe? Ye need water yo?

Vincent: Yes...please. My throat is a little dry. *He covers his mouth for the rest of his coughing fit.*

Reno: *Manages to crawl over Denzel and grabs the still half full water of his from the nigth before, hands it to Vincent.* 'ere, Vinny.. It's not th' coldest, but it's 'till good!

Vincent: Thank you... *He sips the water Reno gives him.* Sorry for coughing on you...

Reno: Na, don' be yo. Ye 'an't 'elp it an' it's not th' worst thin' tha's been on meh face 'ere. *Rests his head against Vincent's chest, smiles when he feels Denzel's little arms wrap around his waist.* Mornin' boyo!

Denzel groans in his sleep and rolls on top of Reno's chest.

Reno: *Hisses in slight pain as is back is rubbed against the bed, holds onto Denzel to stop him from moving.* Ye wake, boyo? *Kisses his forehead, running a hand through Denzel's hair.*

Denzel shakes his head, not wanting to wake up just yet.

Reno: He's lik' meh yo, bonnie was th' mornin' bird, meh liked meh sleep! *Chuckles softly, looking up at Vincent with a soft smile.*

Vincent: Let him sleep...This may be the only time he may be able to sleep for a long time.

Reno: Th' General seems ta be takin' good care of 'im, he looks lik' he put on a few pounds yo.. *Lovingly rubs Denzel's back, humming softly to him.*

Vincent: Still...you may never know if someone higher up will want to do something to Denzel...

Reno: I know.. I hope he jus' stay 'ere till we 'an get 'im ta 'is Da'.. Or tak' 'im wit' us.. *Rests his head against Vincent's chest, letting his hair tickle Vincent's chest.*

Vincent: Will you kiss me? You don't have to kiss my mouth...but... Will you?

Reno: Ay' Ye ne'er hav' ta ask, meh fella.. *Lovingly kisses Vincent on the lips, knowing they can't go futher he just keeps it simple.*

Vincent: Mm, thank you. I love you...

Reno: Welcome yo.. *Covers Vincent's face in sweet, small kisses. Looking into his eyes with love.* I lov' ye ta, meh Vinny.

Vincent: Do we have anymore work to do today? I think I feel well enough to help you.

Reno: I hav' ta finish th' bed an' then th' curtains yo.. But ye gonna lay an' rest! Ye not 'llowed ta leave th' bed other than ta piss!

Vincent: You can't keep me in bed all day. I'd like to see you try.

Reno: *Moves so he can whisper to Vincent.* Ye move off th' bed, then when ye feel better.. Meh won't do tha' thin' wit' ye dick ye lov' so much yo!

Vincent: Oh? Then...I won't give it to you... *He playfully smirks at Reno.*

Reno: Ye 'an't say no ta meh yo.. When me all 'ard fer ye, rubbin' meh body 'gainst ye, yea'? *Breathes against Vincent's ear, licking around the shell.*

Vincent: I can say no...but I don't know if you can. *He breathes heavily on Reno's skin.*

Reno: Ye think ye 'an..but I know 'ow ta make ye bend ta meh will yo.. *Gently nibbles on Vincent's ear, panting into his ear.* Lov' ye...

Vincent: You do? We...really shouldn't... We both aren't in a condition for loving.

Reno: Ay'.. *Sighs sadly against Vincent, softly kisses his ear.* I know, meh nuts still 'urt an' boyo is on meh yo.. I jus' lov' gettin' ye worked up, fella!

Vincent: I'm not worked up quite yet...But I know that you're worked up. *He smiles at the small growing buldge in Reno's pants.*

Reno: Yea', it 'urtin' already yo.. Ye do 'is ta meh, jus' ye scent gets meh hard.. Ye pantin', feck I'm turnin' mehself on more!

Vincent: Is there something you want me to help you with down there? *He rests his head against Reno's shoulders.*

Reno: Na, it 'urts ta get hard.. I'm not ready ta release yet yo. Jus' lay wit' meh an' boyo.. *Kisses Vincent's forehead, chuckles softly when he hears Denzel snort in his sleep.* Boyo 'grees!

Vincent: He doesn't even know what we're talking about...Not yet.

Reno: Ay'.. But I think he 'as a crush on th' other General's lil' lass yo. He looked at 'er lik' she was th' only thin' in 'is world.

Vincent: She is a cute little girl. I hope she sees...past all of the hate she's raised on.

Reno: I think she will.. If Zechs spends time wit' her, he'll show 'er th' right way.. Maybe she an' boyo will get married yo!

Vincent: I would hope so. She's a good girl.

Reno: Ay', she's a sweet lil' bonnie.. Ye could see she was th' apple in 'er Da's eye yo.

Vincent: Her father...is a real case, isn't he?

Reno: Ye think? He 'as meh in 'ere when he's doin' th' same thin'! Part meh wan's ta punch 'im, kill 'im wit' meh bare hands! But.. I 'an't do tha' ta lil' bonnie..

Vincent: I would like to know what's going through that General's mind right now. What was his last name?

Reno: Same 'ere! He mus' hav' a wife, hm..I think it was Shinra yo.. Yea', Zechs called 'im Shinra!

Vincent: Shinra. I kind of hope nothing happens to Zechs because of him...

Reno: Meh either, he's th' only reason we're still livin' an' boyo is safe yo.. We need 'im if we wanna get outta 'ere.

Vincent: Yes, he's done so much for us...

Reno: Ay', we owe 'im our lives.. He..*Stops when he hears the little pitter-patter of small feet running down the hall, whispers to Vincent.* I think lil' bonnie's up..

Vincent: Already? I was hoping we would be able to sleep longer. She's heading to wake her father up, I'm sure.

Reno: Ay', lil' ones wake at firs' light yo! An' I'm sure Zechs'll come when he's ready fer us.. We'll jus' lay 'ere till 'en. *Kisses Vincent's forehead again.*

Vincent: Okay... I'll sleep more. *He slowly closes his eyes.*

Reno: I lov' ye, meh fella.. Hav' sweet dreams yo.. *Kisses Vincent before he closes his own eyes, deciding to rest as well.*

Meanwhile, on the other side of the house, Rufus wakes up to hearing Hilde's activity. He stretches as he raises his body and places his hand down on something hard and slightly warm.

Zechs: Mmm.. *Groans in his sleep, turning on his side towards the touch.* Ru'...

Rufus: (I didn't mean to touch him there. What's done is done, though...) *He smirks slightly.* Zechs...

Zechs: Mgg.. *Reaches out and grabs onto Rufus, pulling him against his chest like a child holding a toy. His morning erection pressing against Rufus's bottom.*

Rufus: Good morning to you. *He chuckles softly.*

Zechs: You..wake to early..after how late we finally fell asleep.. *Yawns against Rufus's neck, nuzzling it as he wakes up.*

Rufus: I heard Hilde wake up, and then I felt how hard you are.

Zechs: I'm amazed I still have enough blood to..get hard again, my bottom can not take anymore, I don't think.. I still feel your release in me.. (How many times did we do it? I think the last time before passing out was the forth..)

Rufus: I don't have to take you this time. Tell me what you would like to do.

Zechs: Mm..I like how we are right now..My length between your plump cheeks.. It feels amazing, love. *Begins to slowly grind his hard cock against Rufus, moaning softly as it slips further in between.*

Rufus: Hey...you're getting a little frisky now. *He slowly begins to move his body along with Zechs.*

Zechs: Can you blame me? When I have such a handsome lover in my bed, pressed up against me.. Mmm, keep moving like that..*Runs his hands over Rufus's chest, loving the feel of Rufus's pecks under his hands as he moves his hips faster.*

Rufus: Am I getting you that aroused? Is there something you want to tell me?

Zechs: You always get me this aroused, my Ru'.. Oh god! *Groans in pleasure as he feels the head on his cock hit Rufus's heavy balls, his fingers pinch on Rufus's nipples.* Can.. you clench your cheeks together? Like I do for you..I will not enter you..

Rufus: What's the point in that? What...if that is exactly what I want? *He smirks at Zechs and licks his own lips.*

Zechs: *Pauses, looking at Rufus in a bit of shock.* You..want me to take you? Truly, I am fine with just this, love... (He's never hinted to ever wanting me to take him..)

Rufus: I can tell...that it's something you want to do. We just can't let anyone else find out about what we're going to do.

Zechs: Do not worry, no one will know.. You can go back to taking me after, my Ru'... *Begins to suck on Rufus's neck, lightly nipping at the pale skin as he grinds himself harder against him.*

Rufus: You're being promiscuous, Zechs. How eager are you?

Zechs: I would be inside you now if it wasn't your first time, my love.. Do you feel my lust for you? *Reaches down, rubbing the dripping head of his cock against Rufus's opening.* Oh god...

Rufus: I can feel you, Zechs. I'm eager too, but I don't mind if you take your time with me.

Zechs: I..don't know if I can.. God, I want to be in you now.. *Pants against Rufus's neck, nipping on it as he presses the head of his cock harder against Rufus's virgin anus.*

Rufus: Yes, put it in me, Zechs. Can you do that for me?

Zechs: Yes, I've...dreamed of this since we first met..Ohh..*Moans softly as he slowly forces the head of his cock into Rufus, gasping as he breaches Rufus's opening.*

Rufus: *He grunts softly as he feels Zechs enter him.* It seems like...you already know how to do this.

Zechs: I..have layed with women before, it is not that different.. Mm, plus you have taken me enough I know.. Uhh..I know just what to do.. God, you feel amazing! *Moans as he slowly pushes the rest of the way in, letting Rufus get used to his size.*

Rufus: Good...I want to make you cry out my name. Ahh, God Zechs.

Zechs: Mmm.. Say my name again, Ru'.. *Grunts softly as he begins to slowly pull out till just the head of his cock is in, kisses Rufus's neck before he thrusts back in.*

Rufus: Ahh, there, Zechs. Is the pleasure building inside of you? It's building inside of me...

Zechs: Yes, oh it is.. Here..let me show you why I cried out so much last night.. *Speeds up his thrusts, aiming for Rufus's prostate.* Ohh, keep clenching around me..

Rufus: Oh, I know why you cry out. *He moans softly as a bead of seat rolls down his brow.* You're so damn good...

Zechs: Only because my lover..is so good.. Cry for me, let me hear your pleasure! *Bites down on Rufus's shoulders as he thrusts harder into Rufus's silky channel.* Mmm!

Rufus: We can't...be too loud. Hilde may hear us. *He breathes and moans in pleasure as his climax draws near.*

Zechs: Mm, I know..*Kisses up and down Rufus's neck as he slams into him, his hand wrapping around to stroke Rufus's hard cock.* You're close, I..feel your release coming..

Rufus: Yes, you know me too well. Make me release. I...God, Zechs! I want to...release for you.

Zechs: You will.. You will soak my hand in your seed so I can lick it off..*Bites down lightly on Rufus's ear as he pounds into Rufus's sweet spot, moaning as his own release begins.*

Rufus: I didn't know you could talk so dirty...Maybe I should let you fuck me more often? I love your dirty talk. Mm...Zechs... *He moans softly as his moistens Zechs's hand.*

Zechs: Yesss...I don't think I can give this up after feeling you..this close! Mmm... *Groans as he gives a few more quick thrusts before he releases into Rufus's hot body.*

Rufus: Mm, God Zechs... *He licks his lips as he feels himself release over the bed and Zechs's hand.* You make me feel so good...

Zechs: Mmm..You do the same to me, god I never felt like that.. *Pants heavily against Rufus's neck, kissing it as he softly stroke Rufus till he softens. Brings his hand up to lick away Rufus's lust now covering his hand, moans at the taste.* Oh, my Ru'..

Rufus: You're doing more to turn me on. Zechs, you're torturing me.

Zechs: Mm..As much as I would love to continue.. I believe a little blonde mouse is waiting outside the door.. *Licks his hand clean before he pulls out of Rufus, holding back the moan of loss.*

Rufus: Yes, my Hilde... *He turns to his side and smiles at Zechs.*

Hilde: Eep! *Blushes as she opens the door, holding her doll tightly as she runs in and crawls up onto the bed.* Morning, Daddy and Uncle Zechs! I'm hungry and the house kept making scary noises!

Zechs: It does that in the morning, it is settling.. I'm sure my girls have already started breakfast for us.. *Smiles at Hilde, knowing he can never be upset at her for interrupting them.*

Rufus: Go ahead downstairs and have breakfast. We'll meet you down there, Hilde.

Hilde: Okay, daddy! *Kisses Rufus's cheek before she hops off the bed, singing happily to herself as she skips out of the room.*

Zechs: I would love to have her energy.. *Chuckles softly as he kisses the skin under Rufus's ear.* I love you..

Rufus: You had her energy last night. *He closes his eyes as Zechs kisses his neck.*

Zechs: Mm..True, but I am paying for it today.. I wish I could lay in bed with you and give my bottom a rest. But we must do our jobs..

Rufus nods and they get ready for the day, after they dress and ready they meet Hilde down stairs for breakfast. Once they all have full stomachs, Zechs talks to his head servant Tifa about taking care of Hilde while they are at work. They give her kisses and wave goodbye to her before they walk out of the house and to work, leaving her in the kitchen with Tifa. After a few minutes, Tifa yells for her other young worker to come down.

Tifa: Denzel! You have slept in long enough, come down here!

Hilde: Denzel? I know him, he's here? *Jumps excitedly in her spot, looking at the entrance to the kitchen.*

Denzel comes down the stairs and smiles when he sees Hilde in the kitchen.

Hilde: Denzel! I missed you! *Runs over to Denzel, hugging him tightly.*

Tifa: *Chuckles softly.* I see you two have met, Denzel why don't you take Hilde to play, that will be your job today!

Denzel nods and takes Hilde by the arm into the living room to play. He grabs an old, rusted cookie tin in the shape of a carriage and steers it across the floor.

Hilde: Oh, that's what a princess rides in! *Runs over to Denzel and carefully sets her doll on top of it.* Oh, I know what we can do, Denzel!

Denzel holds Hilde's doll on the cookie tin and looks at her questioningly. He shows Hilde he is listening to her idea.

Hilde: I'll be the princess and you can be the prince sent to save me from the evil dragon! *Runs over to the small chest in the corner and opens it, pulling out the dress up clothes Uncle Zechs got for her. Pulls on the Princess hat and smiles.* There! Now I do look like one!

Denzel walks over to the toy chest to see what it contains. He finds a crown and places it on his head to pretend to be Hilde's prince.

Hilde: Perfect! Now turn around so I can put my princess dress on! *Pulls out the pink dress and sets it on the chair before she motions him to turn.* You can't see me unless we're married, my Prince!

Denzel smiles and turns his body away from Hilde so she can dress and become a "princess".

Hilde: *Giggles as she takes her nightgown off and quickly pulls on her pink dress, pouts when she has trouble zipping the back up and calls out for Denzel.* Prince, I need help! It won't zip up!

Denzel turns to face Hilde. He helps Hilde zip up the princess dress and smiles at her.

Hilde: There! Now we're all ready, Prince! Oh, lets dance! *Runs over to the record player and turns it on, smiling brightly at the music before she walks back over to Denzel like a princess.*

Denzel takes Hilde's hands and begins to dance with her. He smiles widely as he twirls Hilde across the room.

Hilde: Hehe! You dance wonderfully, Prince Denzel! Am I the first princess you've danced with? *Giggles as she's spinned by Denzel.*

Denzel nods a "yes" and twirls Hilde again. He and Hilde spin around the room and become dizzy.

Hilde: Wooh..*Stumbles a bit and falls against Denzel, giggling as she holds on tightly to him.* I think we danced enough! How about we..have a tea party!

Denzel rubs his forehead to recover from being dizzy. After he recovers, he nods happily in agreement with Hilde. Denzel smiles at Hilde.

Hilde: I'm sure Miss Tifa will help us get ready! *Takes Denzel's hand and leads him to the kitchen.* Miss Tifa, can Prince Denzel and I have a Tea Party? Mother wants us to get to know each other, since we are to be married when I'm of age!

Tifa: *Chuckles softly at the sight.* Why of course, Princess Hilde! I will bring it to the living room when it is ready. (She is such a sweet heart, I believe she would marry him if she could..)

Denzel jumps excitedly and swings Hilde's arm in the air. He smiles, happy to be playing Prince and Princess with Hilde.

Hilde: Eeeehehehe! *Giggles wildly as Denzel swings her arm, jumps with him and hugs him tightly.* Lets go get our table ready so we can plan our wedding!

Tifa: Yes, I will bring it to you in a few minutes. Along with a treat! *Shoos them away as she starts to make the tea.*

Denzel sits down with Hilde in the living room. Denzel blushes slightly and quickly blows a kiss to her, seeing if she will notice.

Hilde: Hehe! Denzel! *Giggles and blushes as well at the kiss before she blows one back.* Do you really like me? Even...if I look like a boy now?

Denzel nods and smiles at Hilde. He then playfully blows another kiss at Hilde and hides behind a table.

Hilde: *Blushes wildly at the kiss, hiding her face behind her hand before she quickly walks over to where Denzel hid.* Don't hide, Denzel! I like you too! And-and when I'm old enough, I'll marry you if you still want me!

Denzel snickers at Hilde without sound from his vocal cords. He blushes and comes out from hiding and sticks his tounge out at Hilde playfully.

Hilde: Hey! That's not something you do to a princess! *Crosses her arms, pretending to pout and go back to her seat as Tifa walks in with the tea.*

Tifa: Here you go, my Prince and Princess! And I even gave you some of the tea cookies! You two have fun planning your wedding! *Smiles at them before she returns to her work.*

Denzel quickly sits down next to Hilde to have tea with her. He picks up his tea cup in haste.

Hilde: Drink with your pinky out, like this! *Holds up her cup of tea to show him, holding her pinky out.* That's how Prince's drink! Now where should we have our wedding? I think a cloud would be amazing!

Denzel smiles at Hilde and extends his pinky to drink his tea. He sips his tea and places the cup down carefully. Denzel begins to flap his arms like a bird, agreeing with Hilde.

Hilde: Yeah, we can have birds in it! They can bring our rings to us! *Sets her cup down and grabs two of the tea cookies and places one on her ring finger before she hands the other to Denzel.* Our rings!

Denzel blushes as Hilde places the "ring" on his finger. He then places a cookie ring on Hilde's small finger. He giggles silently and begins to put a cookie on each of Hilde's fingers.

Hilde: I'm full of rings! Even mommy doesn't have this many! You must have alot of money, Prince Denzel! Good, because we'll have tons of babies to buy for!

Denzel playfully pokes Hilde's tummy, knowing all babies come from their mother's "stomachs".

Hilde: *Quickly runs to the couch and grabs a pillow, shoving it under her dress so she has a large belly.* See! I'm already going to have your baby!

Denzel gently rubs Hilde's "pregnant" belly and smiles in happiness. He pulls Hilde to the couch, wanting to finish tea with her.

Hilde: It'll be a boy and you can show him how to be a perfect Prince like you! *Grabs her tea and happily drinks it, smiling at Denzel as she places her hand on Denzel's leg.*

Denzel blushes at Hilde's hand. Denzel picks up Hilde's hand and kisses it quickly and shyly.

Hilde: Such a loving husband I have! *A blush covers her face, shyly leans against Denzel and smile at him.* Love you, my Prince! *Kisses Denzel on the cheek.*

Denzel blushes a beet red as he feels Hilde kisses his cheek. He in turn shyly kisses Hilde back on the nose.

Hilde: Hehe, that tickles! *Rubs her nose, giggling at Denzel's blush.* You're my first kiss, Denzel! Well, other than my daddy.

Denzel smiles and takes another drink from his tea. He rubs Hilde's stuffed belly.

Hilde: And now I'm going to have your baby! *Nibbles on her lower lip as she watches Denzel, waits till he sets his cup down and places a sweet kiss on his lips.*

In a swift motion, Rufus's hand grabs Denzel by the scruff of the neck and throws him across the room, away from Hilde.

Rufus: Stay away from my daughter, Jude boy! *He walks quickly towards Denzel, ready to punish him for touching Hilde.*

Hilde: Stop daddy! Don't hurt my husband! *Runs over to Rufus and grabs his hand, tears falling from her eyes.* I love him, daddy!

Rufus: Husband? We're leaving, Hilde. And you...Jude boy, stay away from my daughter, rapist.

Hilde: No, daddy! I don't want to go, daddy! I like it here with Denzel! Please, daddy! *Cries as she hugs Rufus's legs.*

Zechs: *Runs into the room at the loud voices.* Rufus! What is going on?

Rufus: You keep too many damn Judes in your house, Zechs. That's what's going on.

Zechs: I have just as many servants as you, Rufus.. And I would rather have them stay here so they can work longer, now why don't we let the kids go so we can talk like adults about this..

Hilde: *Sniffs as she holds on tighter to Rufus.* Please daddy, I d-don't want to leave! I..I want to m-marry him!

Rufus: Be quiet, Hilde. We're leaving, and that's final. *He picks up Hilde to carry her out the door. He turns to Zechs for a few final words.* You're dead to me now, Zechs.

Zechs: What.. Rufus! *Runs after him, grabbing onto Rufus's arm.* Ru', please tell me what happened? Please..I..Please don't leave like this.

Rufus: That Jude boy you treat like a son went after my Hilde. You know how I feel about my children being around people like him.

Zechs: Damn.. I am sorry, my Ru' but they are only children. They do not know what they do and Denzel never would of hurt her. You know I would never put Hilde in danger! Plus, you let her around the servants in your house.

Rufus: Yes, but they don't go after children. I told you, I'm leaving. *He scowls at Zechs and walks off into the distance with Hilde in his arms.*

Zechs: Rufus! *Runs out after them.* Please..I..love you, Rufus... Don't leave me..

Rufus: Shut up, Zechs. *He turns to Zechs with evil fire in his eyes before he begins to walk away again.*

Zechs: I..I will always love you..*Whispers to himself as he watches the man who owns his heart walk away, takes a deep breath before he goes back into his house. Planning to drown his sorrows in alcohol.*


	12. Chapter 12

The door wildly swings open to Reno's and Vincent's room. Denzel stands at the threshold of the door, his eyes reddened with tears.

Reno: *Turns from sleeping Vincent and looks at Denzel with worried eyes.* Boyo? Wha's wrong yo? Come 'ere.. *Holds an arm out for Denzel to cry in next to him.*

Denzel walks slowly to Reno and wipes his eyes. He removes the prince crown from his head and throws it to the floor.

Reno: 'ey now, don' go throwin' toys.. Now wha' happened? Weren't ye gonna 'elp Tifa yo?

Denzel shakes his head and continues to cry on Reno's arm.

Reno: Did she yell at ye? Oh boyo, don' cry.. Ye breakin' meh heart..*Holds on tightly to Denzel, comfort rubbing his back as he kisses his forehead.* Did..is lil' lass still 'ere? (He 'as a crush on 'er.. Maybe he's heart broken?)

Denzel shakes his head with a "no". He crosses his arms and throws himself onto the bed.

Reno: 'ey.. Talk ta meh, I'm 'ere ta 'elp ye.. Did..ye get inta a fight wit' 'er? Or...oh boyo..Did...'er Da see ye playin' wit' 'er? (Oh god..Please don' be tha'.. I know 'ow much he lov's tha' lil' bonnie..)

Denzel shakes his head yes and whines against the bed.

Reno: Oh boyo.. Com' 'ere..*Moves closer to Denzel, pulling him into a tight hug.* I Maybe Cedeshe lov's ye wit' all 'er lil' heart..

"Muh!" Denzel whines again while wiping his eyes. His nose begins to run as Denzel sniffs against Reno's shoulder.

Reno: 'ey.. Ye 'ave ta be strong fer 'er, boyo... Show 'im ye will ne'er give up on 'er.. Maybe th' General 'an 'elp ye two see each other.. An' ye 'an make 'er little gifts!

"Hm mm!" Denzel's eyes begin to well up again.

Reno: Wha' wrong? He won't be mad at ye, he cares fer ye lik' Vin an' I do.. *Wipes away the tears from Denzel's face.*

Vincent stirs from his sleep as he feels movement on the bed. He sees Denzel crying.

Vincent: What? What's going on with Denzel?

Reno: Th' other General saw 'im and lil' bonnie playin' an' took 'er 'way I gue.. *His sentence is stopped by a loud slamming of a door that echoes the house.*

Vincent: Damn it...I'm sorry, Denzel. (I wonder what really happened.)

Reno: 'an ye watch 'im? I'll go check on Zechs.. It seems lik' he needs someone ta talk ta.. *Looks down at Denzel crying against his chest, kisses his forehead.* Don' worry, boyo.. I'll fix 'is..

Vincent: Yes, I'll watch Denzel. I'll make sure he stays safe...

Reno: *Slowly sits up, unwrapping Denzel's arms from around him and places them on Vincent.* I'll be bac', wit' some food ta..*Kisses both of there foreheads before he walks out and goes to where he heard the door slam, sees the coffee table in the living room knocked over and frowns before he opens the basement door.*

Zechs: Who is it?

Reno: It's meh.. *Slowly walks down the stairs, smiling sadly at Zechs.* I thought I'd check on ye, boyo came ta th' room bawlin' 'is eyes out..

Zechs: I'm sorry, it's my fault. I shouldn't have let him and Hilde play together.

Reno: There's no way ye coulda stopped 'em, they bonded when Denzy found th' lil' bonnie in th' camp.. He 'as a big crush on 'er an' I think th' lil' bonnie 'as one on 'im.. *Walks over to Zechs and sits next to him on the bed.* But I'm guessin' it went bad, boyo hasn't told us much..

Zechs: It looked like they were playing prince and princess. And Hilde wanted to get "married" to Denzel.

Reno: Oh...I tak' tha' didn' go o'er well wit' 'er Da.. Though it does explain why he threw th' crown.. Damn..*Sighs, rubbing his forehead.* He 'as finally 'appy..

Zechs: I don't blame Denzel for being upset. *He takes a drink from a liquor bottle placed on a small side table.*

Reno: Ay'.. I..tak' it 'er Da..blamed ye fer it happenin' yo.. He..broke it wit' ye, yea'? *Looks sadly at Zechs, knowing the pain he must be feeling.*

Zechs: What? What are you talking about?

Reno: Ye 'an't hide it from meh yo, I know th' signs an' sounds. Ye did pretty good at bein' quiet, but I know tha' sound of th' bed movin' yo! Don' worry, I won't say anythin', we owe ye our lives..

Zechs: I guess...you would know. *He takes another drink.* I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so rude. Would you like a drink as well?

Reno: Ay', I 'ad ta hide it as well at first! Meh Grand Da tried giv' meh and meh bonnie an exorcism.. *Chuckle softly as he looks at the bottle.* A good Erie man ne'er turns down a drink yo! *Takes a long sip.* Mmm! So..'ow ye lik' meh kind of life?

Zechs: I like to keep some liquor around. It helps with the aches and pains. And...yes I didn't realize what my heart was telling me until recently.

Reno: Ay',I'd always hav'a few pints at th' end of th' day yo, watchin' th' sun set wit' a fag an' bonnie in meh lap.. *Looks down sadly, taking another drink before he hands it back over to Zechs.* But I got meh Vinny now, he an' boyo are th' only thin' keepin' me 'live. Sometime th' heart hide wha' it wants till it's time it's different fer everyone. I knew I liked boys when I 'as jus' a lad.

Zechs: You're right about that... *He takes the bottle of alcohol and takes a drink.*

Reno: I'm..sorry 'is happened.. Seems lik' 'is war is takin' stuff from both sides yo..

Zechs: War wears on everyone's mind...especially Rufus's mind.

Reno: Ye know.. First week I was 'ere, e'ery night I dreamed of 'ow I'd kill 'im.. It was th' only thin' tha' gave meh comfort, but after I met lil' bonnie an' he spared our lives... I didn' see 'im as th' demon any more..*Lays back on the bed.* I don' know 'ow I'm gonna break 'is ta boyo, I 'old 'im maybe ye 'ould set somethin' up so he 'ould see 'er.. But now I know th' 'hole story..

Zechs: I'll still see what I can do. I don't want poor little Hilde to hurt because of this.

Reno: Ay', she's a lil' angel.. I think Denzy would marry 'er, he gets th' same look in 'is eyes tha' Vin gets when he thinks of meh..

Zechs: I know that look as well. I saw the sadness in Denzel's eyes when Rufus took Hilde and left. Would you like a cigarette?

Reno: Ye tryin' ta win meh o'er, sir? Sorry but meh heart id taken by a dark haired lad! *Chuckles softly as he sits up, excited for a cigarette.* I..'ate ta ask 'is, but maybe it'll 'elp 'im.. Did ye e'er find out 'bout 'is Da?

Zechs: No, I just know that it may be a long while before you have these...luxuries again. *He hands Reno a few cigarettes and a lighter from his coat pocket.* I know that Denzel's father is alive...

Reno: Ay', I'm workin' as fast as I 'an on th' bed! *Quickly lights it up, moaning softly as he takes a puff.* Mm.. T'anks yo! *Lights another one up and hands it to Zechs.* An' good, tha'll mak' 'im a little 'appy..

Zechs: Yes...it'll be something we all can be happy about.

Reno: At.. least ye hav' ye family comin' ta see ye ta look forward ta yo. I haven't seen meh family in..wha'...six years now I think.

Zechs: I haven't seen my family in about as long. The war keeps me away.

Reno: Meh family disowned meh and meh bonnie.. E'en if I 'ould get bac' ta Erie they wouldn't wanna see meh. *Chuckles sadly as he takes a long hit from his cigarette.*

Zechs: I understand... *He takes a drink of liquor.* Here, have another drink. *He hands the bottle to Reno.*

Reno: T'anks..*Takes two big gulps and sighs in relief at the warmth in his stomach.* I feel bit bad though I'm drinkin' an' smokin' while Vinny's layin' in bed wit' a cryin' boyo.. But I don' think 'is would make 'im feel better.

Zechs: He isn't feeling too well to begin with. I don't think...you should feel bad by leaving him in bed.

Reno: I..I know, it scares meh..Do..ye hav' anythin' left we could give 'im yo? *Takes another drink before he hands it back to Zechs.*

Zechs: I believe in the upstairs bathroom, there should be some cold medicine. It will at least help with the symptoms.

Reno: T'anks yo, I don' know wha' we'd do wit' out ye. *Gives Zechs a small smile, finishing his cigarette.* Anythin'..ye wanna talk 'bout? Get off ye chest?

Zechs: Not in particular...What about you?

Reno: Nah, not really. I came ta mak' sure ye didn' do anythin' stupid yo, an' if ye needed someone ye could talk ta 'bout wha' happened..

Zechs: Stupid? Like what? *He tilts his head slightly.*

Reno: Drink ye self inta a state ye try ta tak' ye life.. Or do somethin' else tha' ye'll regret.

Zechs: No...I would never take my life. And, I would pass out here before I had a chance to hurt myself from being drunk.

Reno: Still, ye ne'er know..An' I..I know 'ow it feels ta lose th' one ye lov'..Ye feel lik' a part of yeself died.. *Looks down at his hands.* (I lov' Vinny..But I still miss meh bonnie..He will always hav' a half meh heart 'long wit' Vinny..)

Zechs: He's just angry. Rufus will come around eventually and realize what he has lost.

Reno: Ay', he'll miss ye yo. *Gives Zechs a reassuring smile.* He got offal pissed fer ta kids playin' tagether, e'en if Denzy is a jew. She 'an't get anythin' from 'im!

Zechs: Well, he thinks Denzel wanted to rape his little girl. Denzel is too young to even understand what the word "rape" means.

Reno: Shite! He'd ne'er do tha' e'en if he knew wha' it meant yo! He lov's tha' bonnie ta much. *Shakes his head.* He is at th' age ta start likin' girls, but I mean.. He's ta kind ta do tha'!

Zechs: Denzel is a sweet little boy, if Hilde were my little girl, I would allow them to marry. Denzel is a hard worker.

Reno: Ay', any girl would be lucky ta hav' a husband like 'im yo.. I think she won't be swayed ta think th' same as 'er Da'.. She'll still see boyo as she does now..

Zechs: Yes, hopefully. Hide has a very innocent soul. She loves everyone she meets.

Reno: Ay', she does. *Stretches out, letting his joints pop.* I think I 'an finish th' bed by tanight, but I still hav' the curtains ta wash.

Zechs: Alright, time to work, then. Let me know when you're finished, and I'll feed all three of you.

Reno: 'ight, I'll find ye yo. T'anks fer th' drinks an' fags.. *Stands up and heads to the stairs.*

Reno walks back up to the room they are staying in to find Vincent reading a book about pirates to Denzel, whose eyes are still bloodshot from crying. They look up when the door opens and young Denzel jumps off the bed and runs to his friend, hugging him tightly.

Reno: 'ey, boyo! Ye miss me yo? *Smiles down at him hugging him back.* I see ye ta 'ad fun while I was gone.. *Leads Denzel back to the bed.*

Denzel nods and sits back down on the bed with Vincent and the book.

Reno: Ye ta read, I'm gonna finish th' bed yo! But first..I got some good news, boyo.. *Walks over to stand next to Vincent, placing his hand on Vincent's shoulder.* (I..jus' wanna feel 'im.)

Vincent: What news is this? *He rests his hand on Reno's hand.*

Reno: Ye Da' is 'live, boyo.. He didn' tell meh where he is, but he's 'kay. *Smiles softly at Denzel, shivers at the feel of Vincent's hand.*

Denzel smiles widely and leans in to hear more.

Reno: An' when I'm finished wit' th' bed he'll mak' us a nice meal yo! *Leans down to kiss Vincent's forehead before he begins to gather all he needs.* An' he'll see wha' he 'an do so ye 'an see lil' bonnie.

Vincent: That is all good news...I would like to help with work today, Reno. I'm starting to feel a little better.

Reno: No, ye rest more yo! I 'an finish 'is mehself, babe. *Smiles lovingly at Vincent before he gets on his knees and begins to work.*

Vincent: I don't like laying around in bed all day...But I'll do it for you. Tell me if you need help.

Reno: 'eep readin' ta boyo, I'll listen as I work yo. I lov' 'earin' ye voice, Vinny. *Smiles at him, blowing him a kiss.*

Vincent: I don't know how attractive my voice will be after reading and coughing, but if you say so... *He reopens the thick book to read to Denzel again.*

Reno: Ye always sexy ta meh yo.. An' stop if it 'urts ta much. *Keeps working as he listens to Vincent, his heart filled with happiness at the voice of his lover.*

Vincent: I'll be fine. *He quietly continues to read to Denzel. He looks up as the door to the room opens.*

Yuffie: Hi! Yuck, I hate that book! The one about ninja's is better! *Sticks her tongue out at the book.* Mama Tifa needs lil' brother to help her cook!

Reno: *Chuckles softly at Yuffie.* Ye go 'elp cook, boyo. We'll see ye in a bit yo! Ye be good! *Smiles at Denzel, wiping the sweat off his forehead.*

Denzel agrees and hops off of the bed to go downstairs. He sniffs the air and rubs his stomach as he takes in the yeasty scent of bread dough.

Yuffie: Mama Tifa's starting the rolls for dinner tonight, they'll be nice and hot when it's time to eat! Now go, I have to clean the living room. You got the better job, you can sneak food!

Reno: He's gonna be 'kay yo.. I know they'll see each other 'gain. *Looks up to Vincent.* He tell ye any more?

Vincent: No...not really. He just wanted to read with me. Why don't you rest for awhile with me. You've been working hard the past few days.

Reno: I need ta finish 'is so we 'an eat yo, I'm 'ungry! *Chuckles softly as he works faster, wanting to lay with Vincent but needing to finish.*

Vincent: Come, lay with me. *He pats a place on the bed next to him.* Please...

Reno: Hm..I guess layin' wit' ye fer a few minutes won' kill meh yo! *Winks at Vincent before he sets his tools down, lays down next to Vincent. Places his hand on Vincent's chest.* I lov' ye.

Vincent: Thank you. *He rests his hand on Reno's thigh.* (With being ill, I have missed touching him.)

Reno: Ye welcome, meh fella. *Shivers at Vincent's hand, moves closer to him.* I wish we 'ould stay 'ere wit' boyo..

Vincent: No, there's a reason why we're in our own hell. There's a reason for everything.

Reno: Ta make guns.. I hav' missed th' kiln yo, scary yea'? *Sadly chuckles, nuzzling his face into Vincent's chest.*

Vincent: No...not to make firearms. We're here to learn something. *He gently rubs Reno's thigh.*

Reno: Not ta hate? I 'ready know tha' yo... I don' care anyway, as long as I'm wit' ye, tha's all tha' matters! Mm..*A small whimper escapes as Reno's body is filled with lust from Vincent's loving touch.* (Is he tryin' ta turn meh on yo?)

Vincent: Can I do something small for you? *His hand moves slowly from Reno's thigh to across his stomach.*

Reno: Mm, w'wha' tha' yo? *Shudders at Vincent's hand, licks his lips as his breathing become labored.*

Vincent: You work so damn hard, and I want to reward you. *He rests his hand on the crotch of Reno's pants.*

Reno: Ohh.. I don' mind.. But I won't say no ta 'is yo! *Moans softly as he grinds his groin against Vincent's hand, begins to kiss Vincent's neck.* Ye taste so good...

Vincent: Tell me if it begins to hurt. *He slowly begins to stroke Reno through his thin cloth pants.*

Reno: Uhh.. As..long as it's jus' rubbin', I should be good yo. Mm, jus' rub meh through meh pants, babe! *Pants lightly as he slowly rocks his hips against Vincent's strokes, licks up Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: Only through your pants? *He kisses Reno's neck hard as he rubs Reno's warm, growing length.*

Reno: Ohhh! T-th' burns on th' underside.. As long as ye don' touch under there, I should be..Mmm...fine yo! Feck, mark meh, Vinny! *Grows fully hard against Vincent's hand.*

Vincent: I think I'll keep you like this, and make you release in your pants. *He licks and bites Reno's earlobe.*

Reno: Ahhhh! F-faster, babe! Ye..got meh so feckin' hot yo! *Bites his lower lips to keeps his moans of pleasure muffles, his eyes roll in pleasure at the bites.* M..Meh ear!

Vincent: You get loud when you're "hot". Will you be able to release for me? *He licks Reno's ear again as he rubs the large moistened spot on Reno's pants.*

Reno: A-ay'! Used ta hav' ta be gagged wit' socks, Ohh! *Moans loudly as he feels his release coming.* Bite meh ear, I'm..ohh!

Vincent: You're very sexy. *He works his hands into a frenzy as he nibbles on Reno's earlobe.*

Reno: V-Vincent! *Cries out in pleasure as he releases into his pants, his back arches as his toes curl in pleasure.* Oh..oh god..

Vincent: How was that? *He rubs his hands across the large wet spot on Reno's pants.*

Reno: Meh...meh feel lik'..goo yo.. Uhh..it's..startin' ta 'urt now.. *Tries to move his hips back, but his body won't listen.*

Vincent: How did I make you feel? Did I make you feel good?

Reno: Ye make meh feel 'mazin' yo! I feel lik' I'm in heaven, meh fella.. *Snuggles closer to Vincent, still panting heavily.*

Vincent: I could feel your lust the whole time, my love.

Reno: Meh filled wit' lust, meh fella..Jus' wait till we 'et outta 'ere an' ye'll see jus' how lustful I am yo. *Smirks as he nibbles on Vincent's neck.* I lov' ye..

Vincent: I can't wait to see. I love how sexy you get...

Reno: Ye'll lov' it! An' we 'an finally..Ye 'an mark meh ass ferever as yours wit' ye seed.. *Gives Vincent's neck little licks, knowing he needs to finish the work but not wanting to leave.*

Vincent: You use such dirty talk...What are you trying to do to me?

Reno: Wha' 'an I say? Meh a wanted man, a demon as meh grand Da says! An' I..jus' wanna feel ye, I know I need ta fnish..But meh 'an't force mehself ta move..

Vincent: You're a very...sexy male. You don't have to move just yet. Everything is perfect right now.

Reno: So are ye, we'll 'et outta 'ere an' I'll get ye all fattened up yo! Ye'll be e'en more sexy than ye are now. An' ye right, I feel..at peace..

Vincent: Even if we were at camp right now, everything would be perfect...

Reno: Mm, ay'.. *Looks up to meet Vincent's eyes.* I lov' ye.. I 'ould look inta those eyes fere'er yo.

Vincent: And I could look into yours as well... *He kisses Reno's lips softly.*

Reno: Mmm.. Lov' ye kisses..*Moans softly as he kisses back, softly licking at Vincent's lips.* (I ne'er want 'is ta end..)

Vincent: Your kisses calm me...

Reno: Then kiss meh till ye fall 'sleep, meh lov'.. *Keeps licking at Vincent's lips, asking for entrance.*

Vincent: Mm, so...bad, Reno. *He chuckles softly as he allows Reno's tongue to enter his mouth.*

Reno: Ay'..An' ye lov' it.. *Chuckles as well before he goes back to kissing Vincent, mapping out Vincent's sweet mouth.* (He tastes...so good yo!)

Vincent: You're being very aggressive. I...love it.

Reno: I..jus' wanna 'member e'erythin' 'bout ye mouth.. Know jus' where ta mak' ye weak yo.. *Baths Vincent's mouth with his tongue, his hands stroking Vincent's sides lovingly.*

Vincent: I also love it when you're intense...You're very sexy. I love you. *He licks Reno's lips.*

Reno: I lov' ye ta, meh fella.. An' very sexy ta, ye mak' meh 'ard jus' lookin' at ye.. Mm..*Shivers at the licks, nuzzles Vincent's cheek.* Ye go bac' ta sleep yo..

Vincent: I'll try... *He clears his throat as he rests his head back down on a pillow.*

Reno: I'll lay 'ere till ye fall 'sleep meh lov'.. *Lovingly kisses Vincent's forehead, humming softly to lure Vincent to sleep.*

Vincent: Mm...thank you...Love your voice.

Reno: It's all yours yo..I lov' ta sing fer those who meh lov'.. *Holds on tighter to Vincent, softly starting to sing.* I'd mourn th' hopes tha' leave meh,

If thy smiles 'ad left meh ta;

I'd weep when friends deceive meh,

If thou wert, lik' 'em, untrue.

But while I've thee before meh,

Wit' heart so warm and eyes so bright,

No clouds 'an linger o'er meh,

Tha' smile turns them all ta light. 'Tis not in fate ta harm meh,

While fate leaves thy love ta meh:

'Tis not in joy ta charm meh,

Unless joy be shared wit' thee.

One minute's dream 'bout thee

Were worth a long, an endless year

Of waking bliss without thee,

My own love, my only dear!

An' though th' hope be gone, lov',

Tha' long sparkled o'er our way,

Oh! we shall journey on, love,

More safely, without its ray.

Far better lights shall win meh,

'long th' path I've yet ta roam

Th' mind tha' burns within meh,

An' pure smiles from thee at home.

Thus, when th' lamp tha' lighted

Th' traveller at first goes out,

He feels awhile benighted,

An' looks round in fear an' doubt.

But soon, th' prospect clearing,

By cloudless starlight on he treads,

An' thinks no lamp so cheering

As th' light which Heaven sheds.

Vincent: I like that song...Sing it for me next time. *He closes his eyes to rest.*

Reno: I'll sing ye anythin' ya wan', meh fella.. *Rests his head against Vincent's shoulder, humming the melody to Vincent.*

A few hours later, Reno goes down to inform Zechs that the bed is finished. He finds Zechs now in the living room, and is told to wake up Vincent and they will all eat together. Smiles softly as he walks back into the room and finds Vincent spread out over the bed, leans down and kisses him to wake him up.

Reno: Wak' up meh fella..

Vincent: Wha...already?

Reno: Ay', ye been sleepin' fer four hours, meh fella.. Ye need ta eat an' move a lil' bit yo.. *Smiles lovingly at Vincent, stroking the hair out of his face.*

Vincent: Four hours? Oh, I'm sorry. I should have helped you work.

Reno: No, ye needed it yo. I did fine on meh own! He said we'd stay 'ere tanight an' I clean th' curtains tamorrow, then we'll go bac' ta our place..

Vincent: We're staying another night? And...the food smells wonderful.

Reno: I know, I 'an't believe he's lettin' us either yo.. But I'm not gonna complain! *Smiles as he helps Vincent sit up.* 'an ye make it downstairs, babe?

Vincent: Oh, yes. I've become much stronger.

Reno: Ye do look lik' ye got some color bac'.. *Kisses Vincent softly on the lips before he gets off the bed and pulls the blanket down off of Vincent.*

Vincent: I could use a shower after dinner... *He pushes himself slowly off of the bed.*

Reno: Tha' sounds good, I'll 'elp ye get cleaned. I lov' cleanin' ye up, meh fella! *Reaches out and holds onto Vincent to help him walk.*

Vincent: I can walk by myself, Reno. You've done enough for me...

Reno: I..I jus' wanna 'elp ye, I 'elp meh lover's.. I don' mind, Vinny. I lik' feelin' ye body 'gainst mine.. *Keeps his arm around Vincent, nuzzles his neck.* I lov' ye..

Vincent: I love you...and I'm ready to eat. I'm starting to have an appetite again.

Reno: I'm glad, ye need ta get some energy! *Smiles as he walks out of the room with Vincent, rubbing his back as they walk.* I wonder wha' we're havin' ta eat, it smells 'mazin'!

Vincent: Is that brandy that I smell?

The sweet smell of brandy cooking in jelly fills Reno's and Vincent's nostrils.

Reno: Mmm, 'minds meh of comin' home from work ta bonnie cookin' supper! Mm, I wonder if we'll 'ave cabbage 'gain! *Licks his lips as they walk down the stairs.*

Vincent: Thank you for walking me downstairs...Eventhough you didn't have to.

Reno: Ye don' 'ave ta thank meh, babe. I lov' holdin' ye while we walk. *Kisses Vincent's cheek before they walk into the dinning room and finds Zechs and Denzel at the table, Denzel still nervous around Zechs.* 'ey boyo!

Zechs: He is scared of me, I believe.. I have told him I am not mad at him, I understand he would not hurt Hilde and it was mutual..

Vincent: He's young...of course he'll think what happened is his fault. *He sits down at the table with Reno beside him.*

Zechs: Yes, But I do not blame him. Knowing Hilde, she is the one who started it *Chuckles softly.* She is just like her father, she will get what she wants..

Reno: Ay', she's a strong lil' bonnie! Denzel's gonna 'ave 'is hands full.. *Chuckles softly at Denzel, pats him on the back.* Ye'll get 'er bac, boyo..

Denzel nods sadly at Reno and hears the oven timer go off for dinner. He quickly gets up from his seat to serve everyone at the table their portion.

Vincent: What is this, Zechs? It smells heavenly.

Zechs: Thank you, Denzel.. You may sit down now. *Smiles softly at him before he turns to Vincent.* It is Brandied Quail.. My Mother would make this for my birthday every year, I decided I wanted it today..

Reno: It looks 'mazin'! Oh! Ye are tryin' ta get inta meh pants, Zechs! *Drools at the sight of the large bowl of cooked cabbage in front of him.*

Vincent scowls briefly at Reno, surprised at how flirtatious he is being with Zechs.

Zechs: I thought we could use comfort food.. *Chuckles softly.* No Reno, my heart still belongs to him..

Reno: *Reaches under the table to hold Vincent's hand, wanting to show he was just teasing.* T'anks, I lov' meh cabbage..

Vincent knocks Reno's hand away under the table. He begins to eat quietly

Reno: *Looks over sadly at Vincent before he begins to fill his plate with food, getting comfort from it.* (I..was jus' teasin' 'im, I wanted ta make 'im happy yo. Does Vin think I'd cheat on 'im?)

Zechs: You're welcome.. I hope the food pleases you three..*Smiles softly at them, slowly eating his own food.* You may have more, Denzel..

Denzel happily takes more food to fill his belly. He smacks his lips gently at the sweet glaze covering the quail.

Reno: *Chuckles softly at Denzel, Denzel's happiness making him feel a bit better.* Ye lik' it, boyo? 'ere! *Dishes out some cabbage on Denzel's plate before he gives himself more, getting comfort from his favorite food.* Do..Ye wan' some, Vinny?

Vincent: Yes...please. *He hands Reno his plate.*

Reno: *Gives Vincent a small smile, hope growing in his heart as he fills Vincent's plate with cabbage. Letting his fingers brush against Vincent's when he hands it back.*

Vincent: (What is he doing? He's tugging on my heart...) Thank you...

Reno: Ye welcome, lov'.. *Goes back to eating, humming at the taste of the food.* Ye girls out did 'em selves taday yo!

Zechs: Yes, but they are always good because they eat it as well.. I hope it is like yours in your homeland.. *Grabs his glass of wine and sips on it.*

Reno: Nothin' is as good as bonnie made.. But 'is is good yo! I lov' it! *Finishes what's on his plate before he grabs a few more spoonfuls.*

Vincent: This is good...Thank you for feeding us, Zechs.

Zechs: It is no problem, you have earned it. I will not have to hear my parents complain about the bed now, nor the state of the room.. *Chuckles softly, taking another drink.* You have saved me this time..

Reno: Glad ta 'elp yo, come 'et us when ye're ye need 'elp!

Vincent quickly finishes his meal and excuses himself from the table.

Vincent: I'm going to take a shower...

Reno: Oh, 'kay! *Starts to stand up but frown when he sees Vincent quickly turn from him.* Fella?

Vincent ignores Reno and walks upstairs to bathe by himself. He locks the door behind him.

Reno: ...I..I'm gonna lay down, meh body needs rest yo.. *Nods to Zechs and Denzel before he walks up to the room, tears fall as he lays down on the bed. Pulling the bracelet of Axel's hair out of his pocket and holds it up to his nose.* Axy..W-wha' do I do yo? I..I lost 'im..

Zechs: *Sighs sadly, finishing his glass before he stands up.* Finish eating Denzel, then you may use the girls bathroom to clean up before bed. *Walks up to the bathroom, pulling out the skeleton key to unlock the door before he walks in.*

Vincent: (Who is unlocking the door?) Who is it?

Zechs: It is I.. *Stays near the door, letting Vincent have his privicy.* I don't believe you have ever taken a shower without Reno since I started bringing you both here.. May I ask what has you so upset with your lover?

Vincent: I don't like him when he's flirtatious with you. It...bothers me.

Zechs: Ah..You..remind me alot of him, he was also jealous when I mentioned my need for heirs.. I do not believe Reno wants to sleep with me, you can tell you are the only reason he still lives.. I think it is just how he acts.. But know I would never do anything to take him from you..

Vincent: Well...I don't like it. *He plays with a towel hanging on a metal rack as he undresses.*

Zechs: Then you should tell him.. I heard crying coming from your room I believe he thinks he has lost you.. I will have Denzel sleep somewhere else tonight, I don't believe he should see Reno like this.. *Sighs sadly as he opens the door to leave.*

Vincent: I'll speak to him. *He waits until Zechs has left and wraps a towel around his waist. He enters his and Reno's temporary room.*

Reno: *Curls up tighter, hiding his face so his tears can't be seen as he sniffs.* (Is it boyo? I don' want 'im ta see meh like 'is..)

Vincent: Is it alright if I come in?

Reno: I..I t-thought ye were takin' a bath yo.. *Curls up tighter as his body shudders in sadness.*

Vincent: I think we should talk first.

Reno: Wha' 'bout..Ye..don' wan' meh anymore.. I..didn' mean anythin' yo, I..I jus' wanted ta make 'im smile..If he's happy, then boyo get a better life..

Vincent: I was jealous. *He sits down on the bed next to Reno.*

Reno: Don' be.. Other 'an Axy, ye th' only fella I been wit'..I'd ne'er betray ye by sleepin' wit' someone else yo..

Vincent: I'm sorry...I was being selfish, I guess.

Reno: Nah..I'd be jealous ta.. I jus'..I thought I lose ye, I..I'd die wit' out ye, Vinny.

Vincent: Let's put this behind us and bathe together.

Reno: Ay'.. I promised ta bath ye 'is time yo.. * Sits up, looks at Vincent with bloodshot eyes from crying, the bracelet held under his nose.*

Vincent: I think...we should make this up to each other...

Reno: Jus' 'oldin' meh tanight will be 'nough yo.. *Places the bracelet down on the pillow he's been using before he gets off the bed, taking his clothes off in the room.*

Vincent: Oh, that's it? I was going to offer something else.

Reno: Oh? Wha' tha', meh fella? *Gives Vincent a sexy smirk, slowly unbuttoning his shirt as he sways his hips.*

Vincent: Anything you want. Take your shirt all the way off for me...

Reno: Hmm..Wha' ta do, wha' ta do.. *Slowly opens his shirt up, showing off his body, now skinnier than when he first arrived. Spins his shirt in his hand before he lets it go, landing on the desk.* I'll hav' ta think of tha', fella.

Vincent: I want to do something to make you feel better. *He approaches Reno and presses his bare chest against Reno's chest.*

Reno: Mm..'old meh all night.. An' maybe a lil' somethin' in the shower yo.. *Blushes lightly as he arches his chest against Vincent's, kissing at his neck when he notices the scars again.* Where..did ye get 'ese?

Vincent: Oh...it's from when I was taken away. It's from the dogs, they went for my throat.

Reno: I'm sorry, meh fella.. Those things are evil yo! *Lovingly kisses Vincent's neck, showing he doesn't mind them.* Lets go ta th' shower, babe..

Vincent: Yes...you still haven't told me what you wanted yet. *He holds the towel around his waist as he holds Reno's hand. He walks with Reno to the bathroom.*

Reno: I don' know yo.. Meh nuts an' dick are still healin', I don' think I'm up fer ta much. *Leans against Vincent's shoulder as he strokes the back of Vincent's hand with his thumb.*

Vincent: I'll be gentle with whatever you want me to do...

Reno: Hmm..I think..I could go fer a lil' suckin', jus' 'ave ta be careful.. It's..still..meh balls..flacked earlier..

Vincent: I'll be careful with you. I won't hurt you.

Reno: It..looks disgustin' yo..I gagged when I cleaned meh balls earlier..*Looks down, still shy about his groin.* (I barely let 'im see it..)

Vincent: It doesn't bother me. We're both not perfect...

Reno: Ye are yo, e'erythin' 'bout ye turns meh on.. *Walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind them, grabbing onto the edges of Vincent's towel and pulls him closer.* I wanna see wha's under 'is towel fer ye..

Vincent: What do you think is under this towel?

Reno: Mm..A gift fer meh yo? *Undoes Vincent's towel, letting it fall to the floor. Licks his lips at the sight of Vincent exposed.* Ye still so damn big, fella!

Vincent: Yes, but who said I'm going to use this on you?

Reno: Who else 'ould ye use it on, fella? I'm th' one who sucks ye dick all th' time yo! *Looks down with love at Vincent's manhood.*

Vincent: Yes, you are good at that... Why do you keep staring at my cock?

Reno: Cause I lov' ta do it yo. *Smiles as he lovingly kisses Vincent, placing his hand on Vincent's pubic hair and lightly pulls on it.*

Vincent: Do you want to play with it? It seems that you love my cock that much.

Reno: Mm, ye know jus' how ta turn meh on yo! *Walks into the shower, turning it on before he gets on his knees and waits for Vincent.*

Vincent: Tell me how I turn you on. *He walks into the shower with Reno.*

Reno: Ye so strong, confident of yeself yo. E'en through 'is hell, ye still yeself meh fella.. An' I lov' ye big, 'ard dick an' nuts! *Gives Vincent's meaty cock a small lick to tease.*

Vincent: One day soon, I can make love to you with my cock... How would you like that?

Reno: Ay', I dream of it e'ery night yo, 'is big cock deep in meh..Makin' meh scream out ye name till I 'ave no voice.. *Takes the head of Vincent's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.*

Vincent: Is that how you like it? Do you like them larger? Yes...suck on me.

Reno: I ne'er 'ad a large one, but jus' thinkin' of tha' in me, makes meh wanna cum yo! Mm, ye taste so 'mazin' babe.. *Moans softly as he takes more of Vincent in his mouth.*

Vincent: So, do you like them all? Do you love sucking me? I want to release for you.

Reno: I lov' the person tha' comes wit' th' dick yo, but I do lov' suckin' ye meh fella! Mmm, fill meh wit' ye lust yo. *Takes a deep breath before he deepthroats Vincent perfectly.* (I ne'er want 'is ta end yo.)

Vincent: You really know what to do. Keep sucking on me...

Reno: Mm, I'll ne'er stop yo.. *Kisses the head of Vincent's cock before he licks at the large vein on the underside, nipping at it lightly before he starts to suck harder.*

Vincent: Yes...that's how I love it. Do you want my release on your face?

Reno: *Nods excitedly, moving back till just the head of Vincent's cock is in his mouth and sucks hard till he feels it start to throb with release.* Cum, meh fella.. Co'er meh face..

Vincent: Are you ready for it? *He pulls Reno's hair gently, pulling Reno's mouth away from his cock. He releases on Reno's face, allowing for some release to land on Reno's lips.*

Reno: Ohhh...Vinny.. *Moans as he feels Vincent's hot seed land on his face, licks his lips as he moves to clean the rest of Vincent's release from his cock like a baby suckling milk.*

Vincent: Lick it off of me, I love it when you do this for me.

Reno: Ye taste so good, 'ow 'an I say no ta ye yo? Oh god, ye came alot babe.. *Moans softly as he licks Vincent's softening cock clean, nuzzles it lovingly.*

Vincent: Is there something you would like me to do for you? I'll do anything.

Reno: Surprise meh yo.. Anythin' from ye is 'mazin' an' makes meh release so fast yo! *Stands up, kissing his way up Vincent's stomach and chest.*

Vincent: Can I suck you as well? I want to please you. You'll be my first.

Reno: Mm, god yes fella! *Lovingly kisses Vincent's lips, finally taking off his pants.* Damn, meh forgot 'em yo..

Vincent: You were anxious to start. *He gently fondles Reno's cock to wake it up.*

Reno: I was, I 'ad ta taste ye 'gain yo. Mmm! Jus' like tha', ye gonna make meh 'ard fast.. *Moans softly as he grinds his cock against Vincent's hand.*

Vincent: I love how warm you feel. I can't wait to feel that in my mouth. *He lovingly caresses Reno's cock.*

Reno: Mm, ye tryin' ta make meh cum before ye e'en start ta suck mah yo? *Kisses at Vincent's neck and shoulder, nipping when pleasure becomes to much.* Oh god..

Vincent kneels in the water collecting in the bath tub. He rubs and strokes Reno's manhood lovingly until it becomes hard.

Reno: Ah..Oh ye look so sexy on ye knees, meh lov'! Please, lick meh yo! *Looks down with lust at Vincent, pushing his hips out so his cock rubs against Vincent's lips.*

Vincent: I'll lick you...You're going to be the first. *He shyly licks the head of Reno's cock, truly testing the waters of erotic homosexuality. He decides he loves Reno's taste and he begins to suck on Reno's cock.* Mm...

Reno: Ahh..! Haa...Oh, so...only meh cock ye taste yo! Go, ye a natural, fella! *Groans in pleasure as he reaches down to hold onto Vincent's head, running his fingers through his hair.*

Vincent: I love you, I love how you taste. I want to have more. *He swallows Reno's cock, slowly getting used to having Reno's cock in his mouth.*

Reno: Ohh, I lov' ye! Uh..Lov' ye mouth, babe! Oh god, take more in yo.. I'm close 'ready! *Moans sweetly as his nails dig into Vincent's scalp, his body shudders from the pleasure.*

Vincent: Are you going to release? I want to taste you. *He sucks on Reno's cock with passion, wanting to drain out Reno's release.*

Reno: Oh! ohhhh! Ahhh! *Cries out as he releases hard into Vincent's sweet mouth, jerking his hips to make sure Vincent gets it all.*

Vincent: Ohh... *He licks the remainder of Reno's release and savors the taste of his lover.*

Reno: Feck meh.. I..need ta sit down yo.. *Sinks down into the tub, his legs turned to jello. Looks at Vincent with loving eyes.* So..'ow ye like meh taste?

Vincent: I love your taste, and I wouldn't mind orally pleasing you again...

Reno: Mm, ye make it sound so..proper yo.. Come giv' meh a kiss wit' those dick suckin' lips.*Opens his arms for Vincent to crawl over, licks his lips to ready himself.*

Vincent: And you make it sound so dirty... *He crawls to Reno and kisses him hard.*

Reno: Tha's jus' 'ow I am yo.. I'm dirty ta th' bone! *Chuckles softly as he kisses back, wrapping his arms around Vincent's neck.* I lov' ye, meh fella..

Vincent: Now...we can get back to having a real bath.

Reno: Ye spoil meh fun yo. *Pouts playfully, pushing out his lower lip.*

Vincent: I thought you wouldn't be up to much after this... *He gently splashes water against Reno's chest.*

Reno: I'm always up fer kissin' yo.. *Splashes back at Vincent, slowly moves his hands down to cup Vincent's ass.* I think we 'an stay in 'ere a few hours..

Vincent: I know I can stay here for a few hours. The water feels really good.

Reno: Ay', it does.. It feels e'en better wit' ye in 'ere ta yo.*Nuzzles at Vincent's cheek, kissing it lovingly.*

Vincent and Reno both relax in the warm water for several hours. Together, they bathe as lovers.


	13. Chapter 13

Rufus's voice rattles the house. Hilde hides in her room, crying into a pillow, and still wearing her princess dress from earlier in the day. She cries for upsetting her daddy, Eventhough she doesn't understand why her father is red with rage.

Hilde: (He hasn't stopped yelling since we got home.. He wouldn't even look at me after he set me down! Does..does he hate me now?) *Holds on tighter to the pillow, not hearing her door open.*

Else: You're going to be in big trouble with mommy! Look, Alphonse! Hilde is crying like a big baby.

Hilde: W-why? Why is d-daddy so upset? I w-was just playing Prince and Princess! A-and I'm not crying! *Sniffs as she sits up, wiping her red eyes.*

Else: You're a Jude lover now! You kissed a retarded Jude boy. I heard that from mommy.

Hilde: H-he's not retarded! He's nice and-and sweet and a prince! Y-you're just jealous you don't have a prince like I do Else! *Two big tears roll down her plump little cheeks.*

Else: I heard he's retarded and dumb! And I heard he doesn't know how to talk! That's stupid, Hilde.

Hilde: N-no.. He's n-not, he's..he's..*Begins to cry more, hating how Else is talking about Denzel.*

Alphonse: Stop it, Else! You are just jealous you don't have a boyfriend because you're not a pretty as Hilde!

Else: Shut up, Alphonse. Did you hear from mommy this "boyfriend" is a retarded Jude? Do you know what that means? It means Hilde will burn in the ovens just like the Judes.

Alphonse: No! You shut up, Else! Hilde is our little sister and you should treat her like one! And Father would never let that happen! *Moves to stand in front of Hilde, protecting her from Else.*

Hilde: (He's..being so nice..Why is..my Al back?) *Shyly looks up from her pillow.* I d-don't want to g-go to the s-smelly ovens..

Alphonse: If...you keep teasing Hilde, I'll start swinging my baseball bat in your room. Oh, and I'll walk on your bed with my muddy boots!

Else crosses her arms and quickly stomps off to her room. She slams the door and locks it to keep Alphonse from coming in.

Hilde: T-thank you, A-alphonse..I..w-why did you d-do that? I..thought you liked her more then me..

Alphonse: Because...you're my baby sister. I know I've been mean to you before, but I love my sister. *He reaches out to hug Hilde tightly.*

Hilde: I l-love you too, big brother! *Hugs Alphonse back, crying into her shirt.* I..D-daddy and M-mommy won't t-throw me in the ovens, will t-they? I didn't mean to upset daddy!

Alphonse: No, and if they do, I won't let them. We'll go and stay at Uncle Zechs if that happens!

Hilde: O-okay..I like Uncle Zechs..B-but I don't want daddy t-to to hate me! *Lets out a sob as she hides her face in Alphonse's shirt.*

Alphonse: I don't think dad hates you. Let's get out of this room, and come outside and play with me. I want to play soldier, but it's boring when you do it by yourself.

Hilde: Really? You'll let me play with you? *Looks up excited at Alphonse.* But I have nothing to play in, Mommy will yell if I get my dresses all muddy!

Alphonse: Maybe you can wear my clothes? I don't care if my stuff gets muddy. That's the best part about playing outside. *He smiles excitedly.*

Hilde: Okay! Get out what I can wear, Al! *Jumps off her bed and takes off her crown, setting it on her night stand.*

Alphonse runs to his room and brings a long sleeve shirt and pants with a belt attached for Hilde to wear. While Hilde gets dressed, Alphonse gathers all the toys that will be needed to play "soldier". He chooses two cap gun rifles, one for Hilde and one for himself. He also chooses a large tin box filled with army men. Alphonse runs to Hilde's door, his arms filled with the toys.

Hilde: *Turns to face the door, the sleeves reaching all way down to her knees. The pants barely hanging on even with the belt.* I'm ready to join your army, sir!

Alphonse: At ease, men! *He hands a toy rifle to Hilde.* We have to bomb the enemy base outside, hurry! *He darts down the hallway, excited to play outside.*

Hilde: Yes, sir! *Giggles as she runs after him, holding onto her pants as she runs past him and outside.* To the fort! *Runs to the little fort Alphonse has in the backyard.*

Alphonse: We have to keep the enemy at bay. *He opens the tin box of army men and begins to set them up around the house and behind bushes.*

Hilde: Sir, yes sir! *Grabs one of the cap guns and holds it, shooting at the little toy soldiers.* I got him!

Alphonse: Nice shot! *He giggles and knocks down the toy soldier Hilde was aiming at, pretending he is now dead.* They're coming closer, and we need grenades! *He looks around outside, wondering what he could use for a grenade. He smiles and picks up a fist-sized rock.*

Hilde: Oh no! You get the ones on the left, I'll get the ones on the right! *Grabs another rock and throws it at the little toy soilders, the rock falling short of them.* Duck!

Alphonse: Oh no! *He quickly dives into the dirt, giggling as mud splashes his face.*

Hilde: Sir! Nooooooo! *Runs over and lands next to him, mud soaking her as she giggles madly.* Are you alive, sir?

Alphonse: I...I'm alive. I think I'm wounded! *He giggles and points to the mud on his shirt, pretending that the mud stain is his wound.*

Hilde: Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! * Dramatically cries out and begins to drag Alphonse back behind the fort.* You have to live, sir! Oh no! One's coming! *Quickly shoots at a toy solider.*

Alphonse: Take me to the medics! *He laughs as Hilde attempts to drag him to the fort.*

Hilde: You need to lose weight, sir! I may have to cut off your legs! *Pretends to pull out a knife and moves to Alphonse's legs.*

Alphonse: Don't take my legs. I need them! *He kicks his legs against the ground.*

Hilde: But you're to heavy for me to move! You have to lose some weight or we'll be killed or or captured!

Alphonse: I can make it on my own. *He stands up and pretends to struggle to the fort, giggling as Hilde follows him.*

Hilde: Watch out, sir! *Shoots at the pretend soldier but falls to the muddy ground at being 'shot'.* I've been hit, sir!

Alphonse: It's not a serious wound, we can keep going! *He helps Hilde into the fort and begins to "patch" the wound with caked mud.*

Hilde: We're going to die, sir! There's no way we can fight them all off! *Giggles as she is covered in mud.*

Silke, their mother comes outside when she hears Alphonse's and Hilde's voice. She scolds Alphonse for putting dirt and rocks on Hilde's chest.

Hilde: We're playing, Mommy! I got shot by an enemy soldier! *Giggles as she stands up, smiling through the mud.*

Silke: My goodness, Hilde! You are a mess. Please come inside before dinner so I can clean you up.

Hilde: Aw, okay mommy! *Runs over to her Mother, reaching out for her hand.* Is..is daddy still yelling?

Silke: No, he has calmed down. Come inside, Alphonse.

Alphonse: Okay, Mother.. *Get up and follows after Hilde.*

Hilde: Okay.. *Looks down as they walk inside the house.* D-does daddy hate me now?

Silke: No, I think he was just worried about you. He was worried the retarded Jude was going to hurt you.

Hilde: *Looks down, hating how her family talks about Denzel.* He..wouldn't hurt me, he was nice mommy..

Silke: Listen to mommy, Hilde. We don't like any kind of Jude. You're not allowed to play with that boy anymore.

Hilde: But why? *Looks up with confused innocence.* He was fun and nice and said he'd marry me..

Silke: What? Get inside the house, I would never let you marry a Jude!

Alphonse: It's okay, mom! I think they were just kidding. *He walks inside the house with Hilde.*

Hilde: *Starts to shake, not liking her mother's raised voice and runs into the house, sniffing.* (Why do they hate him so much? I..really liked him! I want to marry him..)

Rufus looks up from reading a book while sitting in his chair at the sound of his children coming inside.

Rufus: How did you get so dirty, Hilde?

Hilde: *Jumps at the sound of Rufus's voice, shyly looks up.* I..w-was playing soldier with Alphonse, I got shot..

Rufus: I see that... *He sighs at the sight of Hilde and Alphonse.* Come to the downstairs bathroom with me, Alphonse. I'll help clean you up while your mother takes care of Hilde.

Alphonse: Okay, father.. But I can bathe myself if you want to continue reading.. *Smiles at Hilde as she walks away with their Mother.*

Rufus: Yes that's fine, but I'll have to take your clothing. If I don't, dirt will get on the bathroom floor.

Alphonse: Okay, father! *Smiles at his Father before he goes to the downstairs bathroom.* Hilde was fun to play with!

Rufus: I'm glad you two played outside together. *He sighs sadly from the stresses of the day as he follows Alphonse.*

Alphonse: Me too, Else was being really mean to her and said you and Mother would throw her in the ovens with the rest of the Judes! ...You won't do that, right Father? *Looks up worried.*

Rufus: (I have to admit, I would do that to someone else's child...but I will not have my Hilde go to the camps.) No, I won't send her to the ovens...

Alphonse: Promise, Father? I..I dislike them too, but Hilde is too young to understand.. I think she's really scared you hate her, Father.. *Walks into the bathroom and begins to undress.*

Rufus: I know she is too young. She will understand soon enough. *He stands outside the bathroom door to give Alphonse privacy while he undresses.* I'll keep Hilde safe, and when I'm gone, that will be your job.

Alphonse: I will, father.. I'll keep her safe, I promise! *Cracks the door open and hands his dirty clothes to his father.* I know I haven't been a good big brother, but I'll be better!

Rufus: That's a good boy. *He lays Alphonse's dirty clothing across his arm.* I'm depending on you.

Alphonse: I know, Father. I will make you proud! *Smiles at Alphonse, blushing lightly at being naked. His body showing his changes.*

Rufus: Stand proud...You're my only son, Alphonse. *He quietly walks away from the bathroom to place Alphonse's clothing in the washer.*

Alphonse: Yes, Father.. I will be the best for you.. *Walks into the bath tub to clean himself off, feeling better about himself.* (I will protect her, I promise Father..)

Meanwhile, Hilde is prepared for her bath. Her mother first places Hilde's clothing into the washer before returning to the upstairs bathroom to help Hilde.

Hilde: Daddy didn't seem mad at me.. Does he still love me? *Looks up at her Mother before she climbs into the tub.* Ohh! It's cold!

Silke: Of course daddy loves you. My goodness, Hilde! Your hair is just...caked with filth! *She applies a large amount of shampoo to the top of Hilde's head and begins to lather her.*

Hilde: We were attacked, mommy! *Giggles softly before she shivers.* Can I sleep with you and daddy tonight? *Shivers at the cold water.*

Silke: You can tonight. Do you remember what day is coming up in a few weeks?

Hilde: Thank you, Mommy! *Smiles brightly at her mother and giggles excitedly.* My Kinderfesten!

Silke: Do you know how old you'll be?

Hilde: Um.. *Looks down at her fingers and counts out the number on them.* I'll be seven! I'm going to be a big girl!

Silke: That's right, and this year, I'll let you help me bake the cake. I have to start teaching you how to cook. If you take after me, you'll make your german husband happy.

Hilde: Yes, I want to make my husband happy and proud of me! Like daddy is with you! *Curls her knees up and hugs them.* Maybe..for my birthday I can have a little sister? *Looks up hopefully.*

Silke: A baby sister takes time. It would be impossible to give you a baby sister in a few weeks.

Hilde: A little brother, then? Yeah, I want a little brother, so I'll be Daddy's little girl! *Giggles softly, wanting to be her Father's baby girl forever.*

Silke: Any new baby takes time. If I tried now, they wouldn't come until almost your next birthday.

Hilde: Okay, that's what I want for my birthday next year! Tell Daddy I want a little brother! *Shivers as water is dumped over her head, cries out as soap stings her eyes.* It hurts, mommy!

Silke: Keep your eyes closed. *She pours water over Hilde's head to wash away any and all soap.* I'll make sure to tell daddy that you want a little brother.

Hilde: Okay..Thank you, mommy! *Keeps her eyes closed tightly, moving her hands to cover them as well.* I..want a kitty this year!

Silke: We'll see what happens. Everything has to be a surprise.

Hilde: Aw, okay! Maybe my curls will be back? *Looks up hopefully when her mother stops dumping the water.*

Silke: Maybe... Would you like a puppy too?

Hilde: Hmm.. Will it be a nice puppy? Not like the ones where daddy works? *Giggles as she feels her body being scrubbed clean.*

Silke: I'm sure your father would pick out a nice one for you.

Hilde: It could sleep with me and keep the evil monsters away when daddy isn't here to fight them off! *Giggles louder as her mother finds her ticklish spots.*

Silke: It can stay in your room, but I don't want animals on your bed.

Hilde: (I'll just bring it up after she tucks me in!) Okay, mommy! I think I'm clean now!

Silke: Yes, I believe you are now clean. I have never seen you so dirty in my life!

Hilde: It was fun Mommy! I like playing with Alphonse! *Holds her arms up for her mother to pull her out of the tub.*

Silke: I understand. Next time, just play nicer so you don't become filthy. *She lifts Hilde out of the bath tub.*

Hilde: I want to play Prince and Princess again! I wonder if Alphonse will play that with me! *Smiles as she grabs a towel and covers herself.* I'm cold, mommy!

Silke: Dry yourself. *She holds Hilde's towel and wraps it tight around Hilde's body.*

Hilde: Daddy dried me last time! He was silly! *Giggles as she awkwardly dries herself with the large towel.*

Silke: This is how you do it. *She grabs each end of the towel and quickly pulls each end, causing Hilde to jolt forward slightly, and making her giggle.*

Hilde: This is fun, mommy! I think I'm all dry now! Can I put on my night gown? The pretty white one you got me?

Silke: Yes you may, but we still have to eat dinner.

Hilde: I..I'm not hungry, can I go to bed? (I miss Denzel.. And I don't want to see Else, she'll get daddy to hate me!)

Silke: You're not hungry at all? Well, I guess it's alright. You had a rough day.

Hilde: I just want to lay down, maybe read my fairy tale book! *Wraps the towel around herself again before she runs to her room, grabbing her nightgown from the closet and pulling it over her head.*

Silke: Do you want me or daddy to read to you?

Hilde: No, I'm okay mommy..I'll get my doll and book and go to your and daddy's room! I can still sleep with you, right?

Silke: You can do what you want, your dad and I don't mind.

Hilde: Thank you, mommy! I love you! *Hugs her Mother tightly.*

Silke: You know that if you get hungry, you can come down and eat with us.

Hilde: I know, mommy! *Walks over and grabs her doll and the big book of fairytales and begins to walk to her parent's room.*

An hour after Hilde settles in her parent's room, Alphonse walks into the room with a plate of food for Hilde.

Alphonse: You must be hungry! *He sits on the bed next to Hilde.*

Hilde: *Looks up from her book with a smile.* Yeah! But I didn't want to see Else.. And..I don't want to upset daddy..

Alphonse: Don't worry, dad yelled at Else after dinner. She's pouting in her room now. *He laughs.* Mom made Bamberger und Krautbraten.

Hilde: Really? *Giggles as she reaches over for her plate of food, humming at the smell.* Mmm! Mommy made my favorite! *Eagerly digs into her food.*

Alphonse: I picked the onions out of mine. I hate onions. *He sticks his tounge out as he watches Hilde slurp down a cooked sliver of onion.*

Hilde: I like them! Uncle Zechs said he would eat them raw when he was your age as a snack! *Giggles at Alphonse's face.* Isn't daddy's bed soft!

Alphonse: I guess, I like stiffer is too soft.

Hilde: I love Mommy's and Daddy's bed! But I like mine too, daddy got me the same as his! *Quickly finishes her meal before she lays back in the bed, holding her stomach.* Ohh, I'm so full!

Alphonse: Oh, mom said she's going to bake some Weixenkeimbrot tomorrow. I'm not supposed to know, it was going to be a surprise. I heard her talking to dad about it.

Hilde: Mmmm! I can't wait to have some! Maybe she'll let me help her, she said I needed to learn how to cook. *Nuzzles into the pillow she knows is her Father's, smiling at the scent.* Big Brother?

Alphonse: Yes, Hilde?

Hilde: Will you read my stories with me? Daddy usually does, but he's..I don't think he will tonight.. *Turns to look at Alphonse, holding her doll tightly.*

Alphonse: (Ew, I hate fairytales...But I'll do it for Hilde.) *He chokes down his feelings and opens the book to read to Hilde.*

Hilde: Thank you, Al! *Giggles happily and snuggles against Alphonse's side, following the words as he reads.* (Alphonse hasn't read to me in..I don't think he ever read to me!)

Alphonse: (This story looks really boring...) Once apon a time, there was a princess named Elizabeth...

Hilde: And she was the prettiest princess in the land.. *Mouths the words as Alphonse reads aloud.*

Alphonse: (I already hate this story!) And one day, a fierce dragon blew fire on the land! He wanted to eat the princess!

Hilde: Alphonse! That's not how this story goes! Her evil Mother locks her up because she would turn into a blue monster at night!

Alphonse: I'm making up a better story! You'll see.

Hilde: What's better then a story about a prince that sees the true beauty in her, even if she looks..ugly at times.. (Denzel was my prince..Now I lost him!) *Sniffs at the thought.*

Alphonse: That...umm...The dragon is really a prince who needs a princess! The princess's evil mother put a spell on the prince so her daughter would never find a husband. How about that?

Hilde: Aww! The poor Prince! Tell me more, Ally! Does she ever find out that the dragon is her true love? *Looks up excited at Alphonse, hanging on his every word.*

Alphonse: Well...the King searches for his daughter and sends out knights to slay the dragon for eating his daughter. The dragon keeps the princess in his cave, and the princess grows to love the dragon. The princess learns about the spell her mother casted on the prince, and chooses to have the same spell casted on her, so she can be with her dragon prince forever.

Hilde: Wow..That's so sweet and beautiful! I hope I find a prince like that.. You're really good at telling stories, tell me another! *Rests her head on Alphonse's chest.*

Alphonse: Well...umm, let me try to think of another story! *He leans his head back to think of a new story as their father walks in.*

Hilde: *Looks up at her Father and snuggles closer to Alphonse, still feeling a bit uneasy with her father.* (I never seen daddy so mad.. I don't want him to hate me.)

Rufus: *He smiles at the sight of Alphonse reading to Hilde on his bed.* I'm proud of you, Alphonse. Thank you for taking care of Hilde.

Alphonse: It was no problem, Father. I had fun with her.. But I will go get ready for bed since you're here! *Gets off the bed, chuckles as Hilde falls back on the pillow.*

Hilde: Good Night, Alphonse! You have to tell me the story tomorrow, I want to hear another one! *Holds her doll tightly as Alphonse walks out, leaving her alone with her Father.*

Rufus: Are you angry at me, Hilde? *He sits on the edge of the bed and smiles kindly at Hilde.*

Hilde: What? No, daddy! I..I am upset you yelled at Uncle Zechs.. Do..you still love me, daddy? *Shyly moves closer to Rufus.*

Rufus: I'll always love my baby girl. *He opens his arms to invite Hilde for a hug.*

Hilde: *Crawls on the bed to Rufus and hugs him tightly, her doll pressed between them.* I didn't mean to make you so mad..

Rufus: I know you didn't mean to. You will gain understanding in time...

Hilde: (I don't want to understand, if it means I'll hate Denzel..) Did mommy tell you what I wanted as my gifts?

Rufus: She told me you wanted a cat or a dog. Which would you like?

Hilde: Hmm..I..want a kitty! A girl one who is all white! I'll name her Snow White! Oh, and next year I want a little brother! Mommy said it'd be to soon to have one this year.*Pouts.*

Rufus: Yes, it takes a very long time to get a little brother...

Hilde:Well, I want one! But not a little sister, I want to be your baby girl! *Looks up with a sweet smile at Rufus.*

Rufus: We'll see. You can't pick the gender of your baby... It just happens.

Hilde: But..I want to be your only baby girl! If mommy has another girl, you'll forget about me cause she'll be even prettier!

Rufus: What? *He chuckles.* I will never forget about you, Hilde.

Hilde: But..she'd be all cute and pretty and-and..soft! *Nuzzles into Rufus's chest, hugging him tighter.*

Rufus: Well, soft, but you'll be a big sister. Won't you like being a big sister?

Hilde: Yeah...But..I wanna be your baby, daddy! *Looks up with her baby blue eyes.*

Rufus: All of my children are my babies...I know it's hard for you to understand right now.

Hilde: I..don't wanna be forgotten and put in the smelly ovens!

Rufus: You won't be put in the ovens. I'll have you know that I punished Else for talking to you like that.

Hilde: Alphonse told me.. She was really mean to me today! *Looks down.* Why does she hate me, daddy? I'm always nice to her!

Rufus: I don't know, she's growing up too...

Hilde: Can I go with you to work tomorrow, daddy? I can do paperwork for you!

Rufus: I don't think so, baby. I don't have office work tomorrow...

Hilde: Okay...*Looks down sadly, plays with Rufus's shirt.*

Rufus: I have field work to do today... And I can't have you going into camp again.

Hilde: I don't like the camp! But Reno and Vincent were nice! Reno was silly! *Giggles as she thinks of him.*

Rufus: I don't want you to go near that...red-haired piece of trash.

Hilde: Daddy? But..he saved me.. *Looks up confused.* I don't understand, daddy.

Rufus: He's in the camp for a sex crime, Hilde...

Hilde: ...What's sex, daddy? *Cocks her head to the side.*

Rufus: (I should have thought of that when I told her.) It's how you and your brother and sister were made. But...some people have unlawful and illegal relationships. It's hard for you to understand, but that piece of garbage has sex with other men. That is illegal.

Hilde: Oh...I..don't really get it.. But okay, daddy! So..youand mommy will have to have sex to make my little brother?

Rufus: That's right...that is what happens when a man and woman love each other.

Hilde: (So..Denzel and I will have sex at some point!) *Smiles at the thought, snuggles closer to Rufus and yawns.*

Rufus: Go to bed, Hilde. You look very tired.

Hilde: Mommy said I could sleep with you and her tonight. Can you tell me a story, daddy?

Rufus: I can read a story. Go ahead and lay down, rest your tired head.

Hilde: Okay.. *Crawls back up to the top of the bed, getting under the blankets with her doll as she rests her head on Rufus's pillow.* Will you lay next to me, daddy?

Rufus: I thought you wanted me to read a story to you...

Hilde: You can read while laying down! Silly, daddy! *Giggles tiredly as she snuggles closer to Rufus.*

Rufus: Alright...*He lays down next to Hilde and watches over her as she falls asleep.*

Hilde: Mm..*Quickly falls asleep, nuzzling closet to her Father for comfort and warmth.*

Rufus: (I knew she would fall asleep...)

A few minutes later, Silke comes into the room her and Rufus share.

Silke: *Smiles at the sight of her youngest curled up to her father.* She looks so peaceful..

Rufus: When I came in, Alphonse was telling her a story.

Silke: Really? He seems to have changed again, he is close to her like they were when she was little..*Walks over to her closet and begins to undressed.*

Rufus: He's becoming a man... Sometimes it's a natural thing to tease their sisters.

Silke: Yes, but to cut one's hair? That is to much, Rufus.. *Shivers as her body is exposed too the cool air of the house before she grabs one of her nightgowns.*

Rufus: I was worse when I was his age. Alphonse...is just finding out who he is.

Silke: Was? You still can be, dear.. *Chuckles softly as she turns around after pulling her nightgown over her head and walks over to the bed, laying down on the other side of Hilde.* She was very worried about you..

Rufus: Yes, I'll admit that I lost my temper. It was warranted, though.

Silke: Yes, to think our little angel was..touched by such a sinful thing! Her first kiss, ripped away from her! *Softly strokes Hilde's cheeks.*

Rufus: I don't want to think about it.

Silke: I understand, no need to upset the children again.. *Pulls the blankets up to cover her.* It's hard to believe she is going to be seven..

Rufus: A big girl...

Silke: Yes, we will have to make this party special for her. Invite all her children of the soldiers so she can make new friends..

Rufus: What did you want to get for Hilde this year?

Silke: She mentioned she wanted a kitten or puppy.. But I think a kitten would be better for a girl, we can get Alphonse a puppy his next birthday..

Rufus: I think all of the children should get an animal soon. It will teach them responsibility.

Silke: Yes, that sounds good. We can get Else a pair of Love birds.. She has always wanted some..

Rufus: Birds? I think she wants birds, but will she take care of them? Else hates cleaning up.

Silke: She'll have too, I won't clean after those.. And if she doesn't, then I will give them to Hilde and she will be grounded to her room.

Rufus: You know...I've been thinking about an idea for the children. I want you to tell me what you think.

Silke: What is it?

Rufus: What if...we bought some chickens and ducks for the children to take care of?

Silke: Hmm.. They would have to learn how to care for them and keep them safe.. I think it is a good idea, my dear.. But I think we can still get Hilde a kitten for her gift as well..Since those will be for all of them..

Rufus: Right...And each little one will have their own duties. I wanted Alphonse to help me build the pen for the animals.

Silke: He will love that, Rufus. He needs his father at this time in his life, he is learning to become a man and needs you to show him how..

Rufus: It's confirmed then...If I can get off work a little early, we can start tomorrow.

Silke: Yes, that will make all the children happy. *Sighs as she turns to her side to look at him.* Did..she tell you what she wanted at first?

Rufus: Yes...Hilde wants a little brother.

Silke: I..don't know if I can take almost losing another one, Rufus.. What if we really lost him or her? I couldn't take that..

Rufus: That...was just a fluke. It's been almost 7 years, and medicine has had advancements. It won't happen again.

Silke: Do you want to have another one, dear? I don't think I have many years left to have them..

Rufus: I believe I would like to have another. I think the children would love to have another sibling.

Silke: Yes, it will be a bit hard on Hilde..She is used to being the baby but I believe she will be a great big sister.. *Smiles softly as she sees Hilde starting to suck her thumb.*

Rufus: I think she will love her sibling. She's the one who was begging me for another one.

Silke: A brother, she is worried if it is a girl she won't be the diamond in your eye anymore.. But she will be an angel like always.. When..do you wish to start trying?

Rufus: I don't know. When would you like to try?

Silke: We can't tonight since she is in our bed..But..I guss we could try tomorrow.. I know I haven't fulfilled my wifely duties to you the past few years..

Rufus: You're right... We'll try tomorrow, I promise.

Silke: Alright, dear.. We will have to wait till after the kids go to bed, if I remember, you like to talk loudly and when I make noise..

Rufus: Of course. We can do anything you like...

Silke: We can talk more about it tomorrow, we should join our children in sleep..

Rufus: Yes, I am tired. Good night. *He settles into his pillow to sleep.*

Silke: Good night, my dear.. *Sighs as she closes her eyes, smiles as she feels Hilde roll on top of Rufus.*


	14. Chapter 14

A few short hours later, the sun rises and Vincent awakens from his sleep. He slowly creeps out of bed to hear what the voices in Zechs's living room are saying.

Zechs: You must be careful about passing out the food, they are beginning to suspect soldiers are sneaking stuff to the camp..

Zell: Yes sir...From now on, I'll do my rounds early in the morning, before the sun rises.

Zechs: Great, you are a good man Zell..I would hate for something to happen to you.. Now off to work.. *Smiles softy at Zell.*

Zell: (I hate this war...) Yes sir...Hail Hitler. *He raises his arm and he quickly leaves Zechs's living room. He heads back to work in the camp.*

Zechs: *Sighs as he rubs his forehead, sitting down in his armchair.* I can't wait for this to be over..

Vincent: Zechs? Sorry for listening in. I heard you two talking from upstairs.

Zechs: Yes? No, it is okay.. Did you sleep better? You look like you have some of your color back..

Vincent: I'm starting to feel better. *He walks the rest of the way down the stairs and rests his body on one of Zechs's couches.*

Zechs: That is good.. I really hate to say this, but..you and Reno will have to go back to the camp tonight.. I can try and have you both come back again next week but..my family may come early..

Vincent: I understand. Thank you for keeping us safe here.

Zechs: It is no problem, I would let you stay even then.. But my parents.. are very set in their ways.. *Sighs as he keeps rubbing his temples.* I'm going to have a time to try and make them treat my girls nice.

Vincent: Try not to stress yourself too much over it. You have enough to worry about...

Zechs: I can't help it..I..may be shipped out soon, I don't know what I am going to do.. I should of retired like I wanted..

Vincent: Shipped out? What are you talking about? Where are you being shipped out to?

Zechs: To the border, the enemies are getting closer and.. I am known for my skills at war.. I hoped I wouldn't have to kill again..

Vincent: I would not be able to...comprehend the pain you must feel from killing... (He has a conscious.)

Zechs: You never get used to it, some turn cold.. I just will have to keep asking for forgiveness, even if I do not deserve it.. *Sits back in his chair, taking a calming breath.*

Vincent: About...ten until seven. It's time to wake up.

Reno: Oh, sorry yo.. I didn't mean ta sleep in so much yo.. *Yawns as he sits up, exposing his chest.*

Vincent: I'm feeling better. *He sits down on the bed next to Reno.*

Reno: Mm, I'm glad yo.. Ye 'ad me worried.. I lov' ye, meh fella.. *Lovingly kisses Vincent.*

Vincent: I've missed you... *He runs his hands across Reno's chest lovingly.*

Reno: Ohh, ye just 'ad me the other night yo. *Chuckles lovingly as he arches into Vincent's hands, his eyes roll in pleasure.* God, I lov' ye touches!

Vincent: I know, but...I don't know when we can do this alone again. What would you like to do with me?

Reno: It doesn't matter ta meh yo, as long as we're tagether lov'.. *Passionately kisses Vincent, pressing himself against Vincent.*

Vincent: Could we...have real sex? I want to make love to you before we have to go back to hell.

Reno: Ye..ye mean it yo? I..I..(Am I ready yo? I..do want to feel him, forgive me bonnie..) Yes, I wanna feel ye in meh.

Vincent: I have...never done this before. I apologies ahead of time if I'm terrible. Tell me what all I need to do.

Reno: Ye'll be fine yo, jus' do wha' feels natural.. An' we need some kinda lube, I'm not gonna be able ta take ye big cock in an' then work th' rest of th' day!

Vincent: Yes, I know. I'll be right back. Mm... *He rubs Reno's chest to make him aroused and await what is to come. He leaves the room and walks down the hall to the bathroom.*

Reno: Mmm, don' take to long yo! *Licks his lips as Vincent walks away, shifts on the bed as his cock begins to grow.* (He's gonna take meh yo.. I hope I'm ready, I really lov' 'im..)

Vincent returns from the bathroom with a small tub of vaseline. He stands in the threshold of the door with the tub in his hands.

Vincent: Will this work?

Reno: Ay', now come bac' ta bed yo! Ye 'an't get meh worked up an' leave! *Moans softly as he pinches his own nipples, making them harden.*

Vincent: I didn't leave you for that long. *He places the tub of Vaseline on the bed as he lays on top of Reno's body, admiring his hard nipples.* You have such sexy nipples. I have never seen anyone with nipples like yours. *He gently flicks Reno's right nipple as he licks and sucks on Reno's left nipple.*

Reno: Ahh! They're..yours yo, only yours! *Moans in pleasure as he arches into Vincent's mouth.* Oh god, bite 'em fella!

Vincent: I'll do whatever you ask. *He pinches Reno's right nipple he fondled while he gently bites Reno's left nipple.* Can you feel my hard cock? *He begins to rub his cock in between Reno's thighs.*

Reno: Yessssss! Feck, I need tha' in meh yo, please I need ta feel ye lov'! *Bites his lower lip to keep his sounds of pleasure muffled.*

Vincent: I love you. *He kisses Reno hotly to silence his moans of pleasure.* I want to show you how much I love you. *He pulls down his pants and exposes his raging hard cock to Reno.* Will you put the Vaseline on me? ~He wants to involve Reno, he wants Reno to touch him and people get turned on when their partner "helps" XP~

Reno: I lov' ye, meh fella.. *Kisses Vincent lovingly as he grabs the tub of Vaseline and spreads some out on his hand before he slowly begins to cover Vincent's hard cock with it, teasing him with his strokes.* Ye so warm in meh hand yo..

Vincent: You have a good hand. A very good hand... *He moans softly and leads Reno into a steamy kiss.*

Reno: Mm, wha' 'an I say? It's 'ad a lot of practice babe.. *Winks at Vincent as he kisses him back, moving his hand faster till precum starts to drip from Vincent's dick.*

Vincent: Oh, don't go so fast...I don't think I will be able to last long once I'm inside of you.

Reno: Sorry yo, I got ta inta it.. *Releases Vincent's cock and spreads his legs wide, licks at Vincent's lips.* Tak' meh, lov'.. Make meh yours ferever..

Vincent: It's alright...I want to take this slowly. I know I'm the only other man you've been with like this... *He places his cock at Reno's entrance and slowly penetrates Reno's anal opening.*

Reno: Ugggh! Feck meh! *Groans in pain as his tight opening is breached by Vincent's large cock, wraps his arms tightly around Vincent's neck as he does his best to relax.* (He's much bigger 'en Axy..God, 'is 'urts yo!)

Vincent: Do you want me to stop? Or...do you want me to work on you first? I don't want to hurt you.

Reno: No! D-don' stop yo..Jus' keep goin', we 'an rest fer a few seconds after ye mm! Are all th' way in.. *Bites his lips as he clenches his eyes shut, trying not to show the pain.*

Vincent: Tell me if this gets too much. God, I love you... *He slowly penetrates deeper into Reno's body.* Oh, God Reno...I never thought...it could feel this good.

Reno: M-much better 'an wit' a lass yo? UHh..Go d-deeper inta meh yo, please! I wanna feel all of ye.. (I'm givin' 'im pleasure..It's worth th' pain yo..) Lov' ye..

Vincent: Whatever you need from me... *He runs his fingers through Reno's hair and slowly begins to move his hips in a natural fashion.* You're much better...than any woman.

Reno: Ahh! W-wait! *Cries out in pain, digs his nails into Vincent's back.* G-giv' me a few..I've ne'er been..filled so much yo! *Tears fill his eyes as he pants, trying to relax his body further.*

Vincent: Oh, I'm sorry. *He instantly stops the movement of his hips, wanting Reno to feel pleasure and not pain.* I went too fast.

Reno: It's..okay, babe.. I uh..I know wha' it's like ta feel tha' pleasure yo, ye wanna feel e'en more. I jus' 'aven't 'ad someone in meh in ferever. *Chuckles softly, kissing Vincent lovingly.*

Vincent: Tell me when you're ready to move. I know I have a lot of length for you to take in. *He kisses Reno's chest as he struggles to control his throbbing cock from wanting to shred Reno in two.*

Reno: Feck..I 'an feel ye throbin' yo! Mmm, I'm ready now..jus' go..slow at first.. It'll tak' meh a few times ta get used ta ye..

Vincent: Yes...I'm keeping myself from getting this over quickly. *He slowly moves his hips and pauses after each thrust.* I...love you.

Reno: Ah! I..lov' ye! Mmmm.. M-move ta th' right yo. *Moans softly as the pain starts to go away, loving the feel of Vincent's thick manhood inside him.*

Vincent: How does that feel? *He slowly moves his body to give Reno pleasure.* Because...I love how you feel.

Reno: Mm, full..An' warm yo! God, j-jus' a little..ngg.. *Wraps his legs around Vincent's hips, tilting his hips up into the thrusts. His body stiffen in great pleasure as his spot is rubbed against.* There yo! Faster!

Vincent: (I am doing this right, and it feels so good...) Can you tell me how good I feel? *He rolls his hips and slightly increases the intensity of his thrusting, knowing too much may be too intense for Reno.*

Reno: Oh god! Ye feel soo..Ahh! Good! S-shite, meh arse is on fire yo! *Moans in pleasure as he throws his head back in pleasure, sweat begins to drip from his brow.*

Vincent: Your ass keeps bringing me deeper inside you. *He moans softly and slows his thrusts again, taking clues from Reno's body.*

Reno: It..lov's ye yo! Oh feck! *Groans as he meets Vincent thrust by thrust, grinding his hard cock against him.*

Vincent: Do you want it harder? *He kisses Reno roughly as his hips roll, causing his cock to drive into Reno's prostate.*

Reno: Y-yes! Mak' meh feel ye all day yo! *Cries out in pleasure as he arches into Vincent, his mouth open in pleasure.*

Vincent: I love you... *He whispers in Reno's ear and lovingly leaves marks down Reno's neck. He thrusts his manhood deep into Reno's channel and moans as he feels Reno tighten around him.*

Reno: I-I..I lov' ye yo! Oh! Don' stop, ne'er stop meh fella! *Moans loudly as he feels Vincent mark him as his, his body shudders as he feels his release getting close.*

Vincent: Tell me...are you ready to release for me? I can feel your body beg for me. *He licks Reno's neck and moans as he feels precum drip from his cock and enter Reno.*

Reno: Yes, yes...Vincent! *Cries out loudly as he releases hard onto Vincent's stomach, his toes curl in pleasure.*

Vincent: Yes...that's it. *He kisses Reno, swallowing his lips as a reward for release.* I'm close, Reno...any moment now.

Reno: Mmmmmm! *Moans into the kiss as he rides his high, clenching tightly around Vincent's cock as he nibbles on Vincent's lips.* (I wanna feel 'im in meh..)

Vincent: Mm, there it is, baby. There it is... *He gives Reno a deep, long thrust and releases his hot seed within Reno.* Take it all.

Reno: Mmmhhhh..Oh god yo.. *Moans softly as he milks Vincent of all his seed, lovingly rubbing his back as he pants.* I...lov' ye, god ye are 'mazin'..

Vincent: Did I...do it right? *He rests his body on top of Reno, not able to move.*

Reno: *Chuckles softly, rolling his eyes.* No, I jus' released all th' seed I 'ad cause ye sucked yo..*Lovingly kisses Vincent, nuzzling his cheek.* Ye were 'mazin'. 'ow do ye lik' bein' wit' a fella?

Vincent: Well...I have never done this before. I wouldn't ever change how I feel about being with you.

Reno: It's not tha' different yo.. Mm, meh lov' th' feel of ye lust in meh babe. *Kisses Vincent again, softly clenching around him.* I've ne'er been so full!

Vincent: You have never been with a woman before. You don't have to go as slow with women. The sensation is entirely different. It doesn't matter...I prefer being with men now.

Reno: I usually don' 'ave ta be so slow.. Bonnie 'ould enter meh quickly..Ye jus' so big, it takes a bit of gettin' used ta yo! *Smiles at Vincent, nuzzling him.* No lass 'as e'er done anythin' ta get meh 'ard..

Vincent: Do you love me? *He gently caresses Reno's chest.*

Reno: Of course I do, I wouldn't of done 'is wit' ye if I didn' lov' ye yo.. *Hums in pleasure as he feels Vincent's rubs, lets out little mews of pleasure.*

Vincent: I know...I wanted to hear it again.

Reno: I love you, meh fella..You are th' only thin' tha' has kept meh 'live yo..

Vincent: I don't know what I would have done without you...

Reno: Live lik' ye 'ave been doin'.. But now we 'ave each other an' boyo.. And soon we'll be outta 'ere an' can start a new life tagether yo.

Vincent: Oh...Zechs is going to take us back to the camp today. That was what I was supposed to tell you when I came to wake you up.

Reno: Oh..I guess all good thin's 'ave ta end.. At least we got ta stay 'ere as long as we did! I'm gonna miss boyo though..

Vincent: Zechs said that he would take us back as soon as he could.

Reno: Will we get food yo? Before we're sent bac'? *Wiggles under Vincent, shivers as some of Vincent's seed escapes.*

Vincent: I believe so... *He looks into Reno's eyes and kisses him gently.*

Reno: Mmm..Ye're makin' meh not wanna move from th' bed yo.. I wanna stay 'ere fere'er..

Vincent: I don't want to move either. I...have never loved someone so much in my life. *He keeps staring into Reno's eyes.*

Reno: Babe, ye gonna mak' meh blush yo.. *A light red blush covers his cheeks, looks back with loving eyes as well.* Ye..'ave made meh heart learn ta love 'gain..

Vincent: You can stay in bed today...I'll bring some food up for you. You've worked so hard the past few days.

Reno: No, ye don' 'ave ta yo.. Ye been sick th' past few days!

Vincent: Yes, I know...but I don't want to keep staying in bed.

Reno: I 'an make it down stairs yo.. I wanna see boyo before we leave..

Vincent: I understand I guess. I love you.

Reno: I lov' ye ta.. *Kisses Vincent lovingly, petting his hair.* He's like a son ta meh as well..

Vincent: Yes, Denzel is such a good little boy.

Reno: He is..It's gonna 'urt when we find 'is Da.. But till 'en, we 'ave to care for 'im..

Vincent: Yes...we have to take care of him.

Reno: Ay'.. *Sighs happily as he feels Vincent move inside of him, gives a teasing clench.* Ready ta go eat?

Vincent: Yes, I'm quite hungry, especially after this.

Reno: Meh ta yo! *Chuckles and nibbles on Vincent's lips.* I had a very hungry arse..

Vincent: Yes, you did. Let me know when it's hungry again...

Reno: Mm, it would be now but I need some fual 'fore I 'an go 'gain yo.

Vincent: I don't think I could go again either. *He kisses Reno's lips before he gently pulls out of Reno's rear.*

Reno: Ohh..*Moans sadly at the loss of Vincent's warmth, legs his legs fall to the bed as he wiggles his hips. Shivers as a bit of Vincent's seed escapes.* Ye felt so good..

Vincent: You look...so sexy right now. *He watches his own seed begin to leak from Reno's entrance.*

Reno: Ye like it, yea'? It's one of th' sexiest thin' on earth yo.. Seein' ye seed leakin' out. *Pushes a little to make some more of Vincent's seed pool on the bed.*

Vincent: Oh...don't do that to me, baby. You're going to...make me want you again.

Reno: Sorry fella! It feels good fer meh ta! *Wiggles a bit as he tries to keep the rest in, hisses softly as he sits up.* Ye got meh arse good!

Vincent: Are you sure you won't need help down the stairs?

Reno: I..may, ye stretched meh arse wide! *Holds onto Vincent as he stands up, nuzzling him.* It was worth it yo!

Vincent: I hope so... *He holds Reno's hand to help him from the bed.*

Reno: It was an' ye thought ye would be horrible at it yo! *Chuckles softly as he stands up, wrapping his arms around Vincent's waist as they begin to walk.*

Vincent: I...really thought I would be terrible. *He fixes his clothing as well as Reno's clothing.*

Reno: E'eryone thinks they are, it'll take a few times ta get a hang of it..But ye were 'ery good yo! An' thanks babe.

Vincent: I know...I don't know what I was thinking. I guess since it's my first time of being with you, I was a little concerned since you have experience.

Reno: Only wit' one guy an' I only sleep wit' who I lov', an' love makes e'erytin' feel 'mazin' yo!

Vincent: It's still one more man than I have been with.

Reno: Ye..woulda liked 'im.. An' he would lik' ye, he'd wanna 'ave a threesome wit' ye..

Vincent: A threesome? (I don't know...but that sounds like it would be fun.)

Reno: Ay'..He's always wanted ta try it..But..we were both protective of each other an' ne'er wanted ta share. *Chuckles softly.*

Vincent: Maybe...it's something we can do once we're out of here.

Reno: Maybe..I don' know, I jus' wanna be wit' ye right now.. *Kisses Vincent's cheek.* I lov' ye.. *Blushes as his stomach growls.*

Vincent: Whatever you want... Let's eat...

Reno: Ay'! *Smiles as they walk into the dining room, chuckles at the sight of Denzel there waiting for them.* 'ey boyo!

Denzel happily eats with Reno and Vincent. Zechs seats himself down at the table and everyone enjoys their meal. After Reno's and Vincent's bellies are full, Zechs regrettably leads the two men back to the camp.

Zechs: I wish I could let you two stay longer, but they are starting to get curious.. I will try to get you in the next coming weeks..

Reno: It's 'kay yo, t'anks fer all ye done fer us.. *Smiles softly at Zechs as he leans against Vincent.*

Vincent: We understand...and let us know if anything else needs to be done at your home.

Zechs: I will, I may need something done to make my house nice enough for my parents to be pleased.. *Sighs as he leads them to their ghetto.*

Reno: Tha's th' good thin' fer meh, no one ta displease yo. *Opens the door to their hobble and smiles softly at it being fixed up.* Ye..made 'is livable ..somewhat..

Vincent: This...is much better. Thank you, Zechs...

Zechs: It is no problem, I was able to do it saying it will make the guns better and save us money.. I will try and come by again.. *Walks to the door.* I will watch Denzel for you..

Reno: T'anks yo... Jus' keep 'im safe fer us.. *Waves to Zechs as he walks out before he sits down in their small bed.*

Vincent: You know...I'm somewhat glad that we're back here together...

Reno: Ay', I did miss out lil' place.. An' workin' wit' meh metal..*Leans back and opens his arms for Vincent to sit down with him.*

Vincent: It's not the best...but... I'm happy to be here. Let's get back to work...

Reno: 'an't..I jus' 'old ye fer awhile yo? I..jus' wanna 'old ye fer a few seconds.. *Looks up hopefully.*

Vincent: We can do that...Hold me.

Reno: Come ta meh yo.. *Grabs Vincent's hand and holds his close, nuzzling at his neck.* I lov' ye..

Vincent: I love you. *He holds Reno tightly in his arms.* Love...you.

Reno: We'll be outta 'is hell soon..An' 'ave our own shop tagether yo.. *Lovingly kisses at Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: That is my dream. To have a shop, and to run it with you...

Reno: Mine ta..An' maybe Boyo 'an visit us an' help 'round th' shop.. Mm..Ye smell good..

Vincent: I smell good? So do you...

Reno: Oh ay'..I lov' ye manly scent, ye..don't smell like shite like when we first met.. *Covers Vincent's neck in kisses and begins to stroke his stomach.*

Vincent: Oh...I'm sorry for that...

Reno: It wasn't ye fault yo! I jus' lov' how ye smell now, th' real ye.. *Smiles at Vincent, nipping at him.* Meh arse is 'till stretched..

Vincent: I love...What? *He turns his head as he hears shouting from soldiers.* What the hell is going on?

Reno: I don' know yo..Hurry, look lik' we're busy! *Quickly jump up from the bed and goes to the kiln.*

Vincent: Yes...I don't know what their problem is now. *He pretends to be busy and keeps his head down, afraid to look up to the scene outside.*

Reno: *Starts the kiln, blowing on it to make the fire grow.* I..don' wanna know yo..

A group of soldiers enter Reno's and Vincent's dwelling. The soldiers threaten the two prisoners with their guns and force them outside.

Reno: (Wha's goin' on yo? We 'aven't done anythin'!) Wha' ye doin' ta us yo? We were jus' doin' our work!

The soldiers force Reno to kneel on the ground. Once Reno is on the ground, the soldiers place a bucket over Reno's head.

Vincent: (What the hell are they going to do...They've covered his face, and they have guns. Are they going to kill us?)

Reno: (I 'an't act out, they'll 'urt Vinny! I..jus' 'ave ta stay calm yo..) *Closes his eyes as he tries to calm himself, the noises muffled by the bucket.*

One soldier pushes Reno's chest into the dirt and exposes Reno's ass to the air. The other soldiers keep Vincent prisoner outside to make him watch.

Reno: (No, not 'is yo...Please! I..only wan' Vinny in meh yo!) *Wiggles his hips abit, asking for them to stop.*

Vincent: No...What are you going to do to him?

The soldiers ignore Vincent and hand the soldier who placed the bucket over Reno's head a piece of wood. The offending soldier takes the wood and splinters the wood over Reno over Reno's back

Reno: MmmAHhh! *Lets out a muffled groan, does his best to keep his noises of pain to himself, not wanting to give them the pleasure.* D-don' worry, Vin.. I'm fine..

Vincent closes his eyes to keep from watching Reno being assaulted. Suddenly, an arm grabs Vincent from around the neck and another hand force Vincent's eyelids open. The soldier assaulting Reno hits him once more before trying to enter the splintered wood into Reno's anus.

Reno: AHhhhhhhhhhh! Ye feckin' gits! *Unable to keep in the cry of pain as the wood cuts his insides, making blood drip from his torn anus.*

Vincent: No, stop!

Vincent tries to break free, but he is held back by the group of soldiers. The offending soldier assaults Reno's anus harder with the broken wood.

Reno: Uhh..D-don' V-vinny! Be..s-safe feckkkK! *Groans in pain, tears fall onto the bucket making little pings.* (God! Bein' shot ne'er 'urt 'is much yo! I..feel lik' I'm gonna die!)

Vincent: No, don't hurt Reno, stop this...

Lassen Sie den Juden ruhig sein!

One soldier shouts at Vincent while the soldier who is holding Vincent begins to choke him from behind.

Reno: N-no, don' yo! P-please, I'll...be good..*Goes limp in in the soldiers hold, hoping they will stop hurting Vincent.* (I don' care wha' they do ta meh, jus' don' 'urt 'im!)

One soldier thinks that choking Vincent is not enough, so he hits Vincent in the temple with the butt of his gun. The blow instantly knocks Vincent out cold. He falls almost on top of Reno and into the dirt next to Reno.

Reno: Vinny? W-wha' wrong? Speak ta meh! *Begins to struggle against them, but ends up crying into pain as the wood goes deeper into him.*

The soldiers wait until Reno's blood saturates the dirt before taking the bucket off of his head and remove the wood from his anus. They order Reno to stand and to pick the bucket up from the ground. Reno sees Vincent lying unconscious in the dirt.

Reno: (Oh god..Please, be 'kay babe..Feck, 'is 'urts like hell!) *Shakily stands up and grabs the bucket, looking sadly at Vincent.* Wha'..ye wan' wit' us..Wwe were doin' our job..

One soldier points at the bloody drift wood on the ground with his gun and motions for Reno to pick that up as well. The rest of the soldiers ready their weapons to fire on command if Reno does not listen to them.

Reno: *Looks down as he picks up the bloody piece of wood that caused so much pain.* (I 'ave ta do as they say...)

The soldiers motion to Vincent unconscious in the dirt. A sudden, evil smirk overcomes each of the soldier's faces.

Reno: N-no..no, I won' do it ta 'im! *Begins to shakes at the thought, feels the meal from earlier trying to come up.*

The soldiers prepare to shoot Vincent by aiming their guns at him, if Reno does not obey their orders.

Reno: No, don' don'! I..I'll do it yo..B-but..'an I use meh own dick? *Winces as he kneels down to undo Vincent's pants.*

No! One soldier shouts at Reno in broken english and points with the barrel of his gun at the wood Reno is still holding in his hand. The soldier also points at Vincent.

Reno: (Fergive meh, Vinny.. I..'an't let ye die, I'm ta weak ta lose ye..*Pulls Vincent's pants down and moves into postion, kisses Vincent's back before he slowly enters the wood. Begging for forgiveness for what he's doing.*

The soldiers look questioningly at the affection Reno is giving Vincent. They scowl slightly at Reno in disgust.

Reno: *Takes a deep breath before he begins to thrust the wood in and out, tears fall onto Vincent's back.* I'm sorry, meh fella..but I 'an't let 'em kill ye..

Vincent wakes up as he feels a terrible pain in his rear. He sees Reno kneeling over him and hears the sound of evil and drunken laughs coming from the soldiers. Vincent softly fades back into unconsciousness; unable to respond to the pain he is feeling.

Reno: (At least he passed out yo..I 'an't stand puttin' 'im in pain..) I'm sorry..I'm so feckin' sorry.. *Keeps thrusting the wood in slowly, not wanting to hurt hinm to much.*

Machen ihn zu bluten. One of the soldiers chuckle at Vincent as Reno's eyes fill with tears.

Reno: (Zechs..Please save us..) *His eyes go dull as he begins to thrust it in rougher.*

Only a few moments pass before a crowd of curious prisoners peer out to see what is going on. A few men filled with disgust at the act Reno is performing begin to throw rocks at Reno and the unconscious Vincent. The soldiers laugh in mockery.

Reno: Ugg..P-please..let us get bac' ta work yo.. *Tries to protect Vincent's body with his own, taking most of the rocks.*

Reno's action to protect Vincent just angers the prisoners, causing more rocks to rain down on the violated men.

Reno: Ahh! Feck..'is hurts yo! *Holds on tighter to Vincent as he makes him bleed, hating everything right now.*

Vincent wakes up briefly as his consciousness fades into torment. In his altered state of mind, he fights against the pain he's feeling. Vincent sees Reno and knows that he must try to get away.

Vincent: Reno, you're hurting me. Why? Ahh!

Vincent cries out in pain.

Reno: Babe..don' move, please..Don'! They're makin' meh do it yo, I don' wanna! I..I lov' ye.. *Lets out a sob, hating knowing he's hurting his love.*

Vincent: What are you doing, and why does it hurt so much?

Vincent completely comes to, realizing the nazi soldiers are forcing Reno to rape him at gun point. Vincent becomes stoic, trying to hide the pain Reno is inflicting on him.

Reno: I'm..sorry..I'm..tryin' ta be nicer 'en they were ta meh.. I was ta weak, I 'ouldn't let 'em kill ye..

Vincent: Do...what you need to. I...don't want to die.

Reno: I lov' ye..so much.. *Kisses Vincent's shoulder before he cries out in pain, a large rock hits the side of his head, making it bleed as well.*

The soldiers become bored with Reno, seeing he in not trying to hurt Vincent. They pull Reno away from Vincent and beat Reno in the face. The blood from Reno's nose stains the rough gravel.

Reno: O-our Father, w-who art in h-heaven: h-hallowed by t-thy name..Thy k-kingdom come, thy 'ill be done.. Ugg! *Groans in pain as he begins to pass out.*

Once Reno collapses, the drunken soldiers leave Reno and Vincent outside in the dust. A few minutes pass, which seem like hours, before Vincent crawls over to Reno. The pain in Vincent's rear is too much to walk.

Reno: Nuhhg...'inny? *Asks with a slurr, spits out two teeth.* Don'..move yo..

Vincent: What...happened to us? I don't remember.

Reno: I..was 'aped wit' tha' wood an' a bucket on meh head.. They beat ye an' ye passed out nex' ta meh yo.. 'en mad meh stand up an'..an' pick up th' wood tha'..*Sniffs and turns, not able to face Vincent.* I..I asked if I 'ould use meh cock, but..they got ready ta shoot ye! I..I 'ouldn't let tha' happen so I..I did it..

Vincent: Don't talk...anymore. Oh! It hurts, Reno...I can't stand it. *He cowers against the clammy cement wall of his and Reno's dwelling.*

Reno: I..I'm so..feck, I'm a monster yo..! *Cries as he pulls himself into their place, curling upin a ball as his anus and head wound bleed onto the floor.*

Vincent: I know it's not your fault! Please...come closer to me. I need to hold you.

Reno: But..I 'urt ye..So bad yo! I..I..lov' ye an' 'urt ye.. ug. *Spits out a mouthful of blood onto the floor before he drags himself to Vincent.* I..los' meh 'eeth..

Vincent: Come here...or I'll drag myself to you...

Reno: I'm tryin' yo.. Meh..'urts ta, they threw 'ocks at meh..*Sniffs as he slowly makes it to Vincent, panting heavily as he collapses next to him on the floor.*

Vincent: Let me...see your mouth... *He rests his hand around Reno's waist.*

Reno: I'm..really gonna be ugly yo.. *Looks down as he opens his mouth, blood and spit drip down his chin.*

Vincent: It...doesn't look too bad, they're just two teeth on the far right. You...still have a charming smile.

Reno: It 'urts lik' hell yo.. I..'ink meh head is bleedin', I 'ave a killer headache..

Vincent: I do too...I can't even think right now. Where are we? *He rubs his temples and groans sharply.*

Reno: I..'ink we're in our..place.. 'an we try an' make it ta th'..bed yo? *Nuzzles into Vincent's chest, trying to hide how much pain he's in.*

Vincent: I think...we can try.

Vincent and Reno help each other to their bed. The two cling to one another like lost children.

Reno: I..ne'er wanted ye..ta go through tha' yo.. It's..not th' way it should be.. *Shakes in pain as he holds on tightly to Vincent, hiding his face in Vincent's neck.*

Vincent: Stop this, Reno...My ears are ringing...

Reno: I'm 'orry... Meh are ta yo.. I..actually prayed taday.. *Smiles softly before he groans in pain.* I lov' ye.

Vincent: I know...I prayed too...

~Make the jew be quiet. ~

~Make him bleed.~


	15. Chapter 15

Later that night, a few of the soldiers decide to go out drinking and invite Zell to go along with them. Once they get to the bar, Zell sees Seifer at the counter, walks up to the other end and orders a soda.

Zell: (He had to be here? He tortures me enough, I'll just ignore him and pretend he's not here!) *Begins to sip on his soda.*

Seifer: Is that all you're going to drink tonight? *He turns and notices Zell drinking a soda.*

Zell: I have an early round tomorrow, I can not be hung over.. (Why is he talking to me? Just leave me alone!)

Seifer calls the bartender's attention and orders two beers, one for Zell, and one for himself.

Seifer: One won't hurt you, drink up.

Zell: I'm not paying for it, since I didn't order it.. (Plus..I don't have the money, everything I make goes back to Ma'..)

Seifer: Just drink it. *He pushes the beer towards Zell.*

Zell: Fine, if it will shut you up.. *Grabs the beer and begins to nurse it, decides he likes the taste and downs half of it.*

Seifer: That's better. Do you drink often?

Zell: No, and when I do it's not much. *Takes another drink before he switches back to his soda.*

Seifer: I thought so...you don't look like much of a drinker. *He quickly downs his beer and asks the bartender for another.*

Zell: I'm not, there is no point..It just wastes money.. *Finishes the last bit of his beer before he hands it to the bartender to throw away.*

Seifer: It's not a waste of money. There's nothing wrong with drinking after you're off. Why don't you have some more?

A light red flushing covers Seifer's face, showing he is inebriated.

Zell: It is when you have better things to spend your money on.. And you clearly don't need anymore.. *Looks in disgust at Seifer.*

Seifer: What are you staring at? *He narrows his eyes at Zell.*

Zell: You are drunk.. *Finishes his soda and starts to stand up.*

Seifer: So? This is a bar, I'm allowed to be drunk. *He leans slightly against the bar counter.*

Zell: You are suppose to show us new soldiers how to act, you're showing us how to be a drunk slob..

Seifer: You're the only one in here not having a good time. Sit your ass down and have another drink.

Zell: I do not have the money for another drink and would rather not sit with you, sir..

Seifer: I'll pay for your drinks, I don't care. Just don't kill my buzz.

Zell: Fine.. *Sits back down and orders the most expensive liqor in the bar, smirking as he takes a sip.*

Seifer: Are you going to be able to walk after that? You said you don't drink much.

Zell: Yeah, don't worry about me just worry about paying for it! *Sips his drink, liking the warm feeling in his stomach from it.*

Seifer: I have had more expensive bar tabs. I have this...

Zell: I'm sure.. *His cheeks flush red as he makes it half way through the glass.* It must be nice having all that money.

Seifer: I guess... *He watches Zell's cheeks flush red.* (Finally...that kid was starting to kill my buzz.)

Zell: What do you mean, 'you guess'? You get paid for doing something you enjoy.. And you're the General's lap dog.. *Spits out in disgust.*

Seifer: You're right about me loving this job. *He orders a few shots of vodka from the bartender.*

Zell: (It's disgusting that he does..) How can you enjoy killing?

Seifer: There's nothing more fun than shooting a Jude square in between the eyes...Well, maybe one thing...Sex. *He smirks slightly as he lights a cigarette from his jacket pocket.*

Zell: You are disgusting.. *Glares at Seifer, finishing his drink before he orders another soda.*

Seifer: Why do you keep glaring at me? *He inhales a long puff from his cigarette and drinks one of the vodka shots.*

Zell: Because you disgust me, you're suppose to be who I look up to and I would rather die than become what you are..

Seifer: You don't know me well enough.

Zell: From what I know, I don't want to know more..

Seifer: Here, drink a few shots. *He pushes several of his shot glasses towards Zell, becoming tired of Zell ruining his buzz.*

Zell: If you want to waste your money on me.. *Quickly downs the the shots, the red flush on his face darkens.*

Seifer: That's better... *He pats Zell on the shoulder with a stiff, strong hand.*

Zell: *Stiffens at Seifer's touch and drunkenly hisses at him.* Don't...touch me..

Seifer: What the hell is wrong with you?

Zell: D-don't..touch me, I..don't like to be touched.. *Turns from Seifer and sips on his water.*

Seifer: I was just touching your shoulder.

Zell: I don't care..Don't touch me. *Hunches his shoulders, trying to comfort himself.* (No, it's not him..It's not going to happen again..)

Seifer: Oh...fuck you too. *He chuckles slightly before he drinks another shot.*

Zell: I'm leaving.. *Stands up and stumbles as he gets off the stool.*

Seifer: Are you going to be able to walk home? *He watches Zell stumble and struggle to walk.*

Zell: I..I'll make it...somehow.. *Holds onto a chair he passes, keeping himself from falling to the floor.* I..what's..happening?

Seifer: You're drunk off your ass.

Zell: No..I've n-never been drunk.. I..promised I..never would..*Tries to walk out the door and trips over his own feet, falling to the floor.* Ohhhh...

Seifer: You're like a wet fish out of water... *He leaves money at the bar to pay for their drinks. He walks over to Zell to help him, able to hold his alcohol much better than Zell.*

Zell: N-no, don't..touch me! I..I can walk.. *Groans as he stands up and sways.*

Seifer: Bull...shit. What is your problem?

Zell: Y-you're just like him..I don't wanna to be touched by you..

Seifer: Who the hell are you talking about? *He waves his arm questioningly.*

Zell: You...s-should know..You're his..l-lap dog. *Hiccups drunkenly as he stumbles out the door.*

Seifer: I admire, Rufus. I'm not his "lap dog".

Zell: Y-yes, you are.. You do..whatever you can to..to get in his graces..

Seifer: I do what I'm ordered, and so do you.

Zell: You'd..d-drink his piss if he a-asked you too.. *Stumbles against a wall of a store, holding onto it to keep up.*

Seifer: *He chuckles.* You have a good sense of humor when you're drunk.

Zell: It's true! You..y-you know you would if..the sick bastard asked!

Seifer: (And...he's emotional when he's drunk...) You don't know what you're talking about.

Zell: F-fuck you..You're just..like him! *Stumbles down the road, wanting to lay on his cot.*

Seifer: (He's going to get robbed...) Fuck you too. *He follows Zell down the road anyway, and he eventually catches up to Zell to help him walk.* Do you even know where the hell you're going?

Zell: I'm..goin' to..my cot, where it's safe.. D-don't I don't need your help! *Tries to shake him off but ends up falling.*

Seifer: Stop being such an ass hole. *He helps Zell up again from the ground.* (My place is in this direction...He needs to sleep this off.)

Zell: I'm..not, your the..the asshole! *Hiccups again, letting out a loud burp.*

Seifer: And you're very drunk. *He walks alongside Zell incase he falls again.*

Zell: It's..all your fault.. *Begins to lean against Seifer as they walk.*

Seifer: I didn't put the drink to your lips. Don't blame me. (I know he's leaning because he's drunk...But, he's leaning on me like a woman.)

Zell: You..offered it, it's..rude to deny.. I still have manners!

Seifer: I would have just drank what you left behind. I don't care about manners.

Zell: That's..why you're..disgusting.. Manners make you a man, a soldier!

Seifer: You're disgusting too, ass hole.

Zell: I..don't enjoy..killing, or..raping like you do!

Seifer: I love killing Judes, and I haven't raped anyone.

Zell: I..could never enjoy taking a life.. And you will..you're like him.

Seifer: So...you're judging me based on something someone else did?

Zell: You..wanna be him, you'll do this too.. Let.. me go! It w-won't happen again! *Tries to drunkenly fight against Seifer.*

Seifer: Stop being an idiot. Do you think you were the only one?

Zell: W-what? Huh? *Looks at Seifer confused.*

Seifer: You heard me...Do you think you were the only one?

Zell: You..He did it to..why..do you still look up to him? He's..a sick bastard!

Seifer: Some men...would rather have an Aryan man than a Jude woman from a camp. Both relations are breaking the law, so some would...rather be with a German.

Zell: It is still wrong! He..he has a wife! He..shouldn't rape the men under h-him! That is..why I'm glad I work under General Peacecraft now..

Seifer: You're right...but when was the last time you've been with a woman since you've been here?

Zell: I..was before I was sent here.. S-she was beautiful, if..I survive the war, I'm going to marry her..

Seifer: But...none since you've been here?

Zell: No, I..I won't rape the women here.. *Spits in disgust.*

Seifer: See...that drives some men mad.

Zell: They're weak.. And should be put in the camp as well.. Where..are you taking me? This isn't my cot?

Seifer: My place is closer. You need to sleep off your alcohol.

Zell: I..I won't sleep at your place! You'll be like him!.. *Tries to fight Seifer off.*

Seifer: What the hell? I've had drunk soldiers spend the night before.

Zell: I'm sure! *Tries to glare at him, but giggles at the confused look on Seifer's face.*

Seifer: You're really drunk. I'm not much better off than you. Come inside.

Zell: F-fine, just for one night..and no where near you! *Stumble inside Seifer's place.*

Seifer: I don't care where you sleep. You can sleep on the couch if you want. *He chuckles slightly as he watches Zell stumble.*

Zell: Don't laugh at me! J-just show me where to..to go.. *Falls against the stairs.*

Seifer: Sit on the couch. You don't have to go up the stairs.

Zell: Where is it? I..need to lay down.. *Tries to walk back to Seifer and ends up falling on him.*

Seifer: A few steps, into the living room. *He drags Zell to the couch and seats him. He sits down on the couch but he gives Zell plenty room to spread out.*

Zell: I..like this couch, it's..softer than my c-cot! *Groans in pleasure as he spread out on the couch.*

Seifer: It's why I like having my own place... *He punches Zell's side, playfully and drunkenly.*

Zell: H-hey! Don't hit me! I..I don't have to listen to you! *Playfully punches back.* I..wish I had my own..

Seifer: *He punches Zell's stomach.* It's great because I can drink all the alcohol I damn well please.

Zell: Umf! You..bastard! *Punches Seifer back with good force.*

Seifer: You're a bastard too. *He raises his fists and jokingly draws his fist towards Zell's crotch.*

Zell: H-hey! I need those! *Hits Seifer's side as he tries to buck him off.*

Seifer: What do you need them for?

Zell: What do you n-need yours for? I need them for when I get married, I have to give my Ma' grandchildren..

Seifer: *He chuckles.* I need them for fucking and pissing...

Zell: S-so do I! Which I need to do one of t-those things now, so I'd get off me! *Wiggles underneath Seifer.*

Seifer: Which is the one that you need to do?

Zell: If you don't move, it'll be all over your leg.. You're pushing on m-my bladder.. *Whimpers as he tries to hold it in.*

Seifer: Fine, go take a piss. *He moves his fist away from Zell and props his legs up on his coffee table. His jacket begins to slide down his shoulders.*

Zell: You're lucky I..was nice enough not to on you! *Stagers to the sink, thinking it's an urinal and sighs in pleasure as he releases his bladder into it.*

Seifer: Why the hell are you pissing in my sink? *He looks over at Zell relieving himself in his sink, but he remains on the couch, too drunk to care.*

Zell: W-what? This..isn't a urinal? ..Oh well, I'm done now.. *Sighs happily as he tucks himself back in his pants and stumbles back to the couch, flopping down on his back.*

Seifer: Fine, go take a piss. *He moves his fist away from Zell and props his legs up on his coffee table. His jacket begins to slide down his shoulders.*

Zell: You're lucky I..was nice enough not to on you! *Stagers to the sink, thinking it's an urinal and sighs in pleasure as he releases his bladder into it.*

Seifer: Why the hell are you pissing in my sink? *He looks over at Zell relieving himself in his sink, but he remains on the couch, too drunk to care.*

Zell: W-what? This..isn't a urinal? ..Oh well, I'm done now.. *Sighs happily as he tucks himself back in his pants and stumbles back to the couch, flopping down on his back.*

Seifer: *He smirks and reaches over to slap Zell in the testicles.* No more pissing in my sink!

Zell: Hey! S-stop that, it's...my only spot! No man touches! *Curls his legs up to protect his family jewels.*

Seifer: Why? I'm not hurting them.

Zell: Men d-don't touch other men like that! *Turns to his side, his firm backside now facing Seifer.*

Seifer: Is that a made up rule? (Now he's showing me his ass...)

Zell: No! I..don't like to be touched.. Just let me sleep this off..

Seifer: You don't like to be touched anywhere? *He chuckles at Zell.*

Zell: O-only if it's my girl.. I don't like you guys to touch me!

Seifer: Do you see any women around here? I don't.

Zell: I can last w-without sex.. Just leave me alone!

Seifer: Who said anything about sex? *He taps Zell on the rear.*

Zell: Don't! *Punches Seifer away with amazing strength.* N-not there..

Seifer: Where, then? *He chuckles as Zell punches him.*

Zell: No where! Just go to your room and let me sleep, you bastard!

Seifer: Why am I a bastard? You pissed in my sink.

Zell: And you've pissed on the girls in the camp, we're even..

Seifer: Yes, I have...but how does that make us even?

Zell: That's..so disgusting, how can yo piss on someone? *Glares up at Seifer.*

Seifer: Don't worry about that! And stop glaring at me.

Zell: You disgust me so much, just..go to your own bed!

Seifer: I'm not bothering you. You make me want to smoke. *He pulls a cigarette out of his jacket and lights it.*

Zell: You're bothering with how sick you are..Pissing on people.. *Closes his eyes, trying not to look at Seifer.*

Seifer: Why do you keep killing my buzz? *He inhales deeply and blows cigarette smoke out of his nose.*

Zell: Cause..you deserve it..Piss man.. *Belches loudly as he snuggles into the couch.*

Seifer: Do you want a smoke? Will that shut you up?

Zell: No, I want to sleep but..you keep talking to me..

Seifer: Why should I keep talking?

Zell: Huh? I..don't want you to talk, shut up! *Flips over onto his back to get comfortable, making his shirt ride up.*

Seifer: You have a lot of bite. *He holds his cigarette in between his lips and gently touches Zell's exposed stomach.*

Zell: S-stop..Please.. *Shudders at the touch, feeling to drunk too move.*

Seifer: *He quickly moves his hand away.* What's wrong with you?

Zell: You..keep touching me, in places where you shouldn't be..Stop it.. *Looks at him with hazed eyes.*

Seifer: I stopped, but you look like you want me to keep going.

Zell: I..just want to sleep..and pray this ends soon so I can go see my Ma'..

Seifer: You didn't answer me. *He places his hand back on Zell's bare stomach.*

Zell: P-please.. I..it scares me.. *Looks away from Seifer, his stomach tenses under Seifer's hand.*

Seifer: I'm not hurting you. What the hell are you scared of?

Zell: You..and the pain that comes with this.. I am going to marry soon..

Seifer: I don't see any women. And, if you're so afraid of me, then you can touch me.

Zell: I..don't know..what to do.. *Shyly looks up at Seifer, his cheeks still flushed.*

Seifer: Whatever you want to do. You can start by taking off my jacket...

Zell: *Reaches up and begins to try and take off Seifer's jacket, having trouble from all the alcohol in his body.* It..doesn't want to come off!

Seifer helps Zell with the buttons on his jacket. He tosses his jacket across the room and he begins to remove his tie.

Seifer: I hate these damn uniforms...They take too long to take off.

Zell: I know, I wish we had less clothes.. It gets so hot.. *Reaches up and rips open the tan button up shirt.*

Seifer: It does get hot, and you look like you are right now. *He lets his shirt slide to the floor before he removes Zell's jacket.*

Zell: I..am, very hot.. I've never been this hot before.. Help me, please sir!

Seifer: See? You like me... *He removes Zell's tie and shirt. He gently plays with Zell's nipples.* Why were you calling me all those names?

Zell: Ahhh! W-what..are you doing? Ohh, it..feels amazing! *Moans in pleasure, arching up into Seifer's hand.* Because..it's true, you enjoy pissing..on everything!

Seifer: You know...I'm the best at sucking dick. *He gently rubs Zell's crotch with the palm of his hand.*

Zell: What? I..don't..like doing that. Ahh, god! *Groans at the rubs and begins to grind against Seifer.* I..shouldn't...

Seifer: Why not? Everyone says I do it the best...

Zell: I..Does he s-say that? *Looks in sadness, his cock softens as he thinks of him.*

Seifer: No...I've never done that for him before. Will you let me suck you? *He slowly unzips Zell's pants.*

Zell: I..I g-guess..*Covers his face, not able to look at Seifer.*

Seifer: Why won't you look at me? *He lays on top of Zell, placing his head on Zell's chest.*

Zell: I..this is embarrassing to me.. I..still have nightmares of him..*Shivers as he feels Seifer's hair tickle his chest, moves his arm so he can look at Seifer.*

Seifer: I'm not Rufus. *He smirks drunkenly.* I can fuck better than him. *He licks Zell's neck as he begins to rub Zell's cock again.*

Zell: N-no..I can't fuck again..But..I am up to..you sucking me. Oh, there..lick me again! *Moans softly as he runs his fingers through Seifer's hair.*

Seifer: Do you like it there? *He continues to lick Zell's neck, wanting to hear his pleasure.*

Zell: Y-yes! Oh yes, it feels so..so good! *Cries out in pleasure, wrapping his lower legs around Seifer's waist as he tilts his neck over so Seifer has more room to play with.*

Seifer: You do know...that I want to fuck you right now? *He gently bites Zell's neck as he allows Zell to feel his rock hard boner through his pants.*

Zell: A-ahh! No..please, just...rubbing and licking please! Ohh, you're..so big! *Moans at the bite and the feel of Seifer's hot cock against him, amazed at how hard he is.*

Seifer: I won't do it...unless you want me to. *He removes Zell's pants and slips his hand down Zell's underwear to feel his cock.*

Zell: Not..right now, I need..Ahh! Y-you're..touching..it feels..Seifer! *Looks with lust at Seifer as he thrusts into his hand.* (I..never knew it could feel this good!)

Seifer: That doesn't feel good to you? Tell me, what does feel good to you? *He gently rubs the head of Zell's cock with his thumb.*

Zell: *Lets out a soundless gasp at the rub, a large drop of precum covers Seifer's thumb.* You..are so..amazing! Please, bite my n-neck again!

Seifer: I told you I was the best... *He bites Zell's neck and plants a rough kiss on Zell's lips.*

Zell: You are! Mmmm! *Moans into Seifer's mouth as his body shudders in pleasure, his cock throbbing already from months of no touch.*

Seifer: Has your woman ever sucked you before? *He asks as he moves down Zell's body to rub his cock.*

Zell: T-twice...Oh, I'm not going to last much longer! I..oh god! *Rocks his hips into Seifer's hand, grabbing onto the couch under him.*

Seifer: Does she swallow for you? *He asks as he licks Zell's cock.*

Zell: N..nooooo! *Moans loudly at the lick, thrusting his cock up into Seifer's mouth. Wanting to feel more of it's wet heat.*

Seifer: Mm, you're thick... *He kisses the head of Zell's cock before he wraps his lips around Zell.*

Zell: Oh..oh..oh..AHhhhhhhh! *Screams out in pleasure as his release sprays into Seifer's mouth, his eyes roll from the release.*

Seifer: *He quickly swallows all of Zell's release.* There...How did you like that?

Zell: Wow...*Pants heavily as he lays boneless on the couch, his eye lids still closed from the release but a soft smile covers his face.* I..liked it..

Seifer: Will you do something for me? *He runs his fingers down Zell's chest.*

Zell: What..do you want me to do? *Shivers at Seifer's fingers, weakly arches up against him.* Mmm..

Seifer: Can you get me off? I don't care how you do it... *He spreads his legs slightly, showing Zell his rock hard bulge.*

Zell: It's so big.. Does it hurt? *Reaches down and manages to undo the zipper after a few tries, gasps at the sight of Seifer's cock, purple with need.*

Seifer: It does hurt...Will you help me?

Zell: Yeah, you helped me.. *Shyly begins to stroke Seifer's hard cock, looking at it with amazement.* (He..looks perfect..I want a cock like his!)

Seifer: You don't have to be so shy. But...you're a natural at this.

Zell: I have done it enough to myself to be good.. You're really warm.. *Nuzzles into Seifer's neck as he strokes him faster, shyly kisses at his neck.*

Seifer: Oh? Do you play with yourself often?

Zell: *Blushes madly, lightly nips at Seifer's neck.* Yeah, it is all I have.. She is the only girl I've been with..

Seifer: Why are you so shy? You feel good. *He rests his hand on Zell's thigh and moans softly.*

Zell: Mm..I can't help it.. Oh, moan again.. *Shudders as he kisses Seifer's neck with more force, tightens his hand around him as he speeds up his strokes.*

Seifer: Oh...you're very good, Zell...I thought you were completely straight. Do you love how a man feels in your hand? *He moans again and slowly rolls his hips.*

Zell: I..don't know.. I like how you feel..I love your moans, l-like music.. *His eyes begin to close, his body not used to drinking so much.*

Seifer: Drunk sex...is the best sex in my book... Oh, yes, you feel so good Zell. *He roughly rubs Zell's thigh.*

Zell: Will..you release for me? I..feel like I'm..Mmm, please. *Moans softly at the rubs, moves his hand even faster. His thumb playing with the slit at the head of Seifer's cock.*

Seifer: Yes, I'm close...Make me release, Zell.

Zell: You..look so..hot..*Moves his other hand down to play with the head of Seifer's cock as the other, strokes the shaft.* Cover me in your release, Seifer...

Seifer: Oh...you talk so dirty. Mm... *He releases onto Zell's hands.* So good...

Zell: I have many surprises.. *Reaches his hand up and licks some of Seifer's seed of, hums at the taste before he finally passes out.*

Seifer: (I didn't actually think he would pass out.) *He removes his release soiled pants and lays down on the couch with Zell to sleep off his drunkenness.* You...better not regret this later. *He rests his arm across Zell's chest on the cramped couch and closes his eyes.*

Just a few hours later, Zell sobers up. He wakes up with a headache and in Seifer's arms.

Zell: Ugh..What's...What the hell? Get off me, you bastard! *Pushes Seifer off of him, groaning in the pain of his first hangover.*

Seifer covers his face his forearm from hearing Zell yelling. He groans and turns to his side.

Zell: What did you do to me? Why am I naked? You're just like him! *Slowly sits up, holding into his head as he tries to tuck himself in his pants.*

Seifer: Shut...up. You did everything willingly. Don't you remember what happened a few hours earlier?

Zell: No, I..never been drunk before..God my head hurts...*Moves to sit sideways on the couch, holding his head in his hands.* This was your plan, huh? Get me drunk so you can rape me like him?

Seifer: I didn't rape you...and if you consider what I did was rape, then you raped me too. You probably still have my release on your hand.

Zell: W-what? *Looks down at his hand and shakes in disgust, wiping his hand off on the couch.* This is disgusting! I'm leaving! *Pushes himself up and groans as he becomes dizzy and falls back on the couch.* Damn..

Seifer: I thought you enjoyed yourself...You did rip my shirt off.

Zell: I..did? I'm never drinking again.. This is horrible, I hate you..

Seifer: You can hate me, but we still fooled around, and it was consensual.

Zell: No, it wasn't.. I was under the influence of alcohol. *Takes a deep breath before he stands up again.* You still disgust me..

Seifer: I guess you're disgusted with me enough that you let me suck your cock...

Zell: I would never had done that if I was in the right state of mind, you kill and degrade for fun. I could never be friends with the likes of you.

Seifer: I don't care if you hate me...You can come back if you need to let off some steam. I'll take care of you.

Zell: No, thank you. I have a girl I am to marry, I will not betray her but lowering myself to you.. *Grabs his clothes from the floor and begins to get dressed.*

Seifer: Fine...it doesn't matter to me what the hell you do. *He gets up from the couch, still completely naked, to get something to eat from the refrigerator.*

Zell: You're sick.. *Finishes getting dressed and heads to the front door.* (I..can't believe..with him? I'm going to be sick..)

Seifer: How is being naked in my own damn house being sick?

Zell: When you have someone else over, it's called manners..Not that you would know anything about them..

Seifer: It's nothing you haven't seen or pleasured today. If I didn't have any manners, you would be limping right now.

Zell: I..hate you..You are just as bad as him.. I hope you enjoy your life alone.. *Opens the door and walks out, slamming it behind him.*

Seifer: I don't even get a thank you for all the pleasure I gave you? (He's closeted and that's attractive...He's playing hard ball with me. I wouldn't mind fooling around with him again.)

for fun. I could never be friends with the likes of you.

Seifer: I don't care if you hate me...You can come back if you need to let off some steam. I'll take care of you.

Zell: No, thank you. I have a girl I am to marry, I will not betray her but lowering myself to you.. *Grabs his clothes from the floor and begins to get dressed.*

Seifer: Fine...it doesn't matter to me what the hell you do. *He gets up from the couch, still completely naked, to get something to eat from the refrigerator.*

Zell: You're sick.. *Finishes getting dressed and heads to the front door.* (I..can't believe..with him? I'm going to be sick..)

Seifer: How is being naked in my own damn house being sick?

Zell: When you have someone else over, it's called manners..Not that you would know anything about them..

Seifer: It's nothing you haven't seen or pleasured today. If I didn't have any manners, you would be limping right now.

Zell: I..hate you..You are just as bad as him.. I hope you enjoy your life alone.. *Opens the door and walks out, slamming it behind him.*

Seifer: I don't even get a thank you for all the pleasure I gave you? (He's closeted and that's attractive...He's playing hard ball with me. I wouldn't mind fooling around with him again.)

Zell begins his walk to blow off some steam and to get away from Seifer. Zell kicks several stones out of frustration.

Zell: (He touched me..I can't even remember what happened! What should I do? I hate him, but..he did take me to his home even if he ended up touching me..But he didn't rape me like he could of.. I'm so confused!)

Zell passes by Zechs's house and decides to stop by, knowing he can trust Zechs.

Zell: *Takes a deep breath before he walks up to Zechs's door and knocks.* (I can trust him..)

Zechs answers his door, somewhat surprised to see Zell. He invites Zell inside anyway and leads him to the living room.

Zechs: How was your shift today? Would you like something to drink?

Zell: I...missed it, sir.. And no, I don't believe I can keep anything down right now.. *Sits down on the couch.*

Zechs: Oh...*He sits down across from Zell.* What happened? Are you sure you don't want something to settle your stomach?

Zell: I..went with the other men to drink since I never have before and I needed time away from the screams... Seifer was there, I tried to sit away from him and I ordered a soda..But he come over and hackled me into ordering a beer, which he payed for.. So I got the most expensive drink...It..goes black after that, but..I..I woke up in his home...W-we were naked.. *Keeps looking at his feet, his body shaking.*

Zechs: Did he hurt you?

Zell: I don't know! I don't remember anything, but..he..his release was on my hand.. I don't know what to do, sir! I hate him, I..I still have nightmares of that night..

Zechs: I...suspected that he liked men. I used to have a male lover too, and I know you feel confused. Maybe...there's a good man underneath Seifer's joy for killing.

Zell: Sir? *Looks up in shock at Zechs.* You did? But..it hurts so.. He told me the only thing he likes more than killing Jews, is sex.. I could never be with someone who enjoys to kill! And..he's a male, if someone were to find out I would be put into the camp and my Ma' needs me!

Zechs: That's the risk you take...I was willing to take the risk of being caught. And...I wouldn't take everything Seifer said while drunk to heart.

Zell: But..He is like him, when..when I see him I remember what happens and the pain..

Zechs: Give it a day to think about it. Maybe you'll remember what really happened?

Zell: Maybe...Ugh,my head is killing me. I never want to drink again...

Zechs: You just drank too much...And...there's nothing wrong with being with a man.

Zell: But..I am to marry if I survive the war.. *Leans back on the couch, rubbing his eyes.*

Zechs: Women don't wait forever...Most of the time, I find men more patient. The man will still want to be with you, even after you marry.

Zell: I guess... I should clean up and get to work, I'm sorry for missing my morning rounds, sir..

Zechs: It's alright. What will you do if you see Seifer again?

Zell: I don't know.. I don't want to think of it right now..

Zechs: Does being with a man disgust you that much?

Zell: I don't know, sir! My first two experiences haven't been good.. But Ma' always taught me to keep my heart open..

Zechs: Do I disgust you? And...you don't know yet what your second experience was.

Zell: No, sir! I just...it doesn't disgust me, but I just don't know if it is for me..

Zechs: Oh...and you can call me Zechs. We're here on a casual note...as friends.

Zell: Alright s-Zechs.. Thank you for listening to me.. May..I ask what happened to your male lover?

Zechs: We...had a disagreement. It's unfortunate...

Zell: Oh, I'm sorry.. I hope you make up with him.. I must say, your house looks wonderful. Is something coming up?

Zechs: My parents are visiting, and they want me to marry a woman they're bringing with them...

Zell: Oh! That must be nice, I'm sure they have missed you and are proud.. And are you planning too? Have you even met her?

Zechs: She's from my home town, and we used to have crushes on each other when we were younger...

Zell: That is good, at least you know her.. Do you plan to marry her?

Zechs: I have to marry someone soon...I'm not getting any younger.

Zell: You're not that old! But I understand wanting to start a family.. I would like too.

Zechs: I should have retired before this war, but I can't back out now. *He sighs, but smiles at Zell.* You can take the rest of the day off, I know you need time to yourself.

Zell: I glad you didn't, Zechs.. I don't think I could of survived this if it wasn't for you.. And thank you, I think I will just stay in my cot today..

Zechs: Yes...please do that. Rest and come and talk to me tomorrow morning.

Zell: I will, Zechs.. And if you need any help for when your parents are here, I'll do whatever you need.

Zechs: I think I will be alright, but thank you.

Zell: You're welcome, Zechs.. *Smiles softly at Zechs before he stands up.* I better be going.. Tell Denzel I said Hi..

Zechs: I'll tell Denzel. Take it easy today, Zell.

Zell: I will, I think I'll write a letter to my Ma'.. She has been worried about me.. *Walks to the front door, waves to Zechs before he walks out the door.*

~We hope you liked it! Pleas read and review!~


	16. Chapter 16

Zell returns to his cot to lay down. He takes out a small piece of ledger paper and begins to write to his mother. Zell places a pencil to paper and forgets his troubles as he writes.

_Hello Ma, _

_I hope you are well. Have the doctor's started your medicine yet? I miss you and dream of your meals at night, though the food here is good. The ladies can cook good, but it's still not as good as yours. I have been learning all I need to and made friends with one of the Generals. His name is Zechs Peacecraft and he is a legend from what I've heard.. But I can't wait to come home, Ma. This place, they treat the humans here worse than animals! It sickens me everyday, but Zechs has showed me how to sneak food to them. There's a little boy who I give my chocolates to when I see him.. But the General has taken him in, so he's away from some of the hell.. _

_tsunade_sama888: I will write more to you, Ma. But I think I'm going to lay down, I need some rest. I love you, Ma.. _

_Your son, _

_Zell..._

Zell: *Finishes his letter and puts it into an envelope, writing out his home address before he puts it in mail bag. Walks back to his cot and lays down, groaning as his body yells at him from drinking.*

A group of soldiers walk in, including Seifer. Seifer spots Zell laying down on his cot in the corner.

Zell: *Sighs to himself, flipping over to his side.* (Can't they be quiet just once? I wish I had my own place..)

Seifer sits on the floor near Zell's cot, wondering what Zell's reaction will be.

Zell: Leave me alone, Klaus.. I don't want to hear about another jew girl you made clean up your shit..

Seifer: Klaus? Who are you talking about?

Zell: *Stiffens at Seifer's voice, closes his eyes tightly.* What..are you doing here, sir..

Seifer: I walked here with one of my friends.

Zell: (He's probably friends with Klaus, they both love to degrade the girls here..) Great for you, now will you let me be? I need to sleep off this headache.

Seifer: Are you hungry? You should eat something to soak up the hang over.

Zell: I'm fine, I need sleep.. *Nuzzles into his pillow.* Your friends are calling for you..

Seifer: I don't care. (He is...playing hard to get with me. I can feel it.) *He rests his arm near Zell's body on the cot.*

Zell: Please..I need time to myself, I need to think about..what happened.. *Moves away from Seifer as much as he can on his small cot.*

Seifer: (What the hell is there to think about?) *He scoffs and gets up from the floor to leave Zell alone.*

Zell: Wait..Can you do something for me? *Sits up slowly, facing Seifer.*

Seifer: What is that? *He leans against the wall to face Zell.*

Zell: Could..you bring food back here and we could talk...

Seifer: I guess...I don't know if there's any food left, but... *His voice trails off as he leaves to bring food.*

Zell: Even a roll will be fine, but if you mention it is for me then they will find something. They always make sure I'm fed..

Seifer waves his arm quickly, showing that he hears Zell loud and clear. Seifer disappears into the distance.

Zell: What have I done.. *Falls back on his cot, wondering if he made a mistake.*

About twenty minutes later, Seifer returns to Zell with a full tray of food including roasted pork and mashed potatoes.

Zell: *His stomach growls as the scent of food fills the room, quickly sits up.* Mmm! That smells amazing!

Seifer: They saved it for you. *He hands the tray and utensils to Zell.*

Zell: I told you, they always make sure to save me some. They love me! *Happily begins to dig into his food, forgetting who he is eating with.*

: Seifer: That should help your headache. So...what is there to talk about?

Zell: Huh? *Looks up, his cheeks puffed out from being full of food.*

Seifer: You said you wanted to talk, but I don't believe there's anything to talk about.

Zell: *Quickly chews and swallows his mouthful of food.* Can it wait till I finish eating? I do wish to talk to you, but it is rude to when my mouth keeps becoming full with food..

Seifer: I'll wait. (I wonder what he has to say to me?)

Zell: Thank you.. *Takes a few more bites before he looks back up at Seifer.* Would you like a bite?

Seifer: No, I already ate. (Is he serious? I thought he hated my guts.)

Zell: Alright, I never like eating infront of someone who isn't.. *Quickly finishes his meal, patting his stomach.* I could go for a few more rolls, but that will hold me over till supper..

Seifer: I'm assuming you're ready to talk...

Zell: Yes..I..had a talk with a good friend and..I think I..I'm willing to get to know you and give you a chance..

Seifer: Have you been able to remember anything about what happened?

Zell: I..remember bits and pieces.. I..remember t-touching you down..there, your face when you released.

Seifer: Is that all you remember?

Zell: At the moment, yes.. I am sorry.

Seifer: Do you like what you remember?

Zell: I do.. That's why I want to get to know you.

Seifer sits in silence for a few moments, speechless at Zell's words.

Seifer: Do you get off by calling me names or something?

Zell: Hm? I enjoy it, yes. But I'm hoping if I get to know you, you will prove my name calling wrong..

Seifer: Would you fool around with me again?

Zell: *Blushes playing with blanket on his cot.* I..would like to try.. I don't know if I'm ready for penetration yet, but I wouldn't mind 'fooling' around with you..

Seifer: Would you try fingering? *He says quietly, almost in a whisper incase anyone is listening.*

Zell: I..I could try it.. *Blushes harder, shyly looking up.* I am off today, but I'll have to work double tomorrow to make up for it..

Seifer: What are you trying to tell me?

Zell: I truly don't know.. *Chuckles softly.*

Seifer: You're playing hard to get with me, I'm sure you know. Let me be straight forward with you, I'll say what you wanted to tell me. You want to go back to my place...

Zell: Yes, I would like to get to know you more and it will be easier when we don't have to worry about people hearing.. Plus, I wouldn't mind sleeping on your couch.. It's much better then this cot..

Seifer: Follow me home, then. *He begins to leave, wanting to see if Zell would follow.*

Zell: *Grabs a few things before he follows after Seifer.* (I can't believe I'm doing this but I want to..Plus I get away for a night..)

Seifer watches calmly as Zell follows him.

Seifer: (He does want something, we'll find out.)

Zell: (I hope he doesn't see my blankey..) *Tucks his small baby blanket in his jacket to hide it as they walk.*

Seifer waits until they walk some distance away from the camp before he speaks to Zell again.

Seifer: Tell me more about why you decided to stop being so stubborn...

Zell: I had a talk with General Peacecraft and he told me I should give you another chance..

Seifer: You didn't want to give me a chance, did you?

Zell: I didn't know what I wanted.. But Ma always told me I should get to know someone before I judge them..

Seifer: There's something you should know about me too...

Zell: What's that?

Seifer: I'm very stubborn too...and it reared me up when you kept calling me names and pushing me away.

Zell: I've noticed.. *Chuckles softly as he catches up with Seifer.* I did enjoy callin' you names!

Seifer: You can call me more names later... We're here. *He walks up to the front door of his house and unlocks the door.*

Zell: Do..you think I could use your shower? I need to bathe..

Seifer: Go ahead. *He allows Zell inside and shows him where the shower is upstairs.* It's on the right.

Zell: Thank you.. *Walks up the stairs and to the bathroom, setting his things down on the sink before he begins to undress. Setting his baby blanket down on top.* (He has a nice bathroom!)

Seifer follows Zell into the bathroom, not taking any notice to Zell's belongings before he unzips his fly to urinate.

Zell: Oh! *Jumps a bit as Seifer walks in, blushes lightly as he steps into the tub and turns the water on.* I see Piss-man is back..

Seifer: I've been pissing all day from being drunk the night before.

Zell: I haven't yet.. Oh wait... *Sighs as he releases into the tub before he puts the plug in to stop the water.*

Seifer: You pissed in my sink, now you've graduated to my bath tub.

Zell: I did? *Chuckles as he lays back in the tub.* Next it will be your bed, Piss-man. (I hope he doesn't loook at my stuff..)

Seifer: Yes, you did, and I was too drunk to stop you. *He moves to the sink to wash his hands. He notices Zell's belongings.* What's this?

Zell: I'm sorry, I'll wash any dishes that were in there.. *Freezes when Seifer finds his stuff, the blush returns to his face.* It's nothing, just my things..

Seifer: Don't worry about it. *He refolds Zell's belongings, still not taking notice of the blanket.*

Zell: (Oh thank god, I'd never live that down.. Plus I don't want anyone touching it, it's close to falling apart..) I will be done in a few minutes, I don't take long baths..

Seifer: Really? I was going to join you...

Zell: H-huh? Oh..Okay, that's fine..I can take a longer one then.. *Moves over to give Seifer room.*

Seifer: (Maybe seeing my body will help him remember...) *He casually removes his clothing to join Zell.*

Zell: *A flash of Seifer sucking on his neck, shudders at the memory and touches his neck.* (I still feel it..)

Seifer: (I didn't realize how...short he is, yet he's still masculine. I like it.) *He moves to stand in the water, allowing his body to brush slightly against Zell.*

Zell: *Shivers at the feel of Seifer's skin against him, the memory still fresh in his mind.* Y-you have a nice tub..

Seifer: Tell me what you're really thinking. *He turns to face Zell as water rolls off of his muscles.*

Zell: I..remember you kissing and sucking my neck. *Looks away, remembering how Rufus's muscles moved while he was thrusting into Zell's hand.*

Seifer: I believe I left some marks behind. *He inspects Zell'ss neck and points out several red marks.*

Zell: I'm lucky our uniforms cover them.. Please, let them be.. *Shudders at Seifer's touches, his body starts to blush red.*

Seifer: Are you embarrassed? *He moves closer to Zell and breathes against his lips.*

Zell: A bit.. *Pants lightly as his blush grows, his body starting to slowly get aroused.*

Seifer: You seem to miss my touch. *He carefully touches Zell's chest.*

Zell: I do.. No one..has ever gotten me like this so fast, ohh.. *Moans softly as he arches up into Seifer's touches.* Can you kiss my neck again?

Seifer: I can do that... *He licks Zell's neck before kissing it again.*

Zell: Mmm.. Why..do you make me so hot this fast? Ahh! *Gasps in pleasure as Seifer finds his hot spot on his neck.*

Seifer: You loved men all along. *He gently bites Zell's neck where he'll moan.*

Zell: Oh g-god! *Cries out in pleasure, his cock grows half hard against Seifer's stomach.* I..never felt this for any man before..

Seifer: They don't know how to turn you on like I do. Look at this cock of yours... *He gently rubs his body against Zell's growing cock.*

Zell: Mmhh! S-seifer, please.. I need more, show me how good you are! *Looks into Seifer's eyes with lust, shyly thrusting up against him.*

Seifer: What would you like me to do? *He begins to stroke Zell's cock.*

Zell: I-I don't know.. I want to feel you! *Wraps his arms around Seifer's neck, pulling Seifer closer to his body and grinds into Seifer's hand.*

Seifer: I'll help you. *He pulls Zell against his body and gropes Zell's firm ass.*

Zell: Uhhh! *Begins to pant heavily as he keeps rocking against Seifer, moaning softly as his ass is touched.* You...feel amazing!

Seifer: I'll help you feel me. I'll finger your ass... *He presses his index finger against Zell's aroused entrance and slowly rubs his finger against the ring of muscle.*

Zell: Ohh..I..be..gentle please.. *Gasps at the feeling of Seifer's finger, his opening clenches tightly.*

Seifer: I'll be gentle...but I need you to relax. *He presses his finger slightly harder against Zell's opening, allowing his finger to work Zell's muscle loose.*

Zell: I'm trying...It just feels weird, oh...*Takes a few deep breathes as he tries to relax and let Seifer's finger in, his cock softens a bit.* (It's him..I'm safe, he'll be nice..)

Seifer: I'm in already... *He slowly pushes his finger further inside Zell and smiles when he finds Zell's prostate. He gently rubs his finger against Zell's sweet spot.*

Zell: Ahhhh! S-shit! *Moans out loudly as red hot pleasure runs through his veins, clenches tightly around Seifer's finger.* W-what...was that? Mmm!

Seifer: That's what makes male on male sex feel so good... *He slowly inserts a second finger to carefully stretch Zell out.*

Zell: It's..so damn...ahh! *Cries out as he begins to try and get Seifer's fingers in deeper, wanting to feel more pleasure.*

Seifer: I think you're ready for me. But having my cock inside of you is going to hurt more at first...

Zell: I..I can try.. Please be careful.. *Looks down, hating how scared he feels.*

Seifer: I'll let you guide your pleasure, this time... *He turns off the shower water and exits the bath. He sits on the edge of the bathroom counter, showing off his fully erect cock.* Slowly put your weight back on my cock and use the counter for leverage.

Zell: Um..o-okay.. *Steps out off the tub, blushing as his hard cock bounces with each step.* Do you want me facing you? Or..

Seifer: Face your back to me...It won't be as intense if you were to face me. Use your weight to fall back slowly against my cock.

Zell: O-oh..Okay, can I face you next time? *Blushes hard as he turns around in front of Seifer.* Can you hold your cock still? *Moves into position, spreading his cheeks so Seifer's cock can get to his tight opening.*

Seifer: We can try something different after this. It's your first time being taken willingly. *He holds his cock in position and breathes heavily in anticipation as Zell's body moves closer to him.*

Zell: Alright.. You feel so hot.. I'm going to sit on you now. Ohhh.. *Groans as he begins to slowly sit down on Seifer's hard cock, gasps in pain as the large head breaks through the tight ring of muscle.*

Seifer: You have it...just relax. *He reaches around to Zell's chest to play with his nipples.*

Zell: Ah! It's h-hard when..you do that, it m-makes me tighten! Ugh! *Whimpers softly as he takes more of Seifer inside, biting on his lower lip.*

Seifer: I can't help it. You turn me on. *He kisses the back of Zell's neck and moans as Zell takes in more of his cock.*

Zell: Uhhh...*Groans in slight pain as he takes Seifer in fully, pants heavily as he gets used to the feeling of being filled by Seifer's cock.* You..keep throbbing in me.. Does it feel that good?

Seifer: You're still so damn tight, and you have a really nice ass. *He gropes each of Zell's ass cheeks and squeezes them.* Oh, yes...

Zell: I'm g-glad it pleases you so.. I'm going to move now.. *Takes a deep breath as he holds onto the counter, using it to help him start to move. Shudders as he moves till just the head of Seifer's cock is in before me sits back down on it, letting out a cry.* Ohhh!

Seifer: There you go, Zell, use that perfect ass of yours to please me. *He pants and slowly rocks his hips into Zell.*

Zell: I..uhh I better get pleasure too, Piss-man! *Starts to move faster, the burning pain starting to go away.*

Seifer: You will. *He rolls his hips to rub his cock against Zell's prostate.* Do you like being filled by me?

Zell: Ahhhhhhhhh! T-there! Again, please sir! *Moans loudly in pleasure as he begins to move faster on Seifer's hard dick.* I love it!

Seifer: I told you I'm the best at fucking here. Yes...fuck yourself on me. *He rolls his hips sharply, wanting to hear Zell's pleasure.*

Zell: Oh you are, oh yes.. Harder, fuck me harder! *Cries out loudly in pleasure, reaches an arm behind him to wrap around Seifer's head. Pulling him against his neck, his mouth open in pleasure.* Bite me..Mark me as yours!

Seifer: So demanding... *He marks Zell's neck and kisses Zell's lips hard. He pumps his throbbing cock deeper into Zell's needy ass.*

Zell: You like it, I ohh..I feel you throbbin' so hard in me! Uhh, you're going to make me.. Ohh! *Moans over take his speech as he clenches tightly around Seifer's manhood, throws his head back in pleasure as his voice shakes the room.*

Seifer: Am I going to make you release? I want to see you come, hell yes...Can you do that for me? *He reaches over Zell's body to stroke his cock into submission.*

Zell: S-s...Ahhhhhhhhhhh! *Screams out in pleasure as he releases hard into Seifer's hand, his body shakes from the force of his orgasm.*

Seifer: Yes...Zell. *He bites down on Zell's shoulder, marking him as he releases his seed inside Zell.*

Zell: Ohhh..That was..wow.. *Pants heavily as he leans back against Seifer, riding the high of his release.*

Seifer: I'm assuming you enjoyed that... *He gives Zell a few slight thrusts with his now soft cock.*

Zell: A-ahh..*Whines softly in pleasure at the thrusts, clenches tighter around Seifer.* I..did, very much so.

Seifer: I love hearing your moans. They really turn me on...and this body of yours... *He smirks against Zell's shoulder as he runs his releasae covered hands across Zell's chest.*

Zell: Mmm, you have nice moans too. Oh, are you trying to make me hard again? I think I need a rest before we go at it again.. *Chuckles softly.*

Seifer: No, you deserve some praise. Do you want to go back to my room?

Zell: Mmm, I like this praise. And yes, I would like to see your room and lay down on a real bed for once. *Looks back at Seifer and gives him a shy kiss.*

Seifer: Will you stay the night with me?

Zell: Yeah, if you don't mind. I have morning rounds though.

Seifer: I do as well. We can go in together. *He gently slides Zell off of his cock and grabs two towels for both himself and Zell.*

Zell: Ugh..I hope it doesn't always feel like this after.. *Smiles as he takes the towel and wraps it around his waist before he begins to gather his stuff, hissing as he walks.*

Seifer: It will get better after we have sex a few more times. *He gathers his clothing from the floor and wraps his towel tightly around his body.*

Zell: I can't wait for that, walking tomorrow is going to be fun. *Shakes his head as he follows Seifer, not knowing where to go.*

Seifer: You'll be carrying the pride of knowing that I had sex with you. *He smirks slightly and heads out of the bathroom to lead Zell to his bedroom.*

Zell: You are so full of yourself, what if I said you sucked? *Chuckles as he limps after Seifer, holding on tightly to his stuff.* (Crap..If I'm sleeping with him, how can I hide blankey?)

Seifer: Then, it would be a lie because I know you enjoyed it... *He leads Zell to his bedroom at the end of the hall, opens the door, and reveals a room undecorated except for a queen sized bed against the far wall of the room.*

Zell: Maybe I'm just a good actor.. *Smirks at Seifer as he walks past him and into the room, hides his sadness at how empty the room is.* Your room is very clean..

Seifer: I don't like any extra furniture in my room...

Zell: Oh, your bed looks comfortable! *Walks over to it and sets his things down on it before he starts to dry off.*

Seifer: It's just what I need at night. *He removes his towel and opens his closet to dress in a pair of knitted black long johns.*

Zell: *Finds his pair of gray long johns with holes in the butt and pulls them up, begins to go through his small pile of things.* (I need to buy a new pair of these, I look like a poor runaway.. Hmm, where did I put my book?)

Seifer: Are you looking for something?

Zell: My book, I like to write in it at night. *Bends over to see if maybe it fell, showing off the sad state of his long johns.*

Seifer: You have a hole in your long johns...

Zell: I know, I..have many but I don't have enough to get a new pair yet and these are still good.. *Blushes as he finds his book under the bed.*

Seifer: They're just long johns, no one else is going to see them except for me...

Zell: Very true. *Lays his stuff down next to the bed, but hides his blanket under the pillow he plans to sleep on.*

Seifer: So...do you think I'm sexy? *He lays on the bed and crosses his arms under his head.*

Zell: I think the fact I had sex with you should tell you that.*Chuckles softly as he lays down next to Seifer, letting a hand fall on Seifer's chest.*

Seifer: I just like to hear it from you. *His ego beams as Zell's hand touches his chest.*

Zell: (I can blow his ego up so easy.. This is going to be fun!) Then you are very sexy, sir.. *Traces his fingers under Seifer's pecks.*

Seifer: Mm...Is that what you think of me?

Zell: You are very fit.. As well as sexy, your chest is amazing.. *Looks up at Seifer with a grin before he rests his head on Seifer's hard chest.*

Seifer: Thank you... *He smirks at Zell, loving the attention Zell is giving him.*

Zell: You're welcome.. *Nuzzles at Seifer's chest, sighing as he relaxes fully.* I love your bed..

Seifer: You look tired. *He rests his arm on Zell's shoulder.*

Zell: I am.. *Waits till Seifer looks away and grabs his baby blanket from under the pillow, hiding it under him.* Your bed is puttin' me to sleep..

Seifer: I usually take a few minutes to fall asleep. Go ahead...

Zell: I usually fall as soon as my head hits the pillow. *Chuckles as he kisses Seifer's chest, his hand stroking his blanket.*

Seifer: Good night, then...

Zell: *Closes his eyes as he comfort strokes his blanket, falling asleep at Seifer's scent and warmth.* (I'm glad I gave him a chance..)

Almost two hours later, Seifer suddenly jolts awake with sweat drenching his hair. Seifer tries hard not to hyperventilate before he gets out of bed with his knees shaking. Seifer begins to mindlessly pace the room, holding his head in his hands, and feeling like a caged animal. Seifer yells out and rips at the door knob, removing it cleanly from the door.

Zell: *Quickly sits up at the screams, looking around to see if they're being attacked. Looks in shock at Seifer with the door knob in his hand.* (He's..gone crazy!) Um..Seifer?

Seifer: What? *He turns around suddenly, forgetting Zell was even in the room.*

Zell: Are..did you have a nightmare? Come, sit down with me..*Holds on tightly to the blanket still in his hand, getting comfort from it at the sight of Seifer's still frantic eyes.*

Seifer: Why the hell am I out of bed in the first place? *He lays back down in bed next to Zell and pulls out a hand gun he keeps under his pillow. He aims the gun at a shadow he sees from the light filtering in through the hole in the door from the broken door knob.*

Zell: Seifer, stop this! You're going to hurt someone! *Reaches out carefully and places a hand on top of the barrel of the gun, making it lower.* You had a bad dream or something, I woke up and you ripped the doorknob off.. (This..must be how his mind deals with the horror he does everyday..)

Seifer: F-fuck...I think someone's coming after me.

Zell: No one is here other than me, Seifer.. No one is after you, now please... Lay down with me, let me make those thoughts go away.. *Lowers Seifer's hands till they touch the bed, carefully tries to take the gun out of Seifer's hands.*

Seifer: What...yes. *He drops the gun onto the bed and rests his hands against the sheets.*

Zell: Good..*Takes the gun and sets it on the floor with his other things before he wraps his arms around Seifer to help him lay back on the bed, forgetting the baby blanket in his hand.*

Seifer: That's...why I don't keep furniture in here. I've shot my own furniture, thinking it was moving.

Zell: Does this happen often? *Tries to comfort Seifer by rubbing his sides, softly kissing his neck.* You should talk to someone about this..

Seifer: It happens almost everynight...Who would believe me? They'd lock me away in an institution.

Zell: I would.. And maybe General Peacecraft can help you, he has done much for me and I'm sure he will be willing to help you.. *Strokes Seifer's chest, making the blanket rub against his chest.*

Seifer: Even then...I would be discharged from the army if I told a general.

Zell: *Sighs, holding Seifer closer.* I just want you to be safe, this isn't healthy for you..

Seifer: Who gives a shit if I'm healthy or not? I'm here to serve the Aryan race and to kill all jews.

Zell: I do.. And if your not healthy then you can't do that, can you? *Sighs as he pulls Seifer closer to him, stroking Seifer's chest with his blanket.*

Seifer: I'll do this until the day I die. *He watches Zell stroke his chest.*

Zell: (Crap! My blankey still in my hand..But it seems to be comforting him as it does me.. I wish I could help him, I don't want him doing this when it hurts him this much..) I'll be here to help you then..

Seifer: I don't...need any help.

Zell: Everyone needs help.. *Keeps lovingly kisses Seifer's neck, rubbing his abs now with blankey.*

Seifer: (I don't want to argue with him right now...) Sure. *He rests his hand on top of Zell's head.*

Zell: You're still tense.. Just relax with me, feel me touching you..Kissing you..

Seifer: I'm usually tense all night. *He moves his body to try and become comfortable.*

Zell: That's not good, you're not getting the rest you need.. Here, lay on your stomach..*Unwraps his arms from Seifer, laying his blanket on the other side of him.*

Seifer: What are you going to do? *He rolls onto his stomach for Zell.*

Zell: I'm going to help you relax.. *Crawls so he's straddling Seifer's legs and begins to massage his back.*

Seifer: Will this work? (I hope this works...)

Zell: It should, it always helped me.. *Begins to knead at Seifer's shoulders, frowning at all the knots.*

Seifer: Hey...You're pretty good at this. *His body slowly relaxes at the magic of Zell's hands.*

Zell: I had to learn, it helps my Ma fall asleep through the pain..*Smiles at the sight of Seifer turning to goo, moves to Seifer's neck.*

Seifer: If you weren't in my bed...I would be paying you.

Zell: You can pay me by having a good night sleep.. *Chuckles softly as he leans down to kiss Seifer's shoulder as he keeps making him turn into goo.*

Seifer: Mm...feels good. *He slowly closes his eyes as his body relaxes.*

Zell: I'm glad.. Just let this put you to sleep..*Keeps kissing Seifer as he moves down Seifer's back, getting rid of all the knots.*

Seifer: *He notices a small ragged blanket he's not familiar with on his bed.* Is...this your blanket?

Zell: *Blushes hard, his hands freeze a bit before he starts again.* Y-yes, it is all I have left of my Father.. He gave it to me on my first birthday, I can't sleep without it..

Seifer: Oh... *He suddenly falls asleep, not able to stay awake long enough to finish his sentence.*

Zell: (Wow, I was sure he was going to tease me for that..But I think I can stop now..) *Lays down next to Seifer, grabs his blanket before he holds on tightly to Seifer.* If you have a nightmare, I'll be here for you..

That evening at Zech's home, Zechs nervously paces through his living room. Denzel comes down the stairs when he hears Zechs walking.

Zechs: (Why am I so nervous? It's just my family, I..guess I want them to be proud.. And I hope she likes the ring I picked out, I..will ask her to marry me tonight..) *Keeps pacing, playing with the small box in his pocket.*

Denzel stares curiously at Zechs and signs to him, asking why he's so nervous.

Zechs: Oh, Denzel.. *Sighs as he motions for Denzel to sit down.* My family is going to be here any moment.. And they are bring a girl for me to ask to be my wife tonight.. Now I'm sorry but I won't be able to.. spend as much time with you this week.

Denzel signs again. "You mean...like how Hilde wanted to marry me?"

Zechs: Yes, I will hopefully have a wife son.. I used to have a crush on her when I was your age, but I went off to war to prove myself to her and...she found a husband.. But he has passed.. *Sighs as he sits down next to Denzel.*

Denzel nods in understanding. He pats Zechs's shoulder to comfort him and smiles.

Zechs: Thank you, Denzel.. You will still have your bed downstairs, but at seven after supper. I'll have to ask you to stay down there till morning.. I give my servents more freedom than most..

Denzel shakes his head in agreement and asks in signs if he will still be able to cook. He shows Zechs with his little hands how much he loves cooking and using the oven.

Zechs: Of course, I know how much you love it.. *Smiles and pats Denzel on his back.* Now, why don't you go and clean yourself up.

Denzel shakes his head and jumps happily off of the couch to bathe himself.

Zechs: After you're finished, go into my room. I have something on my bed for you. *Smiles softly as he watches Denzel walk off. Decides to do a last minute check on the house.*

About thirty minutes later, Denzel shyly walks down the stairs, wearing new clothes Zechs placed on the bed for him. Tears well in Denzel's eyes and he runs his fingers across his brand new tan plaid sweater vest and white dress shirt. He touches his new and neatly pressed pants and rubs his new shoes together at the sole, making them squeak.

Zechs: *Look over at Denzel with a soft smile.* You look handsome, Denzel. Why are you crying? *Walks over to Denzel and wipes his eyes.*

Denzel carefully wipes his eyes, careful not to stain his new shirt with tears. Denzel looks up at Zechs and signs, asking why Zechs would buy such nice clothes for him, being a jewish boy.

Zechs: Because I see as a bright young boy who has been through hell, not just as a jew.. I make sure all the ones under my care are well taken care of. Now come, let me brush your hair..

Denzel takes Zechs's hand and allows Zechs to lead him for his hair to be tended to.

Zechs: *Takes him to the girls bathroom and grabs a brush before he begins to gently brush Denzel's sandy colored locks.* You haven't done this is awhile..

Denzel shrugs his shoulders, showing that he forgot how to groom his hair from being in concentration camps for such a long time.

Zechs: How able I get you aself grooming kit, you will be starting to needing to shave.. *Smiles softly as he gets out all the rats.*

Denzel nods carefully as Zechs combs his hair. He watches Zechs in the mirror, taking note of his technique.

Zechs: (He misses male bonding so much.. Maybe I cansee if we can have his Father transferred here, I have a favor I can cash in..) There, you're all done. You look ready to go to a wedding.

Denzel smiles in approval as a small glass bottle catches his eye on the sink. He picks up the bottle and runs his fingers across the geometrically shaped bottle, wondering what it could be.

Zechs: That was my aftershave.. But I gave it to the girls, I don't know what they have filled it with now. *Sets the brush down fills a glass with water, still nervous.*

Denzel nods in amazement, not ever knowing what "aftershave" could be. Denzel places the bottle back down on the sink and stares at the bottle from afar, loving how the light refracting causes the bottle to appear blue and green.

Zechs: *Chuckles softly.* When I get you your grooming kit, they'll be a bottle just like that in it. (Even if I have to buy it separate.*

Denzel smiles and looks back at Zechs and signs. "Do you think Hilde will recognize me being dressed up?"

Zechs: I think she will grow to love you even more, she will want you to marry her now. *Pats Denzel's shoulder and smiles, stiffens when the doorbell rings.*

Denzel's eyes widen in excitement. He touches Zechs's arm to wish him good luck with his family.

Zechs: Thank you, Denzel. Why don't you go to the girls and tell them start lunch.. *Pats Denzel's back to have him move.*

Denzel nods and happily runs out of the bathroom to find Tifa.

Zechs: *Sighs, readying himself to see his family for the first time in two years.* (I can do this..And I hopefully will have a wife tonight..) *Smiles softly as he walks up to the front door.*

Zechs slowly opens the door, knowing his parents and his future wife await on the other side. Zechs pauses and licks his lips from nerves, hoping this day will end well.

~Muhahahah! We're evillllllllll!~


	17. Chapter 17

Zechs stands in front of his parents, pleasantly surprised that they have not aged in two years. He gazes at his mother first, who has her greying sandy locks braided thickly and neatly on each side of her face. Her hair line appears teased, raised, and laquored with a fashionable peach colored scarf to frame her face. Zechs's mother greets him with a motherly kiss on the lips. Zechs turns to his father, and Zechs holds out his hand to shake his father's. The father shakes Zechs's hand firmly, showing strength in his limbs at his age of 63. His hair reaches nearly the same length of Zechs's, with a slight grey hue. Zechs's grip tightens around his father's hand as he looks into his father's green eyes with a slight, greeting smile.

Zechs: Hello Father, Mother.. It has been to long, please come into my home. I am having lunch made as we speak, you must be hungry from your trip.. But..may I ask where Miss Noin is?

Sephiroth: That woman...*He huffs and walks past Zechs, wanting to be inside.*

Sally: Ignore your Father, he is upset that she isn't wearing what a women should wear in his mind and made her stay in the car. You can go out and get her, I better watch your Father so he doesn't break anything in your house or say something to your servants.. *She gives her son a hug before she walks into the house to find her husband.*

Zechs: (This is going great so far...) *Sighs and shakes his head before he walks out of his house to the car his parents come in, taking a deep breath before he knocks on the back door.*

A young woman with short, dark hair opens the car door. She smiles slightly when she sees Zechs after years of Zechs being away from home.

"You haven't changed at all, Zechs..."

Zechs: (She is still as beautiful as the day I left..) Neither have you, Lucrezia.. I am glad you come.

Lucrezia steps out of the car unassisted by Zechs, preferring to be independant. Her cream colored slacks brush against the tops of her matching cream colored heels. She straightens out her long sleeved deep navy sweater. Lucrezia takes Zechs's hand.

Zechs: *Chuckles softly, smiles at her.* I see why my Father was upset, but I think you look great.. It would look weird if you were in a skirt.. *Begins to lead her to his home.* I hope your trip was alright..

Lucrezia: When have you ever seen me in a skirt, except when I was too small to make that choice? The car ride was fine, but I felt bad for your mother because she couldn't relax the whole drive. Skirts aren't comfortable when you're in a car or on a train for hours. Maybe one day, I'll buy a pair of slacks for your mother?

Zechs: *Laughs for the first time in days at the thought of it.* My Father would burn them and tell my Mother to buy you a dress.. And I don't believe I ever have, my Mother said you only wore a dress once as an adult..

Lucrezia: Yes, once. Maybe I can take your mother out to pick out a pair? We can find a place to hide them.

Zechs: I am sure she would love that, you may do it while you are here.. I can distract my Father easily in showing him my duties..

Lucrezia: Yes sir. *He smiles softly. She looks around at the outside of Zechs's home.* You have a nice place here...

Zechs: I try to keep it nice, but this is all my girls work. They enjoy planting flowers. Everything I plant..dies.. *Sighs as he walks her to his porch.*

Lucrezia: Do you mean...your servants? *She sits down on a chair situated on Zechs's porch.* Can you tell me about them?

Zechs: Yes, I have mostly young girls I have saved from the camp.. The oldest is Miss Tifa at twenty-three and the youngest is Miss Yuffie at fifteen.. Then I have Yuna at nineteen and Paine at seventeen.. I call them my girls. *Sits down next to her and chuckles softly.* Yuffie even calls me "Papa Peacecraft".

Lucrezia: You must feel alone with all those women around and there's no male presence to speak to.

Zechs: I get enough male presence at work, it is nice to be around the gentleness of women.. But I do have one male servant.. *A small smile covers his face.* He is eleven and mute, but is the nicest boy you could ever meet and smart for his age..

Lucrezia: A mute boy? I can't imagine how he would be treated if you didn't take him in...

Zechs: He had two men who looked after him.. *Looks to make sure the door is closed.* They often stay one night a week, sometimes two and do little things around my house. One is an Irish man who often sings for me, he is the one who made me take the boy in.. And I have taken him as my own son in a way.. Till I can get him back to his Father..

Lucrezia: That's what I hate the most about this war...It splits families apart.

Zechs: As do I.. But I can not share it with many or I would be killed or put in a camp..And then those in my care will be left alone.. *Sighs sadly.* But I am hoping it ends soon, then I can retire..

As Zechs speaks, the door gently swings open. Denzel sadly walks outside, shuffling his feet.

Zechs: *Quickly turns and frowns at the sight, motions for Denzel to walk over.* Denzel? What happened?

Denzel shrugs his shoulders and signs, saying Zechs's father doesn't know that he is mute and yelled at him for ignoring him.

Zechs: *Sighs, rubbing his forehead.* I am sorry, Denzel. I did not tell them and my Father is.. Do not take it to heart, he yells at everyone.. Come here, I want you to meet someone..

Denzel peeks out from behind Zechs's body. Denzel sees a young, beautiful woman sitting in a chair on the porch, he turns to Zechs, telling him the young woman is very beautiful.

Zechs: That she is.. This is Lucrezia Noin.. Lucrezia, this is Denzel and he says you are very beautiful..

Lucrezia: You don't have to hide behind Zechs, little one. Come out, you look handsome today.

Denzel steps closer to Lucrezia, blushing from Lucrezia's complement.

Zechs: I got him a new outfit for today.. And there's a few more in your room.. *Smiles at Denzel's blush.* Oh? Am I going to have to tell Hilde she has someone to compete with for you for?

Denzel shakes his head and looks up at Zechs, and tells him he thought Lucrezia would hate him for being Jewish.

Zechs: No, she wouldn't.. *Looks to Lucrezia.* Would you hate anyone for being Jewish? (She never used to.. But people can change..)

Lucrezia: No, and I know you're scared of new people, Denzel. You can never be surprised of the evil that lurks in people now these days...

Zechs: See? You can trust her and be your charming self with her.. Now, why don't you check on Tifa and see if the food is ready.. And you can eat with the girls today.

Denzel nods and smiles at Lucrezia before he wanders back inside the house.

Zechs: I will have to talk to my Father.. I told him not to talk to my servants like that, they are not used to it like his.. *Sighs again as he leans back in his chair.*

Lucrezia: Some people are set in stone in their ways...

Zechs: That is my Father.. But I know he means well, in his own way.. *Looks over at her.* Would you like to see the rest of the house? And the room you will be staying in..

Lucrezia: Yes, I would like that.

Zechs: *Stands up and reaches his hand out for Lucrezia.* Come, I hope you don't mind the room is next to mine but I didn't think you would want to be next to my parents for the week..

Lucrezia: I don't mind. I still wouldn't mind if I had to sleep in the same room as your parents.

Zechs: You will when my Father.. *Blushes lightly, disgusted at the thought.* Lets just say I am doing you a favor. *Smiles at her as he opens the door to let her in, the scent of food filling the house.*

Lucrezia: I see...Oh, the food smells heavenly.

Zechs: Yes, the girls are amazing cooks.. I am lucky to have them. *Walks by the living room and hears his Father talking.* (Should I get them as well? I don't want to interrupt them, but I know they will want to clean up..)

Lucrezia: I think we should leave them alone for now...

Zechs: You are right, it sounds like my Father is on one if his rants. This will last for awhile, I will show you your room so you can freshen up..

Lucrezia: Thank you...and show me the rest of the house, if you want to.

Zechs: I would.. *Smiles at her, leading her to the dining room.* This is my main dining room, if you go through that door on the other side it will lead you to the kitchen. Which also leads to where my girls sleep and Denzel's room in the basement..

Lucrezia: I'm so glad that you give these poor people a warm bed and food...

Zechs: I try to make this as much as a home for them as it is for me.. I wouldn't make them work if I could, but I can't seem to soft or I will be eaten alive from the others..*Walks past the kitchen, not wanting to bother them as they cook and continues to show her around his house. Making their way up the stairs.* My parents will be staying in this room.. *Walks to the end of the hallway on the right.* This is my room.. You will be staying in the one to the left..

Lucrezia: Show it to me and I'll bring up my suitcases later, after dinner.

Zechs: I will get them, do not worry.. *Walks over to the door and opens it.* I hope it is to your liking, Yuffie changed the bedding this morning.. I don't know what she bought though...

Lucrezia: This is a nice room... *She sits down on the edge of the bed and touches the bedding.*

Zechs: Yes, she did a good job on this room.. I let each girl decorate a room, I am not good at those things.. *Walks inside, looking around as well.* The..bathroom is connected to both this and mine, but you may use it and I can use the one down the hall..

Lucrezia: I don't mind. We're going to be married either way, you don't have to act like a stranger, Zechs.

Zechs: *Freezes.* (Have they mentioned it already?) I do not want to be improper.. *Looks over at her, again shocked at her beauty.* Is it what you want? ...To marry again?

Lucrezia: It was easy to figure out. Your parents kept mentioning how they wanted to see you with a bride. I can read them easily.

Zechs: Ah, yes.. They have been at my heels about that for years, my Mother wants grandchildren to spoil and my Father wants the family name to carry on.. Well, I will let you freshen up and I will check on dinner..

Lucrezia: You still seem nervous, Zechs...

Zechs: I..guess I am nervous my family is here, and that my sister wasn't able to come as she planned..(And I have never asked someone to marry me.. I still love him, but seeing her again.. I feel another love..Can a man love two people?)

Lucrezia: (I feel something is bothering him...) You can tell me anything, Zechs...

Zechs: I..was going to do this later, but now seems like a good time.. *Walks over in front of her and gets down on his right knee, pulling out the small black box from his pocket.* Lucrezia Noin.. Will you marry me?

Lucrezia: Oh...Zechs. *She takes the ring box and slowly opens it, revealing a gold diamond ring.* Yes, I'll marry you.

Zechs: *Smiles brightly at her, his heart fluttering in joy. Shakily grabs the ring and slowly puts it on her ring finger, smirking a bit when it fits.* (I guessed right!) You..have made me the happiest man on Earth today...My dear..

Lucrezia: I never thought you would ask me, Zechs.

Zechs: I was going to after I came back from training, but...you were still to young.. And when you came of age, you were already taken.. You have always had a place in my heart, Lucrezia.

Lucrezia: I love you, Zechs... *She leans forward, closing the distance between her and Zechs. She plants a soft kiss on Zechs's lips.*

Zechs: Mm! *Gasps in shock at the kiss before he smiles into it and kisses back.* I love you, Lucrezia.. I have for a long time.. *Shyly wraps his arms around her waist.* I wish we could marry tomorrow, but I want you to have the wedding of your dreams.. Plus I'm sure our families will want to make it a huge affair..

Lucrezia: We don't have to worry about all of that right now...I'd rather have our own private wedding where no one else can bother us.

Zechs: You can plan everything, we can have whatever you want my love.. *Hears a bell ring and smiles.* Dinner is ready, are you ready to share the news?

Lucrezia: I'm ready. *She flashes her new engagement ring with happiness.*

Zechs: I spent hours trying to find the right one, I remember you don't like really flashy things but I wanted it to be something worthy of your beauty.. *Smiles and kisses the ring on her finger.* Lets go.. *Leads her out of the room, feeling the happiest he has felt in weeks.*

The announcement of their engagement brings cheer into the house, dinner goes better than expected as they talk of weddings and the parties and grandchildren. Hours later they retire to their rooms, the sound of soft moans fill the air from the elder Peacecrafts room but ends by eleven at night. Zechs finally starts to fall asleep when he hears his door open.

Zechs: Denzel? I told you, you can't come in my bed this week I am sorry.. If you have a bad dream you will have to go to the girls..

Lucrezia: Denzel? It's me.

Lucrezia quietly walks into Zechs's room and closes the door behind her. The light filtering through the door shows her form wearing a soft peach colored long line bullet bra that ends at her mid thigh.

Zechs: O-oh.. Hello dear.. What's wrong? I am sorry if they woke you up, I've forgotten how they.. *A light blush covers his cheeks, his eyes run over Lucrezia's body with lust at the sight.* (She..looks amazing..)

Lucrezia: There's nothing wrong. You seem surprised to see me. *She sits on the edge of Zechs's bed.*

Zechs: Well, I thought you would be asleep.. You had a long trip and must be tired, plus with all that happened today. *Smiles softly at her, not able to keep his eyes from looking at her milky white thigh that's exposed.*

Lucrezia: I couldn't sleep. *She leans back and rests her head on one of Zechs's pillows.*

Zechs: Is your bed not soft enough? *Turns on his side the look at her, making the blanket slip down and expose his well muscled chest.*

Lucrezia: It's not that...I wanted to sleep in your bed tonight.

Zechs: Oh... Are you sure? I do not wish to push you, I understand if you want to wait till we are married.. That is why I gave you your own room..

Lucrezia: I didn't say anything about that... *She gently touches Zechs's chest and smiles slightly.*

Zechs: I..know, but I wanted to be safe.. *Shivers at her gentle touch, almost having forgotten how a woman's touch feels.* You are more than welcome to share my bed, soon it will be ours..

Lucrezia: Safe? I can take care of myself, Zechs. *She rests her legs on Zechs's legs before slowly wrapping her legs around Zechs's thighs.*

Zechs: Mmm...I..can tell, you are still as..fiery as you were when we first met.. *Slowly wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to his body.* (Does she want to make love? God, she makes me feel like I am a virgin all over again!)

Lucrezia: What are you thinking about? *She presses her face against Zechs's chest.*

Zechs: You..*Looks down at her and kisses the top of her head, loving the feel of her against him.* You make me feel like I am eighteen again..

Lucrezia: I know...I feel like we're teenagers about to be caught together and scolded.

Zechs: Yes, I can see my Father bending me over his knee to spank me with his belt.. *Chuckles softly and runs his hands up and down her back.* But it would be worth it to hold you like this every night..

Lucrezia: Do you want to try something tonight? I think we could get away with it.

Zechs: If you want to, I will not say no to it.. I..can't say I haven't dreamed of being with you before.. *Keeps an eye on her face as he slips his hands down to touch her smooth, plump buttocks.*

Lucrezia: You can be pretty convincing. *She allows her long line bra to ride up, exposing more flesh along with her panties.*

Zechs: I have been told I am hard to say no to.. *Smirks as he looks down her body, his body becoming aroused at the sight. Runs his hands over the panties, lightly groping her ass to see how she reacts.*

Lucrezia: What would you like to do tonight? *She gently arches her back to rub her backside against Zechs's exploring hands.*

Zechs: Ohh.. Anything is fine with me, my sweet.. God, you feel amazing already.. *Tilts his head down to kiss her shoulder lovingly as he keeps groping her.*

Lucrezia: I'll do anything for you. *She manages to slide her panties down her thighs, her garter belts and stockings stopping her panties from coming off completely.*

Zechs: Gods, you're going to kill me my love.. *Moans softly as he feels her silky bare skin against his hands, his manhood hardens against the blankets.* (I am glad I didn't wear anything to bed..) I..I don't know what I want..

Lucrezia: You really are acting like a virgin. *She reaches out to gently stroke Zechs's cock.*

Zechs: Mmm... I can't help it, it is what you do to me.. Ohh, faster my love.. *Slips a finger in between her cheeks, begins to play with her womanhood from behind.* You're already so wet..

Lucrezia: I can't help that either. Do you want to be inside me tonight?

Zechs: Yes, please.. I would love to feel you wrapped around me.. But.. I won't do anything you don't wish..

Lucrezia: This is something that I wish for. Will you do this for me?

Zechs: Of course, my dear.. I have dreamed of this for years.. *Helps push her panties down a bit lower to give him room to get into position, shudders as his cock rubs against the outer lips of her dripping pussy.* You're ready for me...

Zechs and Lucrezia make love through the night, and eventually fall asleep in each other's arms. Morning comes within a few short hours and wakes Zechs as sunlight shines through his window.

Zechs: Mmm.. *Wakes up to the sun in his eyes, slowly opens them and smiles at the sight of his soon to be wife lying on top of his chest. Her sweet white breast having escaped during the night, her rosy nipple hardens against his chest. His heart fills with joy as he carefully brushes over her nipple, loving the feel of her soft skin.*

Lucrezia shifts in movement as the sun hits her face as well. She opens her eyes and sees Zechs's sweet gaze.

Zechs: Good morning, my dove.. I am sorry if I woke you, I just needed to feel you again.. *Smiles lovingly at her, kissing her forehead.*

Lucrezia: Good morning, Zechs...How was your sleep?

Zechs: The best I have had in days.. And yours? *Runs his hands down her back, wishing he didn't have to leave the bed all day.*

Lucrezia: I slept well, although I'm a little achy.

Zechs: Oh, I am sorry.. I couldn't help it though, you were amazing last night. *Kisses her on the lips, humming in happiness.*

Lucrezia: It's alright, it has been awhile since I have made love. I'm out of practice.

Zechs: No, it was perfect.. I am feeling a little achy as well, I think it was holding you against the wall the last time.. *Smirks as he feels her shiver.*

Lucrezia: Maybe next time we can stick to the bed since standing for so long wears both of us out.

Zechs: But you loved it so much..*Nuzzles at her cheek, kissing it softly.* We can save it for our wedding night.

Lucrezia: That sounds like a plan. We can work on our technique until then...

Zechs: Yes, I want to figure out everything that makes you cry in pleasure.. I want to be able to make you release in one touch.. *Sighs in happiness as he holds her closer, looking down at her with eyes full of love.* (I still love him... But I love her as well, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her..)

Lucrezia: (There's still something on Zechs's mind...I won't push to find out what it is, but I trust Zechs, he'll tell me when he's ready.) We'll have to experiment too...

Zechs: Hmm..What would you like to...experiment with, my dove? I do not want to do anything you won't like.. *Moves his hand to brush her hair out of her face.*

Lucrezia: Oh...I'm not sure yet. (I don't know how he will react to my fantasies about him...I would like to see Zechs with another man, but I know the laws...)

Zechs: You can tell me anything, Lucrezia.. When you think of something, tell me.. I wouldn't mind having you orally pleasure me sometime..

Lucrezia smiles at the thought of what Zechs wants.

Lucrezia: I would love that...What about orally pleasing me?

Zechs: Of course, I will always make sure you feel pleasure. And I would like to see if you taste as sweet down there too.. *Smiles back at her, then turning his head to the door when he hears footsteps. Sighs sadly at the knowing steps of his Father.* It seems we are to be woken up..

Lucrezia: *She quickly covers herself with Zechs's blankets.* I knew he would wake us up eventually...

Zechs: I will be out in a minute, Father.. Why don't you and Mother go down and have a cup of tea as I get dressed.. (He will be against us being sleeping together before our wedding..)

Lucrezia: That sounds lovely...Do you want anything while I'm downstairs?

Zechs: No, I will be fine my dove. I was going to hurry and check on Denzel before I met you all for breakfast.. *Kisses her sweetly before he gets out of bed, release from the night before still dried onto his length.* (I need to clean this first..)

Lucrezia: Alright, my love. *She fixes her longline bra, keeping her breasts from falling out. She heads to her room to get dressed.*

Zechs: I wish you didn't have to cover that up.. *Chuckles softly as he walks into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and wets it before he begins to clean his foreskin.* Sometimes I think the Jews have the right idea cutting this off..

Lucrezia hears Zechs's comment and chuckles softly from the comfort of her room.

After he finishes cleaning himself off, Zechs walks back to his room and gets dressed for the day. Making sure he everything is just right before he walks out into the hall and down the stairs, waving at the girls as he passes through the kitchen to the door to the basement and walks down.

Zechs: Denzel? Are you awake?

Denzel wipes the sleep from his eyes and yawns when he hears Zechs's voice. "Mm?"

Zechs: Oh, I am sorry.. I just wanted to check on you, you'll be eating with the girls this morning.. *Smiles at the sight of Denzel.*

Denzel smiles happily at Zechs with his plump cheeks. His facial bones have now begun to fill out with fat.

Zechs: I will be taking my Father out to the camp, you can spend time with Lucrezia today.. She will be part of our family and home now..

Denzel nods and gets up from bed to reach out for Zechs. He embraces Zechs in thanks and in love.

Zechs: *Returns Denzel's embrace, patting his back.* You're welcome.. Now get dressed and I'll tell Tifa to make you a plate..

Denzel nods and rubs his grumbling stomach. "Muh..." Denzel leans forward and gives Zechs a kiss on the cheek.

Zechs: *Looks in shock at Denzel before he smiles and kisses him back on the cheek.* I love you like my own son, Denzel.. Till I can reunite you with your Father, I will care for you as one.. Now, get dressed. *Pats Denzel on the head before he walks upstairs.*

Denzel smiles as Zechs returns to upstairs. He begins to dress to get ready for breakfast.

Zechs: *Smiles as he walks into the the dining room, finding his Mother, Father and Lucrezia there.* Good Morning, Mother and Father..

Sephiroth: Tell your fiance to wear what a woman should wear. *He glances over at Lucrezia, wearing a pair of black high waisted pants with suspenders and a white button-up shirt.*

Zechs: I can tell her all I want Father, if there isn't a dress here for her to wear then she has to wear those.. Unless you would have my fiance to be naked?

Sally: Of course not, darling! You know how your Father is, maybe tomorrow Lucrezia and I can go shopping. I've been told the shop here are amazing!

Lucrezia hides her smile behind a coffee mug. She observes Zechs's parents bicker, and enjoys the controversy her way of dress triggers in Zechs's father. Lucrezia swallows a small sip of coffee and places the mug down neatly on the table.

Lucrezia: That sounds great, I did want to go on a small shopping trip while here.

Zechs: Yes, I will have a car here tomorrow to take you both there and give you enough pamper yourselves.. *Sits down next to Lucrezia, placing his hand ontop of hers.*

Lucrezia: I brought some of my own money, you don't have to give us so much.

Zechs: I want to, I have more then I need. *Smiles at her as he rubs her hand before he turns to his Father.* I thought you might like to come with me to the camp today, Father. I can show you around..

Sephiroth: I would like that...

Sally: I think I will rest in the room today and write to your sister, I am still tired from the trip. *Sips on her tea.*

Zechs: Alright, Mother.. I will be home for supper, I am sure Father would like to eat with the soldiers. They would love to hear his stories..

Sephiroth: Sure...I think most soldiers today are weak. I had to crawl through trenches and deal with having trench foot on both of my feet. It's like having frostbite, and that's why I had to have a few of my toes amputated.

Zechs: Yes, alot of them here do not know real battle.. They sicken me some times with how they act, I've had to prove to them they aren't as tough as they think they are.. *Takes a few drinks of his tea and looks over at Lucrezia, knowing she doesn't like this talk.*

Sally: Yes, I remember when it happened. I worried I would lose all of you..

Lucrezia glances back at Zechs, telling him she still wants to listen to Sephiroth's stories of what he had to go through.

Zechs: *Nods to her before looking back at his Father.* I remember tying some of my toes underneath my feet and walking around the house.. Wanting to look just like you..

Sephiroth: I remember...And do you know how I met your mother? I had a case of famine fever, and your mother was the nurse assigned to me.

Zechs: Yes, and you thought Mother was an angel.. And asked her if you were in heaven because someone of her beauty couldn't be sent to hell..

Sally: He had a high fever, chilling and in delirium but that line still won my heart. *Smiles over at her husband, her eyes still filled with love.*

Lucrezia: (I never knew Zechs's father had a sweet side...He seems to have been hardened by what he went though...)

Zechs: I'm glad you were, or I would of never been born. *Chuckles softly.* That was my favorite bedtime story..

Sephiroth: You may have been too young, but did I tell you about having to perform "surgery" in the trenches?

Zechs: No, I don't believe you did. You kept alot out of your stories and when I was old enough to hear them, I was already in the army..

Sephiroth: Sometimes, men couldn't get the care they needed because they couldn't get to a nurse or a hospital. So...there have been times I've had to use my own knife to remove bullets or metal from my comrades. It was done without ether, or sedation, so we had to use alcohol. We would have to do surgery while we were still being fired at.

Zechs: Yes, I..haven't had to do that but I know friends who have. I have..had to do something else that I can't mention in front of ladies. *Smiles softly at them, hiding the grimace.*

Sephiroth: Sometimes you have to do it right away, or they'll bleed out right in front of you... I've had that happen before. You'll have to tell me later, my son. I'd like to hear some of your stories.

Zechs: Yes, I rarely tell them.. I would like that. *Smiles at his Father before he turns to the kitchen door and sees Yuffie and Denzel walking out with plates of food.*

Sally: Oh, that smells wonderful. *Clasps her hands together as her plate is set down in front of her.*

Sephiroth watches Denzel with his scrutinizing eyes. He watches Denzel set the table and nods in approval, surprised that a jew would know how.

Zechs: You don't have to watch my servants like that, Father. They know their jobs and do them well..

Lucrezia watches fear come through Denzel's eyes. She glances at Denzel sweetly to comfort him.

Sally: Oh, he is like that with the servants at home. You know how your Father likes everything to be proper and perfect.

Zechs: Yes, but we are not at home.. This is my house and they are my servants and if one makes a mistake I will take care of it..

Sephiroth: I didn't say anything to your servants. I was...just surprised.

Zechs: You yelled at one yesterday.. But it was my fault. And why? I only pick the best to serve me, like you taught me. *Begins to eat his meal, nods at Denzel and Yuffie to leave and go eat their meals.*

Lucrezia: (Both of them are stubborn...) Can we talk about this while we're not eating?

Sephiroth: (That woman has a mouth on her.) Hmph...

Sally: Yes, please.. *Looks over at Lucrezia.* Have you given any thought of when you want to have the wedding?

Zechs: I am sorry, dear. And yes, Mother. I would like to have it in a month or two but it is up to Lucrezia..

Lucrezia: I think a month would be great, but we also have to figure out when the right time is.

Zechs: I can take a few days off for it, Rufus can run the camp on his own till I return.. I think in the late midday would be nice..

Sally: That sounds wonderful! Oh we will have to look at wedding dresses tomorrow as well!

After breakfast, Zechs give his Mother a kiss on the cheek and Lucrezia one on the lips before him and his Father leave the house and head to the camp. Zechs breaths in his last breathe of fresh air before they enter the camp.

Zechs: Where would you like to go first, Father?

Sephiroth: Take me around...I want to get a feel of the camp first.

Zechs: Alright.. *Smiles softly at his Father as he leads him around the camp, nodding at soldiers as they pass.* Does the room I put you in suit you?

Sephiroth: It was fine...other than the bed spread being too feminine.

Zechs: Oh? I can change it for you, I have one that may be more of your taste.. (I can switch it with Denzel's, he won't mind..)

Sephiroth: If you can...

Zechs: Yes, I have others.. I enjoyed hearing your stories this morning..

Sephiroth: I enjoy telling them...You said you had a few yourself?

Zechs: Yes, some.. It was night and we were surrounded by enemies, my friend.. Adler got his legs blown off.. He went into shock and couldn't stop screaming and crying in pain. I held him and tried to calm him down as the enemy came closer but nothing I did would calm him, I...had to choose between my men and my friend.. I grabbed my hand gun and hit him on the head, I hoped to just knock him out but in the heat of the moment I used to much strength..

Sephiroth: I am proud of you. You are a good General, my son...

Zechs: It..still haunts me, Father.. I was the one who had to tell his Mother what happened, I couldn't even bring a body back for her to bury.. *Shakes his head, not wanting to remember.* Thank you, Father.. I try to make you proud and be a great like you..

Sephiroth: You did a good thing, otherwise, many more young German men would be dead.

Zechs: I know.. I got a medal for my bravery in battle, I plan to give it to my son when I have one.. I still have yours that you gave me.. *Pulls out an old worn medal from his pocket.*

Sephiroth: *He nods in approval at the medal Zechs still keeps with him that he gave Zechs.* Can you show me the barracks?

Zechs: I keep it for luck, I had it then.. *Runs his thumb over it before he puts it back in his pocket.* Of course, I need to see some of my men anyway..*Leads his Father to the barracks, winces at a spasm in his thigh from holding Lucrezia up the night before.*

Sephiroth: What's wrong with your leg?

Zechs: Nothing..I think I over used it yesterday teaching a recruit not to disrespect his fellow comrades..

Sephiroth: Or...was it from your meet up with that woman last night?

Zechs: *A light blush covers his cheeks.* She is my intending, I am allowed to be with her.. Plus, I heard you and Mother as well last night, not something a son wants to hear..

Sephiroth: We're married, and have been married a very long time...

Zechs: We will be married soon.. I know this upsets you, Father. But I can't help it, I love her and have for years.. I..didn't dream last night, I didn't hear the screams I usually do.


	18. Chapter 18

In the early afternoon, Rufus and his son Alphonse are almost finished with the chicken coop in the back yard. Rufus wipes the sweat off his brow and smiles at the sight of Hilde running over to them with a small box of nails, her pink dress riding up as she runs.

Hilde: I got more nails, daddy! It looks great, the chickens are going to love their new home! *Smiles brightly as she stands in front of Rufus, holding out the nails.*

Rufus: Thank you. *He takes a few nails and holds them in his mouth as he hammers the roof of the chicken coop.* Get some nails, Alphonse.

Alphonse: Alright, Father! *Happily takes a few nails out of the box and begins to do the same as Rufus.* You're right, Hilde. This looks good!

Rufus: We're almost done. If we're lucky, we can go out today and pick out our animals.

Hilde: Really, daddy? Is there anything I can do to help? I can, I'm good at hammering! *Grabs a hammer small enough for her to use and picks up a nail to show him she can do it.*

Alphonse: She could help on my side, Father.. I'll watch over her and make sure she doesn't hurt herself!

Rufus: Yes, be careful Hilde. Don't get any splinters or your mother will have me. *He walks Hilde over to where Alphonse is working.* All you have to do is hammer the planks where I marked them.

Hilde: I won't, I don't want Mommy to be mad at you! *Carefully places a nail on the mark and holds up her hammer.* Like this?

Alphonse: Wait, tighten your grip or the hammer will go flying off. *Helps Hilde hold the hammer and bring it down to hit the nail.* Good job! Now do it again!

Hilde: Okay! *Does it again just like Alphonse showed, slowly making the nail go in deeper till it can't anymore.* I did it! Look, daddy!

Rufus: There you go. *He smiles at Hilde before going back to his side to work.* What kind of chickens do you think you would want, Hilde?

Hilde: Hm..Ones that lay eggs! And have the cute baby chicks that are fluffy! *Sticks her tongue out as she concentrates on her work, starting on the next nail.*

Rufus: What about ducks?

Hilde: Ones that lay golden eggs! So we can sell them and you can stay home more, daddy! Oww! *Cries out as the hammer hits her thumb, it begins to throb in pain.* Daddy!

Alphonse: I'm sorry, Father! I looked away for a second, I didn't.. I'm sorry! *Takes the hammer from Hilde, petting her head to try and calm her.*

Rufus: It was an accident. Come here Hilde...Let me kiss your finger.

Hilde: *Sniffs as she walks over to her Father, big puppy tears roll down her cheeks as she hides her face in his chest.* It hurts, daddy! Make it stop.

Rufus: Let me kiss it, and all the pain will go away. *He examines Hilde's finger, seeing that she has only bruised it.*

Hilde: R-really? *Hiccups a sob as her daddy looks at her throbbing thumb, wraps her other arm around Rufus for comfort. Little sobs escapes as she wipes her face off on Rufus's shirt.*

Rufus: Really, Hilde. All you did was bruise it. *He kisses Hilde's finger to "heal" it.*

Hilde: It hurt.. I-I won't have to have it cut off? *Sniffs a few more times before she starts to calm down.* It..it feels better daddy! You're magic! *Looks in awe at Rufus.*

Rufus: Cut it off? *He chuckles softly.* No, Hilde, dear. You'll be fine.

Hilde: I will be now, you kissed it and made the pain go away! *Hugs Rufus tightly, kissing his sweaty chest. Her nose wiggles at the scent.* You smell daddy!

Alphonse: *Chuckles softly before he goes back to work.* I'm almost finished over here, Father.

Rufus: I've been working outside all day, Hilde. How would you smell if you worked outside all day like I did today?

Hilde: I'm a girl, Mommy says girls don't smell! *Giggles as she keeps nuzzling Rufus.* I can't wait to get our new pets, Daddy! I'll feed them everyday!

Alphonse: *Laughs at Hilde's reaction, quickly finishes his side of the coop before he moves to help his Father with his side.* (I..want everyday to be like this, when we're a family.)

Rufus: I know you will...And we have to make sure the animals have water and bedding.

Hilde: I know, Alphonse and I will help take care of them! *Smiles at Rufus, giggles before she lets Rufus go and walks behind him. Jumps onto his back and giggles madly.* I captured a daddy!

Rufus: Oh, you caught me! Help me, Alphonse.

Alphonse: No can do, Sir! I'm a double agent! *Drops his hammer and grabs on tightly to the front of Rufus, keeping him still.* We got him, agent Princess!

Rufus: You two have me! I give up. *He moves his strong legs, dragging Alphonse along the ground.*

Hilde: *Giggles madly as she wraps her legs around Rufus's waist, burying his face in his hair.* Then..you must give us candy!

Alphonse: *Laughs as he's dragged on the ground, keeps holding onto Rufus.* Yes, chocolates and butterscotch!

Rufus: I don't think I have any butterscotch, but I think I have some toffee inside. You both look hungry. We can head inside for lunch, then we can have candy.

Hilde: Yeah, I'm hungry daddy! Will you be eating with us? *Keeps holding onto Rufus, not wanting to let him go.*

Alphonse: That sounds good! I think the coop is mostly finished! I'm going to run in and clean up a bit, Father.. *Gets up off the ground and dusts himself off before he runs into the house.*

Rufus: Yes, I'll eat with you. I have to cook as well. I hope you don't mind eating burnt eggs. *He carries Hilde inside.* Go and clean up, Hilde. I will take a few minutes myself.

Hilde: Yay! I'm so happy, Daddy! *Hugs Rufus tightly before she lets go.* Okay, I'll be right back daddy! *Blows Rufus a kiss before she runs upstairs.*

Rufus smiles at his daughter and decides to turn on the radio. He listens to upbeat big band style music as he washes his face in the sink in the kitchen.

Alphonse walks out of his room in fresh clean cloths and walks downstairs to the kitchen, giggles softly at the sight of his Father at the sink.

Alphonse: Can I help you, Father? I can get the eggs out..

Rufus: Would you please?

Alphonse: Of course! Mother said if I want to get a girl, I should know how to make at least one meal.. *Walks over and gets out the brown eggs and some freshly made butter.*

Rufus: Thank you, Alphonse. I need a skillet aswell...

Alphonse: You're welcome, Father. *Bends over and pulls out a skillet from under the sink, walks it back over to Rufus.* Will this one work?

Rufus: That will work. Is Hilde still upstairs?

Alphonse: Yeah, she was picking out what to wear. Girls are so weird! *Walks over and gives Rufus the skillet.* Anything else?

After a few minutes, Hilde walks down in a light purple dress she got from Zechs weeks before. Happily skips over to her Father and Alphonse.

Hilde: Is it ready yet? I'm hungry!

Rufus: It's not ready yet, I was waiting for you, Hilde...

Hilde: I couldn't decide what to wear, daddy! I wanted to look pretty! *Spins around, making her dress raise in the air.*

Alphonse: You look nice, Hilde! Isn't that the dress Uncle Zechs gave you? *Smiles at his little sister.*

Rufus: You look pretty all of the time, Hilde. *He places the skillet on top of the stove and lights the fire below.* Do you two know how to crack an egg?

They both shake their heads no, getting on either side of Rufus to watch him cook.

Hilde: *Blushes light, playing with the end of her dress as she pays attention.* It won't hurt the baby chicken inside it?

Alphonse: No, these ones don't have the babies in them. They're the ones for eating!

Rufus: That's right...We won't hurt any baby chickens today.

Hilde: Good! *Picks up an eggs and looks at it, then the skillet.* Do I just hit it against the skillet?

Alphonse: No, then you'll get the shell in the eggs and burn yourself! Here, I've seen Mother do it sometimes.. *Grabs an egg and hits it gently against the side if the counter to make a crack before he holds it over the skillet and breaks it in two.*

Rufus: Wait, Alphonse. You need to put butter in the skillet first, or the egg will stick to the pan. *He quickly puts a spoonful of butter in the pan and moves the raw egg over the melting butter.*

Alphonse: Oh, I'm sorry Father.. *Moves out of the way so Hilde can put her egg in.*

Rufus: It's alright, it's a learning experience. Are you ready, Hilde?

Hilde: You did good, Alphonse! And yes, Daddy! I can do it! *Sticks out her tongue as she carefully hits the egg against the counter, pouting when it only cracks a little.*

Rufus: You have to hit it harder. Go ahead, and hit it again. You can do it, Hilde.

Hilde: Okay.. *Takes a deep breath before she hits it again, quickly holding it over the skillet as the yolk falls out.* I did it, Daddy! Look! I did it!

Rufus: Yes, good work. And...where's Else? I thought she would be down here for lunch.

Alphonse: She's up in her room pouting and writing letters to her friends, she doesn't want to clean so she locked herself in there. *Watches as the eggs cook, moves back as the butter pops.*

Rufus: Can you make sure she's not hungry, Alphonse? I'll make an egg for her if she wants.

Alphonse: Yes, Father! *Playfully pats Hilde's head before he walks out of the kitchen.*

Hilde: She's be avoiding me.. *Looks down, playing with her dress.* She blames me for getting in trouble.

Rufus: Ignore her...She'll get over it soon enough.

Hilde: Alright, daddy. *Hugs Rufus's long legs as she waits for food, wishing Denzel was here with her.* (I miss him, I want to play Prince and Princess again! I want to plan our wedding!)

Rufus: Are you excited for looking at animals today?

Hilde: Yes! I'm very excited, I can't wait to see all the baby animals! *Jumps excitedly, her blue eyes filled with happiness.*

Rufus: Stand back, Hilde. I don't want you to get burned. *He turns the eggs over in the skillet so they can cook evenly.*

Hilde: Okay! *Stands back and walks over to her chair, sitting down in it as she waits for her meal.*

Alphonse walks down a minute later, Else following behind him with red eyes from pouting all day in her room.

Rufus: What do you want to eat, Else?

Else: Eggs are fine, with buttered bread. *Sniffs slightly as she sits down in her chair.* Where's Mom?

Rufus: She met with some friends. Do you want your bread toasted?

Else: Yes, of course. With some jam on it as well.

Hilde: I don't want mine toasted, Daddy! Just butter on it! *Kicks her legs under her chair, humming to herself.*

Alphonse: Toasted and butter, please Father.

Rufus: Alright... *He takes off Hilde's and Alphonse's eggs and cracks an egg for Else. He turns the fire up high to finish Else's egg quickly. Once Else's egg is cooked, he places two pieces of bread with butter on the skillet to brown and crisp.* Everything is coming right up... *He places a stick of butter on the table before his children and gives Hilde a piece of soft wheat bread.*

Alphonse: It smells really good, dad!

Hilde: Thank you, daddy! *Happily begins to butter her bread as she waits for her eggs.*

Else: *Looks at her nails as she waits for food, still pouting.* (I want Mom to come back home, Dad's ignoring me!)

Rufus: Here come the eggs... *He places the eggs on the table along with the freshly toasted bread along with a jar of jam for Else.* Cheer up, Else.

Hilde: Thank you, daddy! They look so good! *Begins to dig into her food, humming in happiness.*

Else: *Opens the jar of jam and begin to spread it on her toast, taking a bite out of it.* When is Mom coming home? She said we would go out today.

Rufus: I don't know, Else... *He sits down at the table with his children.* We can have fun here without your mother. Why don't you come outside with us?

Alphonse: Yeah, we're having fun out there!

Else: There's nothing fun about getting dirty and doing a servants work, but I guess I could come out and read the book I got..

Hilde: It is fun! Alphonse and I played in the dirt and attacked daddy, we defeated him!

Alphonse: You're missing out, Else...There's nothing better than rolling in the dirt!

Else: You sound like you're a pig, Alphonse! If you want to get a girl, you'll have to grow up! *Finishes her toast and begins to eat her egg, shaking her head out Hilde.* That's not how a lady eats!

Hilde: Huh? *Looks up shyly from piling her egg onto the bread and folding it over into a sandwich.*

Alphonse: *He chuckles and snorts like a pig as he chews his food. He bumps his nose into Else's shoulder.* I'm a pig, Else!

Else: Uh! Dad! Make him stop, he's getting egg on my dress! *Tries to shove Alphonse away, looking in disgust at the egg on her dress.*

Hilde: *Giggles and begins to snort along with Alphonse.*

Rufus: Please, settle down Alphonse. *He hides his smile behind his folded hands, getting joy from watching his children have fun without their mother's strict table rules.*

Alphonse: Sorry, Father.. *Still laughs along with Hilde, smiling at her as they eat.* Can we go chose the animals after we eat?

Hilde: Yeah! Can we, daddy? I want to get a goose that lays golden eggs! *Smiles brightly as she finishes her meal.*

Else: Dummy, there's no such thing as a goose that lays golden eggs, that's just a story in your dumb fairytales you are obsessed with!

Rufus: Else... *He scowls at Else, letting her know he means business.*

Else: But it's true, she's always in those dumb fairytale worlds. *Huffs, crossing her arms as she pouts.*

Hilde: What's wrong with my fairytales? They teach lessons too! Not to be mean to others, the ones who do are the ones who die or get turned into toads! You're going to be turned into one if you keep being mean, by my prince!

Else: Who is your prince? Your retarded Jude?

Rufus: Else, I don't want to hear that language from you.

Hilde: He..he's not a retard..! You're just being really mean! *Sniffs as she wipes her eyes.*

Else: It's true, she loves that..that thing!

Alphonse: You're just jealous no guys like you, even the Jude ones! *Sticks his tongue out.*

Rufus: That's enough! Please...

All three children look down in sadness, not liking to anger their Father.

Hilde: I'm sorry, daddy.. *Sniffs as she rubs her nose.*

Alphonse: Sorry, Father.. We didn't mean to..

Else: Sorry, dad.. Can I go get my book?

Rufus: Yes you may get your book, Else...

Else: Thank you, dad.. *Stands up and walks out of the room, leaving her plate on the table.*

Rufus: Wait, Else...Put your plate in the sink please.

Else: Ugh, okay.. *Huffs softly as she walks back and grabs her plate, placing it in the sink before she goes back to her room.*

Alphonse: She's gotten really annoying, Father.

Rufus: Thank you, Else...and I know, Alphonse. I understand.

Hilde: C-can..we go see the animals now, daddy? *Looks up, her eyes filled with tears that haven't fallen.*

Alphonse: Yeah! Can we? *Looks excitedly at Rufus.*

Rufus: Yes, but first...do you two remember what I promised you after lunch?

Hilde: Hmm...Oh! Candy! *Shakes excitedly in her chair, smacking her lips together.*

Alphonse: I'll put the plates in the sink! *Gathers his and Hilde's plate, placing them in the sink.*

Rufus: That's right, I promised toffee. *He smiles at Hilde and Alphonse before getting up from his seat to get two pieces of toffee from the candy tin in the living room.*

Both kids run into the living room, excited for their candy.

Hilde: Thank you, daddy! *Happily pops the candy into her mouth, bouncing in her spot.*

Alphonse: Thank you, Father! *Unwraps the candy and pops it in his mouth and begins to suck on it.*

Rufus: Now we're ready to go look at animals.

Hilde: Yay! *Jumps excitedly gives Rufus a running hug.* Lets go now, daddy!

Alphonse: Do you want me to get Else, Father?

Rufus: Yes, please. She needs to come with us. You can bring a piece of candy to her as well.

Alphonse: Okay, Father! *Grabs a piece of candy before he runs out of the room and up the stairs to Else's room.*

Hilde: Can you carry me, daddy? *Holds her arms up.*

Rufus: Yes, but ugh...I need help picking you up! *He jokes with Hilde, pretending to struggle with picking her up.*

Hilde: I'm a big girl now, daddy! You'll have to grow more muscles! *Giggles as she jumps up a bit so Rufus can hold her.*

Rufus: Yes, you are. *He picks Hilde up and carries her close to his chest.*

Hilde: But I'm still your baby girl? *Snuggles her face into Rufus's shoulder, loving the comfort she gets from her father. Wraps her arms tightly around him as they walk.* Will you always hold me?

Rufus: Always... *He presses his finger gently against Hilde's button nose.*

Hilde: *Goes cross-eyed as she watches Rufus's finger, giggles loudly as she her nose with her hand.* You're silly, daddy! *Kisses him on the cheek, smiling brightly at him.* I love you, daddy!

Rufus: I love you too, and I can tell you're excited.

Hilde: I am! I've always wanted to have a pet, daddy! Thank you so much! *Hugs Rufus tightly, kissing his cheek again.*

Alphonse: We're ready, Father! Else was doing her hair, that's why it took so long.

Rufus: Okay...Are we all ready to leave?

Hilde: Yes, daddy! *Smiles happily at him, wiggling excitedly in his arms.*

Else: I'm ready...if I have to go!

Alphonse: Yes, Father! Can I drive? *Asks with a smile.*

Rufus: You can drive...Just take it slow because we're going out into the country. I know of a few farms selling animals now.

Alphonse: Yes! *Jumps up and down before he runs to the car, excited to drive again.* And I will, you can sit next to me.

Hilde: When can I drive, daddy? Alphonse and Else always get to! *Pouts cutely, sticking out her lower lip.*

Rufus: You can when you're tall enough to reach the pedals. In...a couple of years.

Else: You'll be too scared to drive, Hilde. You'd crash!

Hilde: No, I won't! I'm not scared of everything, I'm a big girl now!

Alphonse: You crashed your first time, Else! Mother told me! *Smirks back at her.*

Else: I did...I did not crash! I just...the tree jumped out in front of me!

Alphonse: Trees are rooted to the ground, Else! *Laughs as he gets into the car and starts it.*

Hilde: *Giggles at Else and Alphonse.* They move in my stories! But you called them dumb, maybe that's why it moved! You were mean to it!

Rufus chuckles and hands his keys to Alphonse. Alphonse unlocks the doors to Rufus's late 1930's BMW; a cloudy silver, masterpiece of a vehicle.

Hilde: Eee! I'm so happy, daddy! I love to go on rides in the car! *Hops in the back seat, making sure she's behind Rufus.*

Alphonse: Me too, Hilde! I've missed driving! *Starts the car, a large grin covers his face.*

Else: Don't drive fast, Alphonse. You'll make us all sick. *She sits in the back seat next to Hilde and behind Alphonse.*

Alphonse: Yeah, I know. Last time Hilde puked on me, I'm not going to let it again! *Waits till Rufus gets in before he pulls out of the driveway.*

Hilde: It wasn't my fault! *Blushes, looking down.* I.. was scared and there was alot of bumps!

Rufus: It's alright Hilde. Sometimes your mother gets car sick. You get that from her...

Alphonse: I'll be careful, Hilde. I promise! *Smiles back at her as he turns onto the road.* South, right Father?

Rufus: That's right... To the Lehmann's farm.

Hilde: Oh! The place with the cute kitties! I love that farm, daddy! *Wiggles in her seat.* You hear that, Else! We're going to see the kitties!

Else: Really? I remember too. Can we get some kittens instead of chickens and ducks?

Hilde: Oh, yes! I told Mommy I wanted one! A cute pure white one, daddy!

Alphonse: But we already made the coop!

Rufus: We'll see. We may not buy anything this time, because we're only going to look. I bet Herr Lehmann remembers all of you...

Hilde: Aww! *Pouts.* Okay, daddy... We can still play with them, Else! *Smiles at her older sister, still loving her even if she's mean.*

Alphonse: You would always take us there to play in his pond, Father!

Else: Don't they have a market open this time of year, dad?

Rufus: Yes, and I may look at their fresh food aswell...It's better to buy food straight from the farm than getting it from the store.

Alphonse: I can help you with that, Father.. As the girls play with the animals..

Hilde: Can we get apples, daddy?

Rufus: We'll have to see what they have Hilde. Some apples are seasonal. Would you like something else if they don't have apples?

Hilde: Hmm...I want Rowan berries! *Giggles as she waves to the people walking on the side of the road.*

Alphonse: Mm, those sound good! *Slows down as they get to the hills.*

Else: I like...red gooseberries. Rowan berries are okay...

Hilde: Mmm! I want those, daddy! Lots of gooseberries! *Shakes in excitement, licking her lips at the thought of eating one.* Are we there yet, daddy?

Rufus: Almost there...Do you remember their black currant honey?

Hilde: Is that the stuff you gave me after I went to the doctor's? And he gave me that owie shot in my rear! I loved it!

Rufus: That's right...It was your "feel better" treat.

Alphonse: (I remember when he would do that for me.. He'd stay by my bed all night. I want to be like him when I grow up!) *Smiles as he drives.*

Hilde: I like when you do that! Can we have it for breakfast tomorrow?

Else: Yes, with the gooseberries? And...mother's fresh bread?

Alphonse: And fresh milk? We could buy some there! *Looks over at Rufus for a second before he looks back at the road.*

Rufus: Yes, we can have all of those things. I'm looking forward to this...

Hilde: Me too! Mommy will be so happy with everything we bring home! *Leans against Else, the car ride making her fall asleep.*

Rufus: Yes, I think she will be. *He looks back at Hilde and notices her falling asleep.*

Alphonse: I remember you would do this to but her to sleep a few years ago, Father. *Smiles, remembering laying in the back with her.*

Hilde: *Itches her stomach before she nuzzles her face into Else's arm, falling into a deep sleep.*

Else: Oh, why does she have to sleep on me?

Alphonse: Oh, she's not killing you! She doesn't even drool anymore and we're almost there.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrive at the Lehmann's farm. Alphonse shuts off the car before he opens the door getting out so Else can get out as well, making Hilde fall onto the seat and waking her up.

Hilde: Uhm..Are..we there, daddy? *Sits up groggily, rubbing her eyes.*

Rufus: We're here, are you awake enough to join us?

Hilde: I..don't know.. Can you carry me, daddy? *Scoots to the edge of the seat and holds her arms out for Rufus, sleep still feeling her eyes.*

Rufus: I can carry you. *He lifts Hilde up and closes the car door.* (She won't stay sleepy for long, once she sees the animals...)

Hilde: *Snuggles into Rufus's neck, wrapping her little arms around his neck.* You were in my dream, daddy.. And so was Uncle Zechs. *Yawns softly.*

Rufus: What happened in your dream, Hilde?

Hilde: We went on a trip.. On the sea, daddy! You were holding me and Uncle Zechs had his arms around you, you had a big smile on your face daddy!

Rufus: What? (Could she have seen us together?)

Hilde: We were on a trip, daddy! You and Uncle Zechs were very happy, I want you to be happy daddy! *Hugs Rufus tightly, nuzzling him.* And Uncle Zechs makes you happy!

Rufus: Shh... (I wish...He doesn't make me happy anymore.)

Hilde: I..I'm sorry, daddy.. I thought it was a good dream. *Looks down, worried she upset him.*

Rufus: Yes...but Zechs and I...aren't friends anymore.

Hilde: W-what? But..he's Uncle Z-zechs! *Sniffs, her eyes tearing up.* It's..all my fault! I'm sorry, daddy! Please be friends again!

Rufus: *He sighs, remembering how much he loved Zechs, and knowing that he misses Zechs.* I can't say that we will, right now...

Hilde: Oh.. I miss Uncle Zechs.. *Sniffs and hides her face.* I'm sorry for making you fight..

Rufus: *He sighs, remembering how much he loved Zechs, and knowing that he misses Zechs.* I can't say that we will, right now...

Hilde: Oh.. I miss Uncle Zechs.. *Sniffs and hides her face.* I'm sorry for making you fight..

Rufus: (It wasn't meant to be I guess...) It's alright...Come on, let's catch up to your brother and sister.

Hilde: Alright, Daddy. I love you, sorry my dream upset you.. *Hugs Rufus tightly, not wanting to let go.*

Alphonse: Father! Come over here! *Waves Rufus over to the barn,*

Rufus: We're coming, Alphonse. *He carries Hilde to where Alphonse is waving.*

Alphonse: Look, some of his cows had babies! Look Hilde! *Grabs Hilde's hand to show her.*

Hilde: Ohh! Looky, daddy! It's so cute, I want one! Can we have a cow instead of ducks and chickens? *Wiggles happily in Rufus's arms.*

Rufus: How would we take a calf home, my dear?

Hilde: I'll..I'll ride it home! Like the horses you road when you were Alphonse age! *Wiggles in Rufus's arms, wanting down so she can see the animals closer.*

Alphonse: Here, I got her Father! *Reaches his arms up to take Hilde from Rufus.*

Rufus: Thank you Alphonse. *He chuckles as he sees Hilde's excitement.*

Hilde: *Lets Alphonse take her and set her down on the ground, runs up to the fence and stares at the baby cows in awe.* Aww! Look, that one's drinking milk from it's mommy's..*Cocks her head at them.* Does that Mommy cow have a Peepee?

Rufus: No...That is her breasts, Hilde. That's where the milk is made.

Hilde: Breasts? Oh, like Mommy has! I drank from them when I was a baby like the baby cow! *Giggles as she watches the baby and it's mother.*

Alphonse: *Laughs at Hilde, shaking his head.* You're silly, Hilde!

Rufus: It's true, Hilde...That's how mothers nurse their babies.

Hilde: *Watches the baby cow, jumps excitedly when another walks up to her and sniffs her before it licks her face through a hole in the fence.* Hehe, it kissed me daddy!

Rufus: I see, that Hilde. Will you kiss the calf back?

Hilde: It's name is Macon! *Kisses the cow on the snout, giggling as it licks it's nose after.* It likes me, daddy!

Alphonse: You have a way with animals, Hilde! Look, the kittens are coming here! I think the smell the milk!

Rufus: Oh, don't even get Hilde started with the kittens. *He smiles at his children.*

Hilde: Kittens! *Runs over to the kittens excitedly, picking up a the smallest kitten, which happens to be pure white.* Oh, I love her!

Rufus: If you had a kitten, what would you name her?

Hilde: Snow White, she's what I always wanted! Look at her, daddy! *Holds up the small kitten, but it starts to cry in fear and she quickly pulls it back to her chest to comfort it.* I'm sorry, Snow White.

Rufus: Oh, she's a scared little kitten. Maybe she wants her mother?

Hilde: But..I want to play with her and give her love! And look, she's stopped crying and she's making purring noises!

Rufus: Is she now? Is that the cat you want, Hilde?

Hilde: Yes, I want her daddy! She's perfect and sweet and and so small like me! *Pets the kitten, cooing at it.*

Rufus: We'll get a kitten for you for your birthday...

Hilde: But I want this one! I want Snow White, daddy! *Hugs Snow White, kissing her little pink nose as it lets out little mews.*

Rufus: I promise I'll get Snow White for you...She's too young to take away from her mother right now.

Hilde: She'll be old enough by my birthday? I love her, daddy! But I understand, I wouldn't want to be taken for you or mommy! *Looks down at the little kitten who has fallen asleep in her arms.* Will she hate me for taking her away?

Rufus: I believe she will be old enough. Snow White still needs her mommy to take care of her, she needs to nurse and still learn how to be a cat.

Hilde: But I can play with her today, daddy? I'll take her back to her Mommy so she can eat! *Nuzzles sleeping Snow White.*

Rufus: You can play with her, but be careful Hilde. Snow White is delicate.

Hilde: I know.. She's just like me, daddy! I was sick at her age, wasn't I?

Rufus: You were very sick...We almost lost you.

Hilde: Lost? ...You mean I would of join Nana with the angels? *Looks up sadly at Rufus.*

Rufus: Yes, that almost happened to you.

Hilde: Oh, I'm glad I didn't daddy! I would of missed you! *Runs over and hugs Rufus's legs, making sure to be careful of Snow White.* I love you, daddy!

Rufus: I love you too, let's go look at some other animals...*He rubs Hilde's head lovingly.*

Hilde: Okay! I'll let Snow White go back to her Mommy! *Lets Snow White down and smiles when the Mother cat come running at it's babies cries.* Can I hold your hand, daddy?

Rufus: Always. *He extends his hand for Hilde to hold.*

Hilde: *Smiles brightly at Rufus, holding his hand as they walk.* Where did Else go?

Rufus: I'm not sure where she went...

Hilde: *Looks around the farm.* There she is, daddy! She's talking to that boy over there and playing with her hair!

Rufus: *He smirks softly.* I think we'll leave her alone for now...We'll embarrass her.

Hilde: Oh! (She likes him! He's her Denzel!) *Giggles as she walks with Rufus, looking at all the animals.* Oh! Looky Daddy, it's little piggy's!

Rufus: Aren't they sweet? *He smiles as one piglet squeals from being pushes away from its mother's nipple by a sibling.*

Hilde: They all want more milk from mommy! *Giggles as they watch the babies.* Did we fight like that for milk?

Rufus: No, you all were old enough that you didn't need to fight for milk like the animals here...

Hilde: Ohhhh! *Waves bye to the pig before they keep walking, making their arms swing as she hums.* Where's the gooses and chickens?

Rufus: I think they're outside. Do you want to see them?

Hilde: Yeah! We need to pick out what ones to take home, daddy!

Rufus takes Hilde outside into the pastures of the farm. Alphonse is outside, sitting in the grass while watching a group of ducks waddle by.

Hilde: Alphonse! You're here! *Runs over to Alphonse, giggling as he jumps on his back.* Daddy and I saw baby pigs!

Alphonse: Really? I like these ducks better. *He picks a few blades of grass and holds out the grass for the ducks to eat. He giggles as the ducks flock to his hand for food.*

Hilde: Look! That's ones shaking it's butt feathers! *Giggles as she sits down next to Alphonse, picking some grass for herself to feed them.*

Alphonse: It's fluffing itself. *He helps Hilde hold out her hand to feed the ducks.*

Hilde: He's silly! *Giggles as a duck begins to eat from her hands, looks over at Alphonse with a large smile.* He likes me! Do you see him, daddy? I think he wants to come home with us!

Alphonse: (I think she'd take every animal home if she could!) *Smiles at his sister, getting more grass for her to feed.*

Rufus: I see that. If we take him, we have to take his mate too. Ducks mate for life. *He smiles at Hilde's joy for animals.*

Hilde: Of course! I wouldn't want him to leave his wife! And they can have lots of little baby ducks I can play with! *Smiles at the duck and quacks a it.* Do you wanna come home with us? You can bring your wife!

The duck waddles slightly, looking at Hilde in curiosity before letting out a small quack. He flutters his wings and primps his feathers.

Hilde: Hm..I will call you Landric! Do you like that name, Landric? *Reaches out to try and pet him.*

Rufus: Be careful, Hilde. Landric doesn't know you yet, be slow and gentle.

Hilde: I know, daddy! *Smiles at Landric before she carefully pets his back, giggling at the feeling of him.* He's so soft, feel Alphonse!

Alphonse: Alright! *Carefully reaches out to pet Landric and quickly pulls back as the duck nips at him.* Ah! He bit me!

Hilde: Landric! That's bad, a very bad duck! This is Alphonse, my brother and he's nice and will live with you! *Points her finger at Landric like a Mother at her child.*

Alphonse: You better watch out, or he'll bite your finger, Hilde! *He blows on his red, slightly swollen finger to soothe it.*

Hilde: No, he won't! He knows if he does I'll hit his cute little bottom! *Huffs at Landric before she pets his back again.* Landric is sorry he bit you, Alphonse!

Alphonse: I'm sure he's sorry. *He sticks out his tongue at Hilde and frowns as he notices his finger is bleeding.*

Hilde: Oh Alphonse! *Runs over Alphonse and kisses his finger before patting it softly.* Owie, owie go away!

Alphonse: It's okay...It's just a little blood.

Hilde: No, blood means owie! *Sniffs as tears fill her eyes.* We don't have to take Landric home, I don't want my brother to be hurt!

Alphonse: No, it's really alright. It's not that bad, but we can look at other ducks together if you want!

Hilde: Okay! Lets go, brother! *Happily takes Alphonse hand and skips with him to the other ducks.* Oh, looky there! It's golden ducks, look! *Points to a couple of tan and gold colored ducks.* I want them!

Alphonse: Yeah, they're cool! They don't look like they want to bite me.

Hilde: I want them, daddy! Can we take them home? *Giggles as she goes running to the ducks, giggling loudly as she quacks at them.*

Rufus: Do you want them? *He smiles as he watches Hilde have fun with the ducks.*

Alphonse: Yeah, I like them they're not attacking her and they seem well mannered.. And they make her happy, look at her Father.. *Smiles softly at the sight of his little sister.*

Rufus: I like them as well. *He walks towards where Hilde is playing with the ducks.* They're lovely animals.

Alphonse: They are and very nice.. I think they'll be nice at home! *Smiles at his father.*

Hilde: Alphonse! Come play with me, they're really nice!

Alphonse: Coming, Hilde! *Chuckles as he runs after Hilde, chasing her around with the ducks.*

Hilde: Look! They're talking to me. *She quacks at the ducks and giggles as they respond back.*

Alphonse: You have a way with them! I'll talk to them too! *Quacks along with Hilde, laughing along with Hilde.*

Hilde: You're silly, Alphonse! *She giggles at Alphonse and crouches down to the level of all the ducks.*

Alphonse: So are you, Hilde! *Keeps quacking and begins to move his arms like wings.*

Hilde: At least I don't think I'm a duck like you!

Alphonse: They like it, look! *Keeps quacking, the ducks circle him wanting to know what the strange creature is doing.*

Hilde: No, they think you're weird, Alphonse. *She picks up one golden colored duck and closes her eyes as the duck's wings flutter in her face before calming down.* Look!

Alphonse: They're much nicer then the others! *Walks over and carefully pets the duck in Hilde's arms.*

Hilde: Yes they are... *She notices another duck at her feet with brighter, more vibrant feathers staring up at the duck in Hilde's arms.* That must be her husband, Alphonse!

Alphonse: *Picks up the male duck, laughing as it reaches it's long neck out to preen his wife's feathers.* Lets show them to Father, I think we found our two.

After an hour or two they leave the farm with two ducks and two chickens for their home. Rufus smiles as he drives home, all his children having fallen asleep from the excitement.


	19. Chapter 19

Late in the dark of night, a letter arrives at the camp. An emergency letter, addressed to Zechs and Rufus stating that they as well as their best men need to be ready for strike at 7 am sharp in the west. Zell receives the news at 2 am, leaving him enough time to prepare his gear and batten down the hatches. Now at half past two, Zell decides to see Seifer before having to leave for the battle.

Zell: (I don't want to go..But I'm ordered to and someone must help General..) *Knocks on the door to Seifer's house, hoping he's still up.*

Seifer answers the door while dressed in his night clothes. He smirks slightly at seeing Zell and slicks back his hair using his hand while standing in the threshold of the door.

Zell: *Blushes lightly at the sight of Seifer.* I'm sorry to wake yo.. I just wanted to tell you I'm being sent out with General Peacecraft..

Seifer: I know, they're sending me out too. *He lets Zell come inside and closes the door behind Zell.*

Zell: Oh.. Of course, you're much better than I at war..If they were taking me, then they would take you. *Chuckles softly.* Thank you for letting me in.

Seifer: There's a reason why you came here...other than to tell me you're going to battle.

Zell: I wanted to see you too.. Incase something happens. *Plays with his jacket, still nervous being around Seifer.*

Seifer: I thought so. *He begins to head upstairs, knowing what Zell wants.* Come with me to my room.

Zell: I don't want just sex, Seifer.. I wanted to be with you.. *Follows after Seifer, still wanting to be with him.*

Seifer: *He pauses at the top of the stairs.* We can talk in my room, but you were giving me your lustful eyes.

Zell: I can't help it if you make me feel like this! I am a young male, my body gets aroused very easily.. *Blushes as he walks up the stairs, next to Seifer.*

Seifer: I'm not that much older than you. How do you expect me to hold back? *He touches Zell's chin before he continues to walk up the stairs to his bed room.*

Zell: Damn.. *Shudders at the touch, his body filled with lust.* You're..a higher rank then me, you have more control. *Walks into Seifer's bedroom, a smiles cover his face as he lays on the bed.* I've missed your room..

Seifer: I remember having to sleep in the baracks. *He lays down on the unmade bed next to Zell.*

Zell: It's..not just the bed, having you here as well makes this room complete.. *Moves closer to Seifer, running his hands through his hair.*

Seifer: You are pushing your luck. *He smirks at Zell, watching Zell's reaction.*

Zell: What..do you mean? *Looks worried at Seifer, a little angry.* If you're just with me for release then I'll be leaving, I..thought it was more.

Seifer: I mean...playing with my hair is one thing that turns me on. You can think what you want of it...but if you leave, I know you'll be back.

Zell: Oh.. Maybe I want to make you feel how you've made me feel since I walked in.. *Keeps playing with Seifer's hair, kissing him with passion.*

Seifer: Mm, what if I only want you for release? What will you do then? *He gently pushes Zell flat onto his back.*

Zell: I...don't know. You've made me fall for you and..I will leave you then.. I will request to work at another camp.. *Thrusts up against Seifer, his body shaking with lust.*

Seifer: You're toying with me. *He presses his body against Zell and rests his head against Zell's neck.*

Zell: No, I want to you to tell me how you feel for me. Let me know if after this fight I should return here or not.. *Wraps his arms around Seifer, holding him close.*

Seifer: I don't want you to leave, if that says anything. If I wanted...I could be sleeping with twenty different men if I didn't give a damn.

Zell: *Rolls his eyes, chuckling softly.* Normally if someone said that I would punch them, but I know it's your way of saying you care for me too.. *Kisses Seifer on the lips, nuzzling him.* I won't leave then.

Seifer: You...better stick to your word. *He parts his lips slightly and presses his tongue against Zell's lips.*

Zell: Mm, I am nothing if not my word.. *Moans softly as he lets Seifer's tongue in, melting at his taste.* (How can he do this to me? With just one look he has me..)

Seifer: *He slowly maps out Zell's mouth using the very tip of his tounge.* God...you're such a turn on.

Zell: uhh..Please, I need to feel you again before we leave! Make me yours. *Kisses back with passion, grinding his hard cock against him in pleasure.*

Seifer: *He smirks and teases Zell by rubbing Zell's cock with his hand.* I thought you didn't want to just have sex with me.

Zell: Ahh.. I don't, but you already told me how you feel.. So it's not just sex, Seifer. Ohh, please enter me Seifer! I need to feel you in me now..

Seifer: I'm going to help you first. The last time the water helped, but this time, I would have to enter you dry. *He unbuckles and unzips Zell's pants and slowly removes them.* Going commando today? Or was it because you knew you were going to see me?

Zell: I don't care right now, I just need to feel you! *Lifts his hips up, to help Seifer with his pants. Reaches to undo Seifer's pants as well.* I was hoping to meet you, if not then I was going to put some on before I left.

Seifer: Just as I thought...You were thinking about screwing before you even came here. *He spreads Zell's legs to expose Zell's asshole.*

Zell: So, if I didn't get an answer I was going to just leave! I..ohh was hoping for the best.. Please, don't make me wait anymore Seifer. I need you. *Rest his arm over his eye as his anus clenches in lust, his face a blush red.*

Seifer: Don't clench so tight. *He smirks slightly and licks his lips as he watches Zell's asshole clench. He bends forward and roughly licks Zell's entrance.*

Zell: Ahhhh! I..I can't help it when you do that! Oh gods, please fuck me before I lose it! *Moans in pleasure, his opening clenches even tighter at the licks as he pants heavily.*

Seifer: Don't do all of that... *He continues to lick Zell's entrance to lubricate Zell for entry.*

Zell: Ohhh god, Seifer! I can't help it, you get me so..Oh! *Cries out in pleasure, reaches down to grab ahold of Seifer's hair in pleasure.*

Seifer: Do you enjoy what I do to you? *He moves his lips away from Zell's entrance, now ready to penetrate Zell's rear.*

Zell: I love it, Seifer.. It may be a sin but I'll willingly go to hell for this! *Leans up and roughly kisses Seifer, nipping at his lower lip in need.*

Seifer: Everyone is a sinner, but this sin feels damn good. *He holds onto Zell's hips and slowly enters Zell's rectum.*

Zell: Uhh..I almost forgot how..big you are! *Groans in pained pleasure, wrapping his legs tightly around Seifer's waist to pull him in deeper.*

Seifer: That's why...I wanted to lube you up. You are very tight, like our first time. *He moves his hips slightly, allowing his cock to plunge deep into Zell's ass.*

Zell: Ugh..I can feel it, it's like you're ripping me again.. But don't stop, fuck you're so deep in me! *Bites on his lower lip as he tries to relax as Seifer moves into him.*

Seifer: Fühlt sich gut an, nicht wahr? *He begins to roll his hips, loving how Zell moans for his lover.*

Zell: Tiefer, tiefer sir! *Moans in pleasure as Seifer easily finds the spot that makes him see stars, digs his nails into Seifer's back as he rocks his hips.*

Seifer: Zell, your moans are...fucking music to my ears. Mehr... *He moans against Zell's lips as he rolls his hips harder, wanting to drive Zell into madness.*

Zell: Ohhhhhhhhhh! Seifer..Seifer, please..it's so much! Ahh! *Cries out loudly in pleasure until the walls shake from the cries, roughly bites Seifer's lip in the heat of lust.*

Seifer: Oh. Du bist ein Beißer. *He returns the bite Zell gave him on the lips. He uses his teeth and gently tugs on Zell's bottom lip while pleasuring Zell with his cock.*

Zell: Sie lieben es.. Ohh..I'm..I'm..Seifer! *Moans loudly at his release, his back arching up into Seifer as he covers him with his seed.*

Seifer: Du hast Recht. *He bites Zell's lips once again as he releases into Zell's body.* Mm...

Zell: Uhh.. You..were amazing.. *Smiles softly as he rides his release, his chest moving rapidly as he pants.*

Seifer: And to think...you were shy of feeling this before. *He reaches down and gently squeezes Zell's soft cock.*

Zell: I..still am, but I enjoy it to much.. Ohh, I would love to go again..But I can't..*Moans softly at the touches, holds onto Seifer tighter.*

Seifer: We have more time to be together. A couple of hours... *He kisses Zell's neck roughly to show his sweet dominance.*

Zell: Ahh..But I will..be too tired! My bottom needs rest for you, Seifer! Oh god..*Rolls his eyes in pleasure at the kisses, clenching tightly around Seifer's soft cock.*

Seifer: It's fine. We don't have to do penetration again. There are so many things we can do.

Zell: Stay..in me, I want to remember how you feel.. *Wraps his legs tighter around Seifer, not wanting him to pull out.*

Seifer: I won't move. *He lays on Zell's chest, using his full weight to comfort Zell.* (I wonder...what he thinks of me?)

Zell: Mmm..You cover me completely. *Smiles as he nuzzles into Seifer's neck, loving his scent after they have sex.* I wish we didn't have to go..

Seifer: I'm excited for this battle, it's always been my dream to be a soldier.

Zell: I..never planned on being one, it worries my Ma' to death.. *Sighs sadly, holding on tighter.* I can tell, you make a good one..

Seifer: *He smirks slightly at Zell's praise, loving it.* Mm, thank you...

Zell: *Chuckles softly, shaking his head.* You are so easy to please! *Nips teasingly at Seifer's lips.* What if I said everytime you take me I see god?

Seifer: Do I pleasure you that much? And...I never knew God would stick around if he doesn't approve of homosexuals.

Zell: You're almost there.. *Winks at Seifer, shifting underneath him. Shudders as Seifer's soft cock rubs against his prostate.* A-and..god is always with me, I..was an alter boy at my church and the son of a priest.

Seifer: Is that so? Now you've learned something new. You've learned that men know exactly how to pleasure other men. What woman knows exactly how to grasp an erection to make her man release in one stroke? None that I know can do that.

Zell: It's not about how fast you release or sex, if you care for the person it always feels good and mind blowing!

Seifer: That means you care for me, doesn't it?

Zell: For someone who is smart, you are really dumb sometimes! *Shakes his head and laughs, Seifer making bounce a bit on top of him.* I do care for you, that is why I came here. Why I don't want it to just be for release..

Seifer: Well, fuck you then. *He smirks slightly.*

Zell: I believe you already have, very well. *Smirks back, leaning up to kiss him.*

Seifer: I didn't mean figuratively... *He licks Zell's plump lips.*

Zell: Ohh..I..think I can go again.. But.. I want to do something.. *Smirks as he rolls them over so he's ontop and sits up, moans softly as Seifer moves inside him.*

Seifer: Ah, now...you're letting loose. I want to see what your body can do.

Zell: I've.. never done this before, I don't know how good I'll be. But I have be dreaming of doing this.. *Blushes as he looks down into Seifer's eyes, slowly begins to rock back and forth on top of Seifer's cock.* Ohh..It..feels good like this!

Seifer: Of course it does...I'm deeper in you this way. Mmn. *He moans as he feels himself become hard inside Zell's body.*

Zell: Ah..ah..Oh god, it's against my..ohh! *Moans as he arches back, beginning to bounce on Seifer's hard cock.*

Seifer: See? You know how to do this. Oh, fuck yes you do... *He holds Zell by the waist to help him bounce.*

Zell: Ahh, better..thanthe other ones you've been with? *Pants heavily as he bounces harder on Seifer, places his hands on Seifer's well muscled chest to help him move and flicks the hard little pebbles.*

Seifer: Even more so. *Moist beads of sweat cover his forehead and chest as Zell works his body.* Do you like my nipples?

Zell: I do, not..uhh..what I'm used to but I love them! Oh god, you're throbbing against it! *Bites on his lip as he moves faster, the sound of skin slapping together echos through the room.*

Seifer: Will you lick them? You can taste them, they're yours, my man. *He smirks hazily, drugged with ecstacy.*

Zell: Mine..all mine.. *Cries out as he leans down, making Seifer's cock press hard against his sweetspot as he roughly sucks on Seifer's hard nipples, letting it muffle his moans.*

Seifer: Außer mir wird dich keiner hören. *He runs his fingers through Zell's hair and moves his hands down Zell's body, finally to reach his ass.*

Zell: I only want..you to hear me, Seifer.. N-no one else! Ohh! *Moans loudly as he pushes his ass into Seifer's hands, shaking at the new feeling on Seifer's throbbing cock rubbing against him deeper. Drool lands on Seifer's chest as he gasps in pleasure.*

Seifer: I love...hearing you moan. Do it again. *He rolls his hips, causing Zell to take in the full length of his cock.* Oh...you're sexy.

Zell: Ah-hhh! *Lets out an ear shattering moan as his inner walls tighten around Seifer, moves his hips wildly on top of him.* N-no..you..are!

Seifer: How sexy am I, hmm? *He praises Zell by rubbing his ass.* Oh, God, you're clenching me tight...

Zell: V-very, the sexist man..uhh..here! You're..oh I'm so close! *Digs his nails into Seifer's pecks, leaving half-moon shape cuts on it.*

Seifer: I'm the...sexiest man you will ever see. *He runs his fingers through Zell's hair as if to stroke and praise a dog.* Are you...ready to release for me again?

Zell: Oh yes.. It's..it's ahhhhh! *Tries to moan but all that comes out is a soundless moan as he covers Seifer's chest with his seed, falls on top of him in a boneless lump.*

Seifer: Oh...that's good. *He releases, causing his hips to jerk violently.* That's good, Zell...

Zell: F-fuck.. *Groans at the jerk, grabs on tightly to Seifer as his body shivers as he's filled again by Seifer.* I'm..glad I did well..Oh god, I'm to full.

Seifer: I hear you...Mm. *He closes his eyes in relaxation and satisfaction.*

Zell: Mm.. Did I wear you out, my soldier? *Smirks slightly, lazily licks Seifer's chest.*

Seifer: I...needed that. *He rests his arms across Zell's back.*

Zell: As did I.. Mm, think we can lay here for awhile? I don't want to move right now, I am..in heaven.

Seifer: I do not want to move either. Where...are you being stationed?

Zell: I am going to be infantry.. I..will probably be on the front lines.. But I should be with General Peacecraft..

Seifer: I'm leading an infantry unit. (I know how terrifying the front lines can be...It's possible that we may not see each other again.) *He unknowingly holds Zell tighter in his arms to hang onto who he cares about the most.*

Zell: *Smiles softly as he feels Seifer holding him tighter, his heart glows with knowing Seifer does care for him.* Maybe we will see each other while there.. I..haven't told my Ma yet, I don't want to worry her with this.

Seifer: Why? Your mother should be proud.

Zell: She never wanted me to be a soldier, my family is against war. I was supposed to be studying to be a priest like my Father but I had to do this..

Seifer: Oh... *He tries not to chuckle.* I guess you can't be a priest now...as a homosexual

Zell: I can be, I believe God does not hate.. He must of wanted this to happen.. *Smiles at him.* I plan to be after this war..

Seifer: Under our own laws, we should be thrown into camps as well... God's law doesn't matter here. And even now...I'm trying not to hate myself because of how we're taught.

Zell: Do not hate yourself for being with me.. *Kisses Seifer's chest lovingly.*

Seifer: It's still hard. *He moves his hand up to Zell's neck to rub him.*

Zell: I know.. But I when I am a priest, I will forgive you of your sins.. *Shudders as he moves up and kisses him on the lips.* And we will be together..

Seifer: I don't care about forgiveness right now. *He kisses Zell hard on the lips.*

Zell: Mmm.. Me either, anything that feels this good and right can not be evil.. *Smiles and moans softly at the kiss.*

Seifer: We should...get going. I would like to stay here longer, but I have to get dressed still.

Zell: Yeah, I..think I need to change my uniform.. *Blushes as he looks down at his release stained uniform.*

Seifer: Are the stains still moist? *He sits up with Zell against his chest.*

Zell: Some are, yes.. Ohh, don't move.. *Moans softly, clenches tightly as he feels Seifer move inside him.*

Seifer: I'll fix the stains for you. *He begins to lick at a small release stain located on Zell's collar.*

Zell: Uh..You're going to make me aroused again, Seifer.. *Blushes harder, wrapping his arms tightly around him.*

Seifer: I'm cleaning your uniform so you don't have to leave my house to change...

Zell: Stop being so sexy then! *Takes a deep breath as he tries to stop his body from being aroused.*

Seifer: Sometimes, I can't help that. *He stares into Zell's eyes.*

Zell: You should be able to! *Chuckles softly before he moves off of Seifer's soft cock, moaning softly as Seifer's seed drips down from his anus.*

Seifer: I can't control what I was blessed with. *He watches Zell lift himself up.* You look...damn...

Zell: You are so full of yourself, Seifer! *Smirks as he sits down on the bed, blushing lightly at the sight of cum running down Seifer's cock.* You...like?

Seifer: Yes...and I know you're staring at me. What do you think?

Zell: I..don't know what to think, it..arouses me greatly.. But we must get ready to leave.

Seifer: Ahh... *He tucks himself back inside his night pants and moans as his sensitive cock rubs against the thick fabric of his pants.*

Zell: Was my bottom so good that your dick is still in pleasure from it? *Leans forward and kisses Seifer before he gets off the bed, hissing softly at the movement.*

Seifer: It's still sensitive from you. *His lips attempt to follow Zell. He gets up from his bed to get dressed.* You may want to turn around while I'm dressing. You may get aroused from my naked body.

Zell: Ha ha, Seifer. I have more control then that, now get ready! *Grabs his pants from off the floor, moaning softly as some of Seifer's releases leaks out.*

Seifer: (I wonder...if he really does have that control. He is younger than me after all...) *He opens his closet and places his uniform on the bed. He undresses and takes his soiled clothing to a basket in the hallway.*

Zell: (I'm glad I came over.. I don't know which I will hate more, this camp..Or battle... But as long as I have him and Zechs I will be fine.) *Pulls up his pants before he grabs a comb from his pocket and begins to comb away his sex hair.*

Seifer: (He has nice hair...) *He watches Zell comb his hair as he dresses in his uniform.*

Zell: *Looks into the mirror on the wall, the only other thing in the room. Making sure he looks perfect before he turns to Seifer.* I'm ready..

Seifer: I'm almost finished. *He slides on his freshly pressed uniform jacket and slowly buttons himself closed.*

Zell: Here, let me help you. *Walks over to Seifer and helps him button up his jacket, straightens out the pins on it.*

Seifer: I...didn't need help. *He watches Zell's fingers work the buttons on his jacket.*

Zell: Maybe..I wanted to help. *Smiles softly at Seifer as he does up the last button, gives him a sweet kiss on the lips.*

Seifer: Mm. *He grabs Zell's hand and kisses Zell on the lips.* Thank you...

Zell: You're welcome, my soldier. *Cups Seifer's cheek, licking at them softly.* You..need to finish so we can leave.

Seifer: I can't get ready when you're in front of me wanting kisses.

Zell: I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! Who can say no to your lips.. *Walks over and grabs Seifer's pants off the bed and hands them over to him.*

Seifer: No one that I know of. *He slides each leg into his pants while keeping his eyes on Zell.*

Zell: God, you're lucky I care for you or I would still be sickened by how big your ego is! *Shakes his head, his white teeth showing from his large smile.*

Seifer: I think you like my ego. *He smirks at Zell, loving Zell's smile.*

Zell: You're very lucky I do, Seifer. *Grabs his hat and puts it on before he walks back over to Seifer and kisses him again.* Now we are ready..

Seifer: I still have to comb my hair. I can't report for duty looking sloppy.

Zell: I like it like this, I have made your hair this way. Plus, you marked me so much it looks like I was attacked! *Grabs the comb out of his pocket and hands it to Seifer.* Here.

Seifer: *He takes the comb and smirks slightly at Zell.* Next time...you can mark me. *He begins to neatly comb his hair back, but two strands not quite long enough fall and frame his forehead.*

Zell: Mm, leave it like that. You look even sexier than normal. *Smiles as he takes his comb back, before Seifer can use it again.*

Seifer: It may be sexy, but it may not be acceptable for duty. *He grabs Zell teasingly by the waist.*

Zell: You can say it happened in the camp, you were stopping a fight and it fell like that.. *Moves closer to Seifer, gently blowing at the strands of hair.*

Seifer: You're full of excuses. *He tilts Zell's chin slightly to kiss him.*

Zell: You love it though..Mmm! *Kisses back with passion, smirking into it as he gropes Seifer's tight bottom.*

Seifer: You're going to be thinking of my ass the whole battle...I would say more, but we have to leave now.

Zell: It will get me through the many nights we are at battle.. And I know, I'm..not sure if I am ready to take a life but I will do what I must.

Seifer: I can see it in your eyes that you're ready...

Zell: I don't think you are ever ready to take a life. *Sighs, holding on tightly to Seifer.* Come back from this.

Seifer: What makes you think I won't come back?

Zell: It's not that I don't think you'll come back, it's that I know bad things happen in battle and I'm just telling you if you don't come back then I will tell everyone you pissed your bed every night!

Seifer: You're an ass hole. *He kisses Zell hard before he begins to head downstairs.*

Zell: You love my asshole, Seifer! *Chuckles as he follows after him.* I will suck on that meaty cock of yours for a whole day whenever you wish, all you will have to do is snap your fingers.

Seifer: You will? I'll keep that in mind. *He looks back at Zell with a slightly aroused smile.*

Zell: Yes, I must give you a reason to come back. But it will only be from sun up till sun down, so you will have to find places in the camp where we can be hidden.. *Smirks as he walks past Seifer.*

Seifer: Oh, I know of a place we can go and not be discovered.

Zell: You do? I'll have to stay here the night before, if you want to start at sun up.

Seifer: There's a place that us "sinners" have set up to meet in safety. They know me, and I trust them.

Zell: I don't know if I should be disgusted or not.. How can we torture the homosexuals when many of us are?

Seifer: I told you before...some men are driven for some sort of attention. Even it's from another man...Many just do it for release in secret.

Zell: I know, those are the ones who disgust me.. If you were just using me, then I wouldn't be doing this. *Turns and softly kisses Seifer.*

Seifer: And how do you know I'm not using you? *He parts his lips to feel Zell's tongue.*

Zell: You wouldn't of held me so tight when I mentioned the front line if you didn't.. You were worried that would be the last time we would be together. *Moans softly at the feel of Seifer's tongue, going weak at the knees.*

Seifer: You made a good call. *He takes Zell's hand and walks out the door with Zell.*

Zell: I am smarter than I look, I'm not just a dumb farm boy. *Strokes Seifer's hand as they walk, wishing they didn't have to hide.*

Seifer: I know you're not dumb. I'm just teasing you.

Zell: I was teasing back, my soldier. *Smirks, looking into Seifer's eyes.* I still need to get my bag before I meet up with General Peacecraft.

Seifer: Go ahead...I'll meet up with you at the camp.

Zell: Promise? I would like to see you before we're shipped out..*Looks to see none of his servants are there before he gives Seifer one last kiss.*

Seifer: I promise that I'll see you there...

Seifer: What? He...what did he say? *He watches Zell run off down the dirt road and sighs.*

Zell: (Please meet me, I hope I didn't scare him off but it's how I feel..) *Runs to his barracks.*

The tables turn against Zechs, late into the battle, Zechs's men are scattered. The blue sky is dyed black with gun smoke and ashes. A black haze keeps Zechs from gathering his men easily. Zechs passes many men who have lost their lives, limbs taken by land mines or gun fire. He tries to find a young man that can be saved, but almost all are lost until he stumbles onto an old friend who has lost an arm. Zechs crouches to wrap his friend in a tourniquet, even if his friend may be dead. As Zechs touches his friend's body, he sees that his friend is still alive.

"Ugghhh..Leave..me, Zechs..Save yourself.." His friend groans in pain, his body becoming cold as he looses blood.

Zechs: Jens, shh... You're still alive. *He uses Jens's jacket as a tourniquet, trying to keep him from losing too much blood.*

Jens: Not..for long, my old friend. My time has come, please tell my wife I love her...And to name the baby..after.. *Begins to go faint from blood loss.*

Zechs: Jens, stay awake. I won't let another young man die out here...Almost all of my men are dead, Jens.

Jens: That..is why they put us here, I..knew I was going to die. I want..my son to be named..after you, it..was going to be a surprise. *His eyes begin to close.*

Zechs: I'm going to help you, Jens. Don't close your eyes on me. *He uses his strong arms to lift Jens to carry him.* I'm going to get you out.

Jens: Don't, let me go Zechs please.. Save someone you can, I..can't keep my eyes open. Please, let me go.. *Groans in pain, to weak to fight Zechs.* Just..watch my wife, she's..due any day now..

Zechs: I can save you. You need to be home with your wife. Listen to me Jens!

Jens: No! Listen to me, I..am dieing, let me go.. I can't hold on anymore, I..have always thought of you as a Father.. *His eyes close as passes out.*

Zechs: Everyone is dying from this war, Jens! Everyone! *He pushes on with Jens in his arms.*

Jens groans in his passed out state, becoming dead weight in Zechs's arms. His blood staining Zechs's uniform.

Zechs: Jens...I need you to live. Wenzel is dead too. *He wipes blood dripping from Jens's lips as he treks through thick mud with Jens in his arms.*

An enemy soldier sees Zechs carring an hurt man across the battle field, takes a deep breath and wipes the sweat off his forehead before he readies his gun to take out the famous General. Shakily breaths as he pulls the trigger twice, his shots hitting Zechs in the area of his right shoulder.

The deafening blast rings through Zechs's ears as he drops like a bird shot from the sky. Jens's body falls on top of Zechs, causing Zechs to cry out in pain. He grits his teeth and clamps his jaw shut to keep from crying out any more. Zechs stares up at the grey sky as rain drops break through the bloody air. Drops of innocent water burn Zechs's wound like acid, causing Zechs to break out in a thick sweat from shock. Zechs slowly loses consciousness as he stares up at the heavens, cursing it as he slowly closes his eyes.

Several hours trickle by like the blood seeping from Zechs's wound, making his mind fade in and out of reality. Zechs sees a figure walking over a hill and squints his eyes for more clarity, thinking his mind is playing a deceitful trick on him. Zechs closes his eyes as the figure hobbles closer to him, thinking the figure most likely is an enemy soldier, and wanting to appear dead in that instance. The figure begins to walk faster, making Zechs nervous that he might have been seen with his eyes open. At the last moment, Zechs's eyes focus on the figure who is almost on top of him, and spots the red arm band of a fellow Nazi soldier.

Zell pants heavily as he hobbles to Zechs, the wound in his leg making it hard to move. Looks down in horror and groans as he bends over to check Zechs over.

Zell: S-sir..Zechs, are you alright?

Zechs: Zell...is that you? What...the h...hell are you doing?

Zell: It's me, sir.. I'm shot but not that bad. We need to get you out of here and to help.. *Moves the soldier on top of Zechs over, sighing when he feels no pulse and begins to pick the General up to his feet.*

Zechs: No...Jens. We can't leave him. He's...still alive.

Zechs: No, he's..gone sir. And I don't have the strength to carry both of you.. Now if you can, move your legs with mine. *Rest Zechs' uninjured arm over him before he begins to slowly and painfully walk.*

Zechs: I...can try. I've lost too much blood. *His knees buckle as he tries to take his first few steps.*

Zell: Ugh..Then just..stay awake and alive, we need you Zechs. *Takes a deep pained breath as he tries to move faster, knowing Zechs need a doctor.*

Zechs: You...are a good man, Zell... *He looks up at Zell with glassy, faint eyes.*

Zell: So are you, many people depend on you Zechs so don't give up! I need you, sir. *Slaps Zechs's face to keep him up as they hobble along, Zell's leg throbbing in pain with each movement.*

Zechs becomes more alert as Zell slaps him. Zechs reaches with his injured arm and shoulder to where his canteen should be. He notices that his canteen and rations are missing.

Zechs: Someone...must have taken my rations while I was passed out.

Zell: You're lucky you weren't hurt worse, don't worry.. I will get us to the doctor where we'll have water and food, sir!

Zechs: I don't know, Zell...I think I may die.

Zell: Don't talk like that, Zechs! You have a beautiful woman who will be your wife soon, think of your servants, if you die they will be sent back to the camp! They will probably have the young boy killed! You have to live. *Grits his teeth as they walk.*

Zechs: I know, Zell...but I'm so tired. I'm tired of fighting for this war. *He drags his feet along with Zell, forcing his legs to move.*

Zell: It'll be over soon, think of the rest of your life with your wife.. Having a son or daughter to rise! Do not give up, Zechs! Show me you are stronger then that!

Zechs: I am...but I've been laying on the battlefield for hours. The odds are...against me, Zell.

Zell: That's quitter talk, sir! You will live just as I will, I'm not going to die before I can talk to that bastard! *Moves Zechs to hold him tightly, biting his lip harder as they move.*

Zechs: Oh, what bastard...are you talking about? *He groans as his chest aches.*

Zell: Seifer... I will not die till I can yell at him and I won't let you die either, you have wife to be..

Zechs: *He groans again as his body moves, and decides to talk to Zell to try and mask the pain, knowing he needs to stay calm to live.* Seifer...I'm assuming you two aren't doing well since you want to yell...at him.

Zell: We were.. But..I told him that I..think I..I love him, we were supposed to meet before being shipped out and he didn't! He doesn't care for me like I do for him, even after he said he did! I'm gonna kick his ass with my broken ankle!

Zechs: Seifer...keeps his word. Something must have happened...for him to miss your meeting.

Zell: I..hope.. I really care for him, Zechs.. I just want him to feel the same, to be able to say that one word.. *Sighs and stops for a second to control the pain running through him before he starts up again.* They will have to cut my boot off..

Zechs: Do you think...we need to stop for a rest?

Zell: No, if we stop we die. I need to keep going, I can't make it any worse then it already is and my boot is holding it together. Tell me about your bride to be, I only saw her once!

Zechs: My father...hates her because she wears pants all the time...

Zell: I saw that, but it doesn't matter what he thinks. Do you love her? She seemed to love you, her eyes never left you.

Zechs: Yes...I love her. I love her so much...

Zell: Then you have to live for her, do you want her to go through the pain of losing you? Just think of your wedding night with her..

Zechs: Do you know how many men that won't come home to their wives today? It's...my fault Jens died.

Zell: No, it's not. It is this wars fault, you did your best Zechs! Do you know how many will return to their familes because of you and your war plan? I owe my life to you, and many others do as well.

Zechs nods weakly and coughs, causing blood to stain his lips. He gathers his strength again to march on with Zell with the pain in his chest and shoulder.

Zell: Hang in there, Zechs We're close, just think of her. Holding your child in your arms when they come, how you will teach them the right way!

Zechs: I'm...trying my best, Zell. I can't think straight with two bullets burning my body...

Zell: *Chuckles sadly.* You still have your wit, sir! That's good. We need that Reno to sing a song for this, to make us get there.

Zechs: I...am going to need a drink when we get to the hospital. *He chuckles, but his laughter is quickly replaced by pain in his chest.* Verdammt...

Zell: That sounds good, Zechs. A good ale.. *Pants heavily as they hobble, his body wanting to give but his mind not letting it.* Don't laugh..

Zechs: I don't...know what else I can do.

Zell: Just stay with me, live with me. We're almost there, I can see the tents, Zechs! *Tries to move faster.*

Zechs: It's...still about a mile. We...can make it. *He pushes his body forward almost to the breaking point.*

Zell: Yes, we'll make it Zechs! Don't give up on me now, we'll have the best doctor work on you as soon as we get there. Just keep thinking of her.

Zechs: I...can't think anymore. *His face becomes pale as more blood pours from his wounds.*

Zell: Stay awake, sir! We're getting there! Don't give up on me now! *Pushes himself to his limit as he tries to move faster.*

Zechs: Hm? *He groans as he hears Zell's voice.* I...can't...stay awake.

Zell: Yes, yes you can! I need you awake to make me go, please Zechs.. I need you to get through this.

Zechs: Hold...your hand on my wounds. I'm...bleeding too much. *He looks down at the bloody path he's leaving behind.* I don't have enough strength...to do so.

Zell: I'll try, Zechs. *Presses his hand against Zechs's wound, stopping the blood as he hobbles. He cries out as the broken bone rub, pinching a nerve inbetween them.* Fuck..

Zechs: We're both...not in good shape, are we? *He looks down at Zell's broken and twisted leg.* (I can't believe that he can still walk.)

Zell: N-no, that's why we're not going to die out here.. We will get to the doctors and get my leg fixed and your arm, Zechs. And we'll both talk to the ones we love!

Zechs closes his eyes as he feels himself become dizy from blood loss. He struggles to walk, becoming dead weight on Zell's shoulders.

Zell: No, stay with me Zechs! *Slaps Zechs's face again, tears fall from pain and worry for his friend.* Please, Zechs.. I need you.

Zechs's eyes roll in his head as he feels Zell slap him. He trips and stumbles over his own feet, trying to get help.

Zell: We're almost there, please Zechs.. I need you to get through this. *Tries to keep them both up, groans in pain as more of Zechs's weight is added to him.* (I have to make it..I can't give up, I have to push through the pain!)

Zechs: Verdammt... *His hair becomes drenched with cold sweat.* I...can't see anymore. I'm...losing it.

Zell: We're a few feet away, I can hear the doctors yelling orders! *Grits his teeth harder as he speeds up as fast as he can.*

Zechs: I...can hear them. Oh...God.*He trips over his own feet and spills onto the ground just inside the small military outpost.*

Zell: Ahhhgggg! *Screams out in pain as he falls down with Zechs, tries to drag them both closer to the doctors.* P-please, help us!

~~Fühlt sich gut an, nicht wahr? ~Feels good, doesn't it?~

Tiefer ~deeper~

Mehr... ~More~

Oh. Du bist ein Beißer. ~You're a biter~

Sie lieben es.. ~You love it..~

Du hast Recht. ~You're right.~

Außer mir wird dich keiner hören. ~No one will hear you but me~

Verdammt...~damn it~~


	20. Chapter 20

In the make shift hospital, Zell is jolted awake suddenly as a pair of nurses attempt to splint and straighten his leg. Bones crack and shift as they get Zell's leg in the right position to splint.

Zell: AHhhhhhhgggggggg! S-stop! P-please! *Screams out in pain as he tries to get away from the nurses.*

The nurses quickly elevate Zell's leg in a sling to keep him more comfortable. "We are sorry, but we have almost no ether left. It has to be saved for the most severely injured soldiers. I will tell the doctor to give you morphine to make you more comfortable."

Zell: Give Zechs some of the ether, please.. You don't have to waste it on me. And thank you, please give it as soon as you can.. *Closes his eyes as he tries to fight the pain.*

One of the nurses gives Zell a glass of water. "He is still in surgery right now, I'll tell you when he's awake."

Zell: *Greedily drinks the water, sighing in pleasure as it slides down his throat.* Thank you and please do, I..need to know he's alright..

The nurse smiles sweetly at Zell, but she is rushed off again when yet another soldier comes in on a gurney with a head injury.

Zell: *Sighs as he tries to get comfortable but fails from the pain.* (I've never hurt so bad before in my life.. I hope the doctor comes soon with the Morphine!)

The soldier that just arrived begins to shout at the nurses in a familiar voice. Zell's ears quickly perk up to make sure he isn't having auditory hallucinations.

Was machst Du da für Scheiße? Hurensohn!

Zell: (Is..it can't be.. But I know that voice, I've been hearing it in my dreams even though I don't want too! I..don't think I am ready to see him, I don't want him to see me like this!) *Turns his face away from the voice.*

The nurses attempt to clean the soldier's wound across his nose and forehead, clearing away dirt and an imbedded piece of metal. "We're just trying to clean your wound. It's infected."

"Scheißdreck!" The soldier shouts.

Zell: (Damn it!) Stop being an asshole, you bastard and let them do their job! *He yells at the soldier.*

The soldier tries to take a swing at one of the nurses cleaning the wound from not completely being in his right mind. "He must have a concussion." The nurses restrain the soldier while a few male doctors arrive to use physical restraints. They inject the soldier with a sedative to calm him.

Zell: *Sighs, a little upset.* (Could..it not be him? He didn't react to my voice..Or..does he dislike me that much now? God, I need those drugs..)

The soldier almost immediately calms down enough for the doctors to work on his wound. They successfully clean, stitch and bandage the wound before moving on to Zell.

Zell: Thank you... Is..that soldier going to be alright?

"He has a concussion. He doesn't even know who he is right now, do you happen to know him?" The nurse asks while she injects Zell's IV with morphine.

Zell: I..may if it is who I think it is, I haven't looked at him.. (I'm not sure if I want to..) *Moans as the morphine begins to take some of the pain away.*

"He's a little bandaged up right now, so you may not recognize him." The nurse steps to the side, out of Zell's line of sight so he can see the soldier across the room.

Zell: No, it's okay..I..don't think I want to see yet. Could I have another glass of water, if you have time..

"I'm assigned to you today, I'll bring some water and food out for you." The nurse sighs. "You know...you must be that soldier's best friend. He was asking for "Zell" before he came in here, and Zell is your first name. I...know how you feel. I wouldn't want to see my best friend in pain."

Zell: Thank you, Miss. *Looks in shock at the nurse.* He..asked for..me? *Shyly looks over and gasps at the sight of the soldier, his lover Seifer. His heart cries in pain before he quickly turns away, biting back tears.* (I may be mad at him, but I never wanted him hurt!)

"I heard him earlier. We just couldn't tend to him right away because we didn't have enough room. He's been here since early this morning."

Zell: What? But he out ranks me, why did you tend to me when he's been here so long?

"Your injury was far more severe. The doctors thought we would have to amputate your leg. If we went by rank, many more men would have passed. I've been taking care of men who have the most severe injuries first. Your friend was lower risk than you." The nurse sighs deeply. "We've had a lot of amputees today...You never get used to that sort of thing, especially when you see the young ones."

Zell: Oh..Thank you for..I don't know what I would of done if you cut it, I need to be able to work! *Shakes a bit, not knowing how bad he truely was.* I..guess carrying the General here didn't help my leg..

"No, but...everyone is glad that you brought General Peacecraft back safely. And yes...you were very close to being amputated, if the swelling did not subside, then you would not have a leg right now."

Zell: I couldn't let him die, he is one of the only things that have kept me going in the camp.. It was god, ma'am.. He must of been watching over me.

"You may call me Fräulein Elfi. I'll be taking care of you while you're here..." Elfi smiles and quickly walks off to bring Zell water and food.

Zell: It is nice to meet you, Elfi.. *Watches as she walks away, sighing as he wipes his eyes.*

Elfi returns quickly with another glass of water and a tray of cold mashed potatoes, carrots, and beef. "I apologies for the food being cold..." Elfi straightens out her chestnut brownish-red hair from rushing through the hospital.

Zell: Thank you and it's no problem, I'll eat anything! *Takes a drink before he begins to eat his food, his stomach craving it.*

"I still apologies. We've been short on staff." Elfi turns her head slightly and spots one of her male patients in a wheel chair peering around the corner with longing eyes. His bright blonde hair and piercing blue eyes stand out from the rest.

Zell: I'm fine with cold food and.. I think someone wants you, you can go to him. Those drugs have taken alot of the pain away and this food is amazing! *Smiles softly at her, knowing the look in the man's eye.*

"Oh..." Elfi moves closer to Zell so she can whisper. "He's one of our young amputees...Cloud. I've become fond of him."

Zell: Oh? He's grown fond of you as well, I..know that look in his eyes. (It's..how Seifer looks at me, he..really does care for me..) You can go to him, or he can come here..

"He's a double leg amputee. It's time to change his bandages, so I have to go to him. I'll be back when it's time for your medicine." Elfi quietly walks off to tend to Cloud. She holds onto Cloud's wheel chair and pushes him past Zell. Cloud and Zell catch each other's eye. Cloud cracks a small smile at Zell before being wheeled away to have his bandages changed for his legs.

Zell: (At least someone has the one they love.. He looks at her like she is his world, am I Seifer's world? I wish he would wake up soon.) *Looks sadly over at Seifer, wishing he could hold him.*

Zell overhears Cloud's groans of pain as his bandages are changed. Shortly after, Elfi wheels Cloud back out to feed him. Elfi kneels in front of Cloud to hold his tray of food, knowing he is still not able to eat by himself. Cloud shakes in pain as he eats a spoonful of potatoes from Elfi's caring hand.

Zell: (I feel for him, I'm crying over my pain and he has it worse then me. I would like to talk with him, he looks my age.) *Smiles softly as he watches them, the sight of young love warming his heart.*

Cloud finishes his meal and smiles at Elfi as she gives Cloud several pills. Cloud takes his medicine and waits for Elfi to return to her rounds before he wheels himself to where Zell is laying down.

Zell: *Finishes meal and drink before he look over at Cloud, smiling softly.* Hello, I think Elfi said your name was Cloud? Sorry if I'm wrong.

Cloud: That's my name. *He moves closer to Zell in his wheel chair.* Elfi...is amazing.

Zell: She seems very nice, she has helped me and my friends. I can tell you love her.

Cloud: Well, she's been taking care of me. Once I'm well enough, I want to take her out on a date.

Zell: I happen to know she is fond of you as well. *Smiles at Cloud.* And I think she'd love that! Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Zell.

Cloud: Zell... *He holds out his hand for Zell to shake.* I saw that you looked lonely, I know how it feels to be all alone here.

Zell: Yeah.. I'm worried for both of my friends, Seifer is still unconscious and the General.. He's still in surgery.

Cloud: Peacecraft... I hope he makes it through. He was my General before...this happened to me. *He looks down at his legs, both amputated above the knee.*

Zell: I work under him at the camp, he is one of my closet friends.. I..almost didn't get him here in time. He was ready to give up, he blames himself for everything that happened.

Cloud: He...must have been almost dead.

Zell: He was..*Looks down.* I'm praying he'll be okay, I can't face telling his family.

Cloud: What happened to him? *He looks at Zell with worry.*

Zell: He was shot twice in the shoulder.. He said he was laying out there for hours before I found him. His..friend died in his arms, I worry he won't want to live.

Cloud: He's...going to be going through a lot. But...if they saved my life, then I have to believe that Zechs can be saved.

Zell: I don't think he would leave his bride or his servants.. I just keep praying he will make it, because I don't think I'll make it without him either. *Sighs sadly, laying back in his bed.*

Cloud: No, that's not like him. I think Zechs is fighting to stay here.

Zell: He better or I'll bring him back from death! *Chuckles softly.* Thank you for talking to me.

Cloud: Don't worry. You can come talk to me any time. I still have a while before I'm released.

Zell: I will when I can get my foot out of this sling, I..messed it up carrying Zechs.. But I'll try, Cloud!

Cloud: If they give you a wheel chair, which they most likely will, you can come and see me. Did you break your leg? *He wheels himself close to Zell's leg to look at Zell's injury.*

Zell: If they do, then I will find you. And I got shot in my leg and it made me fall and my feet were stuck in the mud and my ankle broke..

Cloud: *He shakes his head, feeling Zell's pain.* Were you trapped? Or were you able to help yourself out?

Zell: I had to dig my boot out and then had to walk.. Hate is what kept me going, hate and worry..

Cloud: I...usually don't like to talk about how I was injured...But I'll tell you. I was pinned under a humvee.

Zell: Oh god.. I'm so sorry, Cloud. I can't imagine that..You are very lucky, I'm glad you are still here.

Cloud: They said...my legs were rubber. I had no bone left to splint. But, I'm glad to have my life. If they would have decided to not take away my legs, I wouldn't be able to walk anyway.

Zell: Yes, and you wouldn't of met Elfi none of it happened.. *Smiles softly at Cloud, letting out a soft yawn.* Oh, sorry.

Cloud: I know the drugs make you tired. You'll build up a tolerance, but I'll let you rest. You'll need it.

Zell: I'm sorry, I would like to talk to you more.. I've never been on any type of drugs before, so I guess I'll be tired alot? *Rubs his eyes, shifts on the bed.* I'll see you around?

Cloud: Yes, it's better that way. Your body needs sleep to heal. I'll be around. *He waves to Zell and smiles as he wheels himself back to his room, only seperated by a curtain.*

Zell: See you later, Cloud.. *Yawns again as he closes his eyes, falling into a drugged sleep.

Zell sleeps for another six hours from the exhaustion of the day's events. Elfi arrives to wake Zell to give him his next dose of medicine and give him news. "Herr Dincht, I'd hate to wake you, but it's time for your medicine. I have news about Zechs as well."

Zell: Huh? Oh, Elfi.. What, is he okay? *Goes to sit up but is stopped by the pain.* Ughh...You came at the right time..

Elfi: I have it timed exactly. *She gives Zell his dose of intravenous morphine.* Your friend just came out of surgery, he is in recovery now.

Zell: You're very good at your job, thank you.. *Sighs as the meds start to work.* He is okay? Will he live?

Elfi: There...that feels better, doesn't it? *She smiles as she sees the relief on Zell's face.* I was told that Zechs should recover fully. This place has been busy with visitors ever since the General came out of surgery.

Zell: Oh? Could..I go see him soon? Please.. *Looks up hopefully at her.*

Elfi: I will see what I can arrange. Zechs is still asleep. I believe it will be best to wait until the morning.

Zell: Oh, I understand.. Has Seifer woke yet? *Looks over at his lover, frowns when he sees him stll passed out.*

Elfi: No, but he should be awake soon once the drugs wear off.

Zell: I hope so.. *Looks back at her.* I talked to Cloud, he's very nice.

Elfi: He is a kind man...

Zell: He is, you have found a good man. *Smiles at her.* And..he is very taken with you

Elfi: You're making me blush! *Her cheeks blush slightly at the thought of Cloud enjoying her company.*

Zell: I can't help if it's the truth, he cares for you alot. *Pulls his blanket up more to cover himself.*

Elfi: Thank you for telling me... Hm? *She looks over her shoulder as she hears Seifer's groans from waking up.* Let's hope he doesn't take a swing at me this time... *She walks quietly over to Seifer, ready to give him a dose of morphine for pain.* How are you feeling, Herr Almasy?

Zell: He shouldn't, I hope.. *Watches Elfi, looking to make sure Seifer is alright.* (It looks like the swelling in his face has gone down..)

Seifer groans in pain burning from his forehead. His eyes open an focus on the nurse above him.

Seifer: What...am I doing in the hospital?

Elfi: You were injured in battle, we had to sedate so we could fix you up. You have been asleep for seven hours now, I'll give you something for the pain. *Injects Seifer with morphine.*

Seifer: Fuck...me. *He leans his head back and sighs, not knowing how he became injured in the first place.*

Elfi: Let that kick in, are you thirsty? Or hungry? *Pulls up Seifer's blanket before she checks his bandages.*

Seifer: I'm thirsty, I usually have a beer about this time at home. I know you won't give me that here.

Elfi: *Chuckles softly.* No, I'm sorry I can't give you that.. I'll be right back with a glass of water for you. And it looks like I need to change your bandages. *Smiles softly at Seifer before she walks away.*

Seifer: Give me something... *His eyes focus on the room around him and notices Zell laying in a hospital bed not too far away.* Is...that you, Zell? *He calls out, unsure if his mind may be playing a trick on him.*

Zell: Y-yeah, it's me.. I..was worried about you, I was pissed but I didn't want you hurt..

Seifer: Damn it, Zell. I know I was supposed to meet up with you. I was sent out early. I...only remember riding in the humvee. I don't know what the hell happened to me.

Zell: S-so..I didn't scare you with..what I said? And I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to you either. Other then you hurt your head..

Seifer: N...no. it didn't. *He shakes his head as he remembers that Zell said he thought he was in love.* Sorry...my mind is still not very clear.

Zell: It's alright, you're still alive and that's all that matters.. *Smiles sadly at Seifer, reaching his arm out as if trying to touch him.*

Seifer: Hold on, I'll come over there after I get my glass of water... *He gives Zell a rare smile.*

Zell: No, you don't have too. You're still hurt.. *Blushes at Seifer's smile, his body heats up from it being shown to him.* You have a beautiful smile..

Seifer: Shut up...fat ass leg. *He hums with relief as he sees Elfi walk in with his water.*

Zell: Shut up yourself.. Ugly face! *Sticks his tongue out at Seifer with a smile.*

Elfi: Hey now, no fighting in front of a lady. *Smiles at both of them before she hands Seifer a glass of water.*

Seifer: Hmph... *He smirks as he drinks his water.* Miss...do you think you can move me next to my friend?

Elfi: You shouldn't move to much with head trauma..but I could move your bed closer to your friend, after I change your bandages.. I know how you brothers in arms feel for each other.. *Smiles sweetly at them before she begins to take off the soiled bandages.*

Zell: Thank you, Elfi. It..will help having a friend close, since it will be awhile before I can see Zechs..

Seifer: Don't do it so fast! *He groans as Elfi changes his bandages.*

Elfi: I'm sorry, I will go slower.. *Looks sadly at Seifer as she slowly takes off the soiled bandages before putting some ointment on the wound and wraps him back up.*

Seifer: God...damn it. *He hisses in pain as Elfi touches his wound.*

Zell: She's not meaning to hurt you, Seifer! Give her a break. *Smiles at Elfi, letting her know it's normal.*

Elfi: Don't worry, I've heard much worse. Poor Cloud would of made a priest blush with all he screamed.. *Finishes the bandage and smiles softly.* All done, let me get some help to move the bed. *Takes the dirty bandages and runs off to find someone.*

Zell: The Morphine should start working, it's helped me.. (I wish he didn't get hurt! I want to kiss his pain away.)

Seifer: Yeah...but I've had morphine before. It takes longer to work for me.

Zell: Oh..I'm sorry, I've never had it before. It works right away. *Looks sadly over at Seifer, wishing more than anything that he could hold him.*

After minute, Elfi comes back with another nurse and they move Seifer's bed closer to Zell.

Elfi: There, you two can even shake hands. I have to go check on my other patients but I will be back in a bit. *Smiles at both of them before she leaves.*

Seifer: That's better. I don't have to shout across the room. *He turns his body to face Zell and reaches his hand through the metal bars of Zell's bed to touch his arm.*

Zell: Much better.. *Smiles softly as he holds onto Seifer's hand.* I'm glad you're okay, I wouldn't of made it without you.. You kept your promise.

Seifer: We both could have died. I think...that's why they put so many inexperienced men out there today.

Zell: They..wanted us to die.. *Looks down, shaking lightly.* I wasn't going to, I'm not ready to go yet and I can't. *Chuckles softly.* Wanting to confront you made me keep walking.

Seifer: Do you still want to confront me? Hm?

Zell: No, I know you feel the same for me.. I'm just happy you are alive. *Makes sure the curtain is closed before he strokes Seifer's hand with his thumb.*

Seifer: I do care about you. *He whispers, not wanting anyone to hear him but Zell.*

Zell: I know, I care for you as well.. I thought of you the whole time here.. I..wish we could hold each other, I..need you so much right now.

Seifer: I would try...but your big ass leg would be in my way. *He smirks with his smart mouth at Zell.*

Zell: My big ass leg saved the General, you should be bowing to it yo! *Sighs, holding on tighter to Seifer's hand.* And..I almost lost it, so I don't care how big it is!

Seifer: I don't even know if I can stand without getting dizzy. *He holds his head with his other hand, cradling his head.*

Zell: Don't, you don't need to stand. I want you to get better soon, so you can take care of me till I heal! *Smirks.* And..if you want the special day to happen I think I will have to live in your house till I am fully healed as well.

Seifer: That's right...but. *He moves is bed ever closer to Zell.* I still want to kiss you. *He leans over and gives Zell a hot kiss.*

Zell: Mmm..*Moans softly into the kiss, missing the sweet taste of Seifer's lips.* I..never want to leave you..

Seifer: Don't strain yourself. *He pulls the bars on the side of Zell's bed down so he can touch Zell.*

Zell: *Hisses softly at being moved.* Just..hold me, let me know you're here.. *Looks lovingly into Seifer's eyes, still worked up from the day.*

Seifer: Will you be staying awake? *He says, slightly dazed against Zell's sheets.*

Zell: I..don't know, I may pass out again. But I just want to know you are here with me, I didn't lose you..

Seifer: If...someone sees us like this...they won't be able to prove anything. That is what I was sort of worried about.

Zell: Oh, right.. I'm sorry, so much has happened I'm not really in the right mind.. I..I almost lost my leg, I would of been sent home and my Ma would of died because I couldn't pay the doctors for her treatment.. And then you..*Shakes away the tear that falls.*

Seifer: I don't care anymore...*He looks up at Zell through his bandages.*

Zell: I..wonder when we can go back to the camp.. *Sadly laughs.* I actually miss it compared to this place..I want to be in your room.

Seifer: It's lonely in here...and the white walls make it feel icy cold.

Zell: Very, and..we can't show each other..what we feel here.. I hope we all can leave soon, with Zechs.*Brings Seifer's hand up and kisses it.*

Seifer: Zechs is not my General. I am selfish, and when you are released, all I want is you. You will be mine.

Zell: He's mine though.. And I just want him at his home, I didn't carry him for a mile for him to die here. And you'll have me, Seifer.. Forever..

Seifer: Damn right... *He begins to close his eyes, the medicine finally beginning to kick in.*

Zell: Go to sleep, Seifer..I will join you there. *Smiles softly and holds on tighter to Seifer's hand before he closes his own eyes.

They wake up the next morning, still holding each other's hands to the sound of the curtain being pulled open. Zell quickly lets go of Seifer's hand before he rubs his eyes, groans in pain.

Zell: Ugh..I think it's time for more morphine.

Seifer: These lights...are too damn bright.*He keeps his eyes closed, his eyes struggling to adjust.*

Elfi: Good morning both of you, I have your breakfast and something to help with the pain. *Smiles as she walks over, giving them both their trays of food before she injects the Morphine in their IV bags.*

Zell: Good morning, Elfi.. Thank you for everything! *Takes a drink of water before he starts to eat, his stomach growling at the smell.*

Seifer: The food is hot...Mm. *He leans forward to eat his meal.* Why...is everyone else still asleep? Did you wake us up for a reason?

Elfi: Well, I meant to wake up just Herr Dincht but I knew you would wake up being so close to him. I believe you are getting a medal for your bravery! *Smiles at Zell.*

Zell: W-what? Why? I..did nothing special.. *Looks down with a light blush.*

Seifer: A medal? *He looks over at Zell, smiling slightly.*

Elfi: Yes, he carried General Peacecraft here for over a mile with a bullet in his thigh and a broken ankle! He is the reason our great General is alive!

Zell: Please, it wasn't anything special.. He is a good friend, anyone else would of done the same. *Blushes more at Seifer's smile.*

Seifer: They're probably going to give you an Iron Cross. *He smiles slightly again.*

Zell: But..*Sighs.* There's nothing I can do to get out of this, is there? *Plays with the food on his plate, not used to all the attention.*

Elfi: No, you're going to get it no matter what! Now hurry and eat, they will be here any moment!

Seifer stares over at Zell, watching him nervously eat.

Zell: (I'm honored..But I don't need it, I did what any man would.. Seifer should get this, he is the soldier..) *Shyly look over and sees Seifer watching him.* What are you looking at, scar face?

Seifer: I'm looking over at your fat leg. *He smirks and takes a bite of his food.*

Zell: This fat leg can kiss your ass! Make your face even more messed up. *Smirks back at him, taking a bite of the thick bacon.*

Seifer: My face? It's better looking than yours.

Zell: No way, I know I'm good looking! *Smirks back, picks up a small piece of eggs and throws it at Seifer.* I'm a hero, you should treat me nicer.

Seifer: Hell no. You're the biggest ass hole I know. Du bist ein Schwanz.

Zell: No, you're the biggest asshole. *Finishes his meal, patting his full stomach.* That hit the spot, and..I wish you were getting this..I don't deserve it..

Seifer: Maybe I'll steal your medal? *He eats his now cold eggs.*

Zell: I'll give it to you, so you always have something to remember me by! *Rests back in his bed.*

Seifer: You do have something to remember me by. I was the first one who pleasured your ass.

Zell: Seifer! *Blushes hard, shifts in the bed.* Must you talk like that when we're in here! *Plays with the blankets.*

Seifer: No one else is around right now. You know it's true, I am the only one who has made you feel good with a man.

Zell: And you make me want to live, you..make me want to smile all the time. *Smiles as he looks at Seifer wit love in his eyes.* I wish I could move in with you..

Seifer: You'll need a place to stay until you're healed. You can stay with me then.

Zell: Sounds good, I can stay in the living room while you're at work, then you can carry me to the room when you get home.

Seifer: Well, I won't move you until it's time to sleep. What if I want to stay downstairs with you?

Zell: That's fine, I enjoy your living room, I can bring some of my books to read.. And we can listen to the radio.

Seifer: You know...you can watch my television as well. I'm not going to say anything.

Zell: Really? You don't mind? I've..never actually watched one before, we were too poor.. *Looks over excited at Seifer, his eyes filled with a childish wonderment.*

Seifer: *He whispers softly so only Zell can hear.* You're my man...and you're welcome to my home.

Zell: And you would be welcome to mine if..I had one, well you are welcome to my family one. Ma would love to meet you.. *Smiles softly.* I can't wait till we are at your home..

Seifer: Why? What are we going to do once we're at my home?

Zell: We don't have to whisper or hide, we can be ourselves. And it won't be as depressing as here. *Sighs, shifting again in the bed.* I have to piss..

Seifer: *He nods in agreement.* You'll have to hold it for now. They'll probably give you a bed pan

Zell: I don't know how much longer I can hold it, I'm about to burst! *Bites on his lower lip, doing his best to hold it in.*

Seifer: If you try to get up, you're going to hurt yourself.

Zell: I know, I really..fucked my leg up.. *Chuckles softly.* Think they will still give me the medal if I piss myself?

Seifer: Well...if you end up pissing yourself, they'll have to get you out of bed and bathe you.

Zell: Then they better hurry, or this bed will become very dirty soon.. *Reaches down to hold onto his penis, doing his best to hold it.*

Elfi: *Smiles as she pushes the curtains open, holding two bed pans in her hands.* I over heard you about the bed pans, I'm sorry about that. It can't believe it slipped my mind! *Walks over and helps Zell lift up so she can put it underneath him before doing the same to Seifer.* I'll be back in a minute, I know gentlemen don't like to do this infront of ladies.

Zell: Oh, thank god! *Sighs as he releases his bladder into the bed pan, letting out some pent up body gas.*

Seifer: *He releases his bladder as well, loving the relief.* Ugh...fuck me. I..forgot I even needed to piss. *He sits back as he relieves himself and finds himself looking over at Zell.*

Zell: I never knew how good it would feel to piss. *Closes his eyes as he fills the bed pan, the sound of it hitting the metal of it echoes around.* Damn, I didn't think I drank that much..

Seifer: You haven't pissed for a good 12 hours, there's going to be a lot. *He continues to watch Zell relieve himself.*

Zell: *Shivers as he finishes a minute later, blushes when he notices Seifer looking at him.* Am..I that interesting, Seifer?

Seifer: Oh...very interesting. *He smirks slightly at Zell.*

Zell: Oh god, you really are a..*Stops when he sees Elfi walk back in to collect the bed pans.* We're finished, Elfi..

Elfi: I thought so with all the talking. *Grabs both of the bed pans, making sure not to spill anything in it.* I'll be back after I clean these! *Carefully walks away.*

Seifer: And...what were you going to say, Zell? Tell me.

Zell: You really are a pissman, I bet you would of loved it if I did wet myself! I thought you just liked pissing on people, not other people's pee!

Seifer: Maybe...Well, shit... *He hides his emerging erection under his hospital gown and sheets.*

Zell: Oh my god, Seifer! Are you..did my pissing really turn you on that much? *Whispers so only Seifer can hear, his face blush red.*

Seifer: What do you think? Hm?

Zell: But..You've seen me before, why didn't you get turned on then? I.. I'm sorry, I've never known anything like this before. *Blushes harder, not able to keep his eyes from Seifer's 'tent'.*

Seifer: It depends...on a few things. Part of it is from the drugs I'm sure. I do like pissing on men...

Zell: *His whole body turns red at the thought of Seifer peeing on him, turns his face from him.* Y-you..would like to..piss on me? Like..you do to those in the camp?

Seifer: If you would want me to...

Zell: I..don't know, you do it to degrade them.. I don't want to be something to degrade, but..if you want to do it out of..love then I guess I could try it with you..

Seifer: I won't degrade you. We can talk about this later, when we're alone...

Zell: Thank you.. And alright, that sounds good. I think I hear footsteps.. *Looks to make sure he looks alright.* You may want to hide that if it's them!

Seifer: I...can't exactly "hide" this. *He moves his legs up and places his erection in between his legs.*

Zell: Do your best, Seifer.. *Sits up a bit as the curtain is drawn open.*

Several Nazi officials approach Zell and honor him for saving Zechs from death. They all shake hands with Zell with a smile while the last official presents Zell with a Knight's Cross, a higher award than a regular Iron Cross. The award is decorated with encrusted diamonds surrounding a deep navy cross with a Swastika in the middle. The Knight's Cross is handed over to Zell with joy and pride, all of the men honored that they have met the young man that saved a great general.

Zell: *Looks in awe at the Knight's cross, his hands shake as he holds it.* (They are honored to meet me? I'm just a priest's son from a small town. I don't deserve something like this, it's worth more than our land!) I..I don't know what to say.. Thank you, sirs..

The officials nod towards Zell while smiling. They pat Zell on the shoulder and wish him a speedy recovery before leaving.

Zell: Thank you, sirs! With the fine nurses and doctors in our army I should be healed in no time. *Smiles at them, his finger running over the diamonds.* (I've..never felt a diamond before.)

Seifer: Congratulations... *He smirks with pride at Zell.*

Zell: *Looks over, almost forgetting his lover was there.* I've..never held anything this nice before, you could buy my family's land and still have enough money left over to eat on for a year! *Looks in awe at it.*

Seifer: Be honored to wear it... It shows your strength.

Zell: I will, I am honored to get it.. I'm just not used to this attention, it's..awkward. *Puts on the Knight's Cross, fixing his collar over it.*

Seifer: It suits you...It looks good on you.

Zell: It would suit you more.. *Looks down at it, still amazed he even got it.* You gave me the strength to keep living, Seifer. *Turns to look at Seifer with a loving smile.*

Seifer: I'm...decorated enough. Ugh. *He groans softly in pain as his forehead burns.*

Zell: Rest, I think I will as well. Those drugs take it out of me.. *Reaches his hand through the bars, grabbing Seifer's hand.*

Seifer: I need some sleep...a beer, and a cigarette. *He closes his eyes.* Those...are the first things I'm going to have when I get home.

Zell: That sounds wonderful, we will as soon as we get home.. *Looks around to make sure no one is to close and whispers.* I..love you, Seifer..


	21. Chapter 21

After a few weeks Zell, Seifer and Zechs were sent back to the camp, their home for now. The news of what happened to the General spreads like wild fire through the camp, ending up at the Shinra household. Hilde runs to her parent's room, knocking wildly on it.

Hilde: Daddy! Daddy! I know you said to leave you alone, but please! *Sniffs as tears roll down her face, little sobs escaping.*

Rufus: What's wrong? (I really hope this isn't about Zechs again. I don't know if I'm ready to see him.)

Hilde: *Opens the door and runs over to Rufus, knocking him down on his bed.* U-uncle Z-zechs is hurt! M-mommy said he almost died! I d-don't want Uncle Zechs to die! *Sobs into Rufus's jacket.*

Rufus: (I do not want to see Zechs...but I can't stand to see my Törtchen's tears.) Would you like to go and see Zechs today?

Hilde: R-really, Daddy? Y-you mean it? *Looks up, her little blue eyes red from tears.*

Rufus: Yes, let me get ready. Maybe you can make a card in the mean time?

Hilde: Okay, daddy! I'll make the best card there is! *Smiles brightly, giving him one more hug before she runs to the door.* Do you want me to tell Else and Alphonse?

Rufus: I'm sure they'll want to go as well. Go ahead and tell them.

Hilde: Okay, then I'm going to make my card! *Runs out of the room to tell her sister and brother the good news.*

Rufus: (I really don't want to see Zechs...I still hate him. And he has a woman now. He doesn't need me.) *He opens his bedside drawer and pulls out a cigarette to smoke. He lights his cigarette to calm his nerves as he dresses.*

A few minutes later, Rufus's wife walks in thier room. Her nose scrunches up at the scent of the cigarette, walks over to him.

Silke: I've told you I dislike when you smoke where we sleep.. And..I heard you are going to see Zechs?

Rufus: Sorry... *He replies with strain in his voice, still pissed off. He still continues to smoke.* Yes, we're going to see Zechs today.

Silke: It's alright, I know you are stressed.. But he is your oldest friend and the children love him like a real Uncle. *Sits down next to Rufus.* Hilde asked me for egg noodles and paste..

Rufus: Why did she ask for those things? Egg noodles and paste...Hmm?

Silke: I believe she is making Zechs a card, but she wouldn't let anyone help her or even see it. *Chuckles softly.* She has missed him, I've only seen her act like this when it's something for you.

Rufus: I know she's worried about Zechs... *He inhales his cigarette, slowly calming himself.*

Silke: And also you, dear.. Are you feeling alright? You have been working yourself to death the past few weeks.. *Feels Rufus's forehead.* You are warm, maybe we should wait a day. You need to rest.

Rufus: I'm fine. (I'm flushed...Do I still love Zechs? Yes...)

Silke: No, you are not. You passed out during sex last night, you didn't even release which was the whole reason we were doing it.

Rufus: I'm not young anymore, Silke. *He smiles slightly, trying to find an excuse for not releasing.* (I am capable...but women don't get me off anymore...after being with Zechs.)

Silke: But you are too young for having trouble already.. And you know how much our family wants this new baby.. You have only released inside me twice.

Rufus: Damn...Do you have to talk to me about this now? *He inhales his cigarette again, finishing it off in only three puffs.*

Silke: I'm sorry. I've been meaning to talk to you the past few night but you keep having Hilde lay in our bed then you passed out last night before I could. But I will wait, you finish getting ready and I will ready the children.

Rufus: *He nods, not wanting to hear his wife anymore.* (I wonder if...she has a clue about me liking men?)

After twenty minutes, Hilde yells for Rufus from downstairs. The freshly made card in her hands.

Hilde: Daddy! We're ready! We need you!

Rufus comes downstairs, dressed nicely in a white suit with his hair slicked back with pomade. Rufus stares at the floor as he walks down each step, knowing he has dressed nice only for seeing Zechs.

Hilde: Oh! You look nice, daddy! I wore my best dress on too, see? *Spins around, making her dress lift up.*

Alphonse: Hilde! Don't do that, you showed off your underpants! *Blushes, helping Hilde brush down her dress.*

Rufus: Hm? Yes, be careful, Hilde. *He looks up at Hilde from his daydream.*

Hilde: I will, I'm sorry daddy! *Walks to the door, carefully holding the card like a treasured jewel.* Else is already outside.

Alphonse: She took forever on her hair, she's going to go bald with as much as she brushes it! *Laughs at the thought before opening the door for Hilde.*

Arriving at Zechs's house, the door is answered by one of Zechs's female servant. She happily leads them in and up to her master's room.

Yuffie: He's in his room, reading his letters from when he was away! *Opens the door, showing Zechs on his bed with Denzel holding up the letters for him to read.*

You have visitors!

Zechs: *Looks up from the letters, nodding at Denzel to drop the letter.* Let them in.. (Who would come and see me? It..couldn't be him..Could it?

The three Shinra kids come running into the room, shorting out Zechs name as they run to the side of the bed.

Hilde: Uncle Zechs! I've missed you so much! I was so worried! *Carefully crawls up on the bed by Zechs's legs.*

Alphonse: Be careful, Hilde! He's still hurt, don't move to much or touch him! *Stands next to where Hilde is.* Hello Uncle Zechs, I'm glad you came back to us.

Else: Our mom and dad said you got shot. That's gross!

Zechs: Yes, I was shot. *Chuckles softly.* It is gross and painful.. *Shifts a bit in the bed, hiding the pain from moving.* I have missed all of you as well, look at how much you have grown. (They haven't seen him yet, that's good.. ) *Nods at Denzel to leave, knowing he is scared with Rufus in the room.*

Hilde: *Looks over to where Zechs nodded, her eyes go wide in shock at the sight of Denzel. Blushes lightly as she looks down to her card.*

Rufus: *He sighs, wanting to encourage Hilde.* Go ahead and show Zechs your card, Hilde.

Hilde: Else and Alphonse can go first, daddy! *Smiles up at him, hiding her sadness as Denzel leaves.*

Alphonse: Thank you, Hilde! *Moves up near Zechs and hands him the card he made, showing off his penmanship.*

Else: Thank you, Hilde! *She teases slightly and shows Zechs her brightly colored card.*

Zechs: Oh, your handwriting is very good Alphonse. *Smiles at him before he takes Else's and smiled at her as well.* This is beautiful, Else. Very well made. *Sets it aside with Alphonse before he looks down at Hilde and sees her hiding the card behind her back.* Hilde? Do you have something for me?

Hilde: No, I lost it.. *Looks down at the bed, ashamed of her card.*

Rufus: Go ahead...show Uncle Zechs your card.

Zechs: Yes, I would really love to see what you made Hilde.. *Smiles softly at her, patting on the bed next to him.* Come up here and show me.

Hilde: O-okay, Uncle Zechs.. *Carefully crawls up next to Zechs, shyly handing him the card she made.*

Zechs: Thank you, Hilde.. *Opens it and his smile grows at the sight of a picture of him made out of egg noodles.* This is amazing, Hilde. Thank you very much, all of you.

Hilde: You really like it, Uncle Zechs? *Looks down, playing with her dress.*

Zechs: I do, I will treasure them all. *Puts Hilde's with the other two.* And thank you for coming to see me, it gets boring sitting on this bed..

Rufus: *He crosses his arms tightly and looks down at Zechs.* Zechs, can I talk to you for a moment in private?

Zechs: Well, I'm not to move from my bed unless I have to.. But the kids can go to the play room downstairs..

Hilde: Oh! I love that room, can we go daddy? *Crawls off the bed, running over to Rufus.*

Alphonse: I'll watch over her, Father. *Walks over to Hilde, grabbing her hand.*

Else: I want to go and play with the doll house. *She flips her hair and runs off ahead of Alphonse and Hilde.*

Zechs: *Chuckles softly as he watches them leave.* I have missed them..

Rufus: So...where is your fiancé?

Zechs: (He sounds so bitter, he is the one who broke it off..) She is home with my parents, planning the wedding.. But once she gets the letter I know she will be here as fast as she can. She..wanted to meet you, she heard Father talk of you.

Rufus: Tch... (I told him before that I wanted him to be mine alone.) *He scowls at Zechs, his heart burning.*

Zechs: Do not scowl at me, Rufus. I told you about this before, then you left me and wouldn't answer me for weeks. What was I to do? I'm not getting younger and I don't want to be alone all of my life, plus I am in need of an heir.

Rufus: Why do you think I left so willingly? I hate you for wanting...that woman.

Zechs: Because you know I do not feel like everyone else about this war.. And I wanted you, Rufus.. Don't you think it hurt me knowing you would go home to your bed and lay with your wife? I..I actually was going to say no to her..*Looks down at his bed.*

Rufus: Yes, but I never actually had sex with her...Not until I left you. I wish you would have said no. *He grinds his teeth in anger and anxiety.*

Zechs: Why? If I did and did not get harmed, would you have come back to me? If I called you today, would you have answered once you knew it was me?

Rufus: To be honest, I don't know Zechs. You hurt me more than once.

Zechs: And you hurt me, Rufus.. We both made mistakes, but I still love and care for you.. *Tries to move up, having slide down a bit from the stack of pillows behind him. Hissing in pain from moving, his medicine wearing off.*

Rufus: Yeah, sure you do. If you cared and loved me so much, why would you even consider marrying? That was a part of the reason why I left that day. I couldn't take anymore. I won't be in second place to your fiance.

Zechs: I do, I think of your all the time! I didn't leave the bed for days because I knew I lost you. And I wasn't going to marry her, you leaving and not responding made me say yes and I do not regret it even though my heart burns for you still! *Pants heavily with anger and pain.*

Rufus: *He sighs and his eyes soften at Zechs's pain.* Zechs, do you really give a shit about me? If I were to die tomorrow, would you even give a damn?

Zechs: Yes, I would be devastated! You were the last thought to go through my mine when I thought I was going to die, I saw Lucrezia then you.. Laying down next to me, smiling like you would after we finished making love.. Oh fuck! *Groans in pain, grabbing the bell on his bed to ring when he needs his meds.*

Rufus: Where is your medicine? I'll give it to you.

Zechs: In..my bathroom. I..don't know where Tifa put it in there, but it's there. *Bites on his lip as he tries to hide the pain from Rufus.* (I'm not suppose to get worked up.. But god, I miss him so much! Please forgive me, Lucrezia.. I still love him as well.)

Rufus exits the room to find Zechs's medicine. After several minutes, Rufus returns with Zechs's medicine and a glass of water. He locks the door behind him, not wanting the children to come inside while harsh words are being exchanged.

Zechs: I..need it one at a time, I can't use my other arm right now.. *Shakily reaches out his good arm, waiting for his pills.*

Rufus: I'll give them to you. *He sits on the edge of Zechs's bed, carefull not to hurt him.* Open your mouth.

Zechs: You..don't have to.. *Says to Rufus but opens his mouth anyway, needing the pills to take away the pain.*

Rufus: *He places a pill on Zechs's tongue and hands him the glass of water to help him drink.* Do you still have hate for me?

Zechs: *Quickly downs the water, drinking it all before he answers Rufus.* I never hated you, I was upset you would think I would harm Hilde.. But I never hated you..

Rufus: How many pills do you usually take?

Zechs: Two.. I went longer than I should have without them..

Rufus: *He places another pill on Zechs's tongue and helps him drink the water again.* I thought you hated me.

Zechs: *Swallows the second pill, sighing as he waits for them to work.* I could never hate you. You are my Ru'.. I knew you hated me..

Rufus: No, I was hurt. *He stares down at the bed sheets.* I was jealous. I still am. I don't want to be pushed to the side while you have a new life.

Zechs: I'll never push you aside.. When I have children I will have to spend time with them like you do with yours, but I will always love you..

Rufus: You..will and you already have when you even considered getting married. *He turns his head slightly away from Zechs.* I would marry you, if I had the choice.

Zechs: I told you, I wasn't going to! I was going to tell you but you stopped talking to me and whenever I tried I was ignored, I'm sorry I thought I would never have you again and didn't want to die alone! Just leave if your going to yell at me for something I can't change. *His breathing increases as he gets further worked up.*

Rufus: I want to yell at you, but I can't. You're killing me, Zechs. I love you, but I don't want to watch you get married. You're killing me...

Zechs: And you may be killing me if I don't get my heart rate down.. *Chuckles sadly, closing his eyes.* You..don' have to come..I can find another best man.. Though a flower girl will be harder.. *Smirks slightly, trying to joke.*

Rufus: Do you think this is a joke? I would have killed myself if you would have died. At least that way, you would be dead and in heaven with me, not married to a damn woman.

Zechs: No, I don't.. I was..*Sighs.* I always wanted you to be my best man.. And when Hilde was born to be my flower girl.. *Rubs his forehead.* I would send you right back here, are you even listening to yourself? You would leave your children? Hilde here without her hero?

Rufus: I will do anything...to keep you from marrying your fiancé. You know me, I'll keep my word.

Zechs: You..would ruin this for me? Are you that selfish, Rufus? You can have a wife and a family and all I can have is you when you're able to come over? I have to die alone and with no child of my own? Do you hate me that much? You haven't even met her!

Rufus: No, you idiot, I love you that much! Maybe I'm selfish, but even you said yourself that you still love me. I can't stand you being with another woman, and you already knew I was married, and that I was unhappy in my marriage.

Zechs: Yes, I told you when you were raping me the first time. And I do love you, but..I love her as well. I love you both the same for different reason and the same..She is head strong like you, challenges me like you. You will have to get used to it like how I am with you and your wife, I know you are trying for another child. Even if you stopped talking to me your wife didn't, she came over when my Mother was in town.

Rufus: It doesn't mean that I'm happy. And...the fact that you want me to be your best man at your wedding is a slap in the face, you're showing me what I will no longer have. This...girl is going to take you away from me, I won't share you.

Zechs: You should be with the tips my Mother gave her.. *Shudders.* And it's fine, my Father can be or Zell.. I do owe him my life.. And I told you she won't, she will never step foot into the camp and she wouldn't mind me staying night at your house or you staying here! If you truly want to be with me we can make it work, I am not giving this change up! It will never happen again.. Just..go if you want, you can try to ruin my wedding all you want but it will not make me turn to you.

Rufus: You're making me hate you, Zechs. Right now, I feel like jumping off of a cliff because I know with your fiancé around, you'll never want to be with me again. *His voice becomes quiet, as he takes a long breath to calm himself.* God damn it...

Zechs: Ugh! You make me want to punch you, Rufus! I will always want you, I want you right now so bad if I could move I would throw you down on the bed! *Punches his bed.* If..you kill yourself, then I will truely hate you and be disgusted.. You have three children that need you and maybe a fourth.

Rufus: *He looks at Rufus, somewhat shocked at his words.* You would...love me right now? *His anger melts away from his face slightly.*

Zechs: If I could, yes. I still love you, I know it is strange but men have loved more than one person before.. *Tries to move his pillows, wanting to lean down.*

Rufus: I can still move. Even though I still hate the idea of you having a wife, I'll do something for you. I need it too.

Zechs: It will get better and I am going to tell her about us, I wanted when she came but it still hurt to talk about.. *Stops trying to move the pillow and looks to Rufus.* You sure? I..don't know what I can do for you, I only have one hand at the moment..

Rufus: What will she do? Would she report us? *He sighs as he lays down next to Zechs on the side of his good arm. He begins to remove his suit, not wanting it to become soiled.*

Zechs: No, I don't think she will.. *Laughs softly, his eyes watching Rufus as he removes his clothes.* She actually dislikes what out party is doing; she thinks these camps shouldn't even exist.

Rufus: What...a strange woman. *He folds his suit and places it on the floor, near the bed. He lays on his side, only wearing his underwear and rests his right leg on top of Zechs's legs.* I don't want to talk about her anymore. I want to talk about us.

Zechs: She is, Father hates her. *Smirks, brushing Rufus's hair from his face.* Alright, we won't.. I have missed your touch and your scent..

Rufus: I've missed this too. *He sighs sadly, thinking this may be the last time he can freely make love with Zechs.* I...want to kiss you so bad. (I'm still afraid to, I don't want a taste just to lose him later.)

Zechs: Do it, please.. I promise you with my life, I will always be here for you.. I will always make time for you and never stop loving you.. *Motions for Rufus to move closer, licking his lips at the thought of tasting him again.*

Rufus: You better keep that promise... *He leans in to kiss Zechs passionately, missing how his man's lips taste.*

Zechs: Mmm.. Always, my love..*Moans softly into the kiss, reaching out his one good arm to wrap around Rufus. Begins to lovingly rub his back.*

Rufus: I do love you...but I hate you so damn much right now. *He kisses Zechs fiercely as he rubs Zechs's chest.*

Zechs: Mmm.. I think I like it when you hate me, my Ru'.. *Smirks onto the kiss, letting Rufus take control. Moans into the kiss, arching his chest into Rufus's hand.*

Rufus: Don't work yourself too much. *He rubs Zechs's chest and finds his nipples and plays with them.*

Zechs: It's..hard when you make me feel so good, but I'll try not to. Mmm, you know just what turns me on.. *Groans in pleasure, his manhood begins to fill with blood.*

Rufus: Let me pleasure you this time. *He pulls the covers off of Zechs's body and rubs Zechs's erection through his sleep wear.*

Zechs: Mmm! Yes, my Ru'.. I am at your mercy.. *Moans as his growing cock is touched, grabs onto Rufus as he stops himself from thrusting into his hand.*

Rufus: Let me work you... *He pulls down Zechs's cotton pants and slowly strokes Zechs into a full erection.*

Zechs: I..am, oh..I've missed your touch so much! *Groans in pleasure, panting lightly as he closes his eyes in pleasure.* I love you, I love you so much..

Rufus: I love you, and I've missed you. You're still my man. *He gives Zechs a few more strong strokes before he leans forward. He begins to suck on Zechs's cock.*

Zechs: Ahhh...Oh god, Rufus.. Are you trying to kill me? *Moves his hand to hold onto Rufus's head, keeping him down there.* (I never thought I would feel this again..)

Rufus: Oh, I've missed how you taste. *He massages Zechs's thighs as he pleasures Zechs with his mouth.*

Zechs: Ohhh..! I..love your mouth, so..Mmm! *Moans softly, biting his lower lip to muffle his moans.* I'm already close..

Rufus: Don't release so fast...I still have more I want to do for you. *He licks Zechs's cock like a sweet treat*

Zechs: I'm..trying not to, but..these pills make me feel so good.. Plus your hot mouth, I..Uhhh! *Cries out as his cock starts to throb, signaling his release is near.*

Rufus: Do you think you could do more if you released? *He lovingly strokes Zechs and watches in arousal as Zechs's cock jumps in his hands.*

Zechs: I..I don't know, but I can't stop it.. Ohhh.. *Lets out a deep groan as he releases onto Rufus's face.*

Rufus: Ohh...you released faster than I thought. *He licks Zechs's release from his lips and gently sucks Zechs's now flaccid cock.*

Zechs: I..haven't released in a long time..Uh, and I'm..high right now.. *Pants heavily as Rufus keeps licking his cock, groaning as he feels himself slowly starting to harden.*

Rufus: I'll make you feel higher soon. *He nuzzles and kisses Zechs's cock, wanting it to become rock hard.*

Zechs: I know you will, but I oh god..I don't know how much more I can do.. *Moans softly as he slowly begins to harden again.*

Rufus: I think I can make you get hard again. *He kneels over Zechs while removing his own underwear.*

Zechs: Mmm... I know you can, you always do. *Looks with lust at Rufus, missing how he looks.* I love your cock..

Rufus: Yes...you haven't seen him in quite a long time. *He begins to rub his bare cock against Zechs's stomach.*

Zechs: Mm..It's so long, it fits you perfectly.. Show me the head of it, please my Ru'.. *Licks his lips, his stomach tenses at the feel of Rufus's warm cock on him.*

Rufus: Do you want a show? *He lifts his heavy cock off of Zechs's stomach and pulls back the rest of his foreskin to show Zechs his cock.*

Zechs: Yes, I want to see all of it. Mmm, it's amazing.. *His own cock grows fully hard, the head peeking out of his foreskin.*

Rufus: I want to do something for you that won't hurt your arm. Let me do the work. *He leans back slightly, allowing Zechs's cock to brush against his ass hole.*

Zechs: Ahhh..Oh yes, please.. Do not tease me, my love.. *Graps on tightly to the bed, his breathing heavy.*

Rufus: I'll help you release again. *He turns to face away from Zechs and braces himself on his knees as he lowers himself onto Zechs's cock.*

Zechs: Ohhhh, yes.. God, I've missed how you feel.. *Moves his hand to grab onto Rufus's hip, moaning as he goes deeper into his lover.*

Rufus: Mm, mhmm... You...can please me and not hurt yourself. *He uses the strength in his legs to bounce on Zechs's cock.*

Zechs: I..love it when you fuck yourself on me, my Ru'! Oh, I love you.. *Moves his good hand from the bed and moves it up and down Rufus's back, loving the feel of his muscles.*

Rufus: I thought you would like that...You have a dirty mind like me... Ohh...You're so good. *He moans and shudders as Zechs's cock rubs against his prostate.*

Zechs: I love having a dirty mind, almost as much as I love you. You're so beautiful like this, please move faster.. I want to thrust but I can't. *Moans as he feels Rufus bounce on him, digging his nails into Rufus's back.*

Rufus: Do you love ordering me around too? *He rolls his hips and clenches his ass hole around the base of Zechs's cock. He leans forward, almost laying flat against Zechs's legs, allowing for deeper penetration, and giving Zechs a lovely view of his tight, puckered ass hole.*

Zechs: Oh god, you're going to make me release doing that.. Damn, your ass is looks so sexy wrapped around my cock. *Moans loudly in pleasure at the sight and feel of Rufus.*

Rufus: Do you love watching my ass work on you? *He places one of his hands on his tight ass to show more of himself off to Zechs, wanting to spread his ass apart.* I love doing this to you...Oh...god damn. Ahh, yes! *He begins to ride Zechs hard, feeling a sudden spark of passion.*

Zechs: I do, I wish I could watch it all the time. God, it's so hot! *Groans in pleasure, throbbing against Rufus's prostate.* Make me release, Ru.. Make me fill your ass with my seed!

Rufus: I'll make you beg for me, Zechs. *He moans softly and begins to play with his own nipples as he rides Zechs's cock.* Ohh... *He moans once again as precum spills from his cock.*

Zechs: Please, my Ru'. I want to feel your release so I can fill you with my own lust. *Watches Rufus with lust, begins to lightly thrust up the pills taking away any pain.* I feel you clenching so tightly!

Rufus: *He breathes deeply, unable to let words escape. He moans and releases his sweet seed in between Zechs's legs and over the bed.* Ooh, shit Zechs...

Zechs: Mmmmmm! *Moans loudly as he releases hard into Rufus's hot channel, filling him with his seed.* Oh god...I love you, so much..

Rufus: Zechs...*He carefully lays back, making sure he stays on Zechs's uninjured side.* Will you always love me?

Zechs: *Pants heavily, wrapping his one good arm around Rufus to hold him close.* Always and forever, my Ru'..Never forget that my love..

Rufus: I'm going to try and be a good man...and forgive you. I do love you.

Zechs: I love you too and thank you, we need to just forget this happened.. *Kisses Rufus's shoulder lovingly.* I hope your kids didn't hear us, I can not control myself when I am drugged like this..

Rufus: You know...Hilde had a dream with you and I in it...

Zechs: She did? What were we doing in it? *Smiles softly.* I have missed her, along with your other children..

Rufus: She said we all were at the beach...and that the two of us seemed happier together.

Zechs: Really now? I wonder how she knew, I thought we hid it well.. *His smile grows at the thought.* She has an amazing mind, like her Father.

Rufus: I don't know...and I'm trying to think if something that would tip her off that would register in her mind...

Zechs: We are friends, she noticed how happy you when you are with me.

Rufus: It didn't seem like she saw us as friends in the dream. She said you were embracing me...

Zechs: Oh.. She is smart and she has been with us alot, maybe she noticed then.. But it's alright.

Rufus: I don't mind...We can't hide this forever. Some people are bound to find out about us.

Zechs: I don't either.. As long as I have you, that's all that matters. *Sighs happily, holding Rufus tightly with his one arm.* When do you have to return to your home?

Rufus: As long as the children are back before dinner time...You don't want me to go home, do you?

Zechs: Not really, but I understand you have to. I know I will see you again, I hope I will heal quickly so I can get back to work before I will have to leave for a bit.

Rufus: Yes, and we can have our liaisons away from our homes...

Zechs: Yes, we'll find a way.. But do not worry about me, my servants have been taking good care of me and actually one of your soldiers has came by a few times to check on me.

Rufus: I've been thinking...What if we rented a hotel room just for one night? And...we could do whatever we wanted.

Zechs: That sounds wonderful, I want to feel you in me there.. I want to taste you again, lick where my soft cock is now. *Smirks, lightly thrusts up.*

Rufus: You're teasing me, Zechs...So I'll tease you in return. When we're alone in our hotel room, I'll make sure you'll have my body in every way possible. And...I'll bring some strawberries to taste your body with.

Zechs: Oh god, you are evil. *Laughs softly, rubbing Rufus's chest.* But that is what I love about you. *Kisses Rufus's cheek.* I think I hear your children..

Rufus: I'll get dressed. It sounds like they're playing nicely...

Zechs: I'm not worried, children will be children. *Shudders as he feel Rufus get off him.* Good thing about not being able to leave the bed, I don't have to get dressed..

Rufus: I'll still stay with in here with you. I want to have my clothes on incase my children ask for me. *He grabs his underwear off of the bed and begins to dress himself.*

Zechs: Alright, are you thirsty or hungry? The girls can get you whatever you want..

Rufus: No...*He slides his pants on and his dress shirt. He places his jacket on a chair in Zechs's bedroom to be more comfortable.* I only have an appetite for you...

Zechs: I don't think I am up to another round, I may not be able to feel anything from the pills but I will feel this after.. Can we just lay here?

Rufus: It doesn't have to be sex. *He lays back down on the bed with Zechs and kisses his arm. He gently pulls Zechs's cotton pants back up to cover him.*

Zechs: I have a record we could listen to.. Or I can just listen to your voice that is music to my ears. *Shivers at the kisses.*

Rufus: I think...we should talk. You know...that I do love you. *He rests his head against Zechs's shoulder.*

Zechs: And I do love you too, I know it hurts you but I do love both of you equally.. I'm not complete without both.. I would die if I lost you..

Rufus: *He kisses Zechs's neck.* I know...I have missed you.

Zechs: And I've missed you, I fell asleep thinking of you every night.. I love you so much..*Moans softly at the kiss, tightens his arm around Rufus to hold him close.*

Rufus: *He gives Zechs one kiss on his cheek.* I think...I hear one of my children going down the stairs.

Zechs: They should be fine, my servants will be doing their chores and not bother them. They learned that when my Father came.. *Closes his eyes as he relaxes.*

Rufus: I believe they'll be fine. *He smiles as he hears Hilde's little voice, telling everyone that she's going outside.*

Zechs: She has the voice of an angel.. I can't imagine the joy and pride you must feel for her..

After an hour of playing with Else and being forced to be the baby everytime. Hilde walks outside to play and smiles big at the sight of her Prince chopping word in the back yard, looks around to make sure no one is there before she runs over to him at full speed.

Hilde: Denzel! My Prince, I've missed you so much! *Runs into Denzel and hugs him tightly.*

Denzel's eyes light up as Hilde hugs him. He looks around reluctantly, afraid her father may be near by before hugging her back.

Hilde: I'm so sorry, Daddy hurt you! I don't know why everyone's so mean, but I missed you so much! *Buries her head into Denzel's small chest, hugging him tighter.* I'm still going to marry you!

Denzel smiles and plays with Hilde's hair, noticing her hair has grown since he last saw her.

Hilde: I like when you smile, my Prince! *Giggles softly, smiling as Denzel plays with her hair.* It's been growing, Mommy said I'm going to be a pretty princess again!

Denzel nods and hugs Hilde again. He shows Hilde that he has missed her as well.

Hilde: I sneaked out, Else was being mean and not playing fair! *Pouts slightly.* But I'd rather play with you, want to play Prince and Princess again?

Denzel happily shakes his head and walks with Hilde towards the back of Zechs's property so they won't be seen playing. While walking, Denzel picks a few wild blackberries and gives a few to Hilde.

Hilde: Ohh! I love blackberries! *Giggles as she pops them in her mouth one by one, happily chewing them. A few drops of juice leak down her chin.*

Denzel picks off an entire blackberry vine and picks off more berries for Hilde, smiling at her.

Hilde: *Blushes as she's given berries, happily eats them.* Thank you, my prince! You give me such wonderful things!

Denzel blushes as well, loving Hilde's happiness. He gives Hilde another handfull of blackberries.

Hilde: You're going to make me fat with all these berries, I'm not going to be able to eat dinner! *Giggles as she happily eats them before offering one to Denzel.* Are you happy Uncle Zechs is home? I am!

Denzel bites into the blackberry, causing his lips to turn a dark purple. He nods and rests his hand on Hilde's shoulder.

Hilde: *Nuzzles at Denzel's hand, smiling at him before she gives his a quick peck on the cheek.* Such a handsome prince I have! *Giggles as runs ahead.*

Denzel runs after Hilde, wanting to keep up with her and to keep her out of trouble.

Hilde: *Stops at the large tree in the back yard, fakes cries of horror.* Oh it's a monster! Save me from it, Prince Denzel!

Denzel playfully runs towards Hilde and scoops her up in his arms to save her from the old, dying, creature-like tree. Denzel spins Hilde around in his arms until both of them become dizzy.

Hilde: Hehehe! You're going to make me sick, Prince Denzel. *Holds on tightly to Denzel as they spin and end up falling with her on top.* You saved me!

Denzel smiles at Hilde's words. He lets out several soundless giggles, possibly the only true happiness he has had since he was sent to the concentration camp.

Hilde: I love when you smile, it makes me so happy! *Holds on tighter to Denzel, giggling as she gives Denzel a kiss on the lips.* You're always going to be my prince!

Denzel beams in happiness, and tells Hilde in the only way he knows how, in sign language, that Hilde is beautiful.

Hilde: R-really? You think so? *Blushes as she shyly looks down, playing with her dress.* I don't look like Mommy or Else and they're beautiful..

Denzel stares in shock at Hilde, surprised that she understood his signs. He then nods to Hilde, telling her that she's beautiful.

Hilde: Uncle Zechs taught me a few of them before Daddy stopped letting us see him... I..thank you, my prince. *Smiles softly as she thinks for a moment and signs "I love you" to Denzel, a red blush covers her cheeks.*

Denzel helps Hilde to her feet before hugging her tightly. He spots a pink clover bloom and picks it for Hilde. He places the clover flower in Hilde's hair.

Hilde: *Giggles softly, smiles brightly at Denzel as she touches the flower in her hair, hugs him back.* Let dance, Denzel!

Denzel begins to move his shoulders, dancing underneath a weeping willow tree. He swings his arms apart and begins to spin. Denzel grabs Hilde by the shoulders to dance.

Hilde: You dance wonderfully, Prince Denzel! *Takes Denzel's hands and dances with him, giggling as he spins her around.*

Denzel quickly places Hilde on the ground when he hears the front door swing open. He sees Hilde's sister, Else walking towards them, her face red with anger. Denzel steps back towards the tree, knowing he is about to be yelled at.

Hilde: (No, everything was perfect! Why does Else have to ruin everything.) Stop, Else! He wasn't doing anything!

Else: Stay away from my little sister, you Jude! *She raises her hand and slaps Denzel across the face. Her hand leaves a hot red mark on Denzel's cheek.*

Denzel holds his cheek and turns away from Else. He holds back his tears and anger from being hit and wanting to hit back, but he was taught to never hurt a lady.

Hilde: *Becomes angry, glares at Else.* That was mean, Elsebeth! He did nothing wrong, you should never hit anyone! It's unlady like!

Alphonse comes out when he hears the yelling and runs over.

Alphonse: What's going on here?

Denzel cowers behind the tree, thinking that Hilde's brother may hit him, but he knows that if Hilde's brother laid a hand on him, the rules of not fighting back don't apply. Denzel braces himself against the tree.

Hilde: Else came out and slapped Denzel and he was doing nothing wrong! He was playing with me because you were playing with those cards and Else wasn't being fair!

Else: You know dad said to not play with the retarded Jude. You're not listening to him!

Hilde: He's not retarded, his voice just doesn't work! But he can sign and Daddy won't know, he's up with Uncle Zechs. *Stomps her foot.* And you never listen to Daddy, he told you not to be around that Clift boy but I saw you kissing him!

Alphonse: What Father doesn't know won't hurt him.. Father knows she is too young to understand why he doesn't want her to be around him. *Looks over at the boy.* (He's scared, but I can tell he wants to stand up for Hilde..)

Denzel nods from behind the tree and slowly shows himself, convinced Hilde's brother will not hurt him. Denzel becomes slightly angry and signs "So what if I'm a Jude?". Denzel crosses his arms.

Else: What is your retarded Jude boyfriend doing, Hilde? He even acts retarded.

Hilde: He's not retarded! And he's signing, it's how he talks! Even Uncle Zechs knows it and he's teaching me. I don't care if he's a Jude or anything! He's nice and smart. Now stop being so mean or I'm going to tell Daddy and Uncle Zechs that you slapped him and Uncle Zechs will be mad!

Alphonse: Stop it, both of you! We're going to be leaving soon anyway so just forget it happened, now lets go inside and wait for Father. *Looks at both of his sisters, showing he's taking charge.*

Denzel rubs his forehead in frustration, hating himself for being a "Jude". He wipes away a few tears, tired of being called "retarded" by Hilde's sister.

Hilde: Don't be upset, Denzel. Else's just a big meanie and I don't mind you're a 'Jude'.. I don't even know what that is but all that matters is your nice and sweet and have a good heart! Lets go in, Uncle Zechs will be happy to see you. *Heads for the house.*

Denzel sighs and walks away with Hilde, kicking the dirt in anger as he walks. He lets a few more tears fall before he wipes them away to be strong for Hilde.

Hilde: I'm sorry, Denzel.. I don't know why Else is so mean! I still love you, no matter what they think. Will..you still marry me? *Whispers to Denzel as they walk, reaches up to wipe away the last tear.*

Denzel smiles and accepts Hilde's proposal. Denzel sighs sadly and stops at the door of Zechs's house, wanting to talk to Hilde.

Hilde: I found a hiding place under the stairs last time I was here, want to go there? *Opens the door and sneaks inside.*

Denzel nods and allows Hilde to lead the way to the hiding place.

Hilde: It's right over here. *Walks to the stairs and pushes on the panel, making it open so she can go inside.* Come on, there's room if we sit really close.

Denzel agrees and sits in the hiding place with Hilde. He smiles as he feels comfortable hiding in the stairs, reminding him of how he would hide at his parents' house.

Hilde: It's nice under here and being with you makes it even better! *Smiles at Denzel, giving him a peck on the cheek again.*

Denzel blushes at Hilde's kiss. He holds Hilde's hands and swings them gently.

Hilde: I think Daddy will let us come over again, this could be our hiding place whenever I come! A place where we won't be bothered. *Smiles at Denzel, swings her hands with him.*

Denzel agrees, he shows Hilde that he wants to tell her something. He begins to spell out each sign language letter, knowing Hilde is still learning the art. Denzel begins to tell Hilde that he hopes she doesn't listen to her sister, and that he is not retarded.

Hilde: I know you're not, Else is just mean! She says I'm..u-ugly and dumb too.. And that Daddy is going to send me to the smelly ovens! *Shakes lightly as she remembers them.* I never listen to her, I..know for some reason Daddy doesn't like you but I don't know why..

Denzel tries his best to have an explanation to Hilde, telling her what his father told him. Denzel tells Hilde that her father believes that people of the Jewish race are criminals, Christ-killers, and are inferior to Germans. Denzel sighs to gather himself and to keep himself from getting too emotional, wondering where his father is, or even if he is still alive.

Hilde: But..you're not criminals, you're my prince! I..don't understand why Daddy thinks that, he's..he's smart! He should know better, why..*Sniffs, looking down.* I..don't understand..

Denzel shakes his head, not able to give an answer to Hilde. He pats Hilde on the shoulder, wanting to comfort her.

Hilde: My Daddy is my hero.. I..*Quickly hugs Denzel tightly,* I'm sorry, Denzel! I'm sorry!

Denzel rubs Hilde's back, knowing that she truly loves her dad. He shows her that she'll be alright. Denzel tells Hilde that he doesn't know where his dad is, and that he wishes that he could see him.

Hilde: You don't know where your Daddy is? *Tears up, not able to imagine losing her own.* I'll help you find him, I want to meet your daddy! Uncle Zechs will help if we ask him!

Denzel shakes his head, not knowing where his dad could be. Denzel asks Hilde if she has ever wondered why he doesn't have a voice. He smiles slightly, happy that Hilde is still willing to talk to him.

Hilde: Yes, but Daddy always said it is rude to be nosey. If they want you to know, they will tell you!

Denzel begins to tell Hilde how he became mute. He tells Hilde that when he was young that he was curious and accidently drank bleach, damaging his vocal cords and causing his loss of the ability to speak.

Hilde: Oh..I'm so sorry, Denzel! *Hugs him tightly.* You're still my prince, I don't care if I'll never hear your voice, we can still talk. *Signs to him that she was very sick when she was born and was almost sent back up the angels.*

Denzel smiles and tells Hilde that she must have gone to the angels, because he thinks she looks like an angel. He places his hands quickly behind his back and blushes a deep red.

Hilde: *Blushes hard as well, plays with her dress.* I..thank you, Denzel.. And you look like a prince, I can't wait to be your Princess when we're older!

Denzel tells Hilde that he'll find and buy the prettiest princess dress for their wedding.

Hilde: Yes and you'll have the best suit, white with gold trimming like Princes have! *Hears movement.* I better go, it sounds like Daddy is coming! I'll try and come later in the week!

Denzel nods and helps Hilde come out of the hiding place. He waves at Hilde and remains hidden until he hears Hilde's father leaves.

Hilde: Hi daddy! *Runs over to Rufus, hugging his legs.*

Rufus: Did you enjoy your visit? I heard you go outside. And your lips are stained, Törtchen. Were you stealing Zechs's blackberries today?

Hilde: I did, I want to come again! I like seeing Uncle Zechs! *Giggles as she lifts her arms up for Rufus to pick her up.* I wasn't stealing them, I was...testing to see if they tasted good!

Rufus: It looks like you ate more than what was needed to test the taste. *He smiles at Hilde and picks her up.* I love blackberries too, I don't blame you.

Hilde: They were very good! Uncle Zechs should have them picked soon! *Smiles and hugs Rufus as they walk.* I must get the love of them from you then, daddy! Are we going home?

Rufus: We're going home, and hopefully your mother will have dinner ready for everyone.

Hilde: I hope so, I'm hungry! *Yawns softly, nuzzles into Rufus's neck.* Did you have a nice talk with Uncle Zechs?

Rufus: We are friends now again. Zechs missed you, Alphonse, and Else. He wants us to come over more often at least while he's still on bed rest.

Hilde: I'm glad! I don't like when you and Uncle Zechs fight. Can we come back in a few days? I can make Uncle Zechs something else! (And I can make Denzel something, but I'll have to hide it!)

Rufus: Sure. Oh...and Zechs showed me the card you made for him. You asked your mom for egg noodles so you could make Zechs's hair. *He chuckles at Hilde's sense of creativity.*

Hilde: Yeah...But it wasn't as pretty as Else's and Alphonse's card. But Uncle Zechs liked it! Maybe I'll draw him a picture, I can of his house! *Smiles as she thinks of what to draw.*

Rufus: It's the thought that counts, Törtchen. *He carries Hilde outside to meet with his other children.*

Hilde: I want him to have it to hang in his office, like you do daddy! (Maybe I'll make a drawing for Denzel too!) *Rests her head on Rufus's shoulder, a small smile on her face.*

Alphonse: Father! Are we going home? *Runs over to Rufus.*

Rufus: We're going home...

~We hope you loved! Please read and review!^^~


	22. Chapter 22

After weeks of no extra food and seeing the young Denzel, Reno's and Vincent's spirits are almost non-existent. Reno losses all the body fat he had left, becoming skin and bones as Vincent becomes sicker.

Reno: *Sighs tiredly as he finishes a gun, setting it on the stack of finished ones.* I..wonder 'ow boyo is yo.. 'aven't heard from him for a long time..

Vincent: I hope nothing has happened to him... *He holds his knees while sitting in a cold corner of their dwelling, his body chills from his sickness.*

Reno: Ay'..Or tha' soldier lad tha' would come wit' food. *Picks up another gun and begins to clean it.* 'et in the bed, meh fella. Th' floor's gonna make ye sicker yo.

Vincent: I hope they're all well... *He struggles to stand, weak at his knees from illness and collapses on their cold bed. He covers himself and shivers from under the blankets.*

Reno: Meh ta... *Looks over at Vincent with worry, quickly finishes the gun he's working on before he walks over to the bed and lovingly rubs Vincent's back before he lays down behind him, trying to warm Vincent up with his small body.*

Vincent: What ever this is...I can't get rid of it. I feel so weak. *He rests his boney body against Reno's body, trying to get as much warmth as possible.*

Reno: Y-ye'll get better yo.. Ye 'an't leave meh, 'memeber? *Wraps his thin body around Vincent to attempt to warm him.* We gonna 'et a nice lil' place, where it will be hate free.

Vincent: I didn't say I was going anywhere. It's...frustrating because I can't focus on my work. *He rests his arm across Reno's waist.*

Reno: I jus' worry, yea'? I..already lost someone ta 'is place yo, I 'an't lose 'nother. *Gently kisses Vincent, holding him tighter.* An' don' worry 'bout tha', I 'ot them mostly finished!

Vincent: I won't let my body leave this Earth without a fight. *His body spasms with a sudden chill. He turns away from Reno to cough.* Oh...*His voice becomes hoarse from coughing all morning.*

Reno: 'Ey, don' push yeself yo... Go bac' ta sleep, ye body needs ta rest so it 'an fight 'is.. *Rubs Vincent's thin arms, wanting to warm them.*

Vincent: I'll try...but this cough keeps me awake. *He clears his throat and rests his head against Reno's chest.*

Reno: Jus' listen ta meh 'eart beat yo, let it put ye ta sleep.. *Runs his fingers through Vincent's short hair, holding him tightly as silent tears fall down him face.* (Please lord...Make 'im better..)

Vincent: Why are you crying? *He looks up at Reno and notices his tears.*

Reno: Meh prayin'... But I don' think he listens ta me anymore.. Jus' go ta sleep, yea'.. *Kisses Vincent's forehead before he begins to softly hum.*

Vincent: God is always listening. *He closes his eyes, but he is not able to fall asleep due to his cough.*

Reno: Fer ye, but not meh yo.. *Starts to hum again, a song he remembers his Ma singing to him.*

Vincent: I love your voice... *He kisses Reno's chest and tries his best to relax.*

Reno: Do ye want me ta sing fer ye yo? *Keeps running his fingers through Vincent's hair, picking out some of the lice he feels.*

Vincent: Would you? Your voice is soothing.

Reno: Ay', I'll do anythin' fer ye.. *Clears his throat before he begins to sing.* How oft 'as the Benshee cried!

How oft 'as death untied

Bright links tha' Glory wove.

Sweet bonds entwined by Love!

Peace ta each manly soul tha' sleepeth;

Rest ta each faithful eye tha' weepeth;

Long may th' fair an' brave

Sigh o'er th' hero's grave! We're fallen upon gloomy days!

Star after star decays,

Every bright name tha' shed

Light o'er th' land, is fled.

Dark falls th' tear of 'im tha' mourneth

Lost joy, or hope that ne'er returrneth;

But brightly flows th' tear

Wept o'er a heroes bier. Quenched are our beacon lights

Thou, of th' Hundred Fights!

Thou, on whose burning tongue

Truth, peace an' freedom hung!

Both mute - but long as valour shineth,

Or mercy's soul at war repineth,

So long shall Erin's pride

Tell 'ow they lived an' died.

Vincent: You have a lovely voice. Where did you learn to sing like that?

Reno: My Ma, she 'as th' voice of an angel yo.. She'd sing ta meh as a babe and I copied 'er, I 'member 'er face when I first sang.. She cried an' I would sing wit' 'er all day. *Chuckles softly.* I'd sing th' gospels in church yo.

Vincent: Pretty... *His sentence is stopped by a harsh cough.*

Reno: Don' talk, meh fella.. Rest yo.. *Rubs Vincent's back as he coughs, trying to comfort him.* But tha' life's over, I 'an ne'er return home an'...she wouldn't wanna see meh..

Vincent: Will you know if I'm still here if I don't speak? *He answers, trying to lift Reno's mood.*

Reno: I'll.. *Moves his hand to rest over Vincent's chest.* I'll feel your 'eart beat yo, I'll know ya wit' meh. I jus' wan' ya feelin' better, Vin..

Vincent: Alright...Mm... *He rubs the back of Reno's head* I want to feel better soon. I hate worrying you.

Reno: I..know ya do, I hate it ta.. *Sighs as he kisses Vincent's forehead, loving the feel of him in his arms.* I'll give ye meh share of food taday..

Vincent: Don't do that for me... You need to eat as well.

Reno: Ye need it more than meh yo.. *Lovingly kisses Vincent, playing with his short hair. Ignoring the lice running over his fingers.*

Vincent: Fine...although...I still enjoy your kisses.

Reno: *Smirks back at Vincent, the first one in weeks.* I hope ye ne'er stop enjoyin' 'em yo.. *Kisses Vincent again, softly sucking on his lower lip.* I lov' ye..

Vincent: Ahh...I love you too. *He gently touches Reno's cheek.* Wait...I can hear someone coming.

Reno: Feck it all yo.. *Groans as he gets back up and starts to polish the last few guns.*Jus' lay there..

Vincent: No, they'll probably kill me if I'm seen laying down. *He stands up on his own and groggily stands near Reno to work.*

Reno: Alright, jus' be careful yo.. Here, polish 'is handgun, Vin.. *Hands one of the smaller guns to Vincent.*

Vincent: *He smiles slightly, trying to keep his humor.* Are you trying to tell me something, Reno?

Reno: Hmm? *Smiles softly back.* Wha' could I be tellin' ye yo?

Vincent: Do I have to say? Hmm?

Reno: Ay' ye d-...* Stops talking when he hears the door open, keeping his eyes on the gun he's cleaning.* (Please, 'eave us 'lone yo.. We 'an't take any more!)

Several soldiers walk in to inspect the two men. They stand behind Vincent and begin to lead him away from Reno. Vincent stares back at Reno, not wanting to leave without him.

Reno: (No, please no!) Wha' ye doin? He's fine yo,why ye takin' 'im? *Asks with his eyes down, showing submission.* (I 'an't fight, we're 'urt 'nough already..)

Vincent keeps his head down as the soldiers ignore Reno. They push Vincent out of the door to join a line of workers outside.

Reno: (No..please, don' take 'im from meh yo!) *His eyes burn from tears his body can not produce, watching as Vincent is taken from him.*

Vincent: Don't do that Reno. I promise that I'll come back. *He is quickly led away.*

Reno: Ne'er..make promises ye 'an't keep yo. *Sniffs as he tries to busy himself with work.*

Night falls hours later and Reno lays on the bed, eyes sill fixed on the door as he waits for his lover to return.

Reno: (Where is he yo? He..he should be bac' 'ere by now.. D-don' let 'im be dead, please..I 'an't live wit' out 'im!) *Holds on tightly to Axel's bracelet, rubbing the hair against his cheek.*

Another two hours of waiting and Vincent returns. He walks towards Reno with a sullen look with his face covered with dirt and hair caked with thick mud.

Reno: Vincent! *Jumps up from the bed and goes over the Vincent, holding him tightly to make sure he's really there.* I..I thought I lost ye yo, I..Oh god.

Vincent: I...promised you that I would return. *He holds Reno weakly and rubs Reno's back.*

Reno: I..'ad ta ready myself fer th' worst yo.. Come, ye need ta lay down lov'. *Nuzzles Vincent's chest before he helps him to the small bed.*

Vincent: They had me digging graves. *He wipes a large chunk of dirt from his face once he lays down.*

Reno: Why not meh yo? I'm still stronger then ya, I 'an do it faster.. *Spits on his hand before he gently rubs it against Vincent's face to wipe off some of the dirt.* Ye were gone so long...

Vincent: Yes, I don't know why they chose me. They're probably trying to kill me off. I won't let them...

Reno: No, ye 'ave th' 'eart of a lion yo.. Ye'll ne'er leave meh, we're gonna escape an' go ta freedom..

Vincent: We'll do that... How...long was I gone?

Reno: H-hours yo, I..zoned out durin' work ta keep meh mind off missin' ya.. Half th' day I think, god it hurt so bad yo.. *Kisses Vincent lovingly, wanting to let him know how much he missed him.*

Vincent: Mm, now you sound like my mother. *He holds Reno as tight as he can. He shivers as the night air blows under the door.*

Reno: Someone 'as ta look over ye yo.. I 'an't liv' wit' out ye, meh fella. *Does his best to cover Vincent with his thin body, blocking the cold air.*

Vincent: It's cold, Reno. *He shivers against Reno's chest.* Let's go to bed...

Reno: Ay', jus' use meh warmth yo.. I lov' ye, so much! *Kisses Vincent's forehead before closing his own eyes, his tired body already giving over to sleep.*

Vincent: What will...we do when we're finally out of here? Where do you want to go?

Reno: Mm..Maybe..ta America yo, it's suppose ta be nice an' safe place. E'eryon' wants ta go there yo.

Vincent: I hope they're right. I don't care where we go, as long as you're with me.

Reno: If not, 'en we'll jus' keep movin' till we find our 'ome yo.. An' we'll always be tagether, meh fella. *Kisses Vincent's cheek lovingly.* 'et some res', lov'

Vincent: I'll try to rest. It will be hard though because I'll be thinking about you.

Reno: Think of meh when I 'ad some fat on meh yo, I los' meh great arse! *Pouts, nuzzles closer to Vincent.*

Vincent: I don't mind. I knew it would happen eventually. We're both just a pile of bones right now. I never had much body fat to begin with. But look at me now...

Reno: Meh gonna fatten ye up when we 'et outta 'ere yo, nothin' but pints an' bad food! *Kisses Vincent again, slowly making his way down Vincent's neck.* Ye still sexy ta meh

Vincent: Wait until I put some weight on. I used to be all lean muscle. And it will be yours to enjoy.

Reno: Mm, ye tryin' ta get meh hard yo? *Chuckles softly.* An' ye wait till meh arse is bac', ye gonna wan' it e'ery night.

Vincent: Why are you so cocky? *He mumbles and begins to fall asleep as he tries to keep up a conversation with Reno.*

Reno: Cause e'eryone lov's meh arse yo! It's th' best part of meh since they took meh 'air...

Vincent: Hair is something I can live without. I don't mind your short hair.

Reno: All men in meh family hav' long 'air, 'ave since our family lived in castles yo. *Sighs sadly, holding Vincent tighter.* But t'anks fer sayin' tha'.. (He's close ta passin' out yo..)

Vincent: Maybe...you should keep it short. *He closes his eyes and falls asleep snuggled close to Reno.*

Reno: Only if ye wan' it tha' way yo.. Ye meh life, I'll do anythin' fer ye, meh fella.. *Kisses Vincent's forehead lovingly, slowly letting himself fall asleep.*

A restless sleep for Reno and Vincent follow. Vincent coughs and shivers throughout the night while Reno awakens everytime he hears Vincent struggle.

Vincent groans and gets up from the bed. He stares at the fire of the kiln. His stomach spasms painfully from hunger. Vincent walks towards the fire and begins to gather ashes in a small pile. Driven by hunger, Vincent begins to eat the ashes from the ground just to fill the anguished void in his stomach.

Reno groans at the bed moving, being woken again. Sits up in the bed and looks around to find his lover. Gasps in shock at the sight of Vincent hungrily eating the ashes.

Reno: Vin, wha' ye doin' yo? *Runs over to him, holding on tightly.*

Vincent: It hurts, I have to eat something. My bones ache from hunger. I can't sleep...

Reno: I know, ye kept wakin' meh up yo.. 'ere.. *Reaches behind the kiln, pulling out a ash covered piece of bread.* I saved it fer ye, eat it..

Vincent: *He takes the dirty bread and slowly chews it. He moans as the ache in his stomach begins to subside.* Thank you...

Reno: Ye welcome, I'll give ye meh share taday ta yo.. I need ye healthy 'gain.. *Begins to wipe off Vincent's ash covered face with his shirt sleeve, getting the worst of it off.*

Vincent: Thank you Reno...I'm starving. I'm so hungry... *He quickly finishes the last of the bread.*

Reno: Ye welcome yo.. *Smiles softly as some of Vincent's pale skin is exposed, lovingly kisses his cheeks.* I'll giv' ye my share taday, I'm used ta missin' a meal..

Vincent: You don't have to do that. I...don't want you to go hungry either. *He leans against Reno tiredly.*

Reno: Meh not th' one who's sick yo, ye need it more than meh.. *Wraps his arms around Vincent, holding him close.* Come..we 'ave a bit before we 'ave ta start work, lets lay down yo..

Vincent: If we must. *He heads over to the bed.* I will as long as you'll lay with me.

Reno: Ye know I will yo, I lov' 'oldin' ye.. *Helps Vincent lay down before he joins him, holding him tightly.*

Vincent: Hmm...What kind of shop will we open together? I love metal working, but after this, I don't know if I will have it in me to do that again.

Reno: It's all I know yo, other 'an metal I don' know 'ow ta make a livin'.. *Chuckles softly.* Well, other 'an robbin' but I don' wanna be put in jail 'gain. *Sighs, nuzzles into Vincent's neck.* Maybe..a pub?

Vincent: That would be something I would like to try...

Reno: Ay', I know booze! An' I 'ave a friend in Erie who'd send us some 'ood ale yo! He' said if I e'er needed a place ta stay, he'd hide meh out..

Vincent: I thought you didn't want to go back to your country...

Reno: I..don' know.. Guess talkin' 'bout it made meh miss meh 'ome.. If..I dyed meh hair..an' co'ered meh tats they wouldn't know yo.. An' he would giv' us a place ta liv'..

Vincent: They already wouldn't recognize you. You've lost a lot of weight like me.

Reno: Ay', but meh tats are well known yo.. I'll 'ave ta change meh name ta.. *Sighs sadly.* I..would lik' ta show ye meh 'ome..

Vincent: We don't have to worry about it so much right now...

Reno: Would..ye lik' it? *Moves closer to Vincent and whispers.* I..'ave some money hidden in meh land 'ere.. Enough ta get us there an' clothes yo..

Vincent: I would like it...but I don't want to think about it right now. I want to focus on you...

Reno: I..jus' wan' ye ta know, if..somethin' happens ta meh..It's buried by th' big tree nex' ta th' lake, a 'eart is craved in it.. I wan' ye ta tak' boyo ta..

Vincent: What the hell are you talking about, Reno?

Reno: I..jus' plannin'...Ye ne'er know wha's gonna happen, I wan' ye ta 'ave e'erythin' ye need.. But ye right, lets jus' be tagether in th' now yo.. *Kisses Vincent lovingly, freezes when he hears footsteps.*

Vincent: Reno, your lips are still on mine. *He quickly pushes Reno away, fearing another beating.*

Reno: Feck! *Quickly moves away from Vincent on the small bed, takes deep breaths as he tries to calm down. Fearing another attack.* (Please..No more, we 'an't tak' 'nother beatin' yo..)

Vincent: *He holds onto Reno's arm, scared of being a part from him.* What do they want now?

Reno: Wha' e'er it is, I won' let 'em hurt ye yo.. I'll tak' all of it..*Comfort rubs Vincent's arm as he hears the door open, looks at Vincent with love and fear.*

A single soldier enters the room. He looks at the men with mercy in his eyes. The soldier closes the door and removes his hat, showing his auburn hair with natural gold highlights. "My name is Ziegfrid, Zechs sent me."

Reno: *Slowly sits up, using his body to protect Vincent from the new solider.* Th' General? ...Does he need us ta work fer 'im yo? Where's Zell, he usually gets us..

Ziegfrid: Both the General and Dincht are in no condition to perform their duties right now. Zechs is still on bed rest, and he told me that he wanted you two specifically to take care of things at his home.

Reno: (Wha' he mean? Were they 'urt yo? Is tha' why he hasn' gotten us? ) Ay', we're ready yo.. *Shakily stands up, his body stiff from the bed.*

Vincent: What all needs to be done?

Ziegfrid: House cleaning and cooking. His servants have been too busy taking care of his wounds, and work is spread very thin.

Reno: We'll do tha' yo, jus' tak' us there sir.. *Heads to the door, waiting for the soldier to open it.* (We'll 'et ta boyo, I wonder 'ow much he's grown yo.. I miss 'im..)

Ziegfrid: You men will also have some hot meals, soft beds, and running water...I know it's been awhile. *He sighs at the pitiful state of the men and places his hat perfectly on top of head before he opens the door.*

Reno: Ye..one of th' General's soldiers? *Looks a little warry at Ziegfrid, not trusting him.*

Vincent looks over at Reno and shakes his head, not wanting Reno to get in trouble for questioning a soldier.

Ziegfrid: Yes, I have taken Zell's duties for the time being. He has had some complications with his injury and is still at the hospital.

Reno: *Nods to Vincent, showing him not to worry.* Is..he gonna be 'kay yo? Wha'..happened ta 'im, sir..*Looks down not looking him in the eye.*

Ziegfrid: Dincht is a hero now. He saved General Zechs's life. Zell has a gunshot wound to his leg, and from what I heard, it became infected.

Reno: *Smiles softly, thinking of young Zell as a hero.* He is one, e'en before he did tha'.. (I hope he 'ets better, he's one of th' only people I lik' yo..) *Follows after Ziegfrid, wanting to see the General.*

Vincent sighs in relief, knowing that Zell is young and healthy, knowing it will allow for a good recovery. He flashes a slight smile at Reno.

Ziegfrid: Now it's official. Zell received an Iron Cross and was promoted to lieutenant.

Reno: Oh..I..bet he's happy yo.. *Smiles back at Vincent softly.* (E'en if he ne'er wanted ta join 'is evil group, now he'll 'et more respect yo.)

Ziegfrid leads the men towards the baracks where he has his vehicle parked; A pristine white Maybach SW 42. He quickly opens the door for the men to get inside before anyone notices them.

Ziegfrid: I know Zechs's house isn't far away, but I know you men won't be able to walk the whole distance there.

Reno: Ye sure yo? *Looks in awe at the car, looking over at Vincent to see the same reaction.* We're...co'ered in flith an'...yea'..

Vincent: You'll do that for us? *He stares at the glorious monster of a car.*

Ziegfrid: Don't worry...The interior is leather, I'm not concerned about cleaning it.

Reno: Ay'... *Looks down and opens the door to let Vincent in first before he gets in after him, sighing at the feel of the soft seats.*

Vincent: I have...never seen a car like this before. *He presses his face softly against the back seat, loving how the soft leather slowly warms to his body temperature.*

Reno: Meh either yo, I..ne'er dreamed of bein' in a car lik' 'is. *Leans back on the seat, his tired body relaxing into it. Makes sure Ziegfrid isn't looking and lovingly rubs Vincent's hand.*

Ziegfrid: I'm from Kirchweiler, this car gets me through the mountains when the weather is treacherous, without having to shift gears. I can focus on the road. *He sits in the driver seat and turns the key in the ignition, making the car engine roar with power.*

Reno: Oh, it's nice yo! I dreamed of havin' a car lik' 'is as a lad. *Leans against Vincent, making it look like he is leaning because he is tired.* (I..jus' wanna feel 'im..)

Vincent: I have...never seen a car like this before. *He presses his face softly against the back seat, loving how the soft leather slowly warms to his body temperature.*

Reno: Meh either yo, I..ne'er dreamed of bein' in a car lik' 'is. *Leans back on the seat, his tired body relaxing into it. Makes sure Ziegfrid isn't looking and lovingly rubs Vincent's hand.*

Ziegfrid: I'm from Kirchweiler, this car gets me through the mountains when the weather is treacherous, without having to shift gears. I can focus on the road. *He sits in the driver seat and turns the key in the ignition, making the car engine roar with power.*

Reno: Oh, it's nice yo! I dreamed of havin' a car lik' 'is as a lad. *Leans against Vincent, making it look like he is leaning because he is tired.* (I..jus' wanna feel '

Vincent: It's lovely... *He places a hand on the back of Reno's neck.*

Reno: 'ery lovely yo.. An' soft.. *Closes his eyes at Vincent's touches, letting his body fully relax.* (I could fall 'sleep 'ere yo..)

After a few minutes, they arrive at Zechs's house. Reno is woken up before they leave the car, young Denzel on the porch waiting for them.

Vincent: We're here, Reno...

Reno: Hmm? *Groans as he looks at Vincent with a sigh.* Sorry yo, I didn' mean ta pass out.. *Makes his way out of the car, smiles at the sight of Denzel.* (He looks good yo, better e'en!) 'ey Boyo!

Denzel hurries towards Reno and Vincent. He takes them by the hands and leads them inside.

Reno: 'old on, boyo. I know ye happy but we're not movin' as fast these days yo. *Chuckles softly as they walk into the house, sighs at the feeling of comfort in there.* God, I missed it 'ere.. An' ye, boyo.

Vincent: The air feels fresh in here... *He looks to the soft couches, wanting to sit down, but afraid he will soil Zechs's furniture.*

Reno: Ay' an' it's warm yo..*Follows Vincent's eye line and sighs sadly, wanting to do the same.* Maybe we 'an sit after seein' Zechs an' takin' a shower, yea'?

Vincent: Yes, but I feel like I would be intruding.

Reno: Lets jus' see wha' he wan's an' tak' it from there yo.. *Smiles at Vincent and Denzel before he leads them to the stairs.* (I've..actually missed Zechs.. I hope he's 'kay yo..)

Denzel knocks on Zechs's door before slowly pushing it open. Zechs props himself up on a pillow and frowns when he sees the condition Reno and Vincent have deteriorated to. Zechs sighs and welcomes them in.

Zechs: (My god..I should of stayed, they look close to death.. It's my fault..) Reno, Vincent.. It is good to see you, my friends.. I'm sorry I couldn't send for you earlier, but I haven't been in the right mind the past week from all the pills they have given me..

Vincent: Thank you for having us. It's good to see you and Denzel again.

Reno: Ay', we missed both of ye yo.. And jus' work on gettin' better, sir.. To many people need ye.. *Holds on tighter to Vincent's hand, rubbing it lovingly.* Wha' do ye need us ta do?

Zechs: That is all I have been doing and it is becoming very boring.. *Sets the letter he has been working on to the side, smiles softly.* First I need you both to shower and have a full meal with Denzel, then rest on the bed in the basement. And tomorrow, I have some wedding invitations for the camp I need you to ready..

Vincent: Is there anything else? You're going to need help gaining your strength back.

Zechs: I wouldn't mind hearing Reno's singing voice as well tomorrow.. But for tonight I want you to rest, you may do whatever you wish while here.. (It's the least I can do, for leaving you in this hell hole alone..)

Reno: 'an do, sir! I'll sing fer ye all day if ye want yo. *Smiles but blushes when his stomach growls loudly, not having food in days.* Sorry...

Zechs: It's alright, I will not keep you up here any longer. *Smiles softly.* Go clean yourselves up, I will have Denzel set aside temporary clothes for you and the girls will have a full meal ready for you.

Vincent: Thank you for everything, sir. We're happy you're safe. *He pats the top of Denzel's head and walks out of the room with Reno.*

Zechs: No need to thank me.. *Sighs softly, grabbing the letter he was working on to his wife-to-be.*

Reno: I 'an't wait fer a shower, meh dick needs a good cleanin' yo. It 'urts ta e'en piss. *Leads Vincent to the bathroom and begins to help him undress.*

Vincent: I know, and I'm sorry for not being able to fullfill you. I'm not in condition to, but I still feel bad about it.

Reno: Don' be, it'd make it e'en dirtier yo. I'm 'appy jus' layin' wit' ye, 'oldin' ye hand.. *Smiles softly as he finishes undressing Vincent and helps him in the tub.* 'an ye start th' water? I need ta undress.

Vincent: Yes, I can do that. *He turns the hot water on and sighs deeply in relief as filth is washed away from his skin*

Reno: I 'ate clothes sometimes yo! *Sighs as he takes off his dirty clothes, climbs into the tub behind Vincent. Grabbing a wash cloth and begins to gently clean Vincent's back.*

Vincent: You don't have to do all of that for me...I can wash myself. Mm... *He relaxes as he feels the wash cloth cleanse his skin.*

Reno: But..I wanna yo, I lov' ye..Plus I 'an't get ta th' water so I'm keepin' mehself busy. *Chuckles softly.*

Vincent: Here, stand in the water. *He moves to the side so Reno can cleanse his own body.* It's heavenly.

Reno: 'ight...*Walks under the water and moans at the feeling, tilting his head back in pleasure as the water beats on his neck.* Ohh, feck me yo!

Vincent: Feels good? *He curls his fingers in Reno's dingy hair to scrub the layers of dirt away.*

Reno: Better 'en sex yo.. Mmm, lov' 'en ye play wit' meh hair, Vin. *Closes his eyes as he rubs his chest and arms to get the dirt off, smiling at the feeling of Vincent's fingers.*

Vincent: I'm not playing, I'm washing your hair. *He scrubs Reno's scalp harder to remove dirt crusted in layers in Reno's hair.*

Reno: Mmm, I lov' it yo.. I 'ope ye ne'er stop, meh fella! *Moans softly as all the dirt, ash, and other unnamely things are washed from his hair, making it shine red again.*

Vincent: Good, I want to take care of you. *He applies a large amount of shampoo to Reno's hair and smiles as he watches even more layers of dirt fall away.*

Reno: An' I wanna tak' care of ye.. 'an I wash ye hair ta? It feels so 'mazin', I wan' ya ta feel it ta.. *Finishes cleaning his stomach and groan, hissing as he pulls his foreskin back.* Feck..!

Vincent: I would like that...You can wash my hair while I take care of your manhood.

Reno: I..don' wanna mak' ye do it, but..I'll need 'elp wit' 'is, as disgustin' as it is yo. *Stops cleaning his manhood, begins to try and get the lice from his pubic hairs.*

Vincent: Let me do it...It helps when someone else can do it. *He moves in front of Reno and kneels to assist in cleaning Reno's manhood.*

Reno: Ay', but..it's embarrassin' yo! *Blushes lightly as he begins to work on cleaning Vincent's hair, getting out the layers of dirt and grime. Shudders as he feels Vincent touching his inflamed length.*

Vincent: I know it's embarrassing. But I don't want you to suffer. I know this must be painful.

Reno: It..is, so much shite and crap get in it.. Ye 'ave ta clean it alot an' I 'an't yo.. Ye 'ave it lucky, Vin..

Vincent: It's just another part of you. I don't mind doing this for you. *He clears away several patches of lice eggs.* I hope that feels better.

Reno: Oh ay'! *Sighs in slight relief, adds some more shampoo to Vincent's hair.* Ye need it done ta yo. After ye 'air is finshed!

Vincent: I know it has to be done. *He slowly stands and rinses the shampoo from his hair. He faces Reno so his genitals can be cleaned as well.*

Reno: Plus ye 'et meh playin' wit' ye dick an' balls yo! *Chuckles softly as he gets on his knees, making a lather in his hands with the soap before he begins to clean Vincent's groin.*

Vincent: Thank you, not many partners would do this for one another. *He smiles at Reno.*

Reno: Ye jus' cleaned th' piss from meh foreskin, it's th' least I 'an do yo.. An' it's cause we lov' each other, all we 'ave is us.. *Carefully washes Vincent's large manhood before he moves his scrotom, cleaning all the creases that hold dirt.* I jus' 'ave ye lice ta do, 'en meh done.

Vincent: I still must thank you. I love you. *He sighs in relief as well, loving the rare feeling of a clean body.*

Reno: I lov' ye, meh fella.. *Gives Vincent a loving smile before he begins to pick out the lice, nuzzles at Vincent's thighs.* Ye smell so good now yo!

Vincent: You smell good as well. *He sighs again as he smells fresh food from the kitchen.* We're going to have a real meal tonight.

Reno: Ay'! I 'an't wait yo, meh been dreamin' of 'is fer weeks now. An' a big soft bed, wit' blankets an' pillows! *Looks up with excitement, quickly finishing Vincent's cleaning.*

Vincent: I'm ready for a fulfilling meal and clean clothes tonight. *He blushes slightly as his stomach growls in extreme hunger.*

Reno: An'..maybe some 'oldin' tanight? Kissin' yo? *Finishes picking out the lice and lice eggs from Vincent's pubic hair before he stands up and kisses Vincent's chest.* Lets go eat!

Vincent: I'll do anything we can get away with tonight. *He gives Reno a warm kiss.*

Reno: Mm, 'an't wait yo.. *Kisses back before he shuts off the water and gets out of the tub, drying off before he finds the new set of clothes for him.* 'ese..are ta much yo..

Vincent: They're brand new... *He steps out of the bath tub and wipes his body free of water.*

Reno: Yea', an' look warm yo! *Pulls on the pants, carefully tucking his still sensitive dick. Pulls on the shirt, finding a pocket to put Axel's hair in.* (Ye'll always be wit' meh, Axy..)

Vincent: *He quickly and excitedly pulls on his shirt.* Oh...it's been years since I've worn a real shirt.

Reno: *Lovingly pats his pocket before he turns to Vincent and whistles.* Shite, ye gonna mak' meh 'arder 'en a rock yo! Lookin' so sexy, yea'?

Vincent: I don't mean to, not yet at least. *He pulls his pants on and shakes his head slightly seeing that the pants barely stay on his body from being bone-thin.*

Reno: It's 'kay, meh fella.. I'll 'et ye fattened up yo! We'll both 'ave big arses! *Smiles softly, kisses Vincent's cheeks.*

Vincent: I never was a large man to begin with. *He holds his pants up around his waist so they won't fall.* I'm hungry... *He walks with Reno downstairs to eat.*

Reno: All th' pints gav' meh a gut yo, but meh arse 'as always been big! I loved meh plump arse.. *Pouts sadly, nuzzling Vincent as they walk.* Meh ta, I wonder wha' they 'ave made!

Vincent: I can smell it from here, is that beer I smell?

Reno: Oh god, tha' smells 'mazin' yo! *His stomach growls loudly at the smell of food, drool runs down his chin.* I been dreamin' of a pint!

Vincent: Watch out, you're drooling. *He wipes Reno's chin. He holds Reno's hand as his eyes grow wide at the dinner table. A bowl of dinner rolls and fried dumplings with butter sit in the center of the table, along with two pints of beer.*

Reno: Fuck meh! I've died yo! *Looks at the table in awe, more drool runs down his chin as he helps Vincent to the table, quickly sitting down and filling his plate with rolls and dumplings.*

Vincent: We must have died. This food...We can't thank Zechs enough. *He fills his plate with the moist rolls and dumplings.*

Reno: Mmhmm! *Looks up from his plate, his mouth full with a dinner roll.* (God, 'is stuff..It's 'mazin' yo! Zechs is gettin' all the singin' he wan's! I'an never repay 'im fer all 'is!)

Vincent: I feel...so hungry. *He fills his mouth with a buttery dumpling and washes it down with a swig of fine German beer.*

Reno: Meh ta! *Downs half of his beer before he digs onto the dumplings, moaning at the taste of food.* (I ne'er want 'is ta end yo! Maybe..) *Look around before he sneaks a few rolls into his large sleeves.*

Vincent: Are you going to take those back with us? *He watches Reno stuff his sleeves curiously.*

Reno: I..I was..an' fer a snack tanight.. *Blushes lightly.* Meh skills mus' be fadin', I was th' fastest pick-pocket in th' land yo! But ye see meh..

Vincent: Do you think I'm going to say anything? *He asks as he eats two rolls at once.*

Reno: Nah, I know ye won'. Jus' 'urts meh pride tha' I've los' some of meh skills yo. *Chuckles as he rips a dinner roll up and dips it in the sauce for the dumplings.* Mmm, 'is stuff is better 'en sex!

Vincent: No, I don't believe you. It can't be better than what I can give you.

Reno: It's close yo, 'is roll is nice an' warm lik' ye nuts yo! But it tastes oh so good! *Teases Vincent by licking the butter off the roll before taking a large bite.*

Vincent: We'll see about that... *He smiles slightly and wipes the butter from Reno's chin.* We'll see tonight.

~There it is! We're so sorry it took us so long to update! Vincent has been having a lot of pain issues and I (aka:Reno) went on a trip to DC, in which I went to the US Holocaust Museum and learned a lot to be applied to this story. We hope you enjoy and we'll get the next chapter out as soon as we can!~


End file.
